Family of a Lifetime
by TyrannosaurusVenom90
Summary: All Scootaloo wanted was a family that cared for her, not one that treats her like trash. Desperate for an escape from her torment, Scootaloo ends up lost in the Everfree Forest. One fateful encounter will bring two creatures from a entirely different world into Scootaloo's life, their arrival will put her on the path to true happiness or even greater troubles... Cover art by me.
1. Saviors

It was a dark and cool night in Ponyville. Ponies were finishing up their work for the day, and fillies were returning home to be welcomed by their parents. Doors and shops were closing up for the night and everything was growing quiet in the streets. Ponies everywhere were having fun indoors and spending quality time with their kids. All except for one little orange Pegasus filly who wandered the streets alone not bothering to see where she was going.

Poor Scootaloo, her life was anything but happy and her day had been terrible from the start. Her parents didn't treat her the way most parents should: they ridiculed her and brought her down over every little thing she did. When she got up just ten minutes later than she was supposed to that morning, her father, a dark brown Pegasus colt with dark blue eyes, a messy black mane and tail, and a glacier for a cutie mark named Sheer Cold, had gotten so mad he ended up berating her for an hour and ended it by calling her useless. Her mother, a light green Pegasus mare with pink eyes, a red mane and tail, along with a bag full of bits for a cutie mark named Spoiled Rotten, was no different. She was more concerned with herself than caring for her own daughter, the only acknowledgement she gave Scootaloo was tossing an apple and drink at her for her lunch. Scootaloo felt utterly crushed that her mom barely noticed her and didn't even hear the lecture from her dad. Scootaloo's family felt more like prison guards than a real mother and father.

School had been no better, even with the support of her friends. Thanks to her cruel parents, Scootaloo ended up having to gun it on her scooter with all the wing power she could muster. By the time she arrived school had just started, but she was already worn out from having to hurry. Not even 20 minutes into class and she had already passed out on her desk. Miss Cheerilee, her teacher had to shout to get her attention, which startled Scootaloo awake.

"Scootaloo, were you paying attention?" asked Cheerilee.

Scootaloo nervously rubbed the back of her mane before saying "Sorry Miss Cheerilee, I was just tired."

"Oh Scootaloo, if you want to keep your grades good in this class, you have to stay awake and pay attention."

Scootaloo simply nodded in understanding before Cheerilee resumed the lesson. She could hear snickering behind her, coming from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who were taking in every moment of Scootaloo's little lecture. Oh how she longed to get back at them, but knew that getting payback would only get her into more trouble.

Thankfully when lunch came around Scootaloo had Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to comfort her. But the lecture from her parents had made her so depressed that her friends were worried.

"Hey Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle asked after seeing how her friend had reacted during class, "Is something wrong, you don't seem like yourself."

"Yeah, Ah've never seen ya this down in the dumps before," said Apple Bloom, "You're usually so hyper, not down in the dumps and tired during class."

"Sorry girls, I had some trouble this morning and ended up almost being late," Scootaloo had to choose her words carefully so she didn't give away too much about her troubles at home.

"What kind of troubles?"

"Anything ya would like to tell us about?"

"Not really, it's just family stuff no big deal."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle still felt worried for their friend, but decided not to press any further for fear of making Scootaloo feel any worse. They tried to lift Scootaloo's spirits by discussing their next attempt at earning their cutie marks, and while the topic did cheer her up, it got cut short when they had to resume their lessons. The rest of the day went by as usual, with Scootaloo still hoping and wishing for a real family.

Once school was over, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle wanted to get started on their next cutie mark attempts. Scootaloo had to stay behind for awhile because Cheerilee had to talk with her about being on time and staying more awake during classes. It was the same old lecture and the poor Pegasus filly had heard it so many times before. When she finally got to leave, Scootaloo was so grateful that her friends had chosen to wait for her. While they were eager to begin crusading, Scootaloo told them that she didn't feel like going on any crusades, and this surprised both fillies.

"WHAT, YOU DON'T WANT TO CRUSADE?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were in complete shock that Scootaloo didn't want to join them on a crusade. Now they knew for sure that something was wrong with their friend, she never turned down a crusade ever.

"I'm really sorry about this guys, but this hasn't been the best day for me. I'm just not up for crusading today, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The two fillies wanted to question her on the spot for passing up crusading, but seeing the depression and sadness on Scootaloo's face told them not to press into the issue further. If they were to continue it might hit a wrong nerve and Scootaloo would be in an even worse state that she already was. They looked at each other with worry before Sweetie Belle spoke up and said "Alright, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day for you." Right before the two began making their way to the clubhouse, Apple Bloom walked up to Scootaloo and said "Ya know, if anything's botherin' ya or there's any troubles in yer life, ya can always tell us. We're all still friends and we'll be there for ya."

"Thanks girls," Scootaloo said before the three of them shared one group hug. Scootaloo always liked these moments since they made up for the love that her family never provided. She waved goodbye and then slowly began making her way back home, while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom went to pursue their crusading for the day.

As she slowly began making her way back to the dreadful place that was her home, Scootaloo started scanning the sky hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain rainbow Pegasus. If there was anypony that could brighten the awful day she was having it would be her sister Rainbow Dash. Her hopes almost instantly began to fade because there were so many clouds set up in the sky that it would be impossible to find Dash's signature rainbow trail. She had almost given up hope and was about to make her way back to those cruel ponies when she heard the undeniable voice of her idol from the sky.

"Hey Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash announced as she descended from the clouds until she was standing in front of Scootaloo. Seeing her idol and big sister swept away all the depression Scootaloo had been dealing with throughout the day. Scootaloo was so ecstatic that she flung herself at Rainbow dash and wrapped her hooves around her idol's neck.

"Hey easy there Scoots," Rainbow said while returning the hug. "I know you look forward to seeing me, but not this badly." Then she looked down and saw that Scootaloo was crying into her fur. "What's wrong squirt, did something happen to you at school today?" Rainbow was starting to wonder what happened to make her little sister so upset. Scootaloo managed to regain enough composure in between the sobs to say "I've been having...a lot of trouble at home," Scootaloo looked up to see that Rainbow Dash was listening to every word before continuing "they barely even notice me, they keep on lecturing me over anything I do that is wrong in their eyes, and they don't even treat me like a real family should."

"I'm sorry that's been happening to you Scootaloo, if I could take you in I would jump at the chance." At these words a glimmer of hope began to build in Scootaloo, she looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes and said in a nervous voice " But what's keeping you from adopting me?"

"It's your parents, that's what's preventing me from adopting you squirt," Rainbow said with her voice having lost some of its confidence.

"If I were to even try to adopt you, they would put up a colossal custody battle with everything they have. One that I would ultimately lose in the end, and they might even find some way to keep us from seeing each other again." Scootaloo felt her heart nearly break in half at the thought of never seeing Rainbow Dash again. Her emotions came pouring out against her will and all she could do was huddle closer to Rainbow Dash for any form of relief. Rainbow draped her wing over Scootaloo and began running her hoof through her sister's mane to try and ease the sadness.

"You know I'll always be here when you have any problems, little sister," Rainbow whispered softly into Scootaloo's ear. Scootaloo stared at her, eyes still glistening and managed to get enough of her voice back to say "Thank you." The two sisters shared a long, comforting embrace until the sun began to set and both of them realized it was getting late. Before she left for home, Rainbow promised to meet Scootaloo after school tomorrow once she was done with her weather duties and treat her to an exciting afternoon. Scootaloo happily agreed at the promise of having an afternoon with her idol and said her goodbyes before she began making the journey back home.

Scootaloo's home was near the outer rim of Ponyville, so it took her quite some time to get to and from her little house of torment. On the way back she started reflecting on everything that had happened, but one event came to the surface of her mind that seemed to bury all the time and heartfelt moments she had spent with Rainbow Dash: the morning with her awful parents. Their actions and awful words were echoing inside her head like a demon that stuck around for the sheer pleasure of watching its host suffer. The terrible things her father had said lingered on and continued to repeat themselves over again, discouraging the poor filly and bringing the depression full circle. The more she tried to shut them out, the worse the voices and thoughts became until Scootaloo found herself lost and away from Ponyville. Her parent's actions from the morning had made her oblivious to where she was headed, had put her on a path far from where she lived and by the time she had regained her awareness, Scootaloo began to realize how dire her situation was. Night had settled in, there were no homes or ponies in sight and to top it off, she was lost deep in the Everfree Forest.

Oh no, oh no, how did I manage to get myself this lost? thought Scootaloo as she instantly became panic stricken at being alone in the Everfree Forest with nopony around. The worst part is that if any creature within the forest happened to find her, she would be at their mercy with no way to defend herself. Scootaloo was stuck in an open clearing surrounded by tall trees and thick plants on all sides, and with every direction looking exactly alike, she had no idea on how she could find her way back to Ponyville. Her heart suddenly froze over with fear as she picked up a horrible, putrid and decaying scent that smelled like a body that had rotted ten times over and seemed to be coming from everywhere. There was only one creature in the whole forest that give off that particular scent.

Out of the dense parts of the forest, three sets of green, glowing eyes stared back at Scootaloo from the trees. She became paralyzed with fear as she watched three Timberwolves slowly walk out from the forest and begin to make their way towards her. Their mouths drooling with sap as they began to encircle and surround their helpless prey. With three Timberwolves surrounding her and cutting off any chance of escape, Scootaloo could only watch as the wolves moved closer until they were close enough to bite her.

"Please... somepony... help me." was the last thing Scootaloo said as she closed her eyes, tears pouring out and waited for the inevitable to happen.

But it never came, for it seemed fate had other plans in store. Before the Timberwolves could attack, they were all startled by what sounded like a rumbling earthquake. Scootaloo tried to listen in on the noise while the predators were confused. The rumbling vibrations sure made it feel like an earthquake, but as Scootaloo listened more closely, she managed to hear two distinct sets of loud footsteps. These were the tell-tale signs that two massive animals were approaching, and from the sheer vibrations they were emitting from their steps alone, these animals were more fearsome and larger than the Timberwolves. What came out from the forest was enough to immobilize Scootaloo with absolute terror that froze her heart to its core.

Two bipedal carnivores standing eighteen feet tall and forty five feet long were approaching and glaring down on the Timberwolves, their appearances both captivated and frightened Scootaloo. They had long slender bodies packed with muscle, long tails, arms that had sharp claws at the end, massive claws on their feet, and mouths teeming with strong teeth, but the differences between them were instantly apparent. One of the carnivores had arms that were surprisingly short compared to the rest of his body which rendered his two claws on each almost useless, while the other had thick bulky arms with four claws, one claw acting as a thumb for grabbing, and a deadly giant sickle on each middle finger. Their teeth were especially different; the short armed carnivore had thick pulverizing teeth that stuck out under his upper lip while the rest were hidden, but the other carnivore's teeth were completely exposed like a cragadile and stuck out at unusual angles. To top it off, that particular carnivore had bony spikes all along his back and horns near his eyes making him seem more deadly than his partner. They were the kings of their world; Indominus and Tyrannosaurus Rex!

The two dinosaurs were drawn to the area by the decaying scent of the Timberwolves, and instantly saw the three wolves as challengers for their new territory. As they began to survey the area, their eyes fell upon the terrified orange Pegasus filly cowering in terror behind the wolves. Upon seeing the terror on Scootaloo's face, some dormant protective instinct awoke within both dinosaurs and they felt the overwhelming desire to defend her against these attackers. Both predators took on defensive positions and bellowed their challenge to the Timberwolves to show they meant business.

Scootaloo could only watch as T-Rex and Indominus advanced towards the Timberwolves, snapping their jaws and making mock lunges. Upon seeing the huge mouths of teeth heading for them, the Timberwolves scattered to avoid the attack; just one hit from these behemoths would destroy the smaller wolves. Scootaloo was snapped out of her terror and forced to move back as the two dinosaurs put themselves between her and the wolves, barely avoiding being crushed by their massive claws. Now that she could see them side by side in the light, Scootaloo saw the determination engraved on their faces as if protecting her was all that mattered to them.

Why are these two so determined to protect me? If they are predators, then why are they going through all this trouble just to keep me safe? Scootaloo couldn't understand why the two dinosaurs were defending her when they could've easily eaten her, but it brought her an odd sense of relief to see that these two hadn't tried to kill her on the spot.

Suddenly the Timberwolves charged in from three different angles of attack, trying to outmaneuver the larger dinosaurs so they could get to Scootaloo. But they had severely underestimated their opponents; Tyrannosaurus merely raised his right foot and crushed one of the Timberwolves underneath it. Indominus swung his right arm with such speed that the second Timberwolf didn't see the attack coming, the moment those claws made contact with the wolf's body it turned to splinters. Now that left only one wolf for them to deal with and he had no chance.

The lone Timberwolf was in way over his head, and without the support from the rest of the pack his chances were more slim than ever. With every attempt to get at Scootaloo he found himself blocked at every turn by teeth and claws. The wolf decided to prepare himself for a last ditch effort, slowly backing up to put some distance between himself and the dinosaurs. The entire time he still kept his glowing green eyes locked on Scootaloo, dead set on taking her down. The Timberwolf let out one last howl and charged forward at top speed heading straight for in-between Indominus and T-Rex, hoping that his speed would allow him to bypass them before they could attack, grab Scootaloo in his mouth and run off. But T-Rex had his own plan in mind for this unfortunate wolf.

Tyrannosaurus turned himself sideways and began to shift his center of gravity to launch a counterattack. Indominus and Scootaloo watched in awe as T-Rex swung his head back to build up force and momentum. The Timberwolf's own momentum kept him from stopping as Tyrannosaurus swung his head straight towards the wolf like a massive pendulum. The force built up in the swing disintegrated the wolf's body as the dinosaur's huge head plowed through and scattered the remaining pieces. Satisfied that the threat had been eliminated, Tyrannosaurus and Indominus roared into the forest to signal their victory.

Scootaloo almost felt safe once the wolves were gone, but the terror took over again as the two dinosaurs turned their attention towards her. Her panic came full circle as the beasts loomed over her, slowly bent down and began bringing their heads close to her. Their low growls sent such a terrible chill down her spine that Scootaloo couldn't make a sound. All she could do against these massive animals was close her eyes and just wait to be swallowed up by one of them.

But instead of feeling agonizing pain, she felt something against both sides of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked by what was happening; the two dinosaurs were gently nuzzling her face and trying to comfort her with soft soothing growls. Scootaloo was so taken aback she didn't know what to think. She was supposed to feel scared of the animals in front of her, but being comforted by them after they had defended her against timberwolves felt so heart warming that her panic melted away and was replaced with contentment. She simply snuggled in between the dinosaur's heads and sighed in relaxation from the comfort they were giving her.

"Thank you both for saving my life," Scootaloo whispered to her saviors. "I would've died if you guys hadn't come along."

Both predators broke away from the nuzzling and nodded their heads in acknowledgement, which surprised Scootaloo.

"The both of you can understand me?" Scootaloo asked in bewilderment at what she had just witnessed.

Again the two dinosaurs nodded their heads and it left Scootaloo astonished that they could understand her in the first place. But her curiosity would have to wait until later, because it was already late enough and she had school tomorrow. But with no way to know how to get back to Ponyville, she was stuck in the forest for the night.

Upon realizing the predicament, T-Rex and Indominus motioned for Scoots to follow them so they could provide shelter and warmth for her. T-Rex knelt down and motioned with his head for Scootaloo to climb up his tail and along his back onto his head. Since they had saved her life Scootaloo felt it couldn't hurt to stay with them in case any more creatures came after her. So she climbed up Tyrannosaurus's tail and began to walk along his back towards the top of the head. The back of a dinosaur looked more like walking the great open fields of Equestria as Scootaloo got closer to the head. Once she reached his head and T-Rex stood up to his full height, Scoots could see everything from her perch.

"Wow, this is amazing," exclaimed Scootaloo as she turned towards Indominus and asked "Is this how you guys always see the world?"

Indominus happily nodded in agreement and began to make his way into the forest with T-Rex by his side and Scootaloo perched atop Rexy's head. The trio made their way into the forest to look for a sanctuary to rest for the night.


	2. Comfort

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus continued to travel through the forest looking for a place for Scootaloo to sleep for the night. They couldn't just sleep out in the open, because the cold air would've made Scootaloo catch a cold by morning. Plus the travel would give both predators a chance to scope out their new territory and explore their surroundings for new prey. A small yawn from atop T-Rex's head told them that Scootaloo was getting tired, so the exploration would have to wait till morning.

Luckily, T-Rex's binocular vision spotted a cave that was big enough to house all of them. It could provide safety for Scootaloo throughout the night and give them all some much needed rest. As they got closer Indominus stepped out in front and stopped T-Rex from going further. He refused to budge another step and his behavior seemed somewhat tense and uneasy the closer they got to the cave's entrance. Scootaloo could see the worried look in his eyes and slowly understood his strange behavior.

"If you're worried about me, then go check out the cave for yourself," She told Indominus "I'm sure you can handle whatever's inside after beating those timberwolves." Hearing praise from Scootaloo seemed to fill Indominus with pride and confidence that was almost near Rainbow Dash's level.

So Indominus went in first and began to scout out the cave for any signs of life. His vision was unique and allowed him to sense the heat signatures of other animals. With no signatures detectable at the entrance, he moved further into the cave until neither Tyrannosaurus or Scootaloo could see him. Despite his size, Indominus was incredibly flexible and agile which helped him avoid knocking his head into the ceiling or anything undesirable. His growls echoed within the cave and traveled deep into its caverns, anything in the cave would've ran off after hearing his voice. After checking out the entirety of the cave and not detecting a single shred of life anywhere, Indominus finally decided that this cave would be their sanctuary for the night.

Scootaloo saw Indominus come back into view and heard him signal to herself and T-Rex that the cave was safe. T-Rex made his way to the entrance of the cave, but let Scootaloo jump off his head first so she wouldn't be pressed against the ceiling before going inside. The two dinosaurs kept moving about in the cave until they managed to make themselves comfortable and were laying side by side. Then T-Rex motioned for Scootaloo to join them.

Even though the floor of the cave wasn't rough, Scootaloo didn't see how she could find a comfortable spot. Tyrannosaurus lifted one of his little arms and offered her a spot next to him, She was a little hesitant at first, but once she was snuggled against T-Rex's warm body with his arm safely covering her like a massive blanket, Scootaloo felt relaxed and at ease. It felt more comfortable and soothing that laying in her own bed back at home, and the warmth made Scootaloo snuggle against the softer skin under T-Rex's neck.

"I can't thank you two enough for saving my life," Scootaloo told both dinosaurs and looked up from her soft 'bed' to make sure they were listening. Indominus was listening, and a soft rumble told Scootaloo that T-Rex was also paying attention.

"You guys are my saviors, heroes and friends," At hearing these words, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus's eyes began to glisten.

"If I get the chance, I'd like you guys to meet my idol and big sister, Rainbow Dash." Both dinosaurs listened to Scootaloo describe the cyan rainbow mane Pegasus, and wondered what it would be like to meet this special pony.

"She's a lot like you guys, brave, bold, strong, fearless, and has quite the caring side," Scootaloo giggled slightly at that last statement "but she's always been there for me when I needed her and has become somepony I could always count on. She's been more like a family to me than my own parents." T-Rex and Indominus felt the pain and sorrow in Scootaloo's voice once her parents were brought up.

"They always yell at me, never even acknowledge me and treat me like trash," Scootaloo couldn't contain her sadness and let it flow out as she continued. "Why can't they treat me like a normal family should, and tell me that they love me?" As Scootaloo continued to cry, T-Rex slowly wrapped his arm around her and tried to comfort the poor filly. Once she felt the comforting gesture, Scootaloo looked toward the dinosaur's head with glistening eyes.

"You know, for being a top notch predator, you have quite the heart and compassion for others."

Both predators remained perplexed at everything they had heard, but the last thing Scootaloo said before she fell asleep tugged at their hearts.

"I hope that when I do get the chance to introduce you guys to her one day, I truly wish that the four of us can become one ... happy... family." Finally giving into the warmth and comfort, Scootaloo drifted off to peaceful slumber.

Upon hearing that wish, both dinosaurs let a single tear roll down their faces. Never had they heard of anyone who wanted them as family, everyone they encountered had always feared them. The little Pegasus filly sleeping with them had been afraid at first, but she had thanked and embraced them instead of running off. Scootaloo had touched their hearts and given them a new purpose in this strange world; to keep her safe and see her happy. Now she wanted them to be a family and friends with this Pegasus mare that she spoke so fondly of.

With the possibility of having a family in their future, both dinosaurs drifted off to their own peaceful slumber, while letting their tears flow freely.


	3. New World, Old Rules

/-/  
/ New World, Old Rules/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The sun had begun to rise the next morning and it's light was slowly piercing through the thickness of the Everfree Forest. As the light reached the cave where Scootaloo and her saviors were sleeping, the little filly was the first to stir and awaken. It took her a moment to remember where she was, then she noticed the massive arm draped over her. That's when everything clicked and she realized that T-Rex and Indominus had stuck with her throughout the night and hadn't left her. With the light shining down on the two dinosaurs, Scootaloo could see just how much more amazing they looked in the daytime.

Their bodies looked more muscular in the light, but what really took Scootaloo off guard was their color. While Tyrannosaurus had a more brown color to his skin, Indominus's skin was almost completely white. Scootaloo could also make out the bony spikes that ran along Indominus's back and most of his upper body in the light. It baffled Scootaloo how two different predators like them had been dumped in Equestria and were working together instead of fighting each other. She wanted to ask them one day on how they got to her world in the first place, but knew that kind of question would be impossible for them to answer.

Suddenly she noticed that their eyes had wet streaks down their faces as if they had been crying the whole night. Scootaloo didn't think dinosaurs were capable of showing emotion, but the proof was written and plain on their faces. It was their way of showing that they had heard her wish for a family, and it touched Scootaloo's heart.

Unfortunately Scootaloo couldn't think on the matter for too long; she still had school and needed to run by her home to get her school bags. So she wriggled out of the comforting arm and nuzzled T-Rex's head to try and wake him, the movement actually caused him to stir. The great dinosaur began waking up and realized that morning had come, so he made his way out of the cave to take in the forest in the light. The day offered so many possibilities and a chance to find new prey. He and Indominus could explore their new environment after they dropped Scootaloo off.

After seeing that Indominus was still sleeping, T-Rex let out a low growl into the cave and let the vibrating echo wake up his partner. The growl startled Indominus awake and made him knock his scaly head into the ceiling. Scootaloo couldn't help but snicker at the little prank and saw that even predators could play pranks on each other. Indominus gave T-Rex an annoyed look as he walked outside, but decided to let it slide since they had a whole day ahead of them.

"Guys, I'm going to need your help so I can get a few things from my home for school," Scootaloo said after following the dinosaurs out of the cave. "I can show you both where to go once we get back to Ponyville."

Both dinosaurs nodded in agreement and T-Rex lowered his head so Scootaloo could climb on. Though this time, Indominus let her climb onto his clawed hand so he could position her on T-Rex's head so she wouldn't have to scale the whole body again. Indominus decided to sniff Scootaloo first so he could pick up the scent of other ponies and know which direction to head. Once both dinosaurs got a lock on the scent of ponies, the trio made their way through the forest towards Ponyville.

With their immense size and fast pace, both dinosaurs made it to the outskirts of Ponyville easily. However, they wouldn't budge beyond the last layer of trees with the streets bustling with ponies, it would be too easy to spot them and cause panic. Scootaloo guided them along the trees, moving slowly so their footsteps would be muffled and not make noise. She was scanning the houses from her perch, trying to spot her pitiful excuse for a home. Once she spotted her house, she had the dinosaurs wait while she got down, trotted out of the forest and walked up to the door. As she reached for the door knob, Scootaloo prayed that her parents wouldn't be home to scold her for not even showing up last night.

As she peeked her head around the door, Scootaloo listened for any sign that they were home. Luckily, both pegasi had left for work and there wasn't a soul in the house. Since her parents were so full of themselves, they didn't even feel the need to lock up the house when they left. They were so arrogant they thought that nopony would dare break into their home. With nopony in the home, Scootaloo allowed herself a breath of relief and went to get her bags from her room. Before she left, she made sure to grab a real lunch this time with enough food to last her through the day.

Once she was certain that nopony was following her, Scootaloo made her way back to the edge of the Everfree Forest. Since her house didn't feel like a real home, she didn't bother to correct her parents' mistakes and lock the door. She saw that T-Rex and Indominus were still waiting for her and it caused her to admire their dedication to looking after her.

"Ok boys, I have what I need now it's time for school!" Scootaloo said beaming with great enthusiasm.

Getting to the school house was far easier since Scootaloo knew the route by heart. She simply had the dinosaurs continue through the edge of the forest until they could see the school and a small trail that led right to it. All Scootaloo would have to do was just walk out of the forest and she would be at school in five minutes. Before she left for the day, she did have a couple of things to tell her saviors.

"I truly can't thank the both of you enough for saving me and looking after me last night," as Scootaloo expressed her gratitude to them, both dinosaurs knelt down and nuzzled her face in affection. "You both are more of a family to me than my filthy parents, and I'm glad you heard my wish for one, but we need Rainbow Dash before that wish can come true. As soon as she approves of you guys, I will be the happiest filly in the world." Scootaloo couldn't contain her excitement at the thought of having her idol and saviors together as one family of awesomeness. "However there's something I need to tell you guys before I head off, and I need you both to promise that you won't go against me on it."

T-Rex and Indominus listened intensely as Scootaloo chose her next words carefully.

"I know that you both are predators and that you will need to hunt, but whatever you do, please don't hunt my friends or any ponies anywhere." Scootaloo's voice was filled with concern over what she had just said, she wasn't sure if they could follow through with that kind of promise. The predators looked at each other and thought about what they had heard. They decided that as long as they could find enough prey within the Everfree Forest, there wouldn't be any reason for them to venture into Ponyville. The dinosaurs turned back to Scootaloo and nodded in understanding what she was asking of them.

Scootaloo was so overcome with joy and happiness that she just flung herself at the dinosaurs and nuzzled right in-between their faces. She hadn't been this overjoyed since the night Rainbow Dash agreed to be her sister.

"Oh, one last thing before I get too caught up in all this," Scootaloo said looking up from in between the massive heads. "I'm spending the afternoon with Rainbow Dash after school, and I was curious if you guys would like to hear how my day went later tonight?" The request caught both Indominus and Tyrannosaurus by surprise, but for the right reasons. It had never occurred to them that Scootaloo would want to see them again, and on top of that, tell them of her time spent with the pony she truly idolized. They happily nodded with eagerness and anticipation.

"Splendid, meet me here when the moon is directly above your heads," since neither dinosaur could tell time, Scootaloo thought it would be the easiest way for them to know when to be back. "I'll have Rainbow Dash drop me off and then I can tell you guys everything." With that, the trio shared one last loving group nuzzle before Scootaloo finally began making her way towards the school house.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus kept their eyes on her through the trees until they saw Scootaloo enter the building. Now that Scootaloo was safe, the dinosaurs headed deep into the forest to take care of their own business: claiming new territory and finding new prey. It may have been a new world for the dinosaurs, but the same old rules from their last world still applied: to hunt and above all else, survive.

With the forest being so massive and not knowing what animals lurked within, neither dinosaur knew what they expected to find while searching for prey. Traveling in search of food, both carnivores kept track of where they had been so they could get back to Scootaloo later. They had to venture deeper into the forest after finding nothing in the portion closer to Ponyville. As the environment and terrain became different the further they progressed, so did the many different scents. That's when they finally picked up on something: the scent of prey.

Both carnivores followed the scent further into the forest and split up so they could launch their own surprise attack if needed. The smell of prey led them near an area where they found a group of unusual creatures. The creatures in front of them had the body of a lion, with dragon wings and strangely, a scorpion tail. T-Rex and Indominus had stumbled upon a group of four Manticores, who unfortunately were not aware that they were being watched. With the predators hidden amongst the trees, the Manticores were at the mercy of the greatest hunters of all time.

Tyrannosaurus wandered into a thick patch of trees on the left of the Manticores, the thick foliage masking his skin with the environment. Only his low vicious growls could be heard, the growl of a predator on the hunt and it began to alarm the Manticores. Indominus had the unique ability of camouflaging his skin to match the environment, and it made him seem almost invisible against the trees on the right. His own growls only added to the tension in the area and the Manticores were in full panic mode, with the predators hidden so well they didn't know where the attack would come from. With their prey confused, the carnivores burst from their hiding spots baring their teeth and bellowing their massive roars.

The surprise attack caught the Manticores off guard and left one of them completely helpless against T-Rex. Tyrannosaurus closed in on the Manticore who was frozen over in fear and clamped his jaws shut over the poor creature's head. The force of the bite crushed the Manticore's skull, instantly killing him and causing blood to leak out like a running river. Tyrannosaurus used incredible force to tear the head right off the Manticore's limp body, crunched the head in his mouth and swallowed it whole. With fresh blood oozing from his maw, Tyrannosaurus bellowed a vicious predatory roar into the forest.

Now it was Indominus's turn to make his kill on one of the three remaining Manticores. Two of them had begun to run, but the third was too slow and was caught by the tail in Indominus's claws. The hybrid used his massive foot to pin the Manticore down, then used brute strength to rip the tail right out of its socket, with blood flowing out of the gaping wound. With the Manticore in agonizing pain, Indominus bit down, tore off and ate one of the creature's paws. Indominus then turned the Manticore onto his back and lunged forward, savagely crushing the creature's head in his own powerful jaws, and his bite force caused blood and bits of fur to burst forth in between his teeth. With deep red blood flowing down their mouths and both dinosaurs roaring into the forest, they looked more like blood crazed monsters than saviors.

With the taste of flesh coursing through their veins, both predators gave chase to the two fleeing Manticores. Both beasts were going at speeds of at least thirty two miles per hour, so it was remarkable how they easily caught up with the remaining Manticores and grabbed them by the tails with their teeth. The predators employed the same tactic as before; pin the prey and rip the tail off. However, instead of crushing the heads in their jaws, Tyrannosaurus and Indominus dealt paralyzing bites to the spinal cords, severing the bone and nerves within and rendering the Manticores helpless. Both dinosaurs picked up their prey and carried them back to where they killed the first pair of Manticores, where the devouring was about to commence.

The helpless Manticores were dumped next to the bodies of the headless ones that had been slain first. Both were still alive, but left immobilized by the bites that the dinosaurs had dealt to their necks. They could only look up at the beasts looming over them, whose mouths were drooling blood from the attacks. The poor creatures were helpless victims, and were about to become part of a gruesome feeding frenzy.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus towered over their own prey, they leaned forward and pinned the animals with their feet, bit down on the stomachs and then pulled back exposing everything inside the Manticores. Both predators shoved their mouths inside the stomachs, biting and grabbing everything that their teeth could reach. Once they pulled their blood covered mouths away from the bodies, in their jaws were the intestines, liver, stomach and vital organs, just dangling in their grip. With one swift crunch, T-Rex and Indominus swallowed the guts, organs and flesh whole. The dinosaur kings continued to feast on their kills, until their appetites were satisfied. The only remains of the four Manticores were torn up wings, pools of blood where the bodies had been and four severed tails, all left as a message to any creature that dared to challenge Indominus or Tyrannosaurus. With their guts full of meat, both predators went back into the denser part of the Everfree Forest to claim their territory.

They chose a large amount of land near the cave where they had saved Scootaloo, and laid out scent marks as boundaries for other animals to keep out. Satisfied with their first successful hunt and claiming territory for themselves, both dinosaurs decided to lay down and rest for awhile so they could be ready when Scootaloo came back. With one unified yawn, the great carnivores closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Joyful Day

/-/  
/ Joyful Day/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

As Scootaloo was making her way towards the school house after her talk with T-Rex and Indominus, she found herself imagining what it would be like to have them and Rainbow Dash as a family. The thought of having two dinosaurs and her idol for a family brought a smile that stretched across the width of her face. She would never have to deal with the horrid ponies that were supposed to be her parents again. The idea made her so giddy that it was impossible for her to hide the big smile on her face. Then Scootaloo spotted something right by the entrance to the school and couldn't believe what she had found.

It was her scooter that had been left untouched since yesterday. In her depressed state of mind, Scootaloo had forgotten to take it with her when she left. It was remarkable that nopony had taken her most valuable possession. She then noticed that somepony had left a note on the handle bars. With some time left before school started, Scootaloo decided to read the note.

"I saw that you left this behind yesterday, you sure there isn't anything else troubling you? Anyway I'll be here after you get done with school like I promised. Just keep being awesome like always little sis.  
Your big sister,  
Rainbow Dash."

It was all the proof Scootaloo needed to know that Rainbow Dash could get along with Tyrannosaurus and Indominus. Seeing that her big sister cared for her as much as the dinosaurs that saved her life, made Scootaloo even happier and a little teary eyed. She hoped that nopony would see her like this and start asking questions, especially Diamond Tiara. Fortunately for Scootaloo, the school bell rang and fillies were heading towards the entrance. She tucked the note in her book bag, wiped the tears from her eyes while still wearing the big smile and followed the students inside.

Nopony could have imagined how much Scootaloo's behavior had changed in one day. She was alert, paying attention and even answering questions that no pony thought she knew. Seeing this positive and cheerful atmosphere around the little Pegasus put a smile on Miss Cheerilee's face. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were positively stumped at how their friend's attitude had improved so dramatically. They were determined to get some answers on Scootaloo's overly ecstatic behavior once lunch came around.

When it came time for lunch, the Crusaders were lounging under s tree in the schoolyard when Apple Bloom finally asked the big question.

"So Scootaloo, did anything happen to ya yesterday to bring out this huge grin on yer face?"

"Heh heh heh, you might say that," Scootaloo said sheepishly.

"Well spill already, what happened after you didn't want to crusade yesterday?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo had to think this through; she couldn't exactly tell them that she became friends with two predators from another world. She had to be simple and subtle with what she was about to tell them.

"I made a few new friends last night after I left you guys," that kind of answer was simple enough to not give away too much.

"New friends eh, did they do anything for ya to make ya this happy?" Apple Bloom continued to pry at the subject, determined to know how any pony besides Rainbow Dash could make Scootaloo this happy.

"Well, how can I say this without scaring you guys," what Scootaloo was about to say would almost blow her heroes' cover, but there wasn't any other way to explain. "They saved me from a pack of Timberwolves."

Both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at Scootaloo with their mouths to the floor and gawking at her like she had just gone through a nightmare. They were rendered speechless and couldn't quite process what they had just heard, but the stunned silence was short-lived.

"YOU WERE ATTACKED BY TIMBERWOLVES!?" Scootaloo had to put a hoof to both of their mouths to keep them from attracting attention from the other students. Thankfully nopony had heard the little outburst, not even a certain pink tiara filly who was too busy harassing other fillies on the other end of the schoolyard.

"If I'm going to tell you guys, you can't react like that," She took her hooves away from their mouths and waited for her friends to respond.

"Ok we get it, but something like that is a bit much to take in," Sweetie Belle said after regaining her composure. "So these friends of yours, how did they manage to beat a pack of timberwolves on their own?"

"Yeah, did they use any fancy tricks or just toss a big ol' rock on em like Applejack did?"

"Nope, they just used their bare...hooves and stomped those wolves into the dirt," Scootaloo couldn't say claws or that would really alarm her pals. "It truly was amazing how brave and fearless they were, and how protecting me was all that mattered to them." Scootaloo wasn't aware of it, but talking about Tyrannosaurus and Indominus was starting to make her daydream and blush. Her friends instantly took notice of the tint of red on her cheeks.

"Ya sure that these friends of yers aren't already becomin' more than friends in yer eyes?" Apple Bloom asked sheepishly with a sly smile on her face. The question snapped Scootaloo out of her dreamy daze.

"No, no, no, nothing like that, they were just so bold and brave that it was admirable in my eyes." Scootaloo replied, with the blush still on her cheeks, but less red. "They were just as awesome as Rainbow Dash."

That statement caught Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom completely by surprise. Never had they heard Scootaloo rank anypony alongside Rainbow Dash, let alone say that certain somepony was just as awesome as her idol. Her new friends must've been pretty incredible to earn that kind of respect.

"What happened after they saved you?" Sweetie Belle asked after the shock wore off.

"Well, they stuck with me throughout the night and even helped me find a place to sleep. I was too lost and deep in the Everfree Forest to get back to Ponyville. In the morning, they guided me out of the forest and followed me to school to make sure I made it." Scootaloo decided not to mention the family wish, or any of her conversations with the dinosaurs before coming to school.

"Scootaloo, Ah'm thoroughly impressed with these friends ya've made," Apple Bloom admitted. "Ya just met them and they've been kind and brave enough to earn a place alongside Rainbow Dash? Ah'd sure like to meet them one day."

"Yeah, I want to see these two awesome ponies for myself as well," said Sweetie Belle.

It would've been nice to have her friends meet Indominus and T-Rex so she wouldn't have to keep the secret to herself, but then a horrible thought occurred to Scootaloo. How would the dinosaurs react to meeting her friends? That would be a topic that she would have to discuss with them.

"I'm not sure girls, both of them are new to Ponyville, and they've never met anyone besides me." Upon seeing the happiness slowly being drained from her friend, Apple Bloom came up with a solution.

"How about this, if we gave em enough time to settle into their new lives, do ya think they would be comfortable with being introduced to us?" Scootaloo liked the idea, now she just needed enough time to arrange the meeting.

"I believe that I can arrange an opportunity for you guys to meet them in two weeks, is that gonna be too long?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle thought it over, it would be quite the wait just to meet Scootaloo's new pals, but after all they had heard about them they decided it would be worth waiting that long.

"That's plenty of time for us Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle answered. "I can't wait to meet these friends of yours and see their level of awesome." For the rest of their lunch period, the CMC ate their own lunches and imagined what Scootaloo's new pals would be like. Scootaloo couldn't wait to see the expressions on her friends' faces when they would be face to face with T-Rex and Indominus for the first time. When lunch ended, the daydreaming had to be put on hold as the fillies went back into the school house to finish the day.

When school was finished for the day, Miss Cheerilee once again asked Scootaloo to stay behind for a bit.

"Scootaloo, I have to say that I'm surprised at how alert and focused you were in class today," Miss Cheerilee said to her student. "Were you able to get enough sleep?" Scootaloo felt that there was no harm in telling her teacher what she had told her friends, except leaving out the Timberwolf attack.

"Nah, I just met some cool new friends last night and they helped brighten my night," Scootaloo told her teacher.

"You didn't get into any kind of trouble with these new friends, did you?" Miss Cheerilee asked a little concerned.

"Oh no, we just got to know each other and spent the night chatting about our lives," Scootaloo had to wing it on that part, since she couldn't ask Indominus or Tyrannosaurus about their lives. Miss Cheerilee's concern faded and was replaced with a warm smile.

"I'm glad to hear that my little pony, sounds like you've bonded with some pretty loyal friends," Miss Cheerilee glanced out the window to see somepony that she knew Scootaloo held above all others. "I see that another friend of yours is waiting for you outside," Scootaloo looked out the window, her eyes and smile went wide at the pony who was waiting for her. Rainbow Dash was out in the schoolyard, standing tall and waiting for Scootaloo to come out of the building. "Have a good afternoon Scootaloo," Miss Cheerilee said before Scootaloo went bounding out the door towards her idol.

Scootaloo was speeding headlong towards Rainbow Dash, who was prepared for the impact. She held out her front hooves and welcomed the embrace as Scootaloo leaped forward and hugged her idol around the neck. The force of the impact nearly knocked Rainbow over, but she managed to hold her ground.

"Heh, heh, are you always gonna be this ecstatic whenever we hang out squirt?" Rainbow couldn't help but chuckle and return the hug after seeing Scootaloo so happy, considering how upset she had been the day before. "Did you see the note I left on your scooter?" Scootaloo looked up into Rainbow's eyes and simply nodded her response. "Alright squirt, I'm yours for the rest of the afternoon, so what are ya up for?"

"I'd like to get some practice in trying to fly, if that's ok with you?" The question suddenly caught Rainbow Dash off guard.

"You mean that your parents haven't even bothered to teach you how to fly?" Rainbow asked now concerned about what really went on in that home of Scootaloo's. A pained expression, the smile fading from her face and glistening eyes were all that Rainbow needed to know. She put a hoof under Scootaloo's chin and lifted her face until their eyes met. "I'd be glad to help you practice, in fact, I'll be your personal coach so you'll be flying before you know it." Scootaloo's face was beaming with excitement at what she had been told.

"Really, you'd do that for me Rainbow Dash?"

"Of course squirt, I promised to take you under my wing and I'm going to make that promise come true. I was serious the night you asked me to be your big sister, and I want to see you flying and being as awesome as me." Scootaloo was just beaming with excitement, things finally seemed to be going right for her. She embraced Rainbow Dash in another loving hug which Rainbow happily returned, and after awhile the two made their way towards an open area where Rainbow Dash could teach Scootaloo to fly. Before she left the school, Scootaloo decided to bring her scooter with her so she wouldn't forget about it later.

On the way to the training field, Rainbow thought it would be a good time to ask Scootaloo a question that had been bugging her. "So, what happened to you last night after we made plans for today squirt?" Part of Scootaloo had been dreading that question being brought up again, but another part of her couldn't wait to tell Rainbow Dash of her thrilling night.

"Last night, I kinda...got lost in the Everfree Forest," Scootaloo got nervous as Rainbow's expression changed to one of great worry.

"You wandered into the forest, all by yourself!?" Rainbow Dash felt so worried for her little sis, there had to be more going on at her home that Scootaloo just wasn't willing to talk about. "Did anything else happen while you were in there?" Rainbow was truly afraid to hear the answer, and Scootaloo gritted her teeth for what she was about to say.

"I was attacked... by Timberwolves," Scootaloo watched as Rainbow's expression continued to grow panic stricken. Her eyes had shrunk to the size of bottle caps and tears were starting to form. Rainbow pulled Scootaloo into a tight hug and draped a wing around her. Scootaloo could see the tears pouring from her idol amongst the cyan fur, and it was a rare thing to see her idol so sad.

"I'm so sorry Scootaloo, I never should've let you go home alone last night." Rainbow said weakly in between the sobs.

"I wasn't alone though, I made two new friends who found me before the wolves got to me," This snapped Rainbow out of her sadness, and made her quite curious.

"New friends? You mean that two ponies found you and distracted the wolves long enough for you to escape?"

"Not exactly, they took down the wolves on their own with their bare hooves," Scootaloo wanted to give T-Rex and Indominus enough praise and credit to get Rainbow interested in meeting them herself. The statement had quite the effect on Rainbow and caused her to finally release Scootaloo from her loving hold, her eyes went from bottle caps to frying pans and a big smile grew on her face.

"T-These friends of yours f-fought the wolves and w-won?" Rainbow Dash had been left in awe that somepony had not only kept Scootaloo safe, but destroyed a pack of timberwolves in the process.

"That's right, they were just like you, bold and fearless." said Scootaloo using some of Rainbow's words from the camping trip to Winsome Falls. Now Dash's curiosity had truly been aroused, she had never heard Scootaloo compare anypony to her. She wanted to meet both of Scootaloo's new friends more than anything now.

"Scootaloo, is there any way that I could meet these friends of yours? I'd really like to see them for myself and express my gratitude to them for keeping you safe." Scootaloo couldn't believe what she had heard; her idol wanted to meet her saviors. The family she had envisioned seemed to be becoming more of a reality by the second. But then one reminder struck her hard; her saviors were dinosaurs.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but both of them are new to Ponyville and I'm their first friend. They need some time to adjust to their new lives, but once they're settled I'm sure that they'd be thrilled to meet you."

"Oh I see, in that case would it be too much if me and my friends got to meet them in...three weeks? I hope that'll be enough time because I'd really like to meet these awesome pals of yours Scoots." Rainbow Dash was getting more giddy from just imagining what Scootaloo's new friends would look like and how awesome they were. Scootaloo pondered over the situation; with the Crusaders meeting T-Rex and Indominus first, she could prepare her saviors for when they met her idol and her friends. With a week in between the introductions, the crusaders could make sure T-Rex and Indominus would be on their best behavior when the time came.

"Sure Rainbow Dash, that would be enough time for them to get settled and for you to inform your friends."

"Excellent! Now that the plans have been made, lets get training." Scootaloo hadn't realized it, but by the time she and Rainbow had finished chatting, they were already at the training ground. Since Scootaloo had never received any training on how to use her wings for flying, her flight muscles were severely underused. Rainbow had her do wing ups, stretches and other exercises to try and get those particular muscles warmed up and prepped for flight. After an hour and a half of stretches and wing ups, Rainbow had Scootaloo try to jump and maintain her flight. Scootaloo fluttered her wings, clenched her eyes and leaped into the air, she was expecting to be on the ground in a few seconds, but when she opened her eyes she found the opposite was happening.

Even though she was only three feet above the ground, Scootaloo found herself staying airborne. She was maintaining her flight, and it made her so excited to experience partial flight for the first time. Rainbow was pretty happy herself, because if Scootaloo kept up those exercises, her wings would be in perfect shape and the two of them would become the best fliers in Equestria. After fifteen minutes of sustained flight, Scootaloo's wings tired out and she had to land. She was panting and covered in sweat, but she was beaming with pride and confidence, and got more overjoyed when Rainbow pulled her into a congratulatory hug.

"Way to go squirt!" Rainbow was simply ecstatic at seeing how Scootaloo had already made progress. "Keep this up and you'll be flying alongside me in no time."

"You really think so Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked with eagerness in her voice.

"I know so kiddo, but you'll have to keep strengthening your wings so you can get higher and fly faster." Rainbow added one last bit with a great deal of honesty in her voice. "When you feel you're ready, I want to be the first one to see what you can do as a flyer." Scootaloo blushed at what Rainbow had said and felt truly obligated to see the request happen.

"I'll make sure that you get to be the first to see my awesome moves Rainbow Dash, no question about it."

"Great, now what do you say I take you on over to Sugercube Corner as a reward for your progress?"

"I could go for a nice sundae, with everything on top," said Scootaloo.

So the two ponies left the training field and began making their way to Sugercube Corner. Along the way, Scootaloo kept checking where the sun's position was. It was getting close to sunset, and she would need to meet up with her dinosaur friends soon. But for now, she was enjoying every moment of being with Rainbow Dash. It only made her yearn for having Rainbow Dash and the dinosaurs as one big family. Her thoughts were put to rest when she and Rainbow Dash were greeted by a very energetic pink earth pony.

"Hi Rainbow Dash! Oh, and hi to you Scootaloo! What can I get for you ladies, ice cream, cupcakes, sundaes, ice cream sundaes, ice cream cupcakes?" Rainbow had to hold up a hoof to get Pinkie Pie's attention.

"Actually Pinkie, I'd like a blueberry sundae please."

"I'd like a sundae with everything on it." Scootaloo held her breath to see the pony's reaction. But nothing could've prepared her for the look of ecstatic giddiness on Pinkie's face.

"Everything? You want EVERYTHING on your sundae Scootaloo!?"

Scootaloo only needed to say, "yes I would like everything," before Pinkie's excitement made confetti fireworks go off as she went bounding off the walls and into the kitchen to prepare the sundaes.

"Does that always happen?" Scootaloo had to ask Rainbow Dash after witnessing the party pony in action.

"Nope, usually there's a song first and then the confetti comes in," Rainbow said being equally surprised at Pinkie's ecstatic display.

In only a few minutes Pinkie came back with Rainbow's blueberry sundae, but after popping back into the kitchen and returning with Scootaloo's sundae, the filly's mouth hit the floor. The sundae she had requested was truly decked out with everything, from sprinkles, chocolate fudge, and brownies to whipped cream and candy. On the top was a circle of cherries, and inside the circle was every kind of fruit imaginable. Pinkie Pie had truly outdone herself, because Scootaloo was rendered speechless.

"Go on, try it Scootaloo. I wanna see the look on your face when you take the first bite," said Pinkie who still had the giddy smile on her face.

"Oh, this I have got to see," Rainbow was just as eager to see Scootaloo's reaction.

Scootaloo took one bite from the sundae, and her face started lighting up like a tree on Hearth's Warming Eve. Her eyes went as big as saucer plates, her smile had grown wide enough to rival Pinkie's, and she was bouncing off the walls and ceiling like an endless ball of energy. Rainbow and Pinkie's expressions had gone to dropped mouths at seeing the incredible display of excitement and joyful energy being displayed. When the rush ended after thirty minutes and Scootaloo had landed back in her seat, both ponies were left speechless.

"Was it that good kiddo," was all Rainbow could manage to say.

"Good!? That was AMAZING! I've never had anything so delicious in my life," Scootaloo was beaming with sheer delight after tasting all the great flavors of the sundae. She was so overcome that she wasn't aware of what she was letting slip out. "I never get to try anything like this at home. My parents never bother to make anything this tasty." Suddenly Pinkie Pie was right up in Scootaloo's face, an unreadable look was present where a smile should've been.

"Are you telling me that your parents have never made a sundae for you? Ever!?" The question had brought Scootaloo out of her sugar rush and back to reality. Now her expression was beginning to drop back into the depressive state that Rainbow had seen yesterday. Rainbow pulled Pinkie away from Scootaloo and told her that they would talk about that later. She then walked over to Scootaloo and put her wing around her little sis, not caring who was watching.

"Don't worry about that Scoots," Rainbow said while nuzzling Scootaloo in an attempt to see that smile again. Scootaloo simply snuggled against Rainbow's cyan fur and let the smile return.

"How do you always know what to say whenever I get like this Rainbow Dash?

"I know what to say because you're special to me Scootaloo, and because we're sisters."

Pinkie pie was so touched by the sisterly love between both ponies that she didn't utter a sound, something that rarely happened for the party pony, and so as to not interrupt the tender moment. After a while, both ponies broke out of their hug and went back to enjoying their sundaes. While watching the two eating together, Pinkie found herself thinking about what the future would hold for them.

"Those two look so close, I bet they'd make the best sisters ever!"

When they were finished, Pinkie apologized to Scootaloo for bringing up the uncomfortable subject. To her surprise, Scootaloo was actually ok with it because the day had been so wonderful. With the sun setting and night falling upon Equestria, it was time for Rainbow and Scootaloo to be on their way. But before she left, Scootaloo had an idea.

"Hey Pinkie, would it be alright if I had a few apple fritters for some new friends of mine? I'd like to give them some of Ponyville's finest eats."

Just hearing the words 'new friends' caused Pinkie to grab a bag and she began filling it to the brim with fritters. Scootaloo thanked the energetic pony, hooked the bag alongside her school bag and finally left with Rainbow Dash. Seeing the massive bag of fritters, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but wonder.

"What in the world are you planning to do with all those apple fritters? Surely they can't all be for you?"

"Nope, as I mentioned before they're for my new friends, it's to give them a taste of Ponyville." That's when Rainbow realized just who Scootaloo was talking about.

"You're meeting up with them tonight?" Rainbow wasn't sure it was such a good idea for Scootaloo to be out late at night, even to meet up with friends, and especially since she ended up in the forest the previous night. But Scootaloo's next words put her mind at ease.

"Don't worry Rainbow, they're just as caring and protective as you. They can handle anything the world can throw at them. Besides I can inform them about getting to meet you and have them prepared." Upon seeing the sincerity in her little sister's eyes, Rainbow decided to trust her.

As the two sisters got ready to part ways for the night, Scootaloo said one more thing that made Rainbow's heart simply melt with joy.

"Rainbow, thank you for everything you did for me today, and for sticking with me. I honestly can't imagine having anypony else as my sister." All Rainbow could do to contain her tears was pull Scootaloo off her scooter, hold her in a loving embrace, and nuzzle into her purple mane. Scootaloo returned the gesture, she adored being reminded how much Rainbow Dash loved her.

"It was my pleasure Scootaloo, I always treasure the time we spend together," Rainbow whispered softly into Scootaloo's ear.

With one last sweet bonding moment shared between the two ponies, Rainbow took off towards her cloud mansion, while Scootaloo sped off towards the edge of the forest by the schoolhouse where her saviors had dropped her off. The two dinosaurs were going to hear a lot, and have plenty to prepare for.


	5. Planning

/-/  
/ Planning/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

With night falling and a successful day behind them, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus were making their way through the forest back to where they had dropped Scootaloo off. They had claimed a wide range of territory near the cave, had a few skirmishes with some Timberwolves, and found plenty of prey and a lake for water. They hadn't ventured into Froggy Bottom Bog, where one of the few creatures lived that could give them a run for their money. The dinosaurs wanted to gain more experience in their new land and get used to the different kinds of terrain, before taking on bigger competitors. Once they had found the trail that led to the schoolhouse, both dinosaurs waited and scanned ahead for any sign of the orange filly.

It didn't take long for them to see the happy filly speeding along the trail on her scooter back to the forest. The light of Luna's moon illuminated the smile spread across her face, and it brought joy to the dinosaurs' hearts. The light also helped them stand out in the dark so Scootaloo could see their shapes. As she made it through the trees, Scootaloo leapt off her scooter and flew up to the dinosaurs' heads. It shocked them both to see her at their eye level as the trio nuzzled each other in a happy reunion. After awhile, Scootaloo landed and looked up to see that the carnivores were still shocked at what they had seen.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it? Rainbow Dash trained me and I'm already making sweet progress," Scootaloo was beaming with pride at her accomplishment. It seemed that all the bad days in her life were finally coming to an end. "My time with her was awesome, and I told her how you guys saved my life." The dinosaurs got a little panicked, but Scootaloo eased their worries after seeing the nervous looks.

"Oh no, I didn't tell her you guys are dinosaurs, she thinks that you guys are ponies." Scootaloo put her hoof on T-Rex's face and slowly ran it back and forth to sooth the dinosaur. "I would never rat out the ones who put their lives on the line for me," Scootaloo said softly while looking in the eyes of both dinosaurs. Indominus and Tyrannosaurus's expressions became relaxed hearing Scootaloo's voice, they knew better than to doubt the pony who wanted them as a family. "How about we go to our favorite spot so I can fill you guys in on my day?"

The trio made their way towards the cave with Scootaloo speeding in between T-Rex and Indominus. Despite Scootaloo using her scooter to keep up, T-Rex and Indominus always managed to stay ahead of her with their long strides. Once they reached the cave, Scootaloo parked her scooter by the entrance while the dinosaurs got comfortable. When her saviors were comfy, Scootaloo settled herself alongside Indominus to give him some of her attention. Both dinosaurs had their heads turned towards so they could listen.

"Oh before I forget, I brought you guys a little something from Ponyville," Scootaloo reached into her school bag and pulled out the bags filled with apple fritters. "One of Rainbow Dash's friends thought that you guys deserved a taste of our food. You don't have to like them, but it would mean a lot to me if you boys tried them."

She carefully placed two fritters each in front of their heads and waited to see what the dinosaurs would do. The dinosaurs sniffed the fritters, they weren't sure what to make of the treats in front of them. But they didn't want to upset Scootaloo, so they rolled out their tongues, scooped up the fritters and chomped them. Scootaloo waited with a wide eager smile and baited breath as the dinosaurs swallowed the fritters.

The taste of the fritters was new to both dinosaurs, they had never tried anything besides meat. It felt odd and unique, but they didn't hate it. They looked at each other and then pointed to the bags that Scootaloo was holding with their claws.

"You both want all the fritters in the bags!?" Scootaloo couldn't believe her eyes: the carnivores had tried something besides meat, and they liked it. She was so overjoyed that she dumped one bag in front of T-Rex's mouth, and the other in front of Indominus's mouth. Both dinosaurs opened their maws, and began devouring their piles of apple fritters. With so many in their mouths, the flavors really hit their taste buds. They happily gulped down their new tasty treats and rubbed their stomachs in content afterwards.

"I'm so glad that you guys have found something else that you can eat besides meat." Part of Scootaloo hoped that the food in Ponyville could convince the predators to give up hunting. But she knew that was a real longshot: hunting was engraved in their minds and a part of the dinosaurs lives. "Now that you boys have tried new food, its time I tell you how my day with Rainbow Dash went." Both dinosaurs eyed Scootaloo with anticipation, eager to hear how her day had gone.

Scootaloo told the dinosaurs everything that had happened to her, from finding her scooter with the note Rainbow left, to experiencing near flight for the first time. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus hung onto every word, growing more fascinated and yearning to meet this great Pegasus. That's when Scootaloo told them the most exciting news they never would've expected.

"Rainbow Dash and my friends were so fascinated with how you guys saved me, that they want to meet both of you!" Both dinosaurs had become as eager as Scootaloo, they were actually going to meet the one pony that Scootaloo idolized so much. Now that everything had been told, it was time for the planning and preparation to begin. Scootaloo spoke seriously once she had the dinosaurs' attention again.

"Now here's the deal guys, my fellow crusaders are meeting you first, then you'll get to meet Rainbow Dash. We only have two weeks until they get to meet you, so I need to be sure that you boys will be on your best behavior. They'll probably be scared stiff the moment they see you guys as yourselves, so try to avoid hunting beforehand. Last thing we need is for my friends to think you guys are monsters and not my saviors."

Both dinosaurs nodded in agreement, neither of them wanted a bounty on their heads because of a misunderstanding. Things were going pretty smoothly, and Scootaloo's hopes were being lifted. However, there was one question she had to ask the dinosaurs, and she hoped they could answer her.

"There's one last thing guys, in order for the introductions to go smoothly I have to ask something of you both. Would it be possible for you guys to tell me your names?"

Both dinosaurs were faced with a dilemma: how could they tell Scootaloo their names if they couldn't talk? Fortunately, Indominus was smart enough to come up with a solution that was simple, but would work. He walked out of the cave, and began using his giant sickle claw to carve letters into the dirt. When he had finished, he motioned for Scootaloo to come out and look. The moonlight illuminated the spot so well that Scootaloo could make out the full name of the dinosaur.

"I-n-d-o-m-i-n-u-s R-e-x, Indominus Rex, that's your name?" Scootaloo asked after pronouncing the carnivore's name. Indominus nodded his head while wearing a small toothy grin on his face. Now all she needed was T-Rex's name, and after a few communicated growls between both carnivores, Indominus was able to spell out Rexy's name.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, man you guys have awesome names for dinosaurs. Those are names that could frighten just about anypony." Scootaloo thought of a certain tiara wearing pony who would lose her color and attitude at the sight of her saviors. But there wasn't enough time left in the night to wonder, Scootaloo had to do something she dreaded: going back home to her parents.

"T-Rex, Indominus, as much as I hate to do this, I have to go back to my so called parents." It broke her heart to leave her saviors, but she had a good reason. If she was gone for too long, her parents might send officials to find her. The last thing Scootaloo wanted was for some pony officials to stumble across her boys, and cause a panic once ponies began 'disappearing.' She wanted to have the family of her dreams, but not if it meant having her boys imprisoned for a misunderstanding.

Both dinosaurs looked so down, but they knew it had to be done so the future all of them were hoping for could become a reality. Begrudgingly, they guided Scootaloo out of the forest and brought her to the edge, just a few minutes from where her house was. But before she went in, Scootaloo remembered one last detail she forgot to include.

"I almost forgot boys, we'll be meeting up after school over the next few weeks so we can set up a greeting procedure for when you meet my friends." This lifted the spirits of both carnivores, and the group shared one last comforting nuzzle before Scootaloo made her way towards the dreadful excuse of a home. She parked her scooter along the side of the house, and slowly made her way inside. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus kept an eye on Scootaloo until she entered the house and were beginning to make their way back towards the cave. But both dinosaurs heard something that stopped them dead in their tracks: shouting coming from the house that Scootaloo had just entered.

Both predators silently approached the house, using the darkness to conceal their bodies. They crept to a lit window near the ground, peered inside and witnessed an argument that would forever be engraved in their minds: one between Scootaloo and two filthy Pegasi that the dinosaurs could only assume were her parents.


	6. Tension

/-/  
/ Tension/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Scootaloo had expected her parents to not even acknowledge her the moment she walked in the door, but nothing could've prepared her for the lecture Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were about to hand her.

"Where the devil have you been young lady?" Sheer Cold was glaring at Scootaloo the whole time, and the stare kept her from speaking up. Spoiled Rotten was just sitting on a couch acting as if she wasn't hearing the conversation and still not caring. "You didn't even bother to show up last night, what kept you out this time?"

Scootaloo was shaking from the tone Cold was giving her, but remembering what T-Rex, Indominus and Rainbow Dash had done for her gave her the courage to finally speak up.

"I got lost in the Everfree Forest for your information," it was the first time Scootaloo had spoken against her father. The Pegasus's face twisted into a demented angry scowl, he never had anypony speak against him.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Sheer Cold was bellowing at Scootaloo and he sounded more like an enraged demon than a Pegasus. "YOU ARE A CHILD, YOU DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR PARENTS IN THAT TONE!

Ordinarily, Scootaloo would've been crying from the tone her father was using, but the reminders of what her saviors and idol had said and done for her happiness helped her stay strong.

"SOME PARENTS YOU PONIES TURNED OUT TO BE," Scootaloo wasn't about to back down from this fight. She was going to win the argument, before the tension in the room reached a boiling point. "BOTH OF YOU DON'T EVEN ACT LIKE REAL PARENTS!"

Upon hearing the strong resolve in Scootaloo's voice, Sheer Cold lost the powerful temper in his own. It was becoming apparent that he wouldn't be able to break down Scootaloo for once. Whatever happened while she was in the forest, had given her more willpower and determination. But upon seeing that Sheer Cold was losing, Spoiled Rotten did something she'd never done before: join him in the argument.

"Who do you think you are runt, raising your voice at us like that!" Hearing her mom speak against her was something Scootaloo wasn't prepared for. The Pegasus that ignored her on a daily basis was speaking against her with a voice that cut through Scootaloo's heart like icicles.

"We are true pegasi, you are nothing more than a flightless chicken. You think one night in the Everfree Forest makes you better than us? Any pony could go through that forest and come out alive. You have always been inferior to us from day one, you are a child and that means you listen to us until the day you die. If you talk back like that again, we will find a way to take your precious friends away and make your life a true hell."

Spoiled Rotten had almost shattered the resolve Scootaloo had built up, the tension had reached its boiling point. Unfortunately, Scootaloo still found herself on the receiving end of all that tension despite her best efforts to win the argument. It was painful enough when her dad lectured her, but for her mom to side with him and call her truly painful names. It was almost as if Scootaloo was dealing with a grown up version of Diamond Tiara. Only Rainbow Dash's words of encouragement, along with T-Rex and Indominus's heroic actions kept her standing tall and prevented her from breaking down.

Then the atmosphere in the room took a darker turn. Both pegasi looked at each other and their faces had evil smiles spread across them. The evil looks frightened Scootaloo to her core, but she continued to remain firm.

"You see child, we've taken precautions for any situation that gets thrown our way," the calm cool tone in Sheer Cold's voice was making Scootaloo quite scared about what he meant. "Even if one of those situations involves our own child turning against us." Spoiled Rotten went over to a cupboard and pulled out some sort of remote control. Seeing the device in the Pegasus's hoof brought a jolt of fear to Scootaloo's nerves.

"What's that meant for," Scootaloo tried to keep her voice calm and collected while fear continued to gnaw away at her nerves.

"For once I'm glad you asked a worthwhile question, especially that particular question daughter," Sheer Cold answered after feeling the control of the conversation shift back into his hooves. "Do you know why nopony ever steals from us, or tries to break into our home? The two of us invested in a little 'project' that eliminates anypony we want to get rid of. This remote control is meant to summon our 'project,' and have it track down and kill anypony we desire."

Now the fear had taken hold of Scootaloo after hearing that last sentence. If they wanted, both pegasi could have whatever their project was track down and kill her friends or worse, Rainbow Dash.

"The last time a pony was foolish enough to stand against us or tried to have us put away, our project tracked him down and made it look like a Timberwolf onslaught. His remains could've been washed away with a garden hose, that's how bad it was. Let that be a reminder the next time you decide to open your trap and speak out against us." Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten had finished their lecture with pure evil intent in their voices. Almost like they wanted Scootaloo to speak out again so they could sick their project on her.

"Oh, and just so you know, not even Celestia could stop us if she tried. She's not even aware of our project, so there is nopony that could stop us even if you told them. Now go to your room while you still have it, daughter." Scootaloo felt completely defeated, she had no willpower left to speak up after everything she had heard. As she walked upstairs, she could hear the evil laughter coming from the ponies that were anything but her parents. She went into her room, locked the door, and buried her face in her pillow while finally letting her tears flow out.

Unbeknownst to Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten, their entire conversation had been heard. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had eavesdropped and heard every last word that both pegasi had said to Scootaloo. Those ponies had made two bad enemies, both dinosaurs now saw the pegasi as nothing but marked corpses just waiting to be killed. It didn't matter to them what the 'project' was, they would crush it in their jaws if it got anywhere near Scootaloo. But revenge would have to wait, as the carnivores had to find a way to cheer up Scootaloo after that traumatic turmoil. Luckily, they were right by Scootaloo's bedroom and moved in front of the window to try and get her attention.

"Why...why did I h-have to be stuck with p-ponies like them," Scootaloo sobbed out from her pillow. She felt as if there was no way out of the tormented life she was living. If she told anypony about what her parents were capable of, they would be killed. Not even Rainbow Dash would be safe from Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's wrath. She was so upset that it took her awhile to notice that her room was becoming darker, like the moon was being blocked out.

She finally looked up from her pillow, and was shocked to see two huge silhouettes right at her window. At first she was startled, but then Scootaloo recognized the familiar shapes of the creatures outside. She ran over and opened the window, she didn't think that they would ever venture outside of the forest.

"What are you guys doing out of the forest, and at my house nonetheless?" Scootaloo was astonished that Indominus and T-Rex had gone out of their way just to see her. Then she noticed that their eyes were glistening in the moonlight, as if they had their hearts torn out. That's when the impossible had dawned on Scootaloo: the dinosaurs had overheard the argument.

"Did you both listen in on the argument I had with my so called parents?"

A single nod from the carnivores was confirmation that they had heard everything. Scootaloo became so touched that she stood in the open window and nuzzled T-Rex and Indominus's faces. The dinosaurs were continuing to surprise Scootaloo with their devotion and loyalty. Then a brilliant idea clicked in Scootaloo's mind.

"My parents don't know you guys exist, there might be a way to stop them after all," Scootaloo said while looking into the eyes of her saviors. "I'm sorry to ask of this, but I'll need you both to train and fight against every creature in the Everfree Forest to prepare yourselves. There's no telling what this project is, and you guys will need experience fighting in Equestria."

Both carnivores nodded in agreement, they needed to gain new experience in brawling and fight bigger animals than just Timberwolves. They would make sure that their skills would be at their absolute peak when the time came. Scootaloo couldn't understand it, how did those dinosaurs always manage to turn her day around for the better? Regardless, she was grateful that they were going through so much just to see her smile.

"Thank you Indominus Rex, and you too Tyrannosaurus Rex. You both have turned out to be as loyal as Rainbow Dash. I'm so glad that you guys have stuck with me through so much." Hearing Scootaloo's kind words melted the carnivores' hearts, and was giving them a new reason for living. But the bonding moment had to unfortunately be cut short.

"Now you guys need to get back to the cave before somepony sees you can causes a panic."

Neither of the dinosaurs wanted to leave Scootaloo, but they couldn't stand outside her house all night. The trio came together for one more loving nuzzle before the predators made their way back into the forest. Scootaloo watched her saviors until they disappeared into the darkness of the forest, then she shut the window and climbed into bed. The way those dinosaurs were so concerned about her made them seem like true parents in Scootaloo's eyes.

Scootaloo fell into peaceful slumber while letting the memories of her time with Rainbow Dash and the dinosaurs sooth her troubled mind and heart.


	7. Meeting

/-/  
/ Meeting/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Ever since the frightful argument with her sorry excuses for parents, Scootaloo felt so uneasy whenever she was in the house. She really had to watch whatever she said around them. With the constant threat of their project looming over her head, Scootaloo never felt safe in that pitiful home anymore. It felt more like a torture facility just waiting to release the monstrous animals from within and strike down it's helpless prisoner. Fortunately Scootaloo had one major wild card: her saviors were off training in the Everfree, preparing themselves for whatever the project might be.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus spent every night training and honing their fighting skills against whatever the forest had to offer. They used the Timberwolves to practice their ambush tactics and perfect the element of stealth attacks. Using stealth to their advantage could help them get an early attack on the project and score decisive blows. Cragadiles were used to strengthen the power of their bites, and the rock body of those creatures put the dinosaurs' bite force to the test. The forest was definitely helping the dinosaurs with their training by providing so many creatures to test their prowess, but everything felt just too easy. The dinosaurs had yet to find a creature that could give them a real challenge and push them to their limits. They yearned for a true test so they could be one hundred percent confident in their abilities.

Over the next two weeks leading up to the introduction between the crusaders and the dinosaurs, Scootaloo had quite a lot on her plate. She had to deal with schoolwork, crusading with her friends, strengthening her wings, spending time with Rainbow Dash, and practicing the greeting procedure with Indominus and T-Rex. It was a great load for one filly to deal with, but Scootaloo managed to get everything done each day. In between attempts at earning their cutie marks, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle took time to help Scootaloo with her homework and take the stress off. They knew she had a lot to deal with after school, so they wanted to help her out until the day came.

Rainbow Dash offered her own support whenever she could, and spent more time with her surrogate sister ever since their afternoon of bonding. She continued to put Scootaloo through the wing exercises and was seeing more progress each time. Before long, Scootaloo was able to maintain her flight long enough to take a short flight alongside Rainbow Dash. It filled Rainbow's heart with so much pride and joy to see Scootaloo flying alongside her, that when the duo touched down at their training field she pulled Scootaloo into a huge hug.

" I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of your progress squirt," Rainbow said while embracing Scootaloo. "You're getting better each day and flying longer, how do you do it?"

"Well, I've been using any spare time I have to practice and strengthen my wings. I just don't want to disappoint you Rainbow Dash." Rainbow slowly released her hug, took one hoof under Scootaloo's chin and brought her face up until they were looking in each other's eyes.

"You could never disappoint me Scootaloo," Rainbow said with complete sincerity in her voice. "I've wanted to see you flying for so long, so I could take my sister with me on all my adventures. Now that I've had the experience of you flying alongside me, I know that my faith in you has been justified." Rainbow had to pause for a moment to wipe away a few tears. Scootaloo seized the opportunity and snuggled against her sister. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile and drape a wing over Scootaloo, it didn't matter who saw because Rainbow's heart had been touched like never before.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Scootaloo whispered into Rainbow's ear.

"Ooh a secret huh? What's this secret of yours kiddo?" Rainbow responded with eagerness.

"I have been working on a secret move of mine, and I've almost got it nailed. You inspired me to try my hoof at it." Rainbow's eyes grew wide with fascination at what she had heard.

"Think you can tell me what this move of yours is called squirt?"

"Unh, unh, unh, that would spoil the surprise Rainbow Dash. I will however, give you one hint about my new move." Rainbow lowered her head and listened as Scootaloo whispered "its something that you have done before." The hint had left Rainbow perplexed at what Scootaloo's new move could be.

"Let that give you something to think about when we don't see each other," Scootaloo said in a teasing tone.

"You continue to fascinate me to no end squirt," Rainbow said while she nuzzled Scootaloo.

The truth was that Scootaloo's additional training was done under T-Rex and Indominus's supervision. When she wasn't practicing the greeting procedure with them, she was strengthening her wings and having races alongside the dinosaurs. In order for the races to be effective for the three of them, Scootaloo had to find an open area big enough for them. She would guide the dinosaurs out of the Everfree Forest and to a wide open range far from Ponyville. Once she was sure that nopony was watching, she would take off and the dinosaurs would race after her.  
Scootaloo's speed was far faster that what she was showing Rainbow Dash. Her actual wing speed was near Rainbow's level, and it allowed her to stay ahead of the carnivores. With their speed of thirty two miles per hour and long strides, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus were able to match Scootaloo but they couldn't exceed her. Each time they raced, Scootaloo continued to get faster, and the dinosaurs had to push the limits in their speed and get faster as well. But that was the whole purpose behind the races: Scootaloo wanted the dinosaurs to be fast and agile as well as skilled and strong. The races also gave Scootaloo a rare opportunity: being so close to Indominus and Tyrannosaurus while racing with them made it feel like they were the family she wanted. The three of them pushing their own limits and doing it together made it look like they were a family that couldn't be torn apart. There was just one pony missing from the picture to make it complete, Rainbow Dash. She had to be present in order for the family Scootaloo had envisioned to be truly complete.

Then the day had finally come, the two weeks of preparation and training were finished and Scootaloo was finally ready to introduce the Crusaders to her dinosaur saviors. All day long her friends were simply ecstatic about getting to meet her saviors. It was hard to focus on the school lessons while listening to Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom squealing quietly. When the bell finally rang, the Crusaders bolted out the door ready to begin the introductions.

"Alright Scootaloo, today's the day we finally get to meet these saviors of yours," Apple Bloom said in excitement."

"So, where are we meeting them exactly?" Sweetie Belle asked now curious about where the meeting was going to take place. Scootaloo hadn't given them any details about the meeting.

"Heh heh, just follow me and I'll take you girls to them," Scootaloo said in a cool, confident attitude that mirrored Rainbow Dash's.

Scootaloo led the way with her friends following behind her and becoming more anxious. But once they reached the edge of the Everfree Forest, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom's anxiousness started getting replaced with nervousness.

"Uh Scootaloo, are ya sure that we're going the right way?" Apple Bloom was becoming wary of where they were heading.

"Yep I'm sure, this is where they live." At that point Apple Bloom was right in Scootaloo's face.

"Ya mean ta tell me that yer new friends live in the Everfree Forest!?" Scootaloo simply nodded her head ready to take whatever would be said. Surprisingly, Apple Bloom didn't explode and slowly backed away.

"Alright but can ya first tell me why they're livin' in the forest and not in Ponyville?"

"Like I said before, they're new here and they've never seen ponies before. The Everfree Forest felt like such a home for them that they chose to live in it." Apple Bloom was almost ready to continue, but she had one last question.

"Ya didn't befriend a Timberwolf by any chance, did ya?" Scootaloo simply laughed at the question that she had been asked.

"Of course not, you think I would befriend the creatures that tried to eat me? The day I befriend a Timberwolf is the day Diamond Tiara stops bullying us and does something nice." The Crusaders couldn't help but laugh at their remark. With that, Scootaloo guided her friends into the heart of the Everfree Forest.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were still skeptical as they went deeper into the forest, but their anxiousness was winning out. They were too eager to meet Scootaloo's mysterious friends and didn't care about what the forest had in store. Scootaloo was keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of her saviors, she had arranged the spot for where they would meet. But for some reason, she didn't see any sign of them. Now Scootaloo was worried, it wasn't like the dinosaurs to hide in the shadows.

"This doesn't make any sense, they're supposed to be here," Scootaloo didn't understand why her saviors weren't around. But then she caught an awfully familiar scent and her heart sank. Her friends picked up on the dreadful stench themselves.

"Eww, what is that awful smell," Sweetie Belle asked while plugging her nose. But before Scootaloo could answer, she saw dozens of green eyes glaring at them from the trees. The Crusaders' hearts froze over in terror as Timberwolves began emerging from the thick foliage. This time it wasn't just three Timberwolves, there was a much bigger pack closing in.

There had to have been at least thirty Timberwolves surrounding the Crusaders, Scootaloo had never seen a pack with so many members before. Then one of the Timberwolves moved out of the circle towards the Crusaders with a nastier glare than the others. He had his gaze fixed solely on Scootaloo like killing her was the most important mission of his life. Scootaloo noticed the unusual glare in the wolf's eyes, and the realization hit her.

"Uh girls, I think we have a serious problem on our hooves."

"Well duh, we're surrounded by the biggest Timberwolf pack Ah've ever seen," Apple Bloom responded with slight sarcasm.

"No not that, I think this is the leader of the same pack that attacked me before. This time he brought back up to ensure that he finishes the job." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle remained paralyzed with fear as the severity of their situation sank in. Suddenly the lead Timberwolf bellowed a howl to the rest of his massive pack. The Crusaders huddled together, afraid of what was gonna happen.

"Scootaloo if there was ever a time for these friends of your to show up, now would be a good time," Sweetie Belle exclaimed with the utmost fear in her voice. The Timberwolves began to close in, and the three Crusaders could only close their eyes in terror. Suddenly the wolves stopped and did the unthinkable, all thirty of them smashed their bodies against each other until there was nothing but a massive pile of sticks and branches. The fillies were perplexed at what they had just witnessed, it felt so bizarre for the Timberwolves to do that to themselves.

"Well, Ah have to say that was rather anticlimactic," was all Apple Bloom could say. "That didn't make any sense, why would they corner us just to destroy themselves?"

"I don't think they were trying to destroy themselves Apple Bloom, look!" Scootaloo was pointing frantically at the pile of sticks that used to be the Timberwolves.

The pile was emitting a faint green glow, and was splitting off into six separate piles. The sticks and branches in each were beginning to form together, and drawing trees from the forest itself. The Crusaders were rooted to the spot in fright as they witnessed the transformation. The piles had started forming new limbs and bodies, creating bigger Timberwolves. The thirty wolves had combined their bodies and had transformed themselves into six king Timberwolves.

"That's what they were doing, becoming bigger monsters to ensure that they finish the job of taking me down." Scootaloo was gripped with fear as the monstrous wolves closed in on her and her friends. Their massive jaws open and ready to chomp down on the helpless fillies.

Suddenly the wolf on Scootaloo's left felt his hind leg give out, and before he realized it, the wolf was sucked into the trees beside him. The same thing happened to the Timberwolf on the far right, leaving the rest of the pack confused. They heard howling coming from the trees, followed by a crunching noise and dead silence. Everypony was baffled at what happened, except for Scootaloo, who had a huge grin on her face. She knew now what her saviors were doing, it was part of their ambush tactic.

The echoes of massive footsteps filled the air, and Scootaloo knew they were coming. She watched as Tyrannosaurus and Indominus emerged from the spots where the Timberwolves had been dragged into. The dinosaurs stood behind the fillies and sized up their foes for the fight. The king Timberwolves were definitely bigger than all the wolves they had fought before, but that didn't mean they were stronger. The remaining king Timberwolves bellowed a unified howl to the dinosaurs, and they answered with a united challenging roar.

Scootaloo watched in awe as her saviors charged fearlessly towards the massive Timberwolves. She couldn't help but giggle at the bug-eyed and open jaw expressions that her friends had. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were so shocked that they couldn't even find their voices until Scootaloo spoke up.

"They truly are something aren't they."

"Uh, Scootaloo...who...are those...creatures," Apple Bloom asked while having difficulty getting the words out.

"These are the ones that saved me from the Timberwolves on that night, these are my saviors."

The two fillies went back to their bug-eyed expressions as they looked back at the dinosaurs fighting the king Timberwolves. The duo had split the pack up and where taking on two king wolves on their own. Tyrannosaurus had one wolf by the underside of the neck while the other was trying to free its partner with no luck. Indominus was easily holding off the other wolves in his giant claws. The king Timberwolves had gone from hunters to trapped rats with no chance of winning.

The only free Timberwolf bit down on T-Rex's neck, the sharpened trees it had for teeth barely punctured the skin but it caused the dinosaur to release his death grip. Tyrannosaurus easily turned his head and grabbed that wolf in his jaws before it could run off. The dinosaur used his tremendous bite force to crush the neck and decapitate the wolf. The moment the head came off, the rest of the wolf's body fell apart and collapsed. Tyrannosaurus turned his head in time to see the other wolf raise a paw and swing it's claws towards the dinosaur's face. Scootaloo saw the attack, exploded from the ground and took off into the air toward the fight with a trail of orange and purple behind her. The speed she was going allowed her to close the gap in seconds and she positioned herself for an attack. She aimed for the claw that was aiming for T-Rex's face and barreled towards it. Indominus had just crushed the head of a Timberwolf in his mouth when he saw the moment unfold.

Scootaloo smashed into the wolf's attacking leg with enough speed and force to destroy the entire leg. Both dinosaurs and the crusaders had eyes the size of the moon after they witnessed Scootaloo's bravery and fierceness. After the damage was dealt, Scootaloo flew back to a safe distance and gave her saviors a wink. Both dinosaurs returned the wink and went back to dismantling their opponents.

With the Timberwolf crippled, Tyrannosaurus chomped down and severed the body in half. He then used his right foot to smash the Timberwolf's head into splinters. That left only one king Timberwolf remaining against Indominus Rex. The Crusaders and Tyrannosaurus watched in wonder as Indominus placed his claws on the wolf's mouth and began to pry it open. Indominus was trying to split the wolf's mouth open and break it, while the Timberwolf was struggling to keep his mouth from being torn off. With one swift and tremendous pull, Indominus snapped the jaw wide open and the last Timberwolf crumbled under the attack.

Having taken down the king Timberwolves, Tyrannosaurus and Indominus bellowed their victory roars into the sky. Scootaloo touched down and began to trot towards her protectors, but the panicked calls of her friends caused her to stop.

"Scootaloo don't go near them, didn't you see what they did to those wolves?"

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were terrified after what they had seen, but Scootaloo didn't even respond and continued towards the dinosaurs. The two fillies thought that Scootaloo was going to get eaten, but their jaws hit the floor as they watched the dinosaurs nuzzle her affectionately. It left the ponies dumbfounded, to see the dinosaurs going from tearing apart Timberwolves, to nuzzling Scootaloo like she was their child.

"Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, I'd like to introduce you to my saviors, Indominus Rex and Tyrannosaurus Rex, the only dinosaurs in Equestria." Both dinosaurs roared once Scootaloo had announced their names. Neither Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom wanted to take another step closer, luckily Scootaloo had come prepared.

"I know you guys are nervous but I assure you that they won't harm you. I had a special greeting procedure set up to make these introductions go more smoothly. Just follow my steps and you'll be fine."

Both fillies were nervous, but they trusted Scootaloo and reluctantly agreed. Once she had their approval, Scootaloo began the procedure.

"Now, you have to let them make the first move, it's only polite. So, you guys step up and give them a nice bow, then you wait and see if they bow back. If they do, you both can go and touch them. If not, well we'll get to that later."

Heeding Scootaloo's advice, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle each took a low bow while keeping their eyes focused on the dinosaurs. T-Rex and Indominus took a minute overlooking the frightened fillies, then surprised the ponies by putting one foot forward each and bowing their heads.

"Oh well done guys, I told you girls that you could trust them," Scootaloo exclaimed while flying up and nuzzling Indominus's face. Seeing the kind interaction between their friend and the dinosaurs was melting the anxiety in Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Alright, you guys can go and pet them now. Don't be shy they won't bite."

The Crusaders began making their way towards the dinosaurs, still a little nervous just because of their immense size. They kept looking over to Scootaloo for assurance that nothing bad would happen. When they were halfway towards the carnivores, Scootaloo told them to stop.

"Now let them make their way towards you, it will help build trust."

It only took one step for the dinosaurs to be close to the Crusaders. They knelt down and began moving their heads towards the little fillies. Scootaloo instructed her friends to hold out a hoof once the dinosaurs were close enough. Apple Bloom put her hoof to T-Rex's face and slowly began to run it across his face after Scootaloo showed her the proper movements. She was surprised after seeing the dinosaur look so content just from her petting him.

"Scootaloo you were right, I've never seen a carnivore so relaxed," Apple Bloom said after finally realizing that the dinosaurs wouldn't harm them. Sweetie Belle followed suite and began petting Indominus the same way.

Both dinosaurs became so content that they eventually went and started nuzzling Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. The Crusaders were no longer afraid and it brought tears of joy to Scootaloo's eyes to see her friends and saviors getting along. It was a massive step toward the family of her dreams becoming a reality. Scootaloo was so happy that she pulled her fellow Crusaders into a group hug.

"Thank you guys for giving my saviors a chance," Scootaloo said with a few tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You're welcome Scootaloo, we just didn't realize that your friends were this awesome and caring," Sweetie Belle said from within the group hug.

" Yeah, the way they destroyed those Timberwolves was simply amazing. I'd sure like to know where they learned to fight like that," Apple Bloom said while looking up at the dinosaurs.

"Unfortunately that's not a question that they can answer," this caught Apple Bloom off guard.

"Hold on Scootaloo, are ya sayin' that they can understand us?"

"Of course, as long as whatever you ask them is a yes or no question, and its something that they are capable of answering."

Apple Bloom was so intrigued that she decided to put that little theory to the test. She thought of a rather simple question that Scootaloo had answered before, but wanted confirmation from the dinosaurs.

"So Indominus, Tyrannosaurus, mind if I ask you both a little question?" Both dinosaurs knelt down and gave Apple Bloom their complete attention. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle watched, eager to see the look on Apple Bloom's face.

"Is it true that you both have been looking after Scootaloo and keeping her safe this whole time?" The carnivores nodded their heads in acknowledgment, and the response left Apple Bloom with a look of astonishment and wide eyes frozen on her face.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the Crusaders bonding with the dinosaurs and gaining their trust. Scootaloo put the trust in her friends to the test by asking them to keep the dinosaurs a secret from Ponyville. After seeing how much the trio cared for each other, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had vowed to help Scootaloo keep the dinosaurs a secret until the time was right. It was truly a day of bonding and building trust between ponies and dinosaurs that the Crusaders would never forget.


	8. A True Challenge

/-/  
/ A true challenge/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The new world was turning out to be even better than the dinosaurs had expected. Their lives with Scootaloo were going so well. They were even beginning to understand friendship after being introduced to Scootaloo's friends. Everything seemed to be so perfect for the carnivores: they had the freedom they always wanted, Scootaloo loved them so much and they had made friends for the first time. But their lives wouldn't be perfect until they could rid the world of Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten.

Ever since T-Rex and Indominus had eavesdropped on the argument between Scootaloo and her monsters for parents, the dinosaurs had vowed to keep Scootaloo safe until they could destroy the pegasi and their project. The dinosaurs were determined to train and improve until they were beyond their peak and fully confident in their abilities as predators. The Everfree Forest supplied them with quite a few creatures to test their strength and prowess. Scootaloo's races had given them something to push their speed against, and they had gotten faster than they were before. However, despite all the obstacles they had come across, the dinosaurs felt like it had all been too easy.

Even the Crusaders were beginning to take notice of the hunger for a challenge in the dinosaurs' eyes. It had only been four days since Scootaloo had introduced Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom to her saviors, and the trio had been bonding and getting along so well. Yet every time the five of them hung out after school had ended, the dinosaurs seemed to be depressed. So one day when they were chilling with T-Rex and Indominus in the forest, Apple Bloom decided to finally ask the question.

"Hey Scootaloo, not to be rude but have ya noticed that yer dinosaur friends seem downhearted?"

"I have noticed and I think I know why, but it'll mean I'll have to reveal everything." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom turned to each other with confused looks and back to Scootaloo.

"What do you mean by 'everything?'" Sweetie Belle asked with concern. Scootaloo turned toward her friends with a look of desperation they hadn't seen before.

"Girls, what I'm about to tell you is vitally important to my safety and possibly all of Ponyville." Her friends remained silent, but Scootaloo had their attention. "I need you both to swear that you won't tell anypony about what I say. It could put everypony's life in danger." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom did the infamous Pinkie Promise to show they wouldn't tell, and with that Scootaloo began to tell them all that her twisted parents had planned.

Scootaloo began with how badly her parents had been treating her, including their harsh lecturing. It was painful to recollect all the harsh moments that they had put her through, but Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom provided support when it got to be too much. When she told them about the dreadful argument and the threat of her parents' project, her friends had gone bug-eyed again.

"I can't believe they talked to you like that Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle was simply stunned. She had never heard of parents that could be so cruel to their child. Apple Bloom was equally surprised, now everything made sense about Scootaloo's behavior. She rushed over, hugged Scootaloo and cried a little.

"I'm so sorry Scootaloo, you deserve so much better than those filthy pegasi." Scootaloo simply smiled after hearing the comment about her parents.

"Yeah about that Apple Bloom. I've kinda wanted to have Rainbow Dash and these great dinosaurs as my family." Hearing that statement caused Apple Bloom to become interested.

"Care to explain why," Apple Bloom then turned to the dinosaurs, worried that she might've upset them. "Not that there's anything wrong with you guys, you both have been awesome." The dinosaurs simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's just that all of them have been there for me like a real family should," Scootaloo replied. "They've looked out for me, tried to make me happy, and gave me the kind of love and affection that only a true family could give." Hearing those words touched Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom to their cores.

"Wow Scootaloo, that was beautiful," was all Sweetie Belle could say.

"They definitely have the makings of a real family in my book," said Apple Bloom. "But what does them being your family have to do with what your 'parents' have in mind?"

"Thing is, these guys overheard the entire conversation and wanted to check on me," Scootaloo said while gesturing to the dinosaurs. "After I found out about how concerned they were, I asked them to train in preparation for whatever the 'project' might be. They've been improving ever since, but I get the feeling that it's become too easy for my protectors. They want a real challenge to test their abilities."

"Ah, now it all makes sense," said Apple Bloom.

"You girls have any ideas on any creatures that could test their abilities?"

The Crusaders started pondering and trying to think of any creatures that could be enough for the dinosaurs. Aside from the Timberwolves and Manticores, there weren't any creatures they had come across before that could stand up to the predators. Then Apple Bloom remembered how Applejack had told her about a creature that she and her friends had encountered at Froggy Bottom Bog.  
"Scootaloo I think there might be a creature that the dinosaurs can really fight after all," upon hearing that statement T-Rex and Indominus became active. The down look in their eyes replaced with eagerness. Scootaloo was also eager about what Apple Bloom was talking about.

"What did you have in mind Apple Bloom?" The Crusaders went into a huddle as Apple Bloom filled Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in on the encounter Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had at Froggy Bottom Bog. The dinosaurs could only watch since the Crusaders were talking too quietly for them to hear. The excited squeals coming from the huddle could only mean that the little ponies had something planned for the dinosaurs. They heard a few stray whispers from the huddle.

"Ya think they'll be up for it?"

"There's only one of it's kind. They've never encountered it before, its sure to peak their interest," Scootaloo said excitedly.

The Crusaders broke out of their huddle and walked over to the dinosaurs. Sweetie Belle was the first to speak up.

"Boys, we've got a proposition for you," the dinosaurs knelt down to give their full attention. Once they did Sweetie Belle continued, "we've noticed you guys have been hungering for a real fight. Well, we believe that there might be a creature in this forest that could give you both a true test of your potential." The dinosaurs' eyes grew wide with anticipation with every word.

"My big sis told me about a creature that she and her friends encountered at a place called Froggy Bottom Bog. The creature they had encountered was a Hydra." The word 'Hydra' caused excited growls from both dinosaurs. Seeing that their interest was being peaked, Apple Bloom went into an explanation on what she had been told. " A Hydra is a massive creature with a dragon-like body, and four long necks with snake-like heads."

The description filled the dinosaurs with excitement, it sounded like a creature that was definitely worthy of their prowess. With that, the Crusaders guided the eager carnivores down to Froggy Bottom Bog. Apple Bloom had to lead the way since she had the knowledge of where the bog was. T-Rex and Indominus grew more quiet the further the group went into the forest, they were in unfamiliar territory. Neither dinosaur knew what to expect or what creatures resided in the deep part of the forest. When they reached their destination, everypony was silent and nervous.

Froggy Bottom Bog was a swampland with tall mangrove trees, bubbling swamp water and not much dry land to walk on. It was an area the dinosaurs weren't sure how to handle. They had never fought in a swamp before, but it didn't matter because they needed to seek out the mysterious Hydra.

"Alright, now that we're here I have just one question. How are we going to find the Hydra," Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo had one idea, but it was an extremely risky idea.

"Girls, we might have to use ourselves as bait to lure the Hydra out." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at her as if she had an anvil dropped on her head.

"Are you crazy!? That Hydra will eat us before the dinosaurs get to fight it," Sweetie Belle had gone ecstatic. Scootaloo tried calming her nerves with a plan she had come up with.

"Listen Sweetie Belle I've got it all planned out."

"Alright, but it better be good for us to be risking our lives out here."

"We simply have the dinosaurs hide within the trees, draw the Hydra out and then right when he attacks, T-Rex and Indominus burst out and attack him." Both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle liked the plan, it was simple, yet risky, but it would work.

Indominus and Tyrannosaurus took their hiding spots among the mangrove trees, eyeing the water for any signs of movement. The Crusaders walked out to an open stretch of land that was within reach of the dinosaurs. To draw out the Hydra, they deliberately began making a bunch of wacky loud noises. It seemed a little ridiculous, but soon a thick fog began surrounding the fillies. With the fog around them, the Crusaders failed to notice four long necks snaking their way out of the water. When the fog cleared, the Crusaders and dinosaurs found themselves staring up at the four heads of the Hydra.

The beast rose out of the water to it's full height and the heads bellowed a loud roar, with the third reacting slower than the rest. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus beheld the beast from their hiding spot, and knew they had finally found the challenge they had been waiting for. They prepared for their sneak attack while the Hydra eyed the three terrified fillies from it's great height. The heads licked their lips and lunged straight for the little ponies. That was the moment for the dinosaurs to strike.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus burst from the trees and dealt all four heads uppercuts with their own heads. The force of the attacks left the Hydra dazed, and the dinosaurs charged into the swamp using their heads as battering rams. They drove the Hydra deep into the swamp and then used their heads to chuck him into the water. The Hydra was sent into the swamp with his body tumbling over his heads, still dazed from the uppercuts. He managed to get back on his feet and regained his awareness after spotting the dinosaurs. The heads issued a roar to the dinosaurs, who bellowed back with their own and the fight was on.

Being taller than the dinosaurs, the Hydra could keep them in it's sights when they decided to attack. T-Rex and Indominus dove for the chest, which had no arms and little protection. The heads dove towards them, but the dinosaurs just smacked them aside with their heads. This time however, the Hydra turned it's heads toward the dinosaurs after the attack and rammed them with two heads each. The attacks stunned the dinosaurs and caught them off guard. It was also the first time that a creature in their new world had managed to harm them in a fight. T-Rex and Indominus were growing satisfied, knowing that the Hydra was proving to be the challenge they had been promised.

When the heads attacked again, the dinosaurs dodged and clamped down on the necks. One of the free heads used the chance to bite down on T-Rex from behind the neck. The attack caused T-Rex to release his grip and worse, the head was at an angle that the tyrant king couldn't reach. The freed head seized the moment and bit T-Rex on the underside of the neck. The Hydra effectively had Tyrannosaurus trapped and was trying to strangle him.

Scootaloo watched in horror as Tyrannosaurus roared in pain from the biting heads. It was even more terrifying when the Hydra used it's tail to trip the dinosaur and pinned him with a foot. She was about to fly off and help when Apple Bloom stopped her.

"Don't do it Scootaloo, you'll only give them more to worry about."

"But T-Rex is in trouble, he'll die if I don't do something," Scootaloo said while desperately trying to get past her friends.

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't the only one who's noticed." The statement left Scootaloo a little confused.

"What do you mean Sweetie Belle, who else has noticed?"

"Just look and see for yourself."

Scootaloo looked back at the battlefield and witnessed something incredible. Indominus Rex had spotted the situation himself, and had abandoned his fight with the other heads. He was running behind the Hydra's body and launched a surprise bite attack on the head that had the back of T-Rex's neck. The head shrieked in pain as Indominus held it in a vice grip, the body moved back, removing the foot's hold on T-Rex. The head that had him by the underside of the neck tried to retreat, but Tyrannosaurus got up too quickly and clamped down with his own vice grip.

Scootaloo couldn't believe what had just happened: Indominus had saved Tyrannosaurus from being killed. She had never seen such dedication and determination between the predators before. The amazement continued as T-Rex and Indominus used their combined strength to throw the necks they had trapped and tossed the Hydra's whole body in the process. The dinosaurs turned their heads towards each other and gave a silent acknowledgement of gratitude, then resumed their fight with the Hydra.

The Crusaders watched from their little piece of land in awe as T-Rex and Indominus savagely assaulted the Hydra, who couldn't keep up with the relentless attacks. Scootaloo felt she had to ask an obvious question after seeing the incredible display.

"So girls, think they'll scare my parents?" After a fierce roar came from the dinosaurs, Sweetie Belle was the one who answered.

"Forget you parents Scootaloo, they would give Chrysalis, Sombra and Discord nightmares."

"Excellent. You know, they may be dinosaurs, but they've got hearts as strong as dragons." The statement caught Apple Bloom's attention away from the fight.

"Now where have I heard that phrase before? It sounds so familiar." Then the realization struck Apple Bloom like a bucket of apples. Both she and Sweetie Belle could feel an all too familiar tune coming along as Scootaloo began to sing to her saviors.

They're the toughest biggest dinos in town Got the moves got the mojo, no harder working dinos around They are a duo, work as a team They'll be the first dinos out on the beast fighting scene

While Scootaloo was singing to the dinosaurs, they seemed to be attacking the Hydra while following the rhythm of the song. T-Rex would dodge one head and bite viciously at another, drawing more blood with each attack. Occasionally head butting the attacking head away with tremendous strength. Indominus was savagely slashing away at the other two heads, making them more bloody and beaten with each attack. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom eventually joined Scootaloo in the song as the fight progressed.

They get going when the going gets tough They know their very best is just always enough They're kinda big, but so what? They don't get defeated They could take a little break, but they don't need it

Indominus and Tyrannosaurus chomped down on two of the necks as the Crusaders began their chorus line.

They've got hearts as strong as dragons They've got hearts as strong as dragons They've got hearts as strong as dragons They've got hearts as strong as dragons

While the Crusaders sang their chorus, T-Rex and Indominus crushed the bones in the necks. The heads went limp from the attack, and the remaining heads went in to attack. But the dinosaurs released their grip and smacked the heads away, leaving the Hydra stunned. The dinosaurs rammed the beast and threw him into the swamp again, bellowing their roars as the Crusaders finished the chorus part of their song.

The remaining heads were terrified for the first time ever. They had never come across creatures that they couldn't beat. The Hydra tried to run away, but T-Rex and Indominus rushed over and grabbed him by the tail and one foot.

When they put their minds together, they can achieve They are Indominus and T-Rex, and you should believe They've got determination to represent our nation For the win

The dinosaurs used the combined strength in their jaws to lift the Hydra out of the swamp water and threw him into the air like an airborne soccer ball. The Hydra was tumbling in the air, his remaining heads shrieking in terror as the beast crashed down near the Crusaders. The once feared Hydra was now a scared and bloody mess of his former self. Two of his heads were lifeless and the others were torn up and scarred along with the body. When the two heads spotted the Crusaders, they tried to lung for them as a last ditch effort. But they froze halfway to the little ponies, completely paralyzed with agonizing pain.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had bitten down on the spine and crushed the spinal cord in several places. The dinosaurs dragged the miserable beast away and threw him onto his back as the Crusaders resumed their song.

They've got hearts as strong as dragons They've got hearts as strong as dragons They've got hearts as strong as dragons

As the dinosaurs approached the body, the Hydra lashed out with the last of it's strength. But the dinosaurs grabbed the heads that time, and held them firmly in their jaws.

And they're fighting to win as they charge into glory They can conquer any challenge they're in They've got hearts, hearts strong as dragons

The last thing the Hydra saw was the mouths of teeth closing on his remaining heads. T-Rex and Indominus each exerted a bite force of four thousand pounds on the heads. The bite force crushed the skulls, shattering them to pieces and pierced the brains, causing the heads to burst into bloody explosions. The severed necks fell into the water with no movement afterwards, the dinosaurs had successfully killed the Hydra. Seeing the dinosaurs' victory, Scootaloo felt it was appropriate to give them a reprise for their triumph.

They've got hearts as strong as dragons They've got hearts as strong as dragons They've got hearts as strong as dragons

And they're fighting to win as they charge into glory They can conquer any challenge they're in They've got hearts, hearts strong as dragons Hearts strong as dragons

Just as the Crusaders finished their song, Tyrannosaurus and Indominus placed one foot each on the stomach of the Hydra and bellowed a united victory roar throughout the whole bog. Roaring up at the sky like ancient warriors to symbolize their victory over their opponent. They had found an opponent that had pushed them to be their best, now the dinosaurs were confident in their abilities and cooperation. With the battle over, the dinosaurs decided it was time to feast on their well earned reward.

"Uh oh, girls you might want to look away for this," Scootaloo said in a nervous tone.

"Why what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure how you guys feel about seeing them eat," that was all Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom needed to know.

"Oh, well it shouldn't be too bad. After all, they're gonna devour those wretched excuses for parents one day right?" Apple Bloom did have a point, that would happen one day and Scootaloo was going to have to get used to their eating habits if they were gonna be her family.

"Ok, time to witness their feeding frenzy."

The dinosaurs tore open the chest and pushed their heads into the body of the dead beast. Their jaws clamped down on the massive internal organs of the Hydra, when they pulled their heads out, the Crusaders cringed at the sight. Both dinosaurs had internal organs dangling from their mouths and blood oozing out from between their teeth. They quickly gulped down the organs in a few crunches and went back to eating. The Crusaders watched in silence as the dinosaurs tore away massive chunks of flesh and gorged on the body of the Hydra. The whole time Scootaloo kept imagining that kind of fate to be what awaited Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten if they ever crossed Indominus and Tyrannosaurus.

Once the dinosaurs had their fill, only the enormous skeleton of the Hydra was left. With a few chunks of flesh left in between some of the bones. They left Froggy Bottom Bog with the Crusaders on their backs and began to make their way back towards Ponyville. Scootaloo could see the confidence and satisfaction in their eyes and knew they were ready. Now they just had to wait for Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten to reveal their project. Once it was over, Scootaloo could finally have the family and happiness she had been denied for so many years.


	9. Justice

/-/  
/ Justice/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

With the defeat of the Hydra, and the days winding down until Rainbow Dash and her friends got to meet the dinosaurs, Scootaloo felt things were going pretty well for her life. Since Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had entered her life, the pegasus filly felt as if all the troubles she had gone through were vanishing. The dinosaurs and Rainbow Dash gave her the attention and care that her so called 'parents' could never give. They had done their best to see Scootaloo happy and smiling with all the time they spent with her. Everything was going so well for Scootaloo after all the drama she had dealt with before. But trouble was starting to find a new way back into her life after being forgotten, and trouble abhors being forgotten.

With just one week left until the introductions with Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo felt like some great catastrophe was going to happen and ruin the plan. Every morning she made sure to be awake before her parents, so that there wouldn't be any confrontations that could blow out of proportion. She wanted to be away from the house as much as possible after learning of the mysterious and deadly 'project.' The last thing Scootaloo wanted was for those awful pegasi to unleash the project before Rainbow Dash met her saviors. Unfortunately for Scootaloo, she was going to have to deal with two particular ponies that were just as bad as her sorry excuses for parents.

Scootaloo sped off towards school on her scooter with her bags in tow that morning. All the training with her idol and saviors had drastically increased her wing power, and made her faster than before. Everything around her seemed to be nothing more than a blur as she moved along at incredible speeds. It couldn't have been more than twenty seconds since Scootaloo had left the front of her house. Before she knew it, Scootaloo found herself in front of the school with her friends staring at her with their eyes wide and mouths open.

"That was the fastest Ah've ever seen ya move Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, that was close to what Rainbow Dash can do," Sweetie Belle said in shock.

"Aw shucks, thanks Crusaders. I owe it all to Rainbow Dash and my saviors," Scootaloo said after she parked her scooter and removed her helmet. "I've never been more convinced in my life that they are meant to be my family."

"They are the family that you were always meant to have Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle added. "It just took a while for them to finally reach you."

The Crusaders headed into the school once the bell rang, unaware that they were about to become targeted by the school's most infamous students.

That day started out like any other day for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Their morning started with Miss Cheerilee's morning lesson, Scootaloo payed attention to most of the lesson while thinking about what the future would hold for her saviors. When it was time for lunch, that's when things began to go sour for the fillies. They had just sat down under a tree and were about to have their lunches, when they heard an unmistakable voice heading their way.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Blank Flank Crusaders,'" the Crusaders only knew one pony with that kind of tone. Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon had chosen the fillies as their victims for the day. Scootaloo was not up for hearing the pink filly's usual banter.

"Oh please Diamond Tiara, don't you have anything besides the same old material? Honestly you sound like a broken record player stuck on repeat," Scootaloo said defiantly.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had to struggle to hide their chuckles, because what Scootaloo said was pretty true. Diamond Tiara's face began to go slightly red from the retort, so Silver Spoon took a jab.

Oh yeah, why should we have to listen to what a flightless chicken has to say?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle held their breath, unsure of how Scootaloo would respond to such a cruel comment. Surprisingly, Scootaloo didn't even seem fazed by the insult. It caught the bullies off guard that their insults weren't getting through.

"Flightless huh, lets see if you think THIS is flightless." With a flutter of her wings Scootaloo took off towards the sky, leaving a small crater in her wake.

The little pegasus began soaring and zooming all over the sky, feeling so free like nothing could stop her adrenaline rush. She hoped that Rainbow Dash was watching from a cloud somewhere, to see her honorary little sister in action. When she was done, Scootaloo went back towards the bullies and just hovered in front of them. She had her front legs behind her head, and she had the most confident, collected expression that her friends had ever seen. It was almost like Scootaloo was the spitting image of Rainbow Dash.

"I am no chicken, I am a true pegasus," Scootaloo declared as if she was speaking to her parents. After a while, she touched down in front of the bullies who were losing their cool.

Diamond Tiara couldn't understand where all the new found confidence was coming from. All of hers and Silver Spoon's insults had failed to get under Scootaloo's skin. But, she had one last ace up her sleeve, and it was the most painful insult.

"At least I have parents that are actually there for me," at that moment Scootaloo's confidence began to shatter. The bullies realized they had struck a serious pain in the filly, and continued with their taunting.

"Yeah, our parents give us everything we want, and actually know we exist," Silver Spoon added.

"Not some stuck up ponies that treat their kid like a pile of garbage." Diamond Tiara was relentless and Sweetie Belle realized that Scootaloo was close to breaking down. Quickly, she and Apple Bloom came to their friend's aide.

"Knock it off Diamond Tiara, why are you acting like this?" Sweetie Belle's question was met with a look that was a mixture of anger and psycho.

"This doesn't concern either of you, I can do whatever I want and nopony can stop me. Snips, Snails, keep these blank flanks at bay while we deal with the worthless pegasus."

Two unicorn colts came over and put themselves between the Crusaders and the bullies. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle couldn't get to Scootaloo or help her. Their friend was at the mercy of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"You don't even have a real family," Diamond Tiara continued with her taunting insults. Scootaloo tried to find some inner strength to hold onto, that's when she thought of the dinosaurs and how they saved her.

"You're wrong, I have ponies that care for me like a family."

"Oh please, you mean Rainbow Dash? You're just dragging her down, she doesn't even like being around you." Scootaloo's inner barrier broke to pieces at that last insult. Her confidence had been torn to shreds and her tears were flowing forth.

"Now that I've crushed your spirit, time to crush your heart," Diamond Tiara said in a truly evil tone. She and Silver Spoon walked right up to the crying filly and said the one thing no child ever wanted to hear.

"You will never have a family, and nopony will ever love a failure like you." The bullies then went and punched Scootaloo in the face. The sound of the punch caught the attention of every colt and filly in the schoolyard, even Miss Cheerilee. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watched in horror as their friend fell to the ground. For a brief moment, the entire schoolyard was dead silent.

Then Scootaloo broke down completely, unable to fight back her tears or the bullies approaching her. As Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon began to punch Scootaloo more, Apple Bloom let out a silent pray.

"Indominus, Tyrannosaurus, if y'all can hear me please save our friend, she needs her saviors."

At that moment, a massive thunderous roar erupted from the forest at the edge of the schoolyard. It even caused Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to freeze in their tracks. The two bullies weren't aware of the danger they had just provoked. Predators can be protective over the ones they love, and the bigger they are the more protective they can be. Unfortunately for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, their bullying had provoked the anger and rage of the most protective predators in the world.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had been sleeping peacefully in their cave while Scootaloo was at school. With their triumph over the Hydra a few days ago, the dinosaurs had full confidence in their capabilities as predators and protectors. They slept thinking about when the day would come when they would square off against the 'project.' But something disturbed them from their slumber, something that didn't feel right. The dinosaurs sniffed the air and could tell that something was terribly wrong.

They became worried that something dreadful was happening to Scootaloo, and tried to pick up her scent. After locking onto Scootaloo the dinosaurs made their way towards the edge of Ponyville, following her scent like a road map. The predators found the scent leading them in the direction of the schoolhouse, which meant that there would be lots of little ponies that could spot them. They stopped at the edge of the forest after spotting Scootaloo, but seeing the pained expression on her face from the bullying caused a vengeful rage to seep into their hearts.

The dinosaurs witnessed everything, from Diamond Tiara mocking the Crusaders to punching Scootaloo. That punch caused the dinosaurs to lose all the restraint they had, and they bellowed their deadly vicious roars.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus burst from the forest in a blind rage charging straight for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The bullies didn't even have a second to react as the dinosaurs grabbed them by their tails and began shaking them violently like rag dolls. At one point the dinosaurs smashed the bullies against each other with great force and then threw them across the schoolyard where they landed in a pile. Knowing the bullies weren't going anywhere after that attack, the carnivores turned towards Scootaloo.

The sight of the great creatures caused Snips and Snails to scatter in panic. The dinosaurs knelt down to get a closer look at Scootaloo, and saw the bruises on her body and face. Scootaloo was still crying, but the moment she knew the dinosaurs were there she got back up. She couldn't believe that the dinosaurs had left the forest driven by an instinctive need to protect her.

"I love you guys,.. so much," was all Scootaloo could manage to say amongst the sobs. Both predators gently nuzzled her, trying to avoid the bruises. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were touched by the moment before them. It was still amazing how two great carnivores could go from attacking bullies to comforting the one they loved so fast. Once they were reassured by the Crusaders that Scootaloo would be ok, the dinosaurs focused their attention and anger on the helpless bullies.

The dinosaurs began to walk towards the spot where Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had landed. Every colt and filly cowered away from the area, afraid of what might happen. The bullies had just gotten back on their feet when they saw the predators walking towards them. They were petrified with fear as the dinosaurs drew closer. Suddenly, both carnivores took off at full sprints towards the bullies.

Tyrannosaurus moved off to the left while Indominus continued straight towards the helpless bullies. Diamond Tiara tried to run for it, but Indominus swatted her and Silver Spoon towards Tyrannosaurus with one swing of his claws. Tyrannosaurus took advantage of the attack and struck the fillies with his head like a sledgehammer. The force from the attack slammed both bullies back into the ground. Before the dinosaurs continued their assault, they began to hear a steady applause coming from the other fillies.

The school fillies were actually cheering on the dinosaurs rather than fearing them. Every one of the fillies had suffered from the likes of Diamond Tiara and her lackey best friend. Watching somepony finally giving the bullies what they deserved brought joy to the fillies. With ponies cheering them on, Tyrannosaurus and Indominus resumed their attack on the tiara wearing filly and her friend. They would not stop until the bullies payed for what they had done to Scootaloo.

Meanwhile, Miss Cheerliee was helping Scootaloo with her wounds in the schoolhouse while the fighting was going on. After seeing what the dinosaurs had done and how they had comforted Scootaloo, Cheerilee decided that she needed answers on the matter.

"Scootaloo, I know this isn't the best time to be asking you, but who are those creatures?" Scootaloo knew she couldn't avoid telling her teacher, since the dinosaurs had already revealed themselves to the whole school.

"Do you remember when I told you that I made some new friends?" Cheerilee was confused at first, but the realization struck her fast. The dinosaurs were the new friends that Scootaloo had mentioned before.

"You mean to tell me that those massive creatures are the friends that you met that night?" Scootaloo simply nodded her head, leaving Cheerilee at a loss for words. Seeing how things might end up, Scootaloo tried to ease her teacher's worried thoughts.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but they really do care for me. They're only like this because they witnessed bullying for the first time in their lives. They are only attacking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon...because they love me."

Cheerilee was left speechless after hearing Scootaloo explain the reason behind the dinosaurs' actions. But it all made sense, after she saw how the dinosaurs had behaved towards Scootaloo. They had been so comforting and were concerned after seeing Scootaloo get hurt. Cheerilee had seen a deep bond of love between ponies and dinosaurs. Suddenly, she got worried over something she hoped the dinosaurs wouldn't do.

"Uh Scootaloo. do you know when they will stop?" A horrifying realization dawned on Scootaloo after being asked such a dreaded question.

"I don't think they will stop. After what they saw, I think they will continue attacking until they've made sure that Diamond Tiara suffers. Which in their case, means death."

"Scootaloo, you must stop them. You're the only one that can calm them down and stop their attack," Cheerilee said in a soft, yet serious tone.

"I'll do what I can," Scootaloo said before heading outside towards the fight with her wounds bandaged up and her friends by her side.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus were still pounding the heck out of the bullies, but the situation was becoming more dangerous. The longer the fight lasted, the angrier the carnivores were becoming. Their attacks were growing more vicious, threatening to kill Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at any moment. Diamond Tiara had gone from bully to helpless victim, and it was one situation she wouldn't be able to trot away from.

The two fillies tried running again, but they were stopped by the jaws full of teeth aiming for them. The dinosaurs' mouths snapped shut mere inches from their faces, draining the color from the terrified ponies. Immobilized and badly bruised, the bullies were unable to run any longer. The dinosaurs smacked the fillies away with their heads for the last time. They decided it was time to put Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon out of their misery.

The dinosaurs loomed over the helpless bullies, rage eating away at their minds. In their minds, killing Diamond Tiara and her worthless friend was the only way to satisfy their overwhelming anger and avenge Scootaloo. They let out sickening growls with their jaws open and began to close in on the whimpering bullies. But the sight of two approaching fillies that they knew stopped them.

"Please boys, you don't have to do this," Sweetie Belle said calmly in hopes that the dinosaurs would let Diamond Tiara go.

"Yeah, these fillies may be terrible, but they ain't worth killin'," Apple Bloom added.

One look in the eyes of the carnivores told both fillies that they were going to have a difficult time calming down the great carnivores. Both predators had looks of pure vengeful rage and they weren't showing any signs of slowing down. They let out low growls towards Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as if they were trying to talk. Even though they couldn't understand the dinosaurs, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle could also see the pain behind the anger and growls.

"We're sorry that you both got hurt from watching Scootaloo get bullied, but you've already avenged her. Just look at the quivering fillies in front of you both."

The dinosaurs looked down at the bullies they had been thrashing around. Both ponies were shells of the ones that had been beating Scootaloo. They were bruised, beaten and shaking, both ponies had been stripped of their cocky attitudes. Neither of them could harm any pony again, but it didn't feel like it was enough for the dinosaurs. After what they had witnessed, they couldn't let the brats walk away from the pain they had caused. They wanted to be sure that Scootaloo would never get bullied again.

The dinosaurs disregarded the Crusaders' warnings and prepared to end the bullies' lives.

"NO, INDOMINUS, TYRANNOSAURUS, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Both dinosaurs looked up to see Scootaloo flying in front of them.

Her wounds had been bandaged up, but she was worried out of her mind at what the dinosaurs were trying to do. She was trying her hoof at calming down her saviors after seeing the anger they were experiencing.

"It's ok boys, I know you want to make them suffer, but killing them is not the answer. Killing isn't the answer to stopping bullies. You guys can't go around thrashing everypony that tries to harm me. There is a fine line between being protective and reckless."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle realized that Scootaloo was passing on one of her past lessons for dealing with bullies. She was teaching the dinosaurs that what they were going to do was wrong, in hopes that they would see the error of their actions. Listening to Scootaloo gave the carnivores part of their reasoning back, and they backed away from the beaten bullies. Scootaloo breathed a sigh of relief that they still trusted her, and was proud that they could make moral decisions. Every pony watched as Scootaloo went up to Indominus and T-Rex and placed her face to theirs. The colts, fillies and Miss Cheerilee watched as the dinosaurs slowly closed their eyes, allowing the anger to seep out of their hearts.

"That's it boys, it's over now, there's no need for you both to be hurt or angry," Scootaloo said in a calm and soothing voice. Both dinosaurs became relaxed as Scootaloo ran her hooves across their faces. "I still love you guys for coming to save me though."

The carnivores eventually laid down on their stomachs after all the anger and pain had left their hearts. Scootaloo motioned for her friends to come over, and the Crusaders joined in comforting the dinosaurs. The ponies and Miss Cheerilee began to make their way towards the dinosaurs from watching the comforting display.

"Um Scootaloo, they won't harm anypony will they?" Miss Cheerilee was still a bit skeptical, but Scootaloo put her troubles to rest.

"No they won't, just come over and see for yourself Miss Cheerilee. I promise they won't harm anypony else."

Miss Cheerilee nervously made her way towards the dinosaurs, with the school ponies waiting to see what would happen. She walked up to Tyrannosaurus, who had one of his eyes on her. Scootaloo had her hold out her hoof to show the dinosaurs that she wasn't a threat. Cheerilee was taken aback when T-Rex put his head against her hoof and rumbled softly. The school teacher was completely stunned at how calm and caring such great creatures could be after going through such anger and pain.

"Uh Miss Cheerilee, aren't there some ponies ya think should be punished before y'all get too carried away?" Apple Bloom's question brought Miss Cheerilee back to the matter that still needed to be settled. She motioned for Scootaloo to follow her to where the broken and beaten bullies were laying.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had been smacked around so much that their coats were more red that pink and grey. They were too petrified from the attack to even stand up, even when Miss Cheerilee walked up to them. The look on the teacher's face was one of pure scorn and disgust.

"Diamond Tiara you have had your way around this school for the last time," Miss Cheerilee spoke in a tone that was beyond serious. "Your bullying and attack on Scootaloo provoked two great creatures that are her loyal friends. You should be thanking Scootaloo for keeping them from killing you."

Diamond Tiara may have been beaten, but despite everything she still tried to weasel her way out of trouble.

"I...I didn't do anything, those beasts just attacked me and Silver Spoon when we were minding our own-"

"DON'T YOU TRY TO LIE YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!" Hearing such a loud and angry tone from their normally happy teacher made the school ponies nervous.

"The proof has been seen by every pony, and the damage has already been done. You both went too far this time, and now you'll be receiving proper punishments." The bruised filly was adamant after hearing her teacher.

"Those monsters smacked us all over the playground, and you don't think that's a decent PUNISHMENT!?"

"Oh they simply dealt their punishment for what you did to their friend, I'm merely giving out my own punishment. You both are suspended from school for the next two months, that should be enough time for your bodies to heal. During those two months, you both will write apology letters to Scootaloo and read them to her when you come back." Diamond Tiara was quivering with fury, while Silver Spoon remained silent throughout the whole conversation.

Before the ordeal could be finally settled, Cheerilee had one last thing to say.

"Now Scootaloo, is there anything you want to say to these two before they begin their suspension?"

Scootaloo walked up to the angry shell of the confident bully that had been harassing her and spoke very calmly.

"You really should consider how lucky you are to be alive Diamond Tiara. Neither of the dinosaurs listen to anypony except me. If I hadn't stopped them, your life would've ended today before it even began." Scootaloo added one last piece with the utmost seriousness to both fillies. "If this happens again I guarantee you that they won't stop until you are dead. Make sure to think long and hard about that during your time away."

Scootaloo turned her back on Diamond Tiara and went back towards the dinosaurs.

"Now get out of here and back to your homes until your suspensions are over," Miss Cheerilee said before heading towards the dinosaurs herself.

Both bullies made their way back to their houses completely defeated and beat from the attack. Silver Spoon was already thinking hard about the choice she had made, but Diamond Tiara was obsessed with getting back at Scootaloo for what happened. She would not let Scootaloo get away with turning her into a victim.

With the bullies gone. Miss Cheerilee and the school fillies could finally thank the ones who had dealt much needed justice. Cheerilee stood in front of the carnivores who had the Crusaders relaxing by their heads. The school fillies were all around the dinosaurs' bodies and nuzzling the predators with their heads in gratitude for standing up for Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo, do they have names? I want to be as proper and polite with these great creatures as possible." Cheerilee wanted to give her true thanks to the carnivores.

"Yes they do Miss Cheerilee." Scootaloo got up and stood by her teacher to introduce her saviors properly.

"The one on the left with the short arms and long teeth is Tyrannosaurus Rex. The one on the right with the long claws and all those horns, his name is Indominus Rex. They are both creatures called dinosaurs." Now that she had the names and knew what the dinosaurs were, Cheerilee walked up to their faces to get their attention.

"Indominus, Tyrannosaurus, I'd like to thank you both for looking after my student. You two have managed to do the impossible: you put Diamond Tiara in her place and ended her bullying over not just Scootaloo, but every filly in this school."

Both dinosaurs leaned forward and nuzzled Cheerilee for her praise. Scootaloo was a little teary eyed from seeing her saviors gain the approval of the entire school. They had punished the school bullies and earned the respect of every student in the process. But Scootaloo needed a little confirmation that nopony would tell of what went down today.

"Everypony, you won't tell of what happened here , will you?" All the school fillies gathered alongside Miss Cheerilee in front of the Crusaders and dinosaurs after they heard Scootaloo's question.

"Its alright Scootaloo, we won't tell anypony," one of the fillies said.

"After what they did for you and all of us, how could we?"

"We're glad to have met you both, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus Rex."

After hearing the fillies give their promise to Scootaloo, both dinosaurs stood up to their full height and looked down at all the little ponies. Being accepted by such kind creatures brought joy into the dinosaurs' hearts. They were so happy they let loose a grand roar into the sky. Everypony shook with excitement from the vibrations of the roar.

The dinosaurs truly loved their new world now, but neither of them were aware of the consequences that their actions had stirred up.  



	10. Concern

/-/  
/ Concern/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

While Scootaloo and the dinosaurs were having a swell time during the weeks until the final introduction, Rainbow Dash was worrying herself to death.

Ever since she saw how sad Scootaloo had been and heard part of what her family life was like, the cyan mare couldn't keep her mind from conjuring so many worst case scenarios. The tormenting thoughts kept her up at night and left her worrying what her surrogate sister could be going through. It also brought dread into her heart imagining how anypony could be cruel to a filly as awesome as Scootaloo. Rainbow hadn't fully realized that all the worry and stress was proving just how much the filly had grown on her. She was concerned for Scootaloo like a real sister should, and hoped that Scootaloo would get relief from her horrid parents.

Once she heard about Scootaloo's brave and awesome new friends, Rainbow knew that things were looking up for the little filly. When the promise was made that she would get to meet them in person, Rainbow was eager to meet the ones that the little pegasus looked up to and ranked alongside her idol. Knowing that there were ponies looking out for Scootaloo helped ease some of Rainbow's worries. Unfortunately, it didn't ease Rainbow's thoughts on what Scootaloo's parents were like. She was determined to get answers on the matter.

One day Rainbow couldn't take the worry any longer and decided to visit one of her friends in hope they might have some answers. She went right to the Golden Oak library and instead of going through the window, she actually knocked on the door.

"Be right there," was the response Rainbow heard from within the library. After a while, the door opened and Rainbow was greeted by a lavender alicorn.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm surprised to see you here," Twilight said after seeing who was at the door. "Did you come by for another book on Daring Do?"

"Not this time Twilight, I actually need some information on two particular ponies."

Twilight was surprised, not from Rainbow needing a different book, but from how serious she sounded. Twilight allowed Rainbow Dash into the library and was curious as to why she needed information.

"So Rainbow, who is it that you need information on?"

Rainbow took a calm breath and then proceeded to tell Twilight.

"I need to know if you have any information on Scootaloo's parents." Twilight hadn't expected that kind of answer, nor was she prepared for it.

"Why are you suddenly interested in Scootaloo's parents? Have they done anything wrong?"

"Actually Twilight, it would probably be best if everypony was here so I only have to say it once. I think this is something everypony has to hear," Rainbow said in a rather worried mood. Twilight noticed the unusual mood in her usually brash and confident friend.

"What's wrong Rainbow, why is this so important to you?" Rainbow looked like she was trying to hold back a waterfall of emotion.

"I'm just so worried about Scootaloo!" Rainbow slipped out while trying to contain most of her emotions. "I think that she's being tormented in her house and I want to get her out of there."

Seeing her confident friend being so emotional, Twilight walked over and draped her wing over Rainbow Dash.

"You really love her, don't you?" Twilight said gently. Rainbow Dash looked at her friend with her eyes glazed.

"Yes I do. I didn't realize how much she meant to me, until I saw her so upset and coming to me for comfort."

"It's alright Rainbow, we're gonna get this sorted out." Twilight continued to speak gently, trying to calm her friend and restore her confidence. "Now can you tell me the names of her parents so I can see what there is on them?"

Rainbow Dash thankfully remembered their names being brought up around town a few times.

"Their names are Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten." Once Twilight heard the names, she called for her number one assistant.

"Spike, I need you to help me find info on a few ponies."

Her little dragon assistant came down the stairs and into the foyer. He looked a little sleepy like he had been woken up from a nap.

"Never fails, ya fall asleep for a nap then get woken up ten minutes later. Ok Twilight, who do we need to look up?"

"I need to find any info we have on two ponies named Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten."

"Ugh, what weird names, I wonder what their parents were named after."

With that the alicorn and dragon began scouring the library for any sign of the names that Rainbow had mentioned. They searched through book after book, but couldn't find any of the names mentioned. Rainbow remained still and patient while Twilight was flipping through so many pages looking over every detail. It was as if the ponies were ghosts, there wasn't a shred of their names mentioned anywhere. Then Spike stumbled across something in a book about Cloudsdale pegasi.

"Twilight, Rainbow, I think I've found something."

Both ponies rushed over to Spike and saw where he had his claw pointed at. It was two pages that had the names of both pegasi and their entire biography. Apparently they were both high society pegasi and no one crossed them. But what puzzled Twilight was that the book showed that Cloudsdale was their former residence. Their current residence was simply marked "unknown." This left Twilight and Rainbow Dash puzzled and beyond perplexed.

"They used to live in Cloudsdale? What caused them to leave and drag Scootaloo with them? If I had known, I could've met Scootaloo sooner." Rainbow couldn't understand why two pegasi would take their daughter away from such an amazing city.

"Uh Rainbow, I don't think they left Cloudsdale." Twilight had a grim expression on her face once she turned the page. "I think Cloudsdale kicked them out for the safety of all pegasi."

The next page was an article on both pegasi. The title read "Rich Pegasi Connected To Catastrophic Disaster," and it made a chill run down Rainbow's spine. The article talked about how both Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten had been linked to a disaster that wreaked havoc upon Equestria and accounted for the deaths of so many ponies. Their house had been investigated and once evidence had been gathered, both pegasi were banished from Cloudsdale and to never return. Nopony knew they had Scootaloo as their daughter, but the rumors of their connection to the disaster followed them to Ponyville.

"They caused a disaster that killed ponies all over Equestria!?" Rainbow Dash was shocked that Scootaloo's parents were responsible for a worldwide disaster. She scanned the rest of the article for more details, but there weren't any on what the disaster was.

Twilight was beyond stunned, she had never heard of any ponies that could be so cruel. "How could they do this? They've been living in Ponyville this whole time and nopony ever crossed them because they caused so many deaths?"

Twilight put down the book and slowly looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, I think we need to hold that meeting you wanted tonight. Everypony needs to know whats been going on in Scootaloo's life, and once it's done I'll send a letter to the Princess to see if she knows anything on the matter."

Twilight decided to hold the meeting at five thirty so her friends would have time to be informed on the situation. Rainbow Dash thanked Twilight and left to inform the others on the meeting. She didn't have to bust any clouds so she could focus on the task at hand. She sped to Fluttershy and Rarity's homes first then zoomed over to Sugar cube corner and Sweet Apple Acres to tell Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Once all her friends had been informed about the meeting, Rainbow still had two and a half hours to kill.

She tried to ease her mind by laying on a cloud, but she couldn't relax after everything she had heard. It just tormented her mind that ponies could be cruel to their filly, cause a worldwide disaster, and be allowed to get away with everything. She was tossing and turning on the cloud when she heard the school bell ring.

Rainbow peaked over her cloud and watched Scootaloo walk out with her friends. She wondered how Scootaloo managed to deal with those awful parents despite how they were treating her. Those new friends she mentioned must have been doing a good job at looking after her. Seeing the little filly enjoying her time with the Crusaders, Rainbow couldn't help but think to herself.

"Don't worry squirt, I'll make sure you get the family you deserve."

After two hours of trying to ease her stressed mind, Rainbow flew back towards the Golden Oaks Library to tell her friends. When she arrived, she found all her friends waiting in a circle. All of them were a little puzzled why they had been asked to have a meeting, except for Twilight.

"So Rainbow, any particular reason why ya asked us to come here," Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of designing my next collection," said Rarity.

"Ok, but you all have to promise that what I tell you tonight doesn't leave this room," Rainbow said in a serious tone.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," everypony said in unison. With everypony having made their promise, Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and began slowly.

"I'm worried that Scootaloo is being tormented by her parents, and I want to get her away from them." With the exception of Twilight, everypony started giving puzzled, worried and concerned looks.

"Whatever makes you think that her parents are causing her trouble darling," Rarity asked out of worry.

"Would this have anything to do with how she acted when I asked her about her family?" Pinkie Pie also asked after she remembered how Scootaloo had reacted at Sugar Cube Corner.

"I'm afraid so Pinkie, I believe there's more going on in that house than what Scootaloo is willing to tell me. The last few times I've been with her, she was in such a sad and depressed mood. When I asked her about it, she said that her parents were ridiculing her over everything she did. Not even acknowledging her, and not treating her like a real family should. I've never seen her so upset before, it has me worried."

Applejack was appalled over what Rainbow had said. She couldn't believe that anypony would be so hard on their children. Then she remembered that Apple Bloom had told her about Scootaloo's behavior.

"Now that ya mention it, Apple Bloom told me how Scootaloo looked really down and chose not to crusade with her a few weeks ago."

"Yes, as I recall, Sweetie Belle told me she was shocked that Scootaloo would turn down crusading. From what I was told, it sounded like the poor thing had her spirits crushed that morning," Rarity added.

"Oh Rainbow, I'm so sorry to hear that," Fluttershy was hurt almost as bad as her friend. She had never heard of anypony that would disregard a filly's happiness and treat them so poorly. Rainbow was struggling to hold back her emotions again, but she had to remain strong.

"That's why I came to Twilight to see if I could find some answers, and there's more to those parents of Scootaloo's than I thought."

Twilight levitated the book toward the middle of the circle so everypony could read it. When they got to the article on the disaster, their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT!? YA MEAN TA TELL ME THOSE TWO HELPED KILL PONIES ALL OVER EQUESTRIA!?"

Applejack was overcome with shock, she couldn't understand how those ponies could get away with a crime so horrid. Rarity was spouting ranting gibberish that nopony could understand because she was so baffled. Fluttershy was trying to hold back tears after reading the article, but Pinkie Pie's reaction was the most bizarre. She just stood there with her eyes wide and her mane and tail had deflated. Everypony paused their reactions as they watched Pinkie get up and walk right over to Rainbow Dash with a dead serious look in her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, you have to get Scootaloo away from those filthy bucking excuses for parents." To hear Pinkie Pie speak in such a serious and deadly tone frightened everypony. Except Rainbow Dash, who had a look of determination on her face.

"Pinkie I intend to do everything I can to get her out of there and give her the family she deserves."

"Good, because I really don't want to have to whip out my tools and make cupcakes out of those ponies. Oh, and just who did you have in mind for a family?"

"I want to take her into my home and become her family." Upon hearing Rainbow's answer, Pinkie's mane and tail inflated again and her smile returned.

"Oh Rainbow that's such a kind thing to do!" She pulled Rainbow Dash into a very tight hug and only let go when Applejack spoke next.

"Rainbow Dash, if you have any problems in the future with Scootaloo, you can always come to us for advice." Rainbow Dash was so surprised that she didn't know how to respond.

"You mean you guys are all ok with me taking care of Scootaloo?"

Twilight was the next pony to speak, "Rainbow you've always been there for her when she needed somepony. You've definitely been a better parent and sister than those horrible ponies. We know that you have what it takes to look after Scootaloo and be the family she deserves. You have our utmost faith and trust."

Fluttershy had her own piece to tell Rainbow, "I think what you're doing for Scootaloo, is the most incredible act of kindness I've ever seen."

Rainbow Dash became so teary eyed that everypony came in for a group hug to show they trusted her.

"Thank you girls," Rainbow Dash said amidst the group hug. After a few minutes, the hug was broken up and Twilight went to Spike for the letter to send to Princess Celestia.

"Alright Spike, time for that letter to Princess Celestia." Spike already had a scroll and pen ready by the time Twilight was finished. He had overheard everything and wanted to do his part.

"Ready when you are Twilight."

Dear Princess Celestia,

It has been brought to my attention and the Elements of Harmony that Scootaloo is being harassed by her parents. We tried to find information on them, and we discovered that they have been connected to a disaster that caused havoc and deaths all over Equestria. If you have any additional knowledge on this disaster, please let us know so we can get Scootaloo out of that home and with a true family.

Signed,  
Princess Twilight Sparkle

With that Spike sent the letter to Canterlot, now they just had to wait for Celestia to respond. Rainbow thanked everypony for agreeing to support her decision and decided that it was time they headed home for the night. Rainbow Dash managed to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep, glad that the process of bringing Scootaloo into her life was underway.

Rainbow Dash woke the next morning wondering if Celestia had responded back to Twilight's letter. On the way down the spiral staircase she remembered that in one week she would be meeting Scootaloo's saviors. She had just begun to make breakfast when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find her old friend and current mail pony waiting outside.

"Morning Derpy."

"Morning Rainbow Dash, have you seen the paper yet? Apparently something awful went down at the school house yesterday." Derpy handed Rainbow Dash the latest edition of the Foal Free Press and took off to complete her rounds.

A wave of terror ran through Rainbow Dash as she saw the title "Monsters rampage through school yard," and saw a picture of two sets of monstrous footprints.


	11. Trouble

/-/  
/ Trouble/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Tyrannosaurus Rex and Indominus were about to learn that every heroic action can stir up its own consequences. The moment Diamond Tiara arrived home she went rambling to her parents about being attacked by monsters. Upon seeing the marks and scratches on their daughter, both Filthy and Spoiled Rich called in photographers, investigators and guards to get to the bottom of the attack. Once school had ended and the students had gone home, all the ponies that were hired began scouring the school yard for any clues. Indominus and T-Rex had made it back to their cave long before the investigation happened, but their footprints were left for the ponies to observe and photograph.

By the next morning, Ponyville was in a near state of panic from the pictures of both dinosaurs' footprints in the paper. Nopony had ever heard of creatures that could make such massive footprints or wander into Ponyville without being spotted. Canterlot guards were patrolling every inch of Ponyville that was close to the Everfree Forest, in case the creatures came back. Some even went into the forest itself to try and spot the animals responsible. Unfortunately, they would never find the dinosaurs for they proved to be too smart for the guards.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had to leave their cave since the guards were searching so deep into the forest. They were forced to travel deeper into the Everfree to avoid being spotted. Tyrannosaurus had to stay hidden within the thick foliage to avoid detection, but for Indominus it was much easier. Since Indominus could camouflage, he blended in perfectly with the forest so nopony would even see him. He had to use it to pass by the guards in order to go out and hunt for Tyrannosaurus and himself.

It was tough for both dinosaurs, being driven into more hiding all because they defended Scootaloo. Their existence was becoming harder to keep secret with so many ponies snooping around the forest. If they kept pushing into the forest looking for more clues, it would only be a matter of time before the dinosaurs would be found. Then all of Ponyville would want their heads on a platter for the damage they had caused. It was even worse for Indominus because he overheard everything the guards talked about during their search.

Indominus had left to go find food for T-Rex and himself when he overheard a couple of guards talking. They were gathered around one of the dinosaurs' footprints and were talking to themselves. They didn't notice Indominus because of his camouflaged skin.

"What do you think could've left behind footprints like this?"

"Not a clue, I haven't seen footprints this massive since the dragons and they don't normally walk around this much."

"Well whatever they are, they can't find their way back into Ponyville again. Because we'll blast them away if we have to."

Indominus wanted to lunge at the guards and kill them on the spot, but instead he chose to ignore them and continued on his way. All the time he and Tyrannosaurus had spent with Scootaloo had really changed his view on life. Indominus no longer thought about killing everything that moved, he had Scootaloo to think about and didn't want her to see him as a monster. He decided to check up on Scootaloo to see how she was doing since the incident with Diamond Tiara. When Indominus got to the edge of the schoolyard, he found that he wasn't the only one who had come to check on her.

It was lunchtime at the school, and the Crusaders were sitting down to lunch. Scootaloo was still slightly bruised, but she was doing alright and was still proud of her saviors for what they did. Since none of the fillies broke their promise to Scootaloo, the investigators had nothing to go on and therefore couldn't search around the school. Scootaloo was enjoying a nice ripe apple when she heard fast trotting and before she knew it, she was swept into a sea of cyan fur.

"Rainbow Dash, what're you doing here this early?" Scootaloo managed to say after getting her head free from Rainbow's hug. Then she noticed the worried look on her idol's face.

"I was scared something happened to you when I saw the paper this morning, I thought you had been hurt by-" Rainbow stopped and released her hug when she got a good look at the bruises on Scootaloo's body. If Rainbow Dash was worried before, now she seemed like a panic stricken mother.

"Scootaloo what happened? Did those monsters hurt you?"

Indominus felt hurt hearing Rainbow Dash say such a word from his hiding spot, but hearing Scootaloo speak up calmed him.

"No Rainbow, Diamond Tiara did this to me," Scootaloo said in a cold tone. "She and Silver Spoon decided to pick on me and my friends yesterday. They took it too far and started beating me up."

Rainbow looked over towards Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle for confirmation. When the fillies nodded their heads, Rainbow became so teary eyed that she pulled Scootaloo towards her with both wings.

"I'm so sorry Scootaloo, I can't believe that tiara wearing punk got away with something this cruel." Scootaloo could see the sadness ready to flow from her idol at any moment, so she tried to calm her down.

"Oh, they didn't get away with it sister. They got dealt the ultimate punishment for their actions." Rainbow Dash went from sad to slightly curious at what 'ultimate punishment' meant.

"Did they get detention for three weeks or something," Rainbow said with a little sarcasm.

"Nope, my new friends beat those two all over the schoolyard until I stopped them." Scootaloo watched as Rainbow's eyes went saucer pan wide.

"Hold on Scootaloo, you mean to tell me that the same friends who saved you from Timberwolves, and have been looking after you, beat that bully to a pulp?"

"Well, heh heh, lets just say that they won't be back for two months." Rainbow Dash released her wing hug on Scootaloo and used a hoof to wipe away a few tears.

"Scootaloo, these friends of yours are continuing to surprise and impress me. They're already doing a better job of looking after you than I ever could. Some big sister I turned out to be."

Now it was Scootaloo's turn to be comforting. She went right up to Rainbow Dash and snuggled against her chest. Indominus witnessed the heart warming spectacle taking place and saw for the first time, the one pony that Scootaloo praised and ranked alongside him and T-Rex.

"Rainbow Dash, you do a great job looking after me too. You came here because you thought I got hurt, you've been so concerned about my life. Heck, you're the reason that I'm flying in the first place. My friends may be cool, but they could never take your place. Nopony can ever take your place in my heart, sister."

Rainbow Dash became so emotional that she draped her wing around Scootaloo and buried her face in the filly's magenta mane. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gave a synchronized "awwww" at the touching sight before them. Even Indominus was touched by the beautiful bonding moment between the surrogate sisters and found himself shedding a few tears. For the first time in his life, the hybrid had his heart touched by such an amazing display.

"Thanks for cheering me up Scootaloo, but next time I get to be the comforting one, deal?"

"Consider it a deal Rainbow Dash." After a few more minutes, the surrogate sisters separated from their bonding hug.

"Now that I know you're doing alright, I've got to be on my way. Oh and Scootaloo," Rainbow said while looking back at Scootaloo before she got ready to take off. "If those grouches for parents give you any trouble, don't hesitate to come find me."

"Rainbow, you'll be the first pony I ever go to if something like that happens." With that Rainbow Dash gave Scootaloo a wink before she took off into the sky. Her mind free of the worries she had that morning.

Scootaloo watched Rainbow Dash take off until she heard low growls coming from the trees near the edge of the schoolyard. The Crusaders went to investigate and sure enough, they spotted Indominus hiding within the trees.

"Indominus what are you doing here? There are guards searching all over the place for you guys." Scootaloo was about to protest further when she noticed a few things.

For one, Indominus was by himself. He and Tyrannosaurus seemed inseparable since they came to Equestria, but with guards searching the forest and Indominus being the one that could camouflage it made sense. The other thing was that Indominus's eyes looked misty, like he had been shedding tears. The Crusaders were baffled at why Indominus looked so upset. That's when a huge realization sank into Scootaloo's mind.

"Indominus, did you see everything that just happened?" The great hybrid gave one nod and Scootaloo ran up to him. He got down on all fours as Scootaloo began nuzzling and running her hoof across his face.

"I think seein' you and Rainbow bonding like that really touched his heart Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said while watching her friend comfort the dinosaur.

"I didn't think that dinosaurs were capable of expressing their emotions," said Sweetie Belle.

"Well, we didn't think they'd ever show up in Equestria did we? There's still a lot we don't know about em," said Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo was too curious to find out just how much Indominus had heard to listen.

"So, did you hear what Rainbow really thinks of you?" Indominus nodded his head in response, with a little concern in his eyes. Scootaloo noticed the way the hybrid's eyes looked and continued.

"Remember, she still hasn't met you or Tyrannosaurus so she doesn't know what you guys look like. But she still thinks you guys are awesome and impressive." Hearing such praise brought a smile on Indominus's face and took away the concern in his eyes. Now that he knew what Scootaloo's idol truly thought about him and T-Rex, Indominus decided to resume his hunt. But not before he gave Scootaloo a nuzzle of his own for her kindness and went back into the forest.

"He must really love ya to constantly be showin' such affection," Apple Bloom said to Scootaloo after Indominus went back to his hunt. Scootaloo was blushing a little from the nuzzle and had a serene look on her face.

"Yeah, I knew they loved me when they stayed with me after beating the Timberwolves."

The Crusaders went back to enjoying their lunches with the time they had left before class resumed.

When Rainbow Dash had left the school, she was making her way towards the Golden Oak Library. Her worries regarding the attack at the school were put to rest for the moment, but she still had other concerns. She needed to find out if Twilight had received a letter back from Princess Celestia regarding the disaster Scootaloo's parents were connected to. She once again chose to knock when she arrived at the library. When the door opened, it wasn't Twilight that greeted her, but Applejack.

"AJ, what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash noticed that Applejack looked nervous and worried.

"Uh, Rainbow, you're gonna need to come in and read the letter that Twilight got from the Princess." From the sound of Applejack's tone, it sounded serious.

Rainbow Dash found that all her friends were in the library and they had the same worried look as Applejack, even Pinkie Pie. It was kind of spooky to see everypony having the same worried look. Rainbow walked over to Twilight who was staring at a scroll, presumably the one she got back from Celestia.

"Twilight can you tell me why everypony looks like they've seen the worst ghost in history?" Twilight just simply looked up from the scroll and said in a nervous tone of her own.

"Rainbow, I think it'd be easier for you to read the letter than to try and tell you."

Rainbow Dash picked up the letter from Celestia and began to read it.

Dear Princess Twilight,

Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. I did my own research on those ponies, and it appears that Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten are linked to something far worse than just a disaster. It turns out those two are linked to a rare legend that caused all the destruction and death in the article you found. I need you and your friends to come to Canterlot at once, because the only information on this monster is in my castle. I will send for Princess Cadence as well, because if my hunch is correct we might need all the alicorns in hopes of stopping this creature. Be warned Twilight, if my suspicions are correct this creature might be too much for even you and the Elements of Harmony to handle.

Signed,

Princess Celestia of Equestria

Rainbow Dash was left speechless after reading the letter, now she knew how her friends felt. Scootaloo's parents were part of something bigger and more deadly than anything they had encountered before.

"So we're all going to Canterlot to find out what this creature is?" Everypony glanced at each other and back to Rainbow Dash, Twilight was the only one who spoke up.

"Actually Rainbow, WE are going to Canterlot while you are staying here." Rainbow was perplexed and a little frustrated.

"Why do I have to stay behind while you guys get to find the answers?"

"Because Rainbow," Applejack responded. "If anything happens to Scootaloo, you need to be there for her in case her parents do anything dangerous. This is part of the responsibility of looking after somepony you care about. If you want Scootaloo to be part of your family, you need to show her that she can count and depend on you when it matters."

Rainbow Dash took a moment to realize that Applejack was right, she had to put Scootaloo before herself if she wanted to have the filly in her life. With everything settled and Rainbow promising to keep an eye on Scootaloo throughout the day, the Mane six began making preparations. Twilight would drop by the school with Rarity to inform Cheerilee of what was happening and so Sweetie Belle would have a place to stay while Rarity was gone. Applejack decided that having Sweetie Belle stay at Sweet Apple Acres was the best decision. Unfortunately nothing could be done to get Scootaloo out of her house.

If Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten got wind that ponies were onto them, they might find a way to recreate the catastrophe they unleashed before. Rainbow Dash vowed she would act the moment Scootaloo was in trouble or if those filthy pegasi tried to do anything to her. The ponies all left the library with their plan in motion

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack made their way to the train station while Twilight and Rarity dropped by the school. Rainbow Dash had to bust only a few clouds so she made short work of her task for the day. She was finished in just a minute and chose to relax on a cloud that overlooked the school. She had just landed when she saw Twilight and Rarity enter the schoolhouse, and began wondering what would happen to Scootaloo in the middle of the chain of events that was beginning to unfold. She didn't get to think long, because Twilight and Rarity were out of the schoolhouse in just a few minutes.

Twilight flew up to the cloud Rainbow was sitting on while Rarity made her way towards the train station to join the others.

"So Twilight, is everything set?"

"Yes, Sweetie Belle will be staying at Sweet Apple Acres until we get back from Canterlot."

"Good, and Twilight, if you do find out anything regarding this disaster you'll let me know right?" Twilight draped one wing around Rainbow Dash.

"Of course I'll let you know Rainbow Dash, you'll need to be prepared if the monster happens to cross Ponyville." Twilight then took off from the cloud towards the train station herself. Even though she had wings, she wasn't about to go ahead of her friends and leave them behind.

Rainbow Dash couldn't think of anything to do so she flew back to her cloud mansion, got a bite to eat and tried to relax until the school bell rang. The whole time she kept thinking to herself "I hope nothing happens to you squirt, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

A few hours passed and then finally Rainbow heard the school bell in the distance. She zoomed out of her cloud home and went back to the cloud over the schoolhouse. When she spotted Scootaloo, she kept her eyes on her determined to make sure nothing bad happened.

Unfortunately for Scootaloo, her saviors' actions had one other troubling consequence. The guards had to escort each filly back to their homes as a security measure. That meant there wouldn't be any time for crusading until the investigation was brought to a close. Sweetie Belle was allowed to go with Apple Bloom because Twilight and Rarity had discussed with Miss Cheerilee beforehand. Scootaloo on the other hand, had to go back to her dreadful home where the rancid pieces of filth were waiting for her.

When she arrived at the house, she wasn't sure what to expect now that her parents had seen the paper. She was also unaware that her idol was watching her from behind a cloud, ready to take action if she needed to. Scootaloo quietly walked into the house, unaware that she was in for the most horrid news ever. 


	12. Secrets Revealed

/-/  
/ Secrets Revealed/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends had finally arrived in Canterlot. The guards escorted them from the train station up to the castle entrance where Celestia, Luna and Cadence were waiting for them. Even though she was a princess, Twilight still couldn't help but bow to the alicorn that had taught her so much.

"Oh Twilight, there's no need for the formalities, we're both princesses," said Celestia. "Now I must show you what I've found on the disaster you discovered."

Celestia led Twilight and the others to the Canterlot archives, a part of the Canterlot library that was home to the greatest legends and secrets ever to happen in Equestria. Only alicorns had access to the archives, so Celestia didn't worry about any pony getting into the forbidden sector. Once they were in the archives, Twilight was curious why Celestia had been so silent and hadn't said much to them.

"Princess Celestia, what do you know about this disaster?" Twilight was met with a grave look that she had never seen in Princess Celestia before. It alarmed all of her friends and made them uneasy.

"Twilight, as I mentioned in the letter, it wasn't just a regular disaster. It was a monster that laid waste to everything in its path. When you mentioned it, I searched these archives for anything that could be connected to such a catastrophe. That's when I stumbled upon something."

Celestia levitated a scroll from one of the shelves onto a table, but it was far different from the others. The scroll was completely pitch black, and the writing on it was descriptive and sloppy as if it had been made in a hurry. The sight of the scroll caught Twilight completely off guard, all the years she had spent in Canterlot and she had never noticed a scroll so menacing. Her friends gathered around the table, each of them alarmed by the strange scroll.

"What kind of monster would be described on a scroll like this," Fluttershy said weakly.

"I'm afraid there is only one creature that could be connected to such a catastrophe."

"What is it Princess Celestia?" Celestia took a deep breath and spoke very slowly.

"It is a dragon named Black Death." Everypony in the room was silent when they heard the name of the creature responsible.

"Black Death? What kind of dragon is it?"

"A rare one Twilight, it is a true legend that is the only one of its kind. It's far different from any other dragons you girls have encountered before."

"How in the hay bales have none of us heard of this dragon before," Applejack asked.

"Because this dragon is so rare that it's practically a ghost to anypony that hasn't seen what it's capable of. This scroll is the only recorded document on it and the only time it's power was witnessed. What that monster did made Discord and King Sombra's feats look like child's play. The last time that dragon was seen, it wiped out half of Equestria and took the lives of thousands of ponies. That's how I know it's connected to Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten."

Twilight was left shocked beyond belief at what she had heard. Scootaloo's parents were not only responsible for the deaths of so many ponies, but they had sicked a dragon upon all of Equestria. But it didn't make sense how one dragon could possibly cause so much devastation.

"Your highness, how could one dragon cause all that destruction?" Rarity was just as perplexed as Twilight. "We've faced dragons before and none of them are that strong."

"That's because this dragon was gifted Rarity. It's as if that monster was given the strength of an army. The more devastation it caused. the more powerful it seemed to get."

Twilight had never seen her mentor so distraught before. That dragon must've been a force of nature to cause Celestia so much distress.

"Princess, how do you know so much about this dragon?"

"Because Twilight, Luna and myself were there the day it chose to unleash its wrath upon Equestria."

Twilight and her friends were silent after hearing Celestia's answer. She and Luna had seen the dragon's rampage firsthand. Before Twilight could ask any further, Celestia spoke up.

"It would be best if we told you all everything that happened." Everypony gathered around the black scroll as Celestia and Luna began reading the details of the scroll, so they could tell the tale of Black Death's chaos. Luna spoke first to give her sister time to collect herself.

"When that horrid monster attacked Equestria, we were practically powerless to help against anything it did. It went from location to location, enveloping the land in flames and killing so many ponies. Every town or city was left ablaze with destroyed structures, disemboweled bodies, or bloody remains. The sky had been enveloped in the smoke and turned pitch black because of that monster's destruction. In the course of a single day, that dragon had set half of Equestria on fire."

Nopony in the room was able to speak. They had never heard of a monster so blood thirsty and dangerous. Applejack and Rarity were trying to keep Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from losing it. Cadence and Twilight held each other for comfort, they were shocked at what Luna had told them.

"But what happened to stop that dragon? Surely there was some way to bring it down," Cadence asked in hopes that it would calm the situation.

"We were the only ones that stood against it when that monster set it's sights on Canterlot," Celestia said after regaining her composure.

"Luna, myself and the entire Canterlot army were the only line of defense against that beast. We confronted it in the open fields between Ponyville and Canterlot, and the guards launched a massive barrage of magic at the creature. But for some reason, the dragon wasn't even fazed by the assault. It was as if the magic had no effect on the dragon at all. Not even the pegasi that assisted us could damage it. That dragon shrugged off every blow, like nothing in all of Equestria could stop it."

Now this info left Twilight with a serious predicament. If the dragon couldn't be harmed by magic or brute strength, then what could damage it?

"The monster kept advancing toward us, and we launched our own magic against it in a last ditch effort. Our magic couldn't harm it either, but it did manage to slow down the monster. We were able to hold it off for awhile, until it used it's flame to disintegrate our blasts. Our strength was spent, and the monster was free to destroy Canterlot. But then something bizarre happened that we didn't expect."

"What happened Celestia?"

"The monster suddenly stopped advancing, it just stood there like a dog awaiting orders from it's master," Luna said in Celestia's place. "Then it just took flight and flew off in the opposite direction, as if it was being called somewhere. After that we never saw that dragon again, it just disappeared and became a legend engraved on this black scroll."

Everypony had wide eyes and couldn't find enough willpower to get proper words out. Twilight was worried out of her mind, she had left Rainbow Dash behind to face off against a monster that couldn't be stopped by anything Equestria had. If what the princesses said was true, Scootaloo's parents could possibly have a killing machine at their command. All of Ponyville would be burned to cinders, and those rotten pegasi would get away with it once again.

"Celestia, are you sure that there's no other possible creature that could be connected to all this?" Both Celestia and Luna looked at Twilight and gave her worried looks.

"I only hope that I am wrong Twilight, but this is the first time I've heard of a possible connection to that dragon in ages. There hasn't been any sign of it since the attack. But if it turns out that I'm right," Celestia paused for a brief moment to choose her next words carefully. "You might have to prepare yourself for a repeat performance from that dragon."

Twilight's mind went blank, and her friends were silenced. None of them could imagine watching Ponyville burn at the claws of a ruthless dragon. It would be too painful to watch all their friends die at the mercy of a killing machine. Then one last thought crossed Twilight's mind. She hoped that it could at least help with the situation.

"What about the Elements of Harmony, would they stand a chance against this monster?" That was something that neither Celestia or Luna had considered. The dragon had attacked Equestria before the princesses had discovered the Elements of Harmony. There was a slim chance that they once again could help save Equestria.

"It'll be worth a try Twilight, but unfortunately we won't get to test that theory unless the dragon resurfaces. For now, we'll need to keep an eye on Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten to make sure they don't do anything dangerous."

"I've already got that covered Celestia, Rainbow Dash is back in Ponyville keeping an eye on Scootaloo in case something comes up." Everypony was ready to breathe a sigh of relief, but then Applejack remembered one fine detail.

"Twilight, didn't ya promise Rainbow that ya would fill her in on the details once ya found out?"

"Oh no! I have to get back to Ponyville at once." Before she left, Cadence had one piece of advice to give to her sister in-law.

"Don't stress about this ordeal too much Twilight, when the time comes we'll fight together." Twilight shared one big hug with Cadence and her friends before she left the castle and flew back towards Ponyville.

Immediately she began scouring the clouds for any sign of Rainbow Dash. The sun was still out so it was still possible for Twilight to search for her friend without too much trouble. She found her perched on a cloud, looking down on a house near the edge of Ponyville. Twilight could only assume that the house was where Scootaloo lived, Rainbow seemed like she hadn't budged from the cloud. She landed beside Rainbow Dash without startling her, and filled her in on everything that she had heard from Celestia and Luna.

"So those mongrels are keeping a dragon hidden away somewhere to use on anypony they see fit?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that pretty much sums it up Rainbow." The cyan mare couldn't believe that Scootaloo's parents were murderers. Now she was more determined than ever to get Scootaloo out of that house and away from those stingy pegasi.

"What am I supposed to do now Twilight? Wait for them to bring out this monster so Ponyville can die?"

"No Rainbow Dash, what you need to do is get Scootaloo away from those murderers the moment the opportunity presents itself. But you can't go barging into the house, you have to wait for Scootaloo to leave the house by herself. If they spot you, they might follow you back home and decide to unleash the monster then." Rainbow Dash listened intently to every word while still keeping her eyes glued to the house. She was more than prepared to get Scootaloo away from Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten.

"Ok, so once I get her to my place safe and sound, what should I do next?"

"You'll have to get her to tell you everything that's been going on in that house all this time. Anything you find out from her, have Spike send it to Canterlot so we can be informed. Also, try your best to make her feel safe and not scared. We don't want her panicking about the dragon being unleashed."

Rainbow turned away from the house long enough to give Twilight the most dead serious answer the alicorn had ever heard.

"I will do everything in my power to keep her safe Twilight, there isn't a force in all of Equestria that is going to take Scootaloo away from me." The steel resolve in her friend left Twilight with only one thing to say before she made her way back towards Canterlot.

"Rainbow Dash, what you're doing for Scootaloo is so kind that Fluttershy would be beyond proud of you."

With that, Twilight took off back towards Canterlot while Rainbow Dash resumed her vigil over Scootaloo's house. Both ponies however, were unaware of the magnitude of drama that was taking place inside and how badly Scootaloo was losing the argument.


	13. Rescue

/-/  
/ Rescue/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Inside her home Scootaloo was greeted with the worst possible news that her awful parents could've said.

"Daughter, it has come to our attention that a couple of monsters rampaged through your school," Sheer Cold said while holding the paper in one hoof.

"So we have decided that this town isn't fit for a filly to be raised in." Scootaloo was growing more fearful with each second. She had a feeling that the outcome of this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Therefore, we are going to be moving out first thing in the morning," Spoiled Rotten said with utter spite. "It seems you won't be seeing your little friends ever again."

Scootaloo felt the fear in her heart turn to anger. Her parents had been neglectful and ignorant, but taking away her friends and idol all because her saviors defended her against Diamond Tiara? The pegasus filly had finally had it with her crazy DNA doners.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M LEAVING JUST BECAUSE YOU PONIES SAY SO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS ALL BECAUSE OF ONE INCIDENT!" In her outburst, Scootaloo failed to notice that her DNA doners were unfazed. In fact they were laughing maniacally at the outburst.

"Have you forgotten about our project chicken? You will do as we say, or else it will lay waste to this town and all your friends will die because of your selfishness." Scootaloo was about to throw in the towel, but remembering how T-Rex and Indominus destroyed the Hydra gave her some extra willpower.

"My friends could take on your project and destroy it," she said with some confidence in her voice. Her DNA doners looked at each other for a moment, then laughed again.

"Oh please, you really think that your blank flank Crusaders and Rainbow Crash could stop our project? It has been around for years, this family has always had it's great power to destroy anypony we want. Nopony in all of Equestria could stand against it." Scootaloo held her ground and continued to fight back. Since her parents didn't know about the dinosaurs, she was being as discreet as possible while trying to get under their skin.

"I never mentioned my fellow Crusaders or Rainbow Dash. They're new friends I met, and they can kill your little project. After all, they managed to kill the Hydra in Froggy Bottom Bog." Now both pegasi had their curiosity peaked, they hadn't heard of any pony that could take down a Hydra. But only for a minute after they thought Scootaloo was playing a bluff.

"You think some lie is going to get you out of this, well you're wrong!" Spoiled Rotten was practically bellowing at Scootaloo, and the filly's confidence had been destroyed by the anger in her so called mother's tone. "We are moving whether you like it or not, and your friends will never see you again! If you don't obey our orders, we will use our project to kill your precious Rainbow Dash. Then you can watch your so called hero burn with this world!"

In an act of pure desperation and to keep herself from breaking down in front of the animals that were her parents, Scootaloo grabbed her school bags and bolted out the front door. She jumped onto her scooter and jolted down the street with tears flowing down her face and trailing behind her. Scootaloo didn't bother to look and see if her parents were following her, all she wanted was to get as far away from them as possible. Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten didn't get a chance to stop Scootaloo because she was long gone by the time they got out the door.

"Do you think we should try and go after her," asked Sheer Cold.

"No, not yet. She'll go to her friends for support after what we dealt her, and try to calm her nerves. We'll unleash the project when she's with Rainbow Crash, then she'll watch her precious idol die. The best way to break the chicken's heart is to kill the one she loves the most. Once it's over, she'll be too broken to argue with us again and we can drag her out of Ponyville. Then our project can lay waste to this pitiful town once we're gone."

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Sheer Cold agreed with the plan. But he was a bit more skeptical about what Scootaloo had said. "Do you think she wasn't bluffing when she talked about having friends that could take on our project?" Spoiled Rotten looked Sheer Cold right in the eyes.

"Dear, there is nothing in all of Equestria that can stop our dragon. It has been tied to this family for years, every new generation is given the helm of controlling it's power. I personally haven't seen what the dragon can do on a grand scale, but I have heard the story of how it destroyed half of Equestria. Our ancestors called upon it's power to show the ponies of Equestria what a real monster can do. Now we are going to use it's power to destroy a filly's life. No creature can stand against our monster, and walk away alive."

The two awful pegasi began to set their plan in motion for when Black Death would be unleashed upon Equestria again.

Scootaloo didn't stop until she had reached the clubhouse, and the whole way there not one guard could stop her because of her speed. She ran through the door, shut it behind her and just cried her heart out. It seemed like no matter how much happiness came into her life, those filthy pegasi always managed to take it away. Now they were threatening to kill the very pony that she idolized and counted on for support. Scootaloo needed some serious support to get through such a horrendous ordeal. Luckily, the very pony she needed had been watching the whole time and had followed Scootaloo to the clubhouse.

When Scootaloo heard the door open, her heart jumped into her throat in terror. She thought her parents had followed her to the clubhouse. She was so relieved when she saw Rainbow Dash enter the room, and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash was truly concerned after seeing how fast the little filly had bolted out of her home. "Is everything alright?"

Poor Scootaloo was trying her best to look strong and tough in front of her idol. "Yeah Rainbow Dash, everything's fine. Y-You don't have to worry about me."

Rainbow Dash wasn't buying any of it, she could see how upset Scootaloo was underneath the tough pony act. She slowly walked over to Scootaloo and placed a wing over her.

"Scootaloo, please tell me what's really going on. I promise it'll be between just you and me." Rainbow was speaking so gently that Scootaloo felt herself break down again. She buried her face in Rainbow's fur and cried her very soul out in front of her idol. Rainbow Dash let Scootaloo cry out all the pain while slowly stroking her surrogate sister's mane with a free hoof. After a few minutes, Scootaloo calmed down enough to try and tell Rainbow Dash the truth.

"R-Rainbow Dash, it's my parents. They want to take me away from Ponyville all because of the incident in the paper." Rainbow Dash was clinging to every word while trying to understand why those pegasi would make a hasty decision like that.

"Scootaloo, why would they want to take you away? It was just one incident."

"Because they think Ponyville isn't a proper place to raise a filly." Rainbow Dash was appalled that Scootaloo's parents would jump the gun and make such a ridiculous conclusion.

"Did you try and reason with them and tell them it was a crazy decision."

"I tried, but then they threatened me with..." Scootaloo trailed off before she could finish. She didn't know how Rainbow Dash would react.

"What did they threaten you with Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash was curious, but seeing the look of fear in her sister's eyes also made her worried. She thought that she would be prepared for any answer, but nothing could've prepared the rainbow mare for what Scootaloo said next.

"They said that if I don't go with them, they'll use their project to kill you!"

All Rainbow Dash could do to hide her shock and anger was to wrap both legs around Scootaloo and hold her tight. Those filthy pegasi had the gall to threaten their own kid, and planned on killing their child's idol in the process. Now Rainbow Dash understood part of the torment that had been taking place within that house. She also had a possible connection with the info that Twilight had given her. She vowed to herself that those two would pay for the pain they had caused, but first things first, she had a terrified filly to cheer up.

"Scootaloo, I'm not about to let those rotten pegasi take you away from me. I'll let you stay with me until this whole mess gets sorted out."

Scootaloo looked up from the cyan fur into the eyes of her idol.

"Y-You mean that Rainbow Dash? You won't make me go back to that house?" The filly was met with a look of sincere honesty from Rainbow Dash.

"I'll do everything I can to keep you safe and happy Scootaloo. I'm not about to let those monsters have their way."

Scootaloo was so overjoyed that she wrapped her front legs around Rainbow Dash's waist and hugged her idol. Rainbow Dash gladly returned the hug and held her surrogate sister, grateful that she could still make Scootaloo's day. After a few minutes, the two pegasi broke their bonding hug and Rainbow Dash decided to take Scootaloo to her cloud mansion.

"Come on squirt, let's get going before it gets too dark."

Scootaloo followed Rainbow Dash out of the clubhouse and the two honorary siblings took off into the air, unaware that one of Scootaloo's protectors had once again witnessed another beautiful moment.

After all the bonding moments he had witnessed between Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash, Indominus wasn't sure how many feels and hits he would be able to handle and take. He had been drawn to the clubhouse from hearing Scootaloo crying, and camouflaged himself when he saw Rainbow Dash show up. He couldn't look inside, but the carnivore was able to hear everything that went on inside the clubhouse. Now even he knew about the threats Scootaloo's parents had been making against her, and the time to fight the project was drawing near. But what caught his attention was how caring Rainbow Dash was towards Scootaloo.

Indominus heard how Rainbow promised to look after Scootaloo and keep her safe. He was slowly understanding why Scootaloo looked up to her so much. When he saw Scootaloo fly away with Rainbow Dash, Indominus decided to relay what he had learned to Tyrannosaurus before keeping an eye on them. So he headed back into the forest, still having to elude the troublesome guards.

Once he found his partner and made sure nopony could hear them, Indominus told T-Rex all he had heard through their growls as their way of communication. Tyrannosaurus couldn't believe that anypony would threaten Scootaloo, but was relieved that Rainbow Dash was looking out for her. T-Rex was also a little envious that Indominus got to see Scootaloo's idol and he didn't. Both dinosaurs eventually realized that their introduction with Rainbow Dash might have to be put on hold with everything that was going down. But keeping Scootaloo safe was more important, so both predators picked up her scent and tried to find where she was.

The scent led the dinosaurs far from where the guards were searching, so they wouldn't be spotted by anypony. It led them to Rainbow Dash's cloud mansion, and they could hear laughter coming from inside. That told them that Scootaloo was having a grand time with her idol and more importantly, she was happy and safe. Both dinosaurs laid down amongst the trees and waited, watching the cloud mansion as the sun set while listening to the joyful laughter.

Inside Rainbow Dash's home, she and Scootaloo were having the best time. They were chowing down on warm pizza, having a montage of board games, watching TV and having such a grand time together. Scootaloo ended up winning a few more times than Rainbow Dash, but she didn't let her competitive spirit get in the way of their bonding. After an hour and a half of games and fun, both pegasi retired to relaxing on the couch and watching TV. Rainbow had cleaned up the mess she and Scootaloo had made, and put away the rest of the pizza for later.

While they were relaxing, Rainbow noticed that Scootaloo was writing on one of her school notepads. The mare's curiosity got the better of her, and she wanted to find out what Scootaloo was writing.

"What are you writing about Scoots?" Scootaloo looked up from her writing and dropped the pencil from her mouth onto the pad.

"Oh it's just a little list of things I'd like to happen for my future."

"Wow, that's pretty deep Scootaloo. Would it be alright if I had a look?" Scootaloo felt there was no reason why Rainbow couldn't look. Rainbow held the list and began to read what Scootaloo had written.

What I want the most in my life

1\. To not be afraid of going home.  
2\. To have Rainbow Dash in my life.  
3\. Have my new friends being able to talk.  
4\. For somepony to tell me 'I love you.'  
5\. Have a family that cares for me.  
6\. For my new friends to meet Rainbow Dash.  
7\. To have my new friends and Rainbow Dash as my family.

Rainbow found it really hard not to tear up at what Scootaloo had written. They were all things that she had been denied by her 'parents,' or some she never had the chance to experience. The parts about her friends being a family with the two of them brought conflict into the mare's heart. She still hadn't met the ones Scootaloo kept talking about, she wasn't sure if she could make that wish come true. Ignoring the conflict in her heart, Rainbow pulled Scootaloo close with a wing.

"Squirt, I think these are beautiful wishes. Though, in regards to your friends being a family with us, I still haven't gotten to meet them yet. So I honestly don't know-" Rainbow was cut off by Scootaloo putting a hoof to her mouth.

"Don't stress about it Rainbow Dash, they understand. They can wait until this whole mess is dealt with, and they want to meet you just as badly." Scootaloo pulled her hoof away from Rainbow Dash so she could ponder what she had been told.

Rainbow was becoming more determined to meet Scootaloo's friends than ever. They definitely sounded like the ideal kind of ponies that would do anything for the ones they cared about. But the night was getting late and the day's events were beginning to show on Scootaloo.

"Alright Scoots, time for us to get some shuteye. You've had a rough day and I think you're in need of a good nights sleep." Scootaloo wanted to protest, but one heavy yawn told her otherwise.

"Yeah...I guess you're right Rainbow Dash," the little filly said sleepily.

Rainbow Dash led Scootaloo up the spiral staircase to the bedroom. When Scootaloo walked into Rainbow's room, she swore she had gone to Wonderbolt heaven. She had never seen so much memorabilia and posters scattered all over the room. Scootaloo knew Rainbow longed to be a Wonderbolt, but she didn't know just how much her idol idolized them. Scootaloo's gaze at the amazing room was broken when Rainbow got her attention.

"Since I don't have a spare room you'll have to sleep with me tonight, I hope that's ok."

"Yeah that's totally fine with me." Scootaloo may have been playing it cool on the outside, but on the inside she was squealing like a fangirl meeting her hero for the first time.

It was the ultimate experience for her, to have so much bonding time with Rainbow Dash and sleep alongside her. It would've felt like the family picture she had always envisioned, but there was one thing missing: her saviors. It was the same feeling when she was racing with them and Rainbow Dash wasn't there. The experiences Scootaloo had with the dinosaurs and Rainbow Dash just didn't feel complete without both of them together.

Regardless, Scootaloo was still overjoyed when she crawled into the bed alongside Rainbow Dash. Being so close to her idol felt much more peaceful than being back at her house.

"Rainbow Dash...thanks for letting me stay with you," Scootaloo said sleepily.

"You're welcome Scootaloo," Rainbow replied as she put her wing over Scootaloo's body and pulled her in closer. The warming comfort of being so close to her idol lulled Scootaloo into a peaceful sleep, but she had one last thing to say before she passed out.

"I love you Rainbow Dash," was what Scootaloo managed to say before the embrace soothed her to sleep.

Rainbow carefully leaned down, kissed Scootaloo gently on the forehead and replied softly " I love you too my little sister." She laid her head down and slowly drifted off into her own peaceful slumber.


	14. Protection

/-/  
/ Protection/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Unknown to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten had followed their joyous laughter all the way to the cloud mansion. Now both pegasi were underneath the mansion, planning their next move against their own daughter and her idol.

"So, now that we know where she is, what's our next move going to be?" asked Sheer Cold.

"Well, the best chance we'll have is when Rainbow Crash takes her to school for the day. We'll abduct her and have Rainbow follow us to a secluded area far from Ponyville. Then once she's followed us there, we awaken the dragon and have it destroy her in front of Scootaloo. Once her idol is dead, we'll send Black Death to slaughter everypony in Ponyville. After it's all over, that worthless chicken will never have the gall to argue with us again."

Spoiled Rotten had everything planned out, she was certain that abducting Scootaloo would draw Rainbow Dash to them. They would have their project destroy Rainbow Dash far from where anypony could help her. The evil pegasus was certain that her plan would work. but she had overlooked one important detail. Neither of the pegasi were aware that while they were spying on the surrogate siblings, they were being spied on themselves.

Of all the places Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten could've picked, they chose the area where Indominus and Tyrannosaurus Rex had hidden themselves. Both dinosaurs could hear what the pegasi were going on about, and their plans for Scootaloo. It angered them both to see Scootaloo's parents plotting to kidnap their own daughter and use her as bait. Indominus had an especially vengeful anger with all the bonding he had witnessed over the course of the day. He wanted to take action, but couldn't risk exposing himself to a couple of scoundrels.

"I can hardly wait to see how badly the poor chicken will cry from watching her hero burn to ashes," said Spoiled Rotten with such malice that Indominus had to grit his teeth in anger.

The hybrid couldn't just sit and wait as he camouflaged his skin and began to silently walk towards the pair. His clawed feet were padded with extra skin so his approach could remain silent despite his massive size. The clouds blocked out the moonlight, so Indominus's massive shape couldn't be seen against the sky either. He was practically invisible in the night, and neither pegasus knew he was closing in behind them. He was almost within reach when the pegasi took to the air and flew up to the bedroom window.

Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten could look through the window and see the honorary sisters sleeping together in the bed. Spoiled Rotten was disgusted at the bond that Rainbow and Scootaloo shared.

"That worthless pony doesn't deserve to be with anypony, especially some Wonderbolt wannabe. We wouldn't have to resort to such measures if she had never made friends. That pointless excuse for a pegasus would've been better off alone and miserable. It would've made handling the meaningless task of raising her much easier."

Hearing such spiteful words brought fury into the hybrid's heart. He didn't think it was possible for such hateful creatures to exist in a peaceful world. Indominus remained silent long enough to hear Spoiled Rotten whisper one sentence that shattered his self control.

"Just you wait you pathetic child, you'll be with your precious hero again when we have to sick Black Death on you and have him shred you to pieces."

At that point Indominus reached up and grabbed both pegasi by the tails in his mouth. He dragged them away from the window and began shaking them violently in his jaws. Both pegasi were shaken about like bodies caught in a churning tsunami. Indominus flung the scoundrels towards the ground with such force that their bodies bounced upon impact. With a deadly glare in his eyes, Indominus was going to make sure that Scootaloo's parents suffered.

Sheer Cold's head was pounding from the force of the impact, and Spoiled Rotten was faring no better. They couldn't see Indominus because he was camouflaged so well, and that prevented them from retaliating. Then Indominus did something unexpected, he bellowed a massive roar under the mansion. He was counting on his roar to alert the siblings within, and it woke them both up. Indominus wanted to get Rainbow Dash's attention, so she could know what was going down outside her home.

The loud echoes of Indominus's roar startled both Rainbow and Scootaloo awake. They both went right to the window to find the source of the noise. They didn't see Indominus because he was under the mansion, but Scootaloo saw the colors of her parents in the moonlight. She cowered away from the window and it made Rainbow Dash concerned.

"Scootaloo, what's gotten you so scared?"

"It's my parents Rainbow Dash, they're outside. They came here to spy on us. They've probably planned out how to kill me and when to unleash their project." Rainbow became enraged at what she was hearing. Those ponies had the nerve to scheme against their daughter, and planned to kill her? Now it was time for action, to show both pegasi who they were dealing with.

"Scootaloo," Rainbow said in a soft yet serious voice. "Do not leave this room, I'll be right back after I take care of those two."

Rainbow Dash took flight out the window and began speeding towards where Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten had landed. Scootaloo couldn't resist looking out the window to see her idol in action. Both pegasi spotted the rainbow mare heading straight for them, but they barely got five feet off the ground before Rainbow rammed Spoiled Rotten back into it. Rainbow had the light green mare pinned, and was trying her best to hold back her rage.

"Where do you get the nerve to treat your own daughter this way?" Rainbow was using a tremendous deal of restraint to not beat the absolute heck out of Spoiled Rotten. The pegasus just simply laughed at Rainbow Dash.

"How we handle raising our daughter is none of your business. Besides, she'll be dead soon, along with you and this entire town."

Rainbow Dash raised a hoof and prepared to strike Spoiled Rotten, but was held back by Sheer Cold.

"Our project will lay waste to this world, and nopony can stop it. Not you, not Twilight, not even Celestia can stop our monster." Sheer Cold was about to strike Rainbow Dash when he felt a horrible pain in the leg he was going to use.

All three pegasi could only make out a mouth full of deadly teeth that had clamped down on Sheer Cold's free hoof. Indominus hated the taste of the pony in his mouth, but it didn't matter as he yanked the pegasus away from Rainbow Dash. The hybrid threw the dark brown colt off to the left, and then went off to keep him distracted. Rainbow Dash was awestruck at the creature that had saved her, even though she couldn't see him.

Scootaloo had seen what happened and she was left in awe herself at what Indominus had done. He had gone and defended Rainbow Dash from being attacked. The act of bravery made Scootaloo wonder just how much Indominus had truly seen over the course of the day. Had he really seen so much bonding between both ponies that he felt the same need to protect Rainbow Dash? It was a question that would have to wait, because both Rainbow and Indominus were busy.

Rainbow Dash resumed what she was going to do and smacked Spoiled Rotten right across the face.

"Why are you doing this to Scootaloo? TELL ME!" The answer that Rainbow Dash got made her blood boil over. Spoiled Rotten looked at her with a bloody nose and gave her response in a stone cold voice.

"Because we never cared about that useless chicken. She has been nothing but a hindrance in our lives. We were better off until that pile of whining orange fluff was born." She was raising her voice on purpose so that Scootaloo could hear every gut wrenching word. "We never wanted to be parents, she was never supposed to be born in the first place. High society pegasi like us don't need a daughter, especially one that can't even-"

Spoiled Rotten was cut off as Rainbow Dash dealt her another hard blow to the face. Rainbow then grabbed her by the throat and brought her up til they were eye to eye. Then Rainbow Dash spoke in a tone that sounded like Death was speaking to the ignorant pegasus.

"Don't you ever talk about Scootaloo that way. She is the most amazing filly I've ever met. Every day she makes me more proud of her with all the progress she has made in her training. She is going to be a great flyer and I can promise you this." Rainbow Dash spoke loud and clear to make sure that Scootaloo heard every word. "SHE IS ONE THOUSAND TIMES THE PEGASUS YOU FOOLS WILL EVER BE, AND I WILL ALWAYS BELIEVE IN HER BECAUSE SHE IS MY SISTER!"

Rainbow Dash threw the arrogant pegasus in the direction of where her husband had landed. She could see Sheer Cold flying and dodging something that was trying to attack him. Rainbow Dash could only see parts of Indominus's shape, but she couldn't tell if he was a threat to her and Scootaloo . With Spoiled Rotten on the ground in a crumpled heap, Rainbow decided to offer the camouflaged dinosaur a helping hoof to test his loyalty.

Indominus was trying to attack Sheer Cold, but the colt was dodging and weaving out of the hybrid's every move. Sheer Cold had just dodged one of Indominus's arms when Rainbow Dash zoomed towards him and dealt him a swift uppercut. The attack stunned the colt long enough for Indominus to smack him with his claws. The attack sent Sheer Cold smashing into the ground, and it gave Rainbow Dash time to try and spot the creature that was helping her.

She could make out one of Indominus's eyes and the slit pupil stared right back at her. The mare and dinosaur just stood in silence looking into each other's eyes. Then Rainbow decided to try and talk to the camouflaged creature. She spoke in a calm and gentle voice so she wouldn't sound like a threat to Indominus.

"You're the one who roared and alerted me and Scootaloo to these pests, aren't you?" As Indominus nodded his head, Rainbow had to struggle to contain her surprised reaction. She was both surprised and excited that such a creature could understand her, and was looking out for her and Scootaloo's safety.

"Thank you for looking after me and especially Scootaloo." Rainbow slowly got closer to Indominus's face, and put her hoof out towards him. Despite not being able to see Indominus completely, Rainbow could tell when she felt her hoof press against the hybrid's scaly skin. She also saw the gentle look in Indominus's eyes as she ran her hoof across his face. But then she remembered the task that needed to be dealt with, and got an idea.

"Say, would you be up for helping me drive these pests away?" Indominus looked back toward the bruised rats that were Scootaloo's parents. Their hateful words echoed throughout his mind, and reawakened the vengeful anger in his heart. Those tyrants said they never cared about Scootaloo and said she was never supposed to be born. Indominus bellowed a low, deadly roar at the scoundrels and Rainbow saw the moonlight shine on the hybrid's teeth.

"Alright, let's show these arrogant ponies what we're made of."

Indominus and Rainbow Dash charged toward Scootaloo's parents. The pegasi tried to fly away, but Rainbow nailed Spoiled Rotten in the back and Indominus smacked Sheer Cold away with his head. Indominus seized the pegasus by the tail and began smashing him into the ground, while Rainbow Dash continued to pound Spoiled Rotten. At some point, Indominus tossed Sheer Cold over to Rainbow Dash and she smacked Spoiled Rotten over to him.

Throughout all the pounding, Tyrannosaurus was watching every move and moment. He noticed that Indominus and Rainbow's attacks were perfectly synchronized. Their every motion and blow moved in perfect sync with each other. It was like two warriors engaged in a fierce ballet as one body and soul. But neither of them were aiming to kill Scootaloo's parents. They were aiming to deal out their vengeance and give those arrogant ponies a reason to leave Scootaloo alone.

Indominus and Rainbow finished their beating by punching both pegasi away and making them collide with each other. Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten had difficulty getting back on their hooves, they had been beaten far more severely than they thought. Rainbow Dash walked right up to the pounded ponies and gave them a warning.

"Let that be a lesson to you both. The next time you threaten Scootaloo, I can promise you the fight will be far more gruesome."

Yet despite all the pain they had been dealt, both pegasi just laughed.

"It doesn't matter Rainbow Crash, you can beat us all you want, but you'll never be able to stop our project."

"What project are you ponies talking about?"

"We're not going to tell you everything before the time is right," Sheer Cold said. "However, we'll give you one little hint to keep you up at night. It has been in this family for years, passed down through the generations, and it was enough to scare the great Princess Celestia. Our project is a dragon, named Black Death."

Rainbow and Indominus charged the pegasi and dealt them both brutal uppercuts. The attacks sent Scootaloo's parents careening into the distance, leaving Rainbow Dash with plenty to ponder. Everything Twilight had told her was true, those pegasi did have control over the same dragon that devastated Equestria. They could summon it at any time and the world would be at its mercy. It didn't matter at the moment, because Rainbow was sure that Scootaloo was emotionally broken after everything she had heard. Before she went back into her home, she turned around to face Indominus.

"What you did tonight, was one of the bravest acts I've ever seen. I had no idea that there were gentle giants like you in our world." The rainbow mare got nervous as Indominus got closer to her. Rainbow found herself blushing when she felt Indominus nuzzle her face. It was so strange to be shown such affection by a creature that she had only met, yet it felt comforting.

"I've got to see how Scootaloo's doing, but I hope that I get to see what you truly look like one day." Indominus gave Rainbow Dash a wink and let out his roar before he made his way back into the forest.

Rainbow Dash was left bewildered as she made her way back to the bedroom window. She didn't know what to make of Indominus's affection, it was bizarre and at the same time warming. To know that there were animals that were looking out for her and Scootaloo gave her troubled mind some leisure. Perhaps there would be a way to stop Scootaloo's parents after all. But the second she looked through the window, her wonder turned into deep concern.

Scootaloo was curled up on the bed, and crying her eyes out like never before. She had heard every malevolent word that her mother had bellowed at Rainbow Dash. It had torn her little heart to shreds, and it was Rainbow's job to comfort the poor filly in her time of need.

"Scootaloo, I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that," Rainbow said gently as she held the trembling filly.

"They never loved me, nopony will ever truly love. I was just an accident in their eyes."

Rainbow Dash just held Scootaloo tighter and stroked her mane as she tried to comfort the sad little pegasus. The poor filly's emotions had been devastated by the ones that had raised her. Her emotional security was in shambles and she was certain that nopony would ever love her for real. That's when Rainbow did something she had never done before: she sang to Scootaloo. It was a small song she had heard in her childhood, and it helped during her darkest nights. Rainbow Dash began to sing in a voice that a true mother would've been proud of.

 _Be brave little one Make a wish for each sad little tear Hold your head up though no one is near Someone's waiting for you_

 _Don't cry little one There'll be a smile where a frown used to be You'll be part of the love that you see Someone's waiting for you_

 _Always keep a little prayer in your pocket and you're sure to see the light_

 _Soon there'll be joy and happiness and your little world will be bright_

 _Have faith little one 'Til your hopes and your wishes come true You must try to be brave little one_

 _Someone's waiting to love you_

Hearing Rainbow's soothing voice helped calm Scootaloo down. She looked into the eyes of her idol and saw the most kind and sincere face staring back at her. Scootaloo buried her face in Rainbow's chest and just breathed softly.

"T-thank y-you, Rainbow Dash," was all Scootaloo could manage to say. Rainbow bent down and whispered the most beautiful words Scootaloo had ever heard.

"I love you Scootaloo, it doesn't matter what they say, I will always love you." The filly was at a complete loss for words. Her idol had just made one of her greatest wishes come true. All she could do was snuggle against Rainbow Dash while her idol continued to gently stroke her mane. After a few minutes of much needed comfort, Scootaloo started getting sleepy.

Rainbow pulled Scootaloo in and draped a wing over her before pulling the covers over them both. Scootaloo had never felt so at peace before, now she knew how much Rainbow Dash truly cared for her. The comfort of Rainbow's love eventually soothed Scootaloo into a peaceful slumber. Rainbow Dash drifted off into her own slumber while listening to Scootaloo's soft breathing. The surrogate siblings slept peacefully that night, dreaming of a future where the troubles were over and they had the happiness they wanted.

Outside the mansion, at the edge of the forest, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus were taking turns keeping a lookout. Neither of them were taking any chances after Scootaloo's parents had spied on the honorary siblings. When they heard Rainbow sing to Scootaloo, Tyrannosaurus couldn't help but notice that Indominus had the most calm and serene look on his face. Almost like he was thinking about Rainbow Dash and the experience they had shared in fighting together. Being around Scootaloo's idol had left quite an impression on him, and he yearned to be Scootaloo's family more than ever.

Indominus eventually drifted off to sleep while Tyrannosaurus kept watch. The hybrid had quite the experience, and he needed some rest. T-Rex was left to wonder what the future would hold for them now that events were being set in motion.

 **Sorry about these chapters taking so long to upload, I've been busy with Youtube videos and life in general. Rest assured, I will get the whole story uploaded.**


	15. Relief

/-/  
/ Relief/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The morning sun began to slowly make its way over the horizon. Bringing new light upon Ponyville and the citizens who were rousing from their slumber. The light made its way towards the cloud mansion where the honorary siblings were sleeping peacefully. After last night's little encounter with Scootaloo's scoundrels for parents, they had earned it. The sunlight made its way through the window to where Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were sleeping in each other's embrace.

Rainbow Dash started to stir as the sunlight reached her face. She wanted to stay asleep, but she had important matters to take care of in regards to last night. As she woke up, she felt a smaller body snuggled against her. She looked down and saw Scootaloo sleeping with the most peaceful look on her face. It probably had been the best sleep she had received in years. Rainbow gently stroked her little prodigy's mane and it began to wake Scootaloo from her peaceful sleep.

"Good morning Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said while trying to shake the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Scootaloo, did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, it's more sleep than I ever got in that dreadful house." Rainbow didn't want to pry, but after what happened last night, she had to ask Scootaloo some tough questions.

"Scootaloo, I know this might be the wrong time to ask, but would it be possible for you to tell me everything that your parents have said or done to you?" The little filly felt uneasy bringing up her past dealings with her 'parents,' but it needed to be done.

"They've always been like that Rainbow Dash, they're a bunch of high class pegasi that were highly respected when they lived in Cloudsdale. They always treated everypony else with respect, but when it came to me, it was like I didn't even exist in their eyes. They neglected me for so many years, and hardly cared for me at all. Honestly, they were more like prison guards than actual parents, but the worst part was they never let me have any friends. Cloudsdale may have been great for other pegasi, but for me it was like living in a nightmare."

Rainbow was flabbergasted, she had been in Cloudsdale for most of her life and it had been great. To hear Scootaloo say that her parents made it miserable, Rainbow was glad that she had received help in pounding them last night.

"They never let me have anypony over, and shut out anypony that I met. It truly was a prison, until I came to Ponyville. I tried to keep my friendship with AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle a secret, but they eventually found out. They tried to keep me from my new friends, but I continued to defy them. They've made my life miserable for so long Rainbow Dash. I'm much better off with you than I ever was with them."

"I knew you parents were bad Scootaloo, but I never imagined that they would treat you so harshly. Do you know anything about their little project?"

"I overheard them mention it once, right before they were banished from Cloudsdale. I didn't know what they were talking about at the time, but it sounded like something that had been in their family long before I was born." Rainbow's eyes went wide, that was almost exactly what Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten had said to her last night.

"Scootaloo, your parents said the exact same thing to me last night, talking about how their project had been passed down among generations. My friends also did some research on the matter, connecting your parents to a disaster that ravaged Equestria years ago. I was even told the name of their project, it's a dragon called Black Death."

Now Scootaloo was in shock as the realization of her parents' threats sank in. This whole time, her parents had a dragon in storage waiting to be used. But something about the whole scenario didn't add up.

"But Rainbow Dash, how is it possible for my parents to be responsible? They weren't alive back when this dragon wrecked havoc on Equestria."

"It's possible that the entire family, not just your parents, have been using this dragon for years Scootaloo. Some of your older family members must've unleashed the dragon as a test run, and then called it back to give Equestria a false sense of security. They might have found a way to pass down the control of this dragon throughout the years, and now your parents have inherited the arsenal. They were found linked to the attack because the article mentioned how evidence had been found in their home. Possibly for another attack that they were intending to carry out."

"That would explain why they had me locked away in a closet when the guards were searching the house. It also explains why everywhere I went with them, ponies seemed to cower and act nervous around them. To think that I was born into a family that was responsible for so much pain and suffering. They've gotten away with so much and now their going to get away with killing you as well."

"No they won't Scootaloo, now with everything you've told me, we can relay this information to Celestia and have them put behind bars. They won't get a chance to release that dragon again."

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo got off the bed and made their way towards the spiral staircase.

Fortunately for Scootaloo, it was the weekend. That meant no school, no homework, and no chance of running into her parents for a while. Rainbow Dash took to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, while Scootaloo went to the couch to watch some TV. It warmed Rainbow's heart to see Scootaloo so happy and carefree after all that she had been through. Rainbow was going to make sure that Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten rotted away in the darkest dungeon for the pain they had caused to such an awesome filly.

Rainbow fired up the stove, started scrambling some eggs and prepared a few slices of toast for breakfast. It took her about twenty minutes to have everything prepared, but when it was finished she could hardly wait to eat. Scootaloo was glued to the TV and didn't notice breakfast was ready until the delicious smell hit her nose. In an instant Scootaloo was at the table with a plate full of eggs and toast with a glass of milk at the side. The two surrogate siblings ate their breakfast in silence, all the while enjoying each other's company.

When the meal was finished and the two siblings were washing the dishes, Rainbow thought it was a good time to tell Scootaloo about the help she received last night.

"By the way Scootaloo, when I confronted your parents last night, I got some unexpected help." Scootaloo's ears perked up, she knew Rainbow Dash was talking about Indominus. Scootaloo had watched him defend Rainbow Dash, but she didn't catch the rest of the beating.

"Oh really, what kind of help was it?" Scootaloo was trying to sound surprised while containing her excitement.

"I couldn't really see him because he was somehow able to camouflage his skin, but it was an animal I had never seen before. He must've been about twenty feet tall, but he was able to get the drop on Sheer Cold. He had a mouth of deadly teeth clamped down on Sheer Cold's leg and just threw him aside like a chew toy. When I managed to look him in the eye, it was as if he cared about saving my life. I had never seen a creature so bold and strong."

Scootaloo noticed that Rainbow Dash was getting a dreamy look in her eyes from talking about Indominus's act of bravery. It was the same look Scootaloo had the first time she started talking about how the dinosaurs had saved her life. Rainbow was already becoming attached to one of them, and she didn't even know it. Scootaloo remained silent with a gleeful smile while listening to Rainbow Dash continuing to praise Indominus.

"He seemed so gentle despite how savage he had been when he attacked Sheer Cold. Oh, you know what was truly surprising: he could understand me when I spoke to him."

"Really!?" Scootaloo was acting surprised, but she knew the feeling all too well.

"Now I kind of understand how Fluttershy felt whenever she spoke to her animal friends. He even had some impressive fighting skills. He didn't just attack mindlessly, his moves and blows were so precise like he was a battle hardened warrior. I've never seen any creature that knew how to fight and could move in perfect sync with me in a fight. The two of us were like one soul when we fought off Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten."

Scootaloo noticed that Rainbow's cheeks were turning a shade of red.

"Rainbow Dash, are you blushing over what this creature did?" Scootaloo asked in a teasing tone. Rainbow Dash snapped out of her daydream gaze when Scootaloo brought up the teasing question.

"What!? No I-" Rainbow took a look in the kitchen window and saw the blush in her cheeks. "Well, I guess it was from him nuzzling me after the fight was over. I truly didn't expect such a creature to be so strong, fierce and admirable all at once. He truly was a rare creature indeed, and I hope he can help again if Black Death does resurface."

Scootaloo thought to herself "Oh Rainbow Dash, if you only knew. My saviors have been preparing themselves for the arrival of that dragon. Now that Indominus has saved you, I believe that they are ready.

After the dishes had finally been cleaned because of Rainbow's daydreaming, the two siblings flew off to the Golden Oaks Library to take care of some business.

Scootaloo had her wish list tucked under her leg in hopes that she would be able to send it to Celestia. But something caught Rainbow's eye before she and Scootaloo made it five feet from the mansion. In the daylight, Rainbow Dash could see the results of last night's scuffle. All the collision spots and craters where Scootaloo's parents had been knocked around, including the massive footprints that were scattered everywhere. Rainbow Dash recognized the footprints from the ones she had seen in the newspaper.

"Scootaloo, I think the same creature that was in the school yard was the one who helped me last night. That creature was so close to me and he could've killed me, but he didn't." Rainbow was becoming more perplexed with each event.

Why would an animal that the paper had called a monster go to such lengths to help her and Scootaloo? It was confusing to the rainbow mare, but Scootaloo had other worries. If Indominus and Tyrannosaurus got into any more of these scuffles, they might get found out before the time was right. The last thing Scootaloo wanted was for her saviors to be caged and locked away when Black Death got unleashed.

"Rainbow Dash we can worry about that later. Right now we need to tell Twilight what's happened." Rainbow put the topic aside for later and resumed heading towards the library/

Spike had been notified by Twilight to send any information Rainbow Dash might have received from Scootaloo. So when Rainbow knocked at the door, he was ready for any info she and Scootaloo had.

"Come on in girls, did you find out anything new Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow relayed everything to Spike that Scootaloo had told her. When Spike heard how Scootaloo's parents had spied on them and were planning to use their project to kill Rainbow Dash, he went right to work on a letter.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Yesterday I found Scootaloo in the clubhouse, apparently her parents had threatened to use Black Death to kill me if she didn't listen to them. I also learned that her parents have been neglecting her for several years now. They even spied on us last night and were scheming against Scootaloo because she disobeyed them. I ended up getting into a scuffle with them, they confirmed that they have the legendary dragon and aren't afraid to release it. Those two are becoming more of a threat to Equestria with each day, They need to be locked up or all of Equestria will be doomed. I will be looking after Scootaloo in the meantime, because I don't trust Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. They have become too unpredictable.

Your Faithful Student,  
Rainbow Dash

Spike blew the letter off in a puff of green fire, and in a few minutes he burped up a letter from Celestia.

Dear Rainbow Dash,

Thank you for notifying me of what those pegasi have planned. This has confirmed my suspicions that they indeed have Black Death waiting. Twilight and I are on our way to Ponyville to inform our guards that are patrolling the area. We will search that home and gather all the evidence we can to make sure those two never harm Scootaloo. I'm perfectly fine with you looking after Scootaloo, this is quite admirable of you.

Signed,

Princess Celestia of Equestria

In a matter of an hour, Twilight and Celestia had arrived at Ponyville. Twilight chose to stay at the library while Celestia gathered her soldiers and took off toward Scootaloo's former home. While Rainbow Dash told Twilight of everything that happened last night, Scootaloo took the time to ask Spike for a special letter. They had to whisper so Rainbow wouldn't overhear what Scootaloo was saying.

"What about this letter is so special Scootaloo? The Princess is busy dealing with your parents, I'm not sure she'll have the time to read this."

"Because it's not just for Celestia, it's for all of the Princesses." Spike's eyes shrunk rapidly with sheer chock. He had sent letters to Celestia countless times, but to send one letter to all of them at once was unheard of.

"Care to give me some details as to why this letter is so important to you?"

Scootaloo showed Spike the wish list she had put together and began to explain her reasons.

"You see, I made some new friends over a month ago and they've been looking after me like a true family. With the way things are going, they're gonna get dragged into a battle with that dragon real soon. If they make it through this ordeal, I'd like them and Rainbow Dash to be my new family."

Spike felt his eyes watering up when Scootaloo was finished.

"Wow Scootaloo, that was beautiful. Alright Scootaloo I'll make the letter and send it, just one more question. How can you know for sure that your new friends are going to fight Black Death?"

Scootaloo bent down and started whispering into Spike's ear. "Because they love me so much. They've taken down every threat that's tried to harm me, even a Hydra."

Spike couldn't utter a word, his eyes were bulging and his mouth had dropped to the floor. Without a second thought, he pulled himself together and had a quill and note ready. Scootaloo still had to whisper so her idol didn't eavesdrop on the important part.

Dear Princesses,

My name is Scootaloo, and I'm sending this letter to all of you in hopes that my one wish can be fulfilled. Attached is a list of the things I'd like for my future, but the only one that matters is the last request. I met some new friends a while ago and they've cared for me just like Rainbow Dash has. I know that they would be a great family and I would be eternally grateful to all of you if this wish could be granted. None of you have met my friends yet, but if we do have to face Black Death, you'll get the chance to see them for yourselves. One last thing, don't let their appearances fool you, they are very kind and loving when you get to know them.

Your faithful student,

Scootaloo

Spike rolled up the letter and list and sent them off in a flash of green fire, and not a moment too soon because Celestia showed up at the door a minute later. She reported that Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten had been arrested and were on their way to the Canterlot Dungeon. There was no need for a trial, because the guards had found their plans for destroying Ponyville and how to get away with the crime. That kind of evidence would've given them the death penalty, but they would receive life in the dungeons. Unfortunately, there was one piece of evidence the guards weren't able to find: the remote control to summon Black Death.

"You mean that they couldn't find the device for that monster?" Scootaloo was about ready to panic again.

"I'm sorry Scootaloo, the guards covered every inch of that house and it was nowhere to be found. Your parents must have stashed it somewhere safe, somewhere that only they know about. But don't worry, they're not getting out of jail anytime soon." That brought Scootaloo a great deal of relief, knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about those rats for a long time.

"But Celestia, if Scootaloo's parents are in jail, where is she going to live?" Twilight was curious because she didn't know what Celestia would say on the matter.

"I've already got that taken care of Twilight. I've decided that Scootaloo will remain in Rainbow Dash's custody until we can make it official."

Scootaloo was practically beaming with excitement, she turned towards Rainbow Dash and waited for a response.

"That's right squirt, you're gonna be living with me and we'll face everything together."

Scootaloo ran to Rainbow Dash and hugged her tightly. She was so glad that she could live with Rainbow Dash and didn't have to go back to her awful parents. Rainbow was pretty happy herself when she returned the hug. She could keep an eye on Scootaloo and not have to worry about the filly being neglected at home anymore. Rainbow only had one thing to say while holding Scootaloo in her hoofs.

"Thank you Celestia, this means so much to the both of us."

"You're very welcome Rainbow Dash. I'm glad that we were able to help out Scootaloo and have somepony that truly cares for her."

With everything settled, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo gave their thanks and made their way out to enjoy their day of relaxation and bonding. Rainbow was still unaware of the letter Scootaloo had sent off. Scootaloo was sure that Celestia and Twilight were gonna be in for a surprise when they returned to Canterlot.

Deep in the Canterlot Dungeons, Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were stirring in their cell. Their daughter had sold them out and put them away for their neglect and ignorance. Both pegasi now knew that it was time for Ponyville to suffer. While Sheer Cold was so angry over being put in jail by his daughter, Spoiled Rotten was rather calm.

"She put us in here, now we have to make her suffer." Spoiled Rotten spoke next in a cold and calculating tone.

"I know, she is going to suffer because none of them have figured out where we hid the remote control. Once we bust out of here, we'll kidnap Scootaloo and have Rainbow follow us as planned. Only this time, we'll lure all the Princesses to the showdown. I want them all to be present when Black Death slaughters their precious subjects. It'll corrupt them with such sorrow they'll be begging to be killed."

Spoiled Rotten looked out through the bars of her cell.

"You've brought this upon yourself you worthless chicken. Once we escape this wretched place, you'll see what a real monster can do. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	16. Happy Times

/-/  
/ Happy times/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Scootaloo had never felt so free and relieved in her life. Now that her parents were locked away, she didn't have to worry about their project going after Rainbow Dash. It felt as if a great burden had been lifted from the filly's shoulders. She was safe from them and their wretched dragon death machine. The best part, was she finally got to stay with Rainbow Dash.

Living with her idol had been Scootaloo's dream from the beginning, and now it had come true. Rainbow Dash gave her all the love, care and attention that neither of her parents bothered to even show. Rainbow was even proud of herself because she finally got Scootaloo away from those dreadful ponies. She had been worried that she wouldn't be able to take care of a filly or live up to such a responsibility, but all her actions proved otherwise. Everything she had done over the last few months had been for Scootaloo's sake as well as her own, and it proved that she could take care of her surrogate sister.

The rest of their weekend had gone by quite peacefully after Scootaloo's parents were jailed. Both pegasi trained, had fun and shared more bonding time that Scootaloo really needed. It helped her forget all the painful memories that her parents had created. Some part of her was worried that both pegasi would somehow escape and come back to finish the job. Luckily Rainbow was always able to give Scootaloo the support she needed to put her worries at ease.

After the ordeal had been settled, the rest of the mane six returned to Ponyville wanting to check how Scootaloo was doing. The filly had never received so many hugs at once, and it warmed her heart like never before. Her fellow Crusaders gave their fair share of comfort and apologies for not realizing how badly things had been in Scootaloo's home. All the love and attention Scootaloo was getting was far more than she ever could've expected. The freedom from her parents also gave her the chance to take care of something that had been put off: introducing Rainbow Dash to her saviors.

After school had ended the next day, the crusaders took off into the forest to try and find the dinosaurs. The investigators and guards had given up and called it quits. T-Rex and Indominus had proven to be far too stealthy to be caught. They found the Crusaders without having to fend off a bunch of Timberwolves for once. Scootaloo was especially overjoyed to see her saviors again.

"Boys, it's great to see you again," Scootaloo said as she nuzzled the dinosaurs' heads. She then looked over at Indominus and gave him a sly eye. "I know what you did Indominus, and you've worked your way into Rainbow Dash's heart."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other with confused expressions, then looked back at Scootaloo.

"Uh Scootaloo, what did Indominus do exactly?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo tuned back to her friends and began telling the story.

"You see girls, a couple nights ago my parents tried to take me away from Ponyville. They even threatened to sick their project on Rainbow Dash and kill her. Oh by the way, I recently found out that their little project is a centuries old dragon that destroyed half of Equestria."

The two fillies had bulging eyes and floored jaws, they couldn't find their voices. Neither Indominus or Tyrannosaurus were surprised because they had heard the information straight from the horse's mouth.

"The moment they threatened me, I bolted out the door and went straight to the clubhouse. I was so scared and terrified over what they would do, then as luck would have it Rainbow found me. She let me stay with her and it was the best night I'd ever had. It would've been perfect expect these two weren't a part of it."

Scootaloo turned back to face the dinosaurs who were lying on their stomachs now. It gave Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom time to control their expressions again.

"If you guys had been there, it would've been the perfect family picture." Both carnivores gently nuzzled her in response. They knew how badly Scootaloo wanted them as her family, and they wanted to be her family just as badly. Scootaloo then resumed telling the story to her friends.

"So what happened next Scootaloo? Did ya have to deal with them pathetic excuses again that night?"

"Oh it was worse than that Apple Bloom, they followed me back to Rainbow's home and spied on us that night. That's where Indominus's act of bravery comes in, because apparently these two were looking out for me that night." Scootaloo made a grand gesture to her saviors during the tale.

"Indominus attacked them and alerted Rainbow Dash to their presence. I didn't see much, but I do know that Indominus protected Rainbow Dash from my parents. Apparently those two 'fought side by side as one soul' as Rainbow Dash put it. She must've been pretty touched by him because she was blushing when she recalled the event. I never thought I'd see the day when Rainbow Dash would start blushing, and over a dinosaur fighting alongside her."

"Wow Indominus, that was mighty brave of ya to defend Rainbow like that. Ah'll bet Rainbow was touched by how tough ya were that night." Again Indominus nodded his head as if saying "guilty as charged."

The Crusaders walked over to the dinosaurs after Scootaloo had finished her story and sat down in front of their faces. Scootaloo noticed the serene look in Indominus's eyes as well as T-Rex.

"You were touched by her as well, weren't you Indominus? You two must've bonded more during that scuffle than I thought." Indominus simply nodded his head in response. "That's why I believe the time has come at last."

Both dinosaurs' eyes lit up, they knew Scootaloo could only be talking about one thing.

"The time has come for you boys to officially meet Rainbow Dash." T-Rex and Indominus growled in excitement. "Since you boys helped in putting my parents behind bars, the time couldn't be more perfect. In three days you guys will finally get to meet my big sister, and we'll see what she truly thinks of you."

The Crusaders had never seen the dinosaurs so ecstatic before, their excited growls sent a clear message that they had been waiting for this to happen.

"Scootaloo, you don't mind if we tag along so we can see the look on our sisters' faces do you?" Scootaloo had just realized that Rainbow had asked if she and her friends could meet the dinosaurs. The filly thought about it and realized if the Elements of Harmony saw her saviors, it might make things even easier.

"Sure, the more shocked expressions and dropped faces the merrier it'll be." The Crusaders and dinosaurs all came together for a big group nuzzle before they went their separate ways. Scootaloo began scanning the sky for any sign of Rainbow Dash. She had busted all the clouds for the day, so it wasn't hard to spot the tell-tale rainbow trail on the horizon. Scootaloo flew alongside her idol and caught her attention to tell her the news. When she was done, Rainbow was just as thrilled as the dinosaurs.

"You mean it? They're finally ready to meet me?"

"That's right Rainbow Dash, and in three days they'll be meeting you at last. That should be enough time for you to inform your friends. You still would like them to meet my saviors right?"

"Of course Scootaloo, I haven't forgotten the original plan. I just can't believe I get to meet these great friends you keep talking about." Seeing her idol so eager, Scootaloo could only wonder how the meeting would go when Rainbow truly met her saviors. Part of her really hoped that Rainbow wouldn't be frightened by them. But Scootaloo easily dismissed those particular thoughts as she and Rainbow spent the afternoon flying and enjoying each other's company.

But while things were going well for Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash, back in Canterlot it was another story. Celestia and Luna were wondering how they were going to find the remote that controlled Black Death. Cadence had stayed to try and ease their worries, but to little avail. Luna was also keeping Scootaloo's wish list a secret, so her sister wouldn't have more to worry about. To ease her mind, Luna decided to do something Celestia had never heard her suggest.

"I'll go down to the dungeon and ask those wretched ponies a few questions."

"I don't think they'll talk Luna, the guards tried questioning them and they remained silent."

"Oh believe me sister, I have ways of getting information out of ponies like them." The tone in Luna's voice was far more serious than when she used the royal Canterlot voice. Celestia just watched as Luna made her way out of the meeting room and towards the dungeons. The guards at the entrance were nervous when Luna requested to go in alone, but they knew better than to question a Princess. So they opened the door to the dungeon and Luna made her way down the empty hall to Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's cell.

Both pegasi were so deep in thought on how to get back at Scootaloo that they were startled when they heard the dungeon door open. Then the sound of hoof steps and Princess Luna standing outside their cell.

"Well now this is a surprise. Did you come all the way down here to gloat?" Sheer Cold asked in a cocky tone. Luna wasn't fazed by his attitude.

"Nope, I came down here to wonder why two pegasi would be so cruel to a filly that never did anything wrong." Spoiled Rotten got up and spoke in a rather aggressive attitude.

"Because she never did anything right. She was supposed to follow all of our orders and never question our methods. If she had just listened like an obedient chicken, we wouldn't have had to threaten her with Black Death."

"That's your reason? She should've remained a slave instead of having a life and fun!?"

"She was a mistake, she was never meant to happen and you can forget about finding the remote. We'll never tell you where it's hidden and you will never stop our project." Luna was holding back a good deal of anger and tried to speak calmly.

"Oh please, you think that you can mention that dragon and every pony will cower in fear of your kind forever?" Sheer Cold got up against the bars of the cage and spoke in a tone that was both calm and evil.

"We've only seen a little of what the dragon can do, but you Princess, you've seen what it's truly capable of. We've heard how you and Celestia tried so hard to stop Black Death and he just brushed you both aside. We know that you fear this dragon, and what it can do to your precious world. Nothing in all of Equestria can stop our dragon, and you will watch your subjects burn."

Out of nowhere, Luna began speaking in a tone that was more calm than Sheer Cold or Spoiled Rotten.

"Is that so? Well guess what, your dragon's days will come to an end very soon." For the first time in their lives both pegasi were alarmed at Luna's calm statement.

"What are you talking about Princess? Nothing in this world can stop our dragon!"

"That's what I thought, until I saw your scuffle with Rainbow Dash and a mysterious creature, and I found something else on the scroll detailing the dragon's attack. I witnessed your beating at the hands of Rainbow Dash and that animal. The two of them put you both in the dirt where you belong and kept Scootaloo safe. At first I thought the animal was another threat, until I took a closer look at that black scroll. There were only a few words, but those words were 'Guardians of Equestria.'" Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were growing more nervous as Luna continued to speak so calmly.

"That's right, the sightings in the paper, a massive animal helping Rainbow Dash and fighting you both. it all makes sense. Right now there are new creatures in Equestria that can stop your dragon. Now there is no version of this where you two or Black Death will come out on top. You both will be watching and balling as your great dragon gets killed and torn to pieces."

As Luna got ready to leave the dungeon, she said one last thing to the disgraceful pegasi. "When Black Death gets killed, you two will be at their mercy. They know what you've done to Scootaloo, and you both will feel the full extent of their rage. Let that little possibility keep you both up at night."

Luna calmly walked away from the cell and began making her way towards the door to the dungeon. As she moved away, Spoiled Rotten began banging on the door and shouting in insane anger.

"YOU'RE WRONG! NOTHING WILL KILL OUR DRAGON! YOU AND THIS PATHETIC WORLD SHALL PERISH!"

"We'll see who gets the last laugh when the final battle happens," Luna said as she shut the dungeon door behind her. Spoiled Rotten was left with only dead silence once again,

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" 


	17. Dark Nightmare

/-/  
/ Dark Nightmare/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The night was serene and peaceful all across Ponyville. Now that Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten had been put in jail, Scootaloo didn't feel nervous or on edge when she went to bed with Rainbow Dash. She could sleep easy knowing that her former parents wouldn't be able to harm her again. As she and Rainbow fell asleep that night, Scootaloo began to dream of the future she longed for.

It was herself, Rainbow Dash, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus together and racing alongside each other in the glorious sunlight. The four of them were so happy together, no worries, no troubles, just themselves and the bond they shared. It was just what Scootaloo wanted in her life: a family that would be there for her and give her true love and attention.

The four of them had just crossed a finish line right in front of Ponyville. Scootaloo wanted to get a good look at her new found family so she could remember the joyful moment. It was amazing seeing Rainbow Dash bonding with her saviors. Scootaloo only wished that these grand moments could last forever.

Suddenly a massive column of fire rained down from the sky on Scootaloo's family. The filly could only watch in horror as her idol and saviors burned until they were nothing but ashes. She felt her sanity become shredded at the haunting sight. Then a demonic voice bellowed from the sky itself.

"You will never find happiness. You will always be alone."

Scootaloo looked up and was greeted with a horrifying sight. In the sky above Ponyville was a giant pitch black dragon like shape, baring his teeth at Scootaloo. He was intimidating alright, but what scared Scootaloo were his eyes. The dragon had eyes that glowed bright red like pure blood lust, and they drove pure terror right into Scootaloo's heart. The filly watched in fear as the dragon spoke again.

"No one in this world ever wanted you. Everywhere you go, ponies always suffer."

The black dragon dove straight for Ponyville and unleashed a torrent of fire on the town. Scootaloo was frozen over in fear as she watched homes ignite and burn to the ground. Ponies tried running from the blaze, but the dragon caught them and tore them all apart. Poor Scootaloo watched ponies being ripped in half or crunched and eaten by the dragon. Blood flowing out of the beast's mouth and filling the streets.

Scootaloo struggled to break away from the carnage, but the dragon blew a wall of flame towards her and cut off anywhere she could run to.

"You're not going anywhere, you're going to watch and witness what happens to everypony because of you." The dragon bellowed as he clamped down on two ponies and tore their front halves away from their bodies. Scootaloo could hear the screams and bones being crushed in the beast's jaws.

The pure carnage was so traumatizing that Scootaloo could only think of one thing: fly. Scootaloo burst from the ground and went skyward trying to put as much distance between herself and the devastation as possible. As she continued to climb, Scootaloo could hear the flaps of giant wings closing the distance on her. When she burst through the last layer of clouds, Scootaloo felt something gigantic fly past her. She looked ahead to find the most horrific dragon flying just a few feet in front of her.

The dragon in front of Scootaloo was at least twice the size of a regular dragon. His scales were pure black, darker than even Nightmare Moon. Like he had been made out of pure darkness and hatred, Fresh blood was oozing from his mouth because of all the ponies he had killed, and his eyes gave off a terrifying red glow. It was like Scootaloo was face to face with the most horrid demon born from the deepest depths of Tartarus.

"So, you think you have what it takes to get away from me?" He spoke in a voice that sent true, gut wrenching dread through Scootaloo's heart. "Don't make me laugh you aren't even a true pegasus. Just some pathetic runt that got lucky and was shown pity."

The monster's insults cut through Scootaloo more that anything her parents or Diamond Tiara had said. It was like they had been thrown into the mix to create the demonic monster. She didn't have the willpower to talk back, not after everything that had happened. Her idol and saviors had been burned to cinders, Ponyville was destroyed and in ruins. Scootaloo's only hope was to try and lose the dragon.

Scootaloo zoomed away from the dragon while trying to block out his taunts. The monster unleashed torrents of fire at her, but Scootaloo was able to evade all of them. His flames did strike everything else, and the fire worked its way into the sky itself. The sky began to turn blood red from the blaze engulfing the area. The dragon shot blast upon blast all over the sky, and before Scootaloo knew it she was trapped.

The monster had her trapped in a raging inferno that was enveloping the sky like a flame hurricane. Equestria had become a wasteland being destroyed by unrelenting fire, and Scootaloo was witnessing the madness unfold. With flames spiraling all around her, Scootaloo was helpless when the dragon burst through the fire and smacked her towards the ground.

She was hurt bad from the impact and looked up to see the dragon standing in front of her.

"Look around you pathetic rat, this is what happens when a worthless pony like you is brought into this world." All around her Scootaloo saw the charred and bloody remains of the ponies that had perished against the dragon. The death and destruction overwhelmed her, and all she could do was cry.

"You bring nothing but misery to this world. You should do everypony a favor and just die." Scootaloo didn't even bother to acknowledge what the dragon had said. She just buried her face in her front legs and wept. The dragon began to close in on her with his mouth open and blood still pouring from his teeth. Scootaloo just braced herself for death as the dragon prepared to crush her body.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM SCOOTALOO!" The loud voice caught the dragon and Scootaloo by surprise.

An enormous magic blast came out of nowhere and struck the dragon. At first it didn't do much, but then the blast began to envelop the beast in a massive explosion that was growing in size. Scootaloo watched the dragon disintegrate from the intensity of the attack. His bellowing roars dying off as his body was blown to pieces. The explosion then engulfed all the damage and carnage the dragon had caused, then there was a blinding flash of light.

When the light faded Scootaloo found herself in a different place. It was a calm forest in the middle of the night, and no signs of the dragon. She also realized that she was not alone as she could hear heavy breathing. She turned around to find Princess Luna behind her, sweating bullets as if she had fought off an army.

"Princess Luna? Are you alright?"

"Yes...I will be," Luna said through her heavy breathing. "I've never...had to use...so much strength before...that was the strongest nightmare..I've ever seen."

Luna found herself taken by surprise when Scootaloo ran up to her and hugged her leg. The princess then saw that the poor filly was crying her heart out.

"Thank goodness this is only a dream, I thought I had lost Rainbow Dash!"

"It's alright Scootaloo, that monster is gone. Though I never thought the beast could appear in your dreams like this," Scootaloo gradually calmed down so she could ask Luna some really important questions.

"Princess Luna, what was that?"

"That Scootaloo, was Black Death manifesting itself in your dreams. It was so powerful that I had to use a lot of strength to banish the beast." Scootaloo was frozen with shock, if that was the dragon her parents had threatened her with, she was afraid the world would be done for. Not even T-Rex and Indominus would have what it would take to deal with that kind of monster.

"What can this mean Princess?"

"It means, that the dragon is close to being summoned again. Your parents are going to bring it out Scootaloo, it's just a matter of when they get the remote control." Scootaloo was becoming more panic stricken with terror. Her nightmare might just become a reality.

"But don't worry Scootaloo, I'm confident that your friends can stop that monster." Scootaloo's terror was taken over by curiosity. There was no way Luna could be talking about her saviors. So she decided to press further on the matter.

"Princess, there's no way the Crusaders have a chance of stopping a monster like that."

"Oh Scootaloo, I'm referring to the ones who saved your life a few months ago." Scootaloo was beyond perplexed, Luna couldn't possibly know about them. Then Luna dismissed any doubt Scootaloo had with her next sentence.

"Their names wouldn't happen to be Indominus Rex and Tyrannosaurus Rex, would they?" The filly's mouth just hung open from what she had heard. Princess Luna had known about Tyrannosaurus and Indominus the entire time.

"Princess Luna, how did you-"

"Actually Scootaloo, I was the one who brought them here in the first place. Let me show you how it all went down."

Luna took Scootaloo to a strange hallway lined with doors. It looked like a dimensional gap in space as Luna guided the young pegasus down the hallway. Luna stopped at a door that was far different from the others. The door in front of them was black and had what looked like fangs engraved on it.

"This is where it began Scootaloo, all your questions will be answered," Luna said as she took Scootaloo through the door. When Scootaloo passed through the door she found herself within her home again.

She and Luna were in the living room and she was watching her parents berating her and giving her ridiculous lectures. It was painful to see those pegasi treating her in such a harsh way. Hearing their hateful words once again tore at Scootaloo's heart. Luna spoke softly to ease Scootaloo's heart.

"I had been keeping an eye on your living situation for years, and it pained me to see you living with those pegasi. I wanted to get you away from there, but I couldn't do anything that wouldn't provoke them. That's why I made it my personal mission to find somepony to be your guardian."

The living room vanished and Scootaloo found herself back in the space hallway. Only instead of doors, there were countless dreams that were taking place. She continued to listen and follow Luna as they walked down the hallway.

"I spent countless nights searching the dream realm for anypony that could be there for you. I visited so many dreams but none of them had a pony that could look after you and stop you parents too. I even visited Rainbow's dream, but the threat of your parents was something even she couldn't beat. There was a point where I feared that I would never be able to help you. Until the night when I stumbled upon their world."

They stopped at a dream that overlooked a world far different from Equestria. Tall metal structures were everywhere, creatures on two legs walked all over the place, and there were creatures like T-Rex and Indominus. But their world was anything but peaceful, they were kept in caged areas, and put on display for those strange creatures.

"I had no idea that they lived in another world entirely, nor did I think I could reach them. I scoured that world searching for the right creatures that could help you. As luck would have it, I stumbled upon both of them."

Luna pulled up a second dream alongside the one she and Scootaloo were looking at. The first one focused on Tyrannosaurus, the second one focused on a heavily forested enclosure. Among the thick foliage, they could see Indominus pacing about while growling to himself. They were merely used for the amusement of others, and never saw anything outside of the walls that surrounded them.

"Oh Princess Luna, this is awful. I never thought they were kept as prisoners."

"Their living situation was very similar to yours Scootaloo, except they never got a break from their imprisonment. I could see the hunger for freedom in their eyes so I decided to look into their dreams that night. When I merged their dreams together, they were alarmed at first. Indominus even tried to attack me on the spot, but I used my power to show them that I wasn't a threat. By using my magic on them, I made it so they could understand me when I spoke to them."

That answered the mystery of how the dinosaurs had understood Scootaloo when she spoke to them the first time.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, I gave them an offer to think about. I could take them away from the world they lived in and give them both the freedom they desired."

"In exchange for what Princess Luna?"

"Looking after you of course. They could be free as long as they looked after you as your protectors. I showed them the tormented life you lived, it must've stirred something in them because they unanimously agreed to take on the task. They became determined to meet you and look after you. I was thrilled that they agreed to take on such a heavy responsibility, but getting them to Equestria proved to be a far more interesting challenge."

Scootaloo continued to listen to Princess Luna while looking at the dreams hat showed Tyrannosaurus and Indominus. It truly did pain her to see them living in such a cruel environment where they were nothing but entertainment.

"I had to search the archives to find a spell that could create a gap between our world and theirs. Once I found the spell and learned how to use it, I contacted the dinosaurs the next night and told them it was time. I created the gap between both worlds and the dinosaurs began the crossover into Equestria. I decided to create the gap in the Everfree Forest so they wouldn't be spotted. As luck would have it, you had wondered into the forest that same night."

Scootaloo could never forget the circumstances that had put her in the forest in the first place. She nodded in response to Luna's statement.

"Well once the dinosaurs stepped into Equestria, they were drawn to where you were by the scent of Timberwolves. From there I've been observing them ever since, watching how they've grown so close to you. Along with the experiences that you three have shared."

Hearing that last statement made Scootaloo a little nervous.

"Does that mean you've seen every experience we've shared?"

"Yes, I watched them save your friends from Timberwolves, kill a Hydra and among others. Though I didn't expect them to eavesdrop on an argument or train for the dragon's return."

"Yeah I put that responsibility on their shoulders," Scootaloo said sheepishly as she turned away from the dreams. "But it was only to prepare them for what the project might be."

"Yes and I'm proud of the decision. I don't particularly like that they beat up those bullies in broad daylight, but it was noble how they cared for you so much."

"I was touched by how concerned they were, and they gained the approval of the entire school as well."

"That explains why I had to cover the area so their excited roars wouldn't reach all of Ponyville." Scootaloo chuckled slightly from remembering the experience, then asked Luna a good question.

"Did you perchance happen to watch Indominus pound my former parents?"

"Oh that was quite an awesome show to watch. Seeing Rainbow Dash and Indominus work together so well and just destroying those ponies was so worth watching. It appears that Indominus has even grown fond of Rainbow Dash, is this true Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo gave Luna a rather sly look. "It appears they have worked their way into each other's hearts. Rainbow Dash was blushing when she spoke about him and Indominus has had a serene look in his eyes ever since. I can't wait to see what it'll be like when Rainbow meets him for real."

"Scootaloo, there's one last thing you need to know before you wake."

"What do you-" Scootaloo stopped mid-sentence as she saw the dream realm warping around them. It was a sign that she was stirring in her sleep. Whatever Luna had to say she had to be quick.

"Scootaloo, I think your saviors are destined to be something far more than just your friends. I think that they are meant to be the Guardians of Equestria."

"What are you talking about Princess Luna?" Scootaloo shouted as Luna flew away into the realm. Luna said one last thing before she disappeared from Scootaloo's dream.

"WE'LL FIND OUT WHEN THE FINAL BATTLE HAPPENS!" Those were the last words Luna said before a bright light engulfed the dream realm.

Scootaloo jolted awake and found herself back in Rainbow's cloud mansion. She could feel sweat on her head that had been caused by the intensity of her dream. Then she felt a pair of hooves wrap themselves around her.

"Scootaloo are you ok? You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

The little pegasus turned around and just held Rainbow Dash tightly, relieved that her idol was still alive.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, I had a really bad nightmare."

"What was it about?" Scootaloo knew it would be tough, but she had to let her idol know.

"I watched you and my friends being burned alive by that dragon." Rainbow stroked Scootaloo's mane gently and held her tight after hearing about the nightmare.

"Don't worry Scootaloo, I'm not about to leave you. We'll beat that dragon when the time comes, together. But for now, let's get you back to sleep."

Scootaloo laid back down and snuggled close to Rainbow Dash, glad that Luna had helped ease her worries. She had no nightmares for the rest of the night.


	18. Preparation

/-/  
/ Preparation/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

After Scootaloo's dreadful nightmare, the next day started out rather calm and relaxing. The two siblings went about their morning like always, but they were eager for the meeting that was going to take place very soon. It had been put off by too many unfortunate circumstances for far too long. Now with things calm in Ponyville and Scootaloo's former parents in jail, all that remained was for Rainbow Dash to meet Indominus and Tyrannosaurus.

The pegasus mare found it hard to contain her excitement that morning. Scootaloo could see the eagerness written on her face when they sat down to breakfast. She knew Rainbow was becoming more anxious with just two days to go. After all that had happened, Scootaloo was finally going to introduce her idol to her saviors. With all that Rainbow had heard about them, one could hardly blame her for being so anxious.

When it was time for Scootaloo to get to school, she and Rainbow raced out of the cloud mansion at break neck speeds. It gave Rainbow Dash a chance to see how much Scootaloo had improved since her first flight. The filly was able to keep pace with Rainbow Dash the entire way to the school and the cyan mare found her heart filling with pride. Scootaloo had progressed so much that she was matching Rainbow Dash, and becoming as awesome as her idol. The pegasus hoped that one day the two of them could tryout for the Wonderbolts together, then they would never be apart.

When they touched down in front of the school. Rainbow and Scootaloo shared a tight hug.

"Have a good day Scootaloo," said Rainbow Dash.

"I will Rainbow Dash, you know, that's the first time anypony's wished me a good day."

"Well things are different now squirt. No more neglect or ignorance, I'll be the pony your 'parents' never were." It warmed Scootaloo's heart when Rainbow gave her little reminders like these.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said as she and Rainbow parted ways for the day.

Ever since Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had smacked Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon all over the playground, Scootaloo's time at school had become more enjoyable. Her classmates and Miss Cheerilee looked forward to any news regarding her and her dinosaur saviors. Miss Cheerilee had recently heard how Scootaloo's parents had been arrested, and wanted to hear Scootaloo's side of the story. That's why she chose to ask Scootaloo before she began the lesson for the day.

"Scootaloo, is it true that your parents are in jail?" Miss Cheerilee had expected it to be hard for Scootaloo, but the filly had no problem talking about her DNA doners.

"Yes it's true, they were plotting to kill me, Rainbow Dash and all of Equestria." Scootaloo had to cover her ears as the whole classroom gasped at the response. Miss Cheerilee had a terrified look on her face that matched the same ones Rainbow and her friends had.

"That's horrible Scootaloo. I'm so sorry I didn't know they were so cruel. How did they get caught in the first place?" Scootaloo had a very pleasing smile on her face when she gave her answer.

"I owe it to Celestia, Rainbow Dash and especially my saviors. They all played a part in putting my former parents behind bars." Seeing her teacher and classmates hanging onto every word of hers encouraged Scootaloo to continue. "Rainbow and Indominus beat them into the dirt when they spied on us a few nights ago. Rainbow informed Celestia of the events, and she had them arrested the same day."

Miss Cheerilee's horrified expression relaxed after she heard how Scootaloo's parents had been caught. "Oh Scootaloo, it seems that there are guardian angels looking out for you."

"Yeah, but the best part is that I get to live with Rainbow Dash!" It brought joy into Cheerilee's heart to see Scootaloo so happy and to find out she was in proper care. Rainbow Dash would do a far better job of caring for her than those wretched excuses for ponies. Now Miss Cheerilee could begin her lesson, finally relieved that Scootaloo was in good hooves.

Rainbow Dash had flown off to take care of her weather duties after she dropped off Scootaloo. During the flight she found herself thinking about the animal that had helped her. Somehow he still lingered in her mind like nopony ever had before. Her adoration for his heroics was becoming apparent and Rainbow could feel her temperature rising. Rainbow wasn't aware of it, but she was slowly falling in love with the creature that saved her life.

Before she knew it, Rainbow Dash was imagining racing alongside the great scaly creature. Only she was near his size and they were on an open field. She imagined tackling him and rolling about in the fields. Then he would pin her and Rainbow could see the amazing look in his eyes. Her fantasy ended with a rather intimate moment. It ended with Indominus and Rainbow Dash kissing each other in the fields. She was so lost in her daze that she failed to notice a certain pegasus trying to get her attention.

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash? You in there Rainbow Dash?" The mare was shaken out of her daydream from hearing the voice of an old friend.

"Oh Derpy, that was you. What was I doing?"

"You looked like you were fantasizing about spending quality time with a special somepony." The blush hit Rainbow's cheeks hard.

"No I wasn't."

"That dreamy look you had spoke for itself. Besides, shouldn't you be busting some clouds today? The weather factory isn't gonna like you slacking on the job."

In an instant, Rainbow had gone from blushing to busting every cloud in sight. In just under twenty seconds she had cleared the entire sky. It left Derpy with her jaw hanging open.

"How's that for getting the job done? Thanks for reminding me Derpy."

"No problem. See ya later Rainbow Dash."

With her task complete, Rainbow decided it would be a good time to inform Twilight about getting to meet Scootaloo's saviors. It would also take her mind off the daydream she just imagined.

Rather than knocking on the door this time, Rainbow went back to her old ways of crashing through the window. She was met with a rather unfazed Twilight. The alicorn had been expecting Rainbow to go back to her old habits now that Scootaloo's parents were in jail.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, what are we going to do with you?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to reorganize the books. Rainbow dusted herself off from the impact.

"Heh heh, I don't know Twilight. I just helped put two awful ponies behind bars, and I'm caring for a filly that I'm proud to call my sister. I think I'm entitled to have a fun moment or two."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So what brings you by the library this time Rainbow?"

"This time Twilight, I was wondering if you and the girls would be up for meeting Scootaloo's new friends in a few days?" Twilight found her curiosity being aroused.

"New friends? I didn't know Scootaloo had made any new friends."

"Neither did I until she told me during one of our afternoons of bonding. From what I was told, they're strong, dependable and they've been looking after Scootaloo when I wasn't around."

"Sounds to me like she's made some pretty loyal friends," said Twilight.

"Tell me about it. We've been trying to arrange a meeting for awhile now, but certain circumstances kept putting it off. Now that her former parents are in jail, she told me that I can meet them in two more days. It would mean a lot to me and Scootaloo if you and the girls could join us on that day. I want her friends to feel welcome in Ponyville and get to know all of us."

Upon hearing this little bit of info, Twilight became more curious.

"Haven't they made any friends besides Scootaloo? Why would they need to feel welcome in our peaceful town?"

"She told me that she's the only friend they have. They've apparently never set foot in Ponyville." With everything Rainbow was telling her, Twilight was becoming more intrigued about Scootaloo's new friends. She found it too bizarre that they had never encountered anypony besides Scootaloo, or seen Ponyville. The alicorn princess decided that she had to see these mysterious friends for herself.

"Alright Rainbow, count me in," Twilight said eagerly. Rainbow Dash felt her heart jump for joy.

"Thanks Twilight, now we need to inform everypony else tonight. Man, these meetings are almost becoming a regular thing. Me and Scootaloo will get Pinkie and Fluttershy while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom inform Rarity and Applejack. We'll see you later tonight around seven, ok Twilight?"

"Yeah, except this time we won't have any bad news, just a meeting with some loyal new ponies that have come to Ponyville."

Rainbow chuckled at the irony in Twilight's statement. She then took off and waited for Scootaloo to be done with school.

Despite trying to preoccupy herself, Rainbow still couldn't get Indominus out of head. The whole time she was flying about waiting for Scootaloo her thoughts kept drifting back to the camouflaged dinosaur. It felt unnatural for Rainbow to be so drawn to a creature that was nearly a thousand times her size. She never imagined that love would ever be a part of her life. Yet she was falling for a creature that was already as awesome as she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bell ring. She flew down and greeted the Crusaders in a grand fashion. Seeing the adoring look in Scootaloo's eyes shook away her distracting thoughts.

"Evening Crusaders, how was school?"

"Same ol' same ol', Diamond Tiara still ain't back yet. It's been very peaceful fer all of us," said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, Scootaloo's friends really did a number on her," Sweetie Belle added.

"Speaking of your new friends Scootaloo, Twilight and I decided to hold a get together tonight in regards to how we're all going to meet them in the next few days."

"Excellent, though I should arrange the details with them first, and then I can relay the details to everypony tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, can you two inform your sisters about tonight? I'm sure they want to hear about this as well." Both fillies were happy to inform their sisters about the meeting. They were secretly eager to see how Applejack and Rarity would react to hearing about Scootaloo's saviors.

"Great, have them meet us at the library by seven o'clock."

With everything set the ponies split off into different directions. Rainbow flew off to inform Pinkie and Fluttershy, while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom went to tell their older siblings. Scootaloo went into the forest to discuss the introductions with the dinosaurs. She wanted them to be sure that no creatures would interrupt this introduction like the one with the Crusaders.

"Now boys, we need to make sure this introduction goes smoothly. The last thing we need is another Timberwolf encounter that will make everypony terrified of you." Both dinosaurs nodded in agreement. "Also make sure you guys don't have any kills lying around, that'll give the wrong impression immediately. Make sure to have your fill before Rainbow and her friends show up."

The dinosaurs again nodded their heads in agreement. They were just as eager as Scootaloo, especially Indominus given the fight he and Rainbow had fought in.

"Me and the Crusaders will bring them to this spot after school gets out. That'll be enough time for you guys to be ready right?" The dinosaurs once more nodded their heads. "Sweet! I can't wait for you guys to truly meet Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo shared a group nuzzle with the carnivores before she headed out of the forest to find Rainbow Dash.

The predators decided they would patrol the area before Scootaloo brought everypony to the forest. Clearing it of any pests that might wander in. They only hoped that there wouldn't be any dangerous interruptions that would be beyond their control.

Scootaloo easily found Rainbow Dash in the clear sky and they flew back home to relax until it was time for the get together. Since Rainbow had told everypony seven o'clock was the time they would meet up, she and Scootaloo had a few hours to kill. They spent their free time relaxing, having dinner and chilling. It was a much more peaceful afternoon for Scootaloo than one being spent in her former home. When seven o'clock rolled around, the surrogate siblings took off towards the library.

As they got close, they spotted Applejack and Apple Bloom. Rainbow decided to catch up with Applejack on the rest of the way to the library. Applejack was surprised to see Scootaloo flying alongside Rainbow Dash when the two touched down alongside her and Apple Bloom.

"Well I'll be Rainbow, ya got Scootaloo flyin' alongside ya already."

"Yeah, I knew she had it in her. She just needed some training and now she's becoming a great flyer," Rainbow said while giving Scootaloo a look of approval. "I certainly am proud of her, she's definitely the little sister I never had." She pulled Scootaloo close as they continued toward the library.

Applejack watched with a proud look of her own in her eyes. It brought such happiness to her heart to see Rainbow and Scootaloo so happy together.

"Ya have to admit, they make great sisters don't they Applejack?" Apple Bloom whispered while trying to not disturb the moment.

"Yeah they do. Ah'm just proud of Rainbow for making a filly so happy."

After a while, Rainbow and Scootaloo separated so Rainbow could bring Applejack up to speed on what had happened while she was in Canterlot. From Scootaloo's parents threatening her, to the assistance she received from her giant camouflaged hero. Applejack's mouth just hung open when she heard Rainbow describe the animal that helped her that night. She had never heard of a creature with such unique abilities. Before she could question Rainbow Dash, they arrived at the library.

Unlike the last time, there wasn't any stress or worry in the air. Everypony was curious as to what the meeting was about.

"Everypony I'm glad you could be here tonight. Rest assured there isn't anything horrible going down this time. Scootaloo has something she'd like to tell all of you." Rainbow stood by Scootaloo as she prepared to tell everypony her request. All of them had their eyes glued to her, waiting for her to speak.

"Hi everypony, the reason I've asked you all to be here, is because I'd like all of you to join Rainbow Dash when she meets my new friends." Everypony was a jumble of questions after Scootaloo spoke. All except Pinkie Pie, who had a look that was a combination of happiness and curiosity.

"Scootaloo, are these the same friends that you requested those bags of fritters for?" Scootaloo was glad that Pinkie Pie had such an incredible memory.

"That's right Pinkie Pie, they really loved those fritters by the way." Pinkie had a huge smile creeping on her face. Anypony that loved her food was always worth meeting.

"You can count me in Scootaloo. I'll throw them a huge "Welcome to Ponyville" party after we meet them.

"Well that is nice, but Scootaloo darling, what is it about these friends of yours that make them so special?" Rarity's curiosity had been aroused and she wanted to know more.

"Well Rarity, in order to answer that question I'll have to start from the beginning."

Scootaloo told them about how she had met her saviors after getting lost in the Everfree Forest. How they had saved her from a pack of Timberwolves and stayed by her side through the rest of the night. She was met with a variety of reactions, from Fluttershy being worried about her getting lost, to Rarity and Twilight's shocked looks. Applejack had a look of wonder upon hearing how they demolished the Timberwolves, but Scootaloo didn't know what to make of Pinkie's unreadable reaction. The filly had never seen a mix of so many different reactions at once.

"They've been looking after me these past few months, and I want to introduce all of you to them. To make them feel more at peace in their new home." Scootaloo was given a unison answer from the other three ponies.

"We'd love to meet them!"

"Anypony that looks after a filly in need is worth meeting in my book," said Fluttershy.

"Tarnation, they sound carin' and strong enough to be just fine with me," said Applejack.

"Oh heavens yes, I must meet these two as well to express my thanks for looking after you through all this trouble," Rarity added.

Scootaloo was overwhelmed at the positive responses she was getting. The Mane six were all eager to meet her saviors. The Crusaders passed a sly look amongst themselves, for they would be setting up an introduction to remember.

"Splendid, alright everypony now for the details regarding the introduction." The room went silent as the Mane Six awaited the details. "I talked to them earlier today, and the day after tomorrow is when you all will get to meet them. They've agreed to meet us at the Everfree Forest and I can take everypony there after school."

The Mane Six all felt uneasy about going into the Everfree Forest, especially poor Fluttershy.

"Uh Scootaloo, any reason why the Everfree Forest and not somewhere in Ponyville?"

"Because the forest is their home, they've never set foot outside of it." Scootaloo chose to keep them leaving the forest to save her from Diamond Tiara out of the conversation. "Once the introductions are over, maybe I can convince them to give Ponyville a chance."

"Alright Scootaloo, I trust your judgement since you are the one arranging this meeting in the first place."

With the plans set and everything ready to go with one day left, the ponies hung out with each other and chatted for the rest of the night.  



	19. Evil Escapes

/-/  
/ Evil escapes/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

As the sun began to set in Ponyville, over in Canterlot the Princesses were able to finally relax themselves. They had gone through quite a bit getting Scootaloo's parents behind bars. While they weren't able to find the remote that controlled Black Death, they were able to put the puppet masters behind bars. Now they could put their troubled minds at ease, well except for Celestia

She couldn't quite calm her mind though and was constantly pacing about the meeting room, She was worried that something terrible was going to go down. Even though Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were locked away, Celestia kept thinking that Black Death would resurface again. Luna might not have been fazed by the dragon's name, but her sister didn't know about T-Rex and Indominus. She had every reason to be worried about the dragon coming back and destroying Equestria.

'Sister, you really shouldn't worry yourself like this."

"I can't help it Luna, those two seemed so confident when we arrested them. Like they knew that somehow they were going to escape and release that dragon. It just has me worried to death."

"It's alright sister, we'll worry about that problem when it happens. No need to stress yourself about a problem that hasn't even occurred yet."

"Besides, you should really look at this letter that was sent to all of us," said Cadence.

Celestia was pulled away from her stressful worrying and walked over to Cadence and Luna. With everything going on, she hadn't realized that they had received Scootaloo's letter and list and had read them both already, Now Celestia was the only one left to read them. Cadence levitated the letter and list over to Celestia so she could read them.

"Why didn't I know about these?"

"They must've been sent while you were arresting Scootaloo's parents."

Luna and Cadence stood alongside Celestia as she read Scootaloo's letter. Luna could see the wonder and curiosity showing on her sister's face the longer she read. When she was finished and read the list, Celestia was left touched and puzzled. She didn't know that Scootaloo had befriended dinosaurs, or that they were part of the list. Her heart however was touched that Scootaloo wanted Rainbow Dash to be her family along with her new friends.

"We were a little stumped the first time we read the letter. Apparently we'll only meet these friends of hers when Black Death resurfaces."

"You're sure that there isn't any other way that we can meet these new friends of hers Luna?"

"I'm afraid not sister. Unless we fly over to Ponyville and request a private audience with Scootaloo and her new pals." Luna decided to try and get Celestia interested in Scootaloo's saviors. To make her want to meet them for herself. "You know, Scootaloo's told me a lot about them in her dreams."

"Oh really, what are they like Luna?" Now Luna knew she had Celestia's attention, but she wasn't the only one hooked. Cadence was listening in too, her curiosity had been peaked as well. So Luna continued now that she had an audience.

"Apparently they've been looking after her for the last few months. She's described them as loving, caring and strong. She even told me about how they saved her from a pack of Timberwolves. I haven't heard that filly speak with such enthusiasm since her camping trip with Rainbow Dash."

Celestia and Cadence were becoming more intrigued as Luna continued. The Princess was doing what Scootaloo had done with Rainbow Dash: giving the dinosaurs praise and making them sound fantastic. It was having the same effect on the Princesses as it had on Rainbow Dash.

"She was quite serious when she spoke about them being her new family. The only other requirement was that Rainbow Dash had to be part of it as well." Luna could see that Celestia was thinking really hard about everything she had been told. After a while, Celestia reached a decision.

"Alright Luna, you've managed to arouse my curiosity. When we meet these new friends of Scootaloo's, if they are as great and caring as you've described them, then I will grant Scootaloo's wish." Luna was rejoicing on the inside, she could only imagine how happy Scootaloo would be when she found out about the good news.

Unfortunately the good news was cut short too unexpectedly. One of the guards burst through the door panting hard and dripping sweat.

"Your Highnesses...something...terrible...has happened."

"What's happened?" Celestia asked hoping that she wasn't about to hear the answer that would change everything.

"It's Sheer Cold...and Spoiled Rotten...THEY'VE ESCAPED!"

All three Princesses were alarmed at what they had heard. In a flash the guard was running alongside them down to the dungeon. The door to the dungeon itself hung open like a torn piece of flesh. As they hurried down the corridor, they caught sight of the cell that had held Scootaloo's DNA doners. It was a horrible sight to behold.

There was a body that had been one of the guards lying lifeless next to the door. His head had been smashed open and his blood was scattered along the floor and the cell door. The Princesses were in shock at the gruesome sight that was displayed before them.

"How did this happen," was all that Celestia could ask.

"They caught one of our men off guard, and used his body so they could escape. Apparently they used his horn to unlock the door to their cell. Once they were free, they killed him so he couldn't alert any of us. The guards by the door were ambushed, beaten and left unconscious when I got here. They were rushed to the emergency room, but none of know where those two are."

Of all the things that could've happened, Celestia had to say this was the worst. Not only were Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten free, but they could unleash the dragon of death and recreate the same disaster that nearly destroyed Equestria all those years ago. She looked to her sister with pleading desperation in her eyes.

"Luna, I truly hope these new friends of Scootaloo's have what it takes to bring down this dragon. Otherwise Equestria is doomed." Luna responded with steel determination in her voice.

"Trust me sister, when you see them for yourself, then you'll know why Equestria will be saved. This land is about to get its guardians." 


	20. Events Unfolding

/-/  
/ Events Unfolding/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The next day went by rather quickly and uneventful. Celestia didn't want to alarm everypony in Ponyville about Scootaloo's DNA doners being on the loose. Luna had asked her to put her faith in Scootaloo's saviors, assuring her that if they faced Black Death and killed him the real threat would be over. The dragon would never be able to haunt them again, and Scootaloo's doners would be powerless. Celestia didn't like putting her faith in ponies she hadn't even met, but she trusted Luna's judgement.

Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were on the run in the Everfree Forest, trying to find their way back to their house. They were determined to get their hooves on the remote control so they could reawaken Black Death. In order to avoid being seen by other creatures, they had covered themselves with leaves to mask their color and scent. It succeeded in fooling the Timberwolves and Manticores, but there were two keen creatures that were on the lookout for them.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had been patrolling the forest, but they hadn't seen Sheer Cold or Spoiled Rotten. The two pegasi had managed to slip by the dinosaurs with their makeshift camouflage. Indominus's thermal detection eyesight had picked up traces of them, but he couldn't see enough of them in the dimly lit forest. The two pegasi were able to make it to their house by the end of the day. Once they reached it, they found the remote and patiently waited for tomorrow when they would make their move.

The day of the meeting had finally arrived, and Scootaloo was more anxious than the first one. All throughout school she kept imagining what Rainbow Dash would think of her saviors. Her fellow Crusaders couldn't help much because they were wondering what their sisters would think. The three fillies were so eager that their day seemed to drag on forever. When it finally ended, they found an audience waited for them outside.

All of the mane six were waiting outside of the school for the three of them. Scootaloo was sure that she was about to present her saviors to the most important ponies in Equestria. She had never been so overjoyed to see Rainbow and the rest of the Mane six. She and the Crusaders ran up and hugged their sisters.

"Hey Scootaloo, are you really this excited to see us?"

"Yes, and I finally get to introduce you to my saviors after everything that's happened."

"Tell me about it, all of us have been as anxious as you three waiting for this moment. Now Crusaders, lead the way."

The CMC lead the Mane six towards the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy had a frightful history with th forest, but with her friends by her side she was willing to endure it. Scootaloo confidently lead the ponies deeper into the forest, unaware that the group was being watched. She spotted a huge clearing up ahead, which was where she had arranged for T-Rex and Indominus to meet them. But the closer she got Scootaloo could tell that something was terribly wrong.

The area was eerily quite, not a sound was heard. Scootaloo couldn't even hear any branches snapping or massive footsteps. Either Tyrannosaurus and Indominus weren't close enough, or something was making them stay hidden within the trees. Rainbow could see the uneasiness starting to form on Scootaloo's face.

"Uh Scootaloo, everything ok? You sure we're not lost?"

"No, this is where I asked them to meet us," Scootaloo said quietly. "It's just something doesn't feel right. This place is just too quiet."

Then Scootaloo heard a sickening voice directly above her. It was one she never thought she'd hear again.

"You've been a very bad chicken, now you will pay for disobeying us."

Bolts of lightning came raining down towards the group. Everypony scattered in panic, Rarity and Applejack grabbed their siblings to keep them safe. Rainbow was about to grab Scootaloo, but one bolt came right in between them. When the flash cleared, Scootaloo was gone. Rainbow looked about wildly trying to find Scootaloo, and she found her being carried away by the ponies she was dead set on killing. Scootaloo was in the clutches of Spoiled Rotten, and she was being taken towards the edge of Equestria.

Rainbow had never felt such vengeful anger before, she was going to make sure those ponies never flew again. She exploded from the ground and took off after the fleeing cowards. Twilight saw Rainbow take off and turned back to her friends. She spoke to them in a serious tone they had never heard before.

"Follow them, whatever you girls do don't lose sight of them. I'm going to alert the Princesses!"

Twilight sent a beam of energy into the sky hoping that the Princesses would see it from Canterlot. Her friends chased after Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. The ponies were unaware that Rainbow Dash wasn't the only one chomping at the bit for vengeance. Two huge shadows followed after the rest of the Mane six, determined to bring down those evil pegasi once and for all.

Back in Canterlot Celestia was going about her usual day, when she saw the beam of energy from the Everfree Forest.

"Oh no, Luna, Cadence come quick!" The other princesses rushed to the window and spotted the energy beam. "It's Twilight, she and her friends must've stumbled upon Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. Cadence, assemble the guards and tell them to bring the Elements of Harmony. We're going to need all the help we can get. Luna let's get going, we need to catch up with Twilight and find out what's going on."

Celestia and Luna took off with Cadence bringing up the rear. Following them were the Canterlot guards, a few of them carrying the chest that contained the Elements of Harmony. Celestia was dreading that the dragon's return was close now that events were falling in place.

Twilight kept up the energy beam until she saw Celestia, the other Princesses and the Canterlot guards.

"Twilight, what happened?" Celestia was trying hard to keep herself from freaking out.

"It's awful Celestia, Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten jumped us and kidnapped Scootaloo. They're heading for the edge of Equestria with Rainbow Dash following them. My friends are pursuing them through the forest as well, but we must hurry."

"Absolutely!" The Princesses flew off towards the edge of Equestria, trying to catch up with Rainbow Dash and the fleeing pegasi.

Rainbow Dash was catching up to the cowardly pegasi when she heard Scootaloo's voice.

"Rainbow Dash, help me!"

"Shut up you whining brat." Rainbow could see Spoiled Rotten punch Scootaloo in the face. The hit knocked Scootaloo out cold and she went limp in the mare's hooves.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!" Rainbow went full blown protective mode and charged straight for Spoiled Rotten.

She nailed an angry, swift punch right across the green mare's face, but she continued to fly onward.

"Careful now Rainbow Crash, if I lose my grip then this chicken falls to her death."

"We'll see about that," Rainbow said as she went in for another attack.

She had to divide her attention between dodging Sheer Cold who was trying to attack her, and smacking Spoiled Rotten around. Rainbow also had to make sure that Scootaloo didn't fall, or she would surely die from the impact. Up ahead Rainbow could see the edge of Equestria, the forest was giving way to barren land and rocky outcrops. Rainbow knew she had to make a crucial move and soon. But she needed a distraction in order to get Scootaloo out of Spoiled Rotten's grip. Fortunately her attacking and maneuvering had slowed down the cowards enough for help to arrive.

Rainbow could see Twilight, the Princesses, and the Canterlot army headed their way. The time for her to make her move was now or never. When Sheer Cold swooped in again, she smacked him away and dealt a quick punch to Spoiled Rotten's face. The move distracted the green mare long enough for Twilight and Celestia to blast her from behind. The attack caused Spoiled Rotten to release Scootaloo and Rainbow instantly scooped her up before she could get close to the ground. She touched down at the edge of Equestria and tried to wake Scootaloo up.

"Scootaloo wake up. Come on squirt, I can't do this without you." Her concerned voice caused Scootaloo to stir and she began to awaken.

"R-Rainbow Dash, what happened?" The cyan mare was so relieved to see her surrogate sister was ok.

"Your DNA doners ambushed us and ruined the meeting. Now we're all the way out here at the end of Equestria."

"How right you are Rainbow Crash," Spoiled Rotten said as she and Sheer Cold touched down in front of the siblings. "Now there is no hope for you two."

"I wouldn't say that," Twilight said as she touched down alongside Rainbow and Scootaloo. Celestia, Luna, Cadence and the entire Canterlot army joined them. A minute later her friends finally emerged from the forest and stood by their side. "You want to get to Rainbow Dash, you've gotta go through us."

Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten looked at each other and just laughed.

"We won't be going through all of you, our dragon will."

Sheer Cold pulled out the remote and pressed the button before anypony could stop him. A moment later, an explosion was heard off in the distance. The noise that followed sent a cold chill down everypony's spine. A loud piercing roar was heard from where the explosion had come from, then came the beating of giant wings. The ponies then saw five black shapes off in the distance, but as they got closer the fear started to take over.

It was a V formation of five dragons and they were heading straight for where everypony was gathered. The five of them landed behind Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. The four dragons in the back were different color variations of the red dragon that Twilight and her friends had encountered years ago. They were green, dark blue, grey and white, but their leader was a dragon that could strike fear into the heart of any pony.

He had a more muscular build than the other dragons, stood on all fours and had a greater wing span. Even on all fours he was still taller than the other dragons. His scales were more thick and a shade of black that was darker than the sky on Nightmare Night. His eyes gave off a menacing red glow that made it seem like a demon was peering into their souls. Scootaloo had no doubt that this was the monster that had plagued her dreams, this was Black Death.

Everypony felt on edge at the sight of the monster, Luna and Celestia were more nervous than the others. The monster still looked the same as it had when it first attacked Equestria. They all shuddered when the monster began to talk.

"What's wrong? You all seem frightened of me, well don't be ashamed. Everypony finds my size and power hard to believe." He spoke in the same demonic tone that Scootaloo had heard in her nightmare.

Black Death glanced down at Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten and spoke to them.

"I assume you two have a reason for bringing me out here again. Considering the last time I was summoned you asked me to gather reinforcements. Now what is it that you want with me?"

"Your task this time is to kill that worthless chicken's friends Black Death. Once they're dead, then you boys can wreak as much chaos and havoc as you want." The dragon's lips curled into an evil smile.

"Oh, that sounds very promising. Consider it done, it won't take too long to kill these ponies. I've already demonstrated my power before, and those two princesses were witnesses to my devastation."

Celestia and Luna stepped forward, trying to remain calm in front of the evil dragon.

"Well last time it was just me and Luna. Now we have four princesses and twice the power." The dragon merely laughed at Celestia's protest. Cadence and Twilight stood alongside her for support.

Then Celestia spoke in a rather calm tone. "I think I know how to get that smirk off your ugly mug, we're going to renovate your face." Black Death just continued to laugh at the princesses. "Funny huh, alright then, allow us to show you what four alicorns can do."

"Go ahead, take your best shot." Celestia felt a little unnerved by the dragon's confident attitude, but she began to light up her horn. The other princesses followed suite.

"Alright ladies, let's show this beast what we're made off."

The four princesses put their horns together and a huge combined blast came forth. The combined blast of power went straight for the dragon's face. Everypony and the other dragons watched in disbelief as Black Death took the blast head on. The attack exploded upon contact with his face and the ground shook slightly from the force of the explosion. Then everypony waited for the smoke to clear, but were horrified when they saw a pair of red eyes glaring at them.

Black Death glared at the ponies with his eyes shining red and a toothy evil smile on his face when the smoke vanished. It looked like the attack hadn't even fazed him. There wasn't a single scratch anywhere on his face. Celestia was in absolute shock, that attack had enough power to blow through a mountain and it didn't even leave a mark on his scales.

"What? No damage, no injury, nothing?"

"I'm afraid this is looking awfully grim for us Celestia," Twilight added.

"Oh I felt it alright, it was like a vampire bat trying to bite my neck. But for a couple of alicorns who actually thought they could harm me, that's not so bad. Do you have anymore tricks left or can I get on with killing you pointless ponies?"

"Twilight, the Elements of Harmony, they're our last chance. If they don't work on this dragon, then all hope for our world will be lost."

Scootaloo had never heard Celestia speak in such a desperate tone, she truly was terrified of this evil dragon. Though secretly, Scootaloo knew her saviors would arrive in time to stop this dragon. They always had a habit of saving the day at the last possible second.

Twilight got the Elements out of the chest that the guards had brought along and distributed them to her friends. She lit up her horn and the Elements symbols began to fly around the dragon.

"Well, this is interesting. Looks like I'll have to tap into my power after all."

Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten weren't so sure that their project should take on the elements.

"Black Death, I don't think this is something that you should try to take," Sheer Cold called out in concern. The dragon didn't seem concerned at all.

"Let them try, I have a trick up my sleeve for dealing with something like this. It's something not even you two were aware of."

The Mane Six's eyes turned white as the rainbow burst forth and went straight for Black Death. The other dragons and Scootaloo s DNA doners flew out of the way, but the black dragon remained where he was. As the rainbow approached him, Scootaloo could swear she saw a faint light glowing around the dragon. The rainbow engulfed the great beast and he began to turn to stone. Yet despite what was happening to him, Black Death didn't budge once.

When the stone had engulfed him completely, the dragon was in the same position as before. Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten couldn't understand why their dragon refused to budge in the face of such a weapon. Nothing ever survived when the Elements of Harmony were involved. Celestia and the others were rejoicing, glad that the Elements had come through in the clutch. She then looked over at the statue that was Black Death.

"How's that for a couple of pointless ponies? Not so tough now that you're a statue. Now we won't have to hear you run that hideous mouth anymore."

"Who are you calling hideous you cocky princess?" Everypony gasped in shock, there was no way he should be able to speak. Then they watched in horror as the stone mouth began to move. I'm about to show you all what it means to beat impossible odds."

The stone body began to shudder and the ponies could see pieces beginning to flake off. They watched as one of the arms began to slowly move upward and clench into a fist. The other followed suite and the ponies could only watch. Never had any creature been able to escape the Elements of Harmony, not even Nightmare Moon or Discord. The arms moved to the side as if the dragon was trying to gather power, and in one swift motion, the stone encasing Black Death was shattered.

Celestia and the others were sweating bullets at what they had just witnessed. The dragon had taken the Elements of Harmony head on and destroyed the stone prison all at once. The princesses never thought that such a feat would be possible, yet the proof was in front of them laughing evilly. Not only had Black Death destroyed his stone prison, but Equestria's last hope of stopping him.

Scootaloo noticed a faint glow that was covering the dragon's body and wondered if that was how he survived being turned to stone. But it didn't matter because Black Death was advancing towards her.

"That was quite a nifty trick indeed, but not even your precious Elements can stop me. I've been around long before your little trinkets were even made. Nothing in this world has the power to stop me." Black Death kept moving closer to Scootaloo and it was forcing her to retreat back into the trees. Nopony could move after what had happened, not even Rainbow Dash could find the willpower to help Scootaloo. If any of them tried to help her, Black Death would surely kill them.

"Torturing you is going to be so satisfying. I'll start by tormenting that precious idol of yours, then I'll make you watch while I tear her to pieces. How's that for-" Black Death was cut off as two heavy objects smacked him in the head and knocked him back out of the treeline. Scootaloo was surprised at first, but then she heard two familiar growls behind her.

"I knew you boys would make it in time," she said softly.

Black Death was surprised for the first time in his life. He had never been hit so hard before, there wasn't supposed to be anything in Equestria capable of harming him. He set his deadly gaze on Scootaloo as she walked confidently out of the trees.

"How did you do that? TELL ME!"

"Oh I didn't do anything, it was my new friends that hurt you," Scootaloo said in a voice of pure confidence.

"How in the hay bales can anypony be strong enough to hurt a beast like that?" Applejack was just as shocked as Black Death.

"Everypony, and former parents, it's time all of you met my saviors. Boys, the time for secrets is over. I think everypony deserves to see you both for real."

The sound of giant footsteps began echoing from the trees and it made Black Death and the dragons quite nervous. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus burst from the trees, bellowing roars that shook the very land. Nearly everypony had shrunken eyes and open jaws, except for Luna and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow recognized Indominus by the slit pupils and his massive size, she had wide eyes and was trying to contain her squeals. The animal she had fallen for was standing before her and she was positively ecstatic.

"Girls, behind us now!" Celestia, Applejack and Rarity put themselves between the dinosaurs and the others. The guards prepared themselves ready to attack just in case. Luna disregarded what Celestia said and moved towards Scootaloo and the dinosaurs. She stood alongside Scootaloo, who was standing in between her saviors.

"Everypony, listen carefully to what Scootaloo has to say about these grand creatures. They are not our enemy, so do not harm them."

"Thank you Princess Luna. Everypony, these are the friends I have told all of you about over the past few days. They are the ones who cared for me when Rainbow Dash wasn't around, and have loved me like a real family. I know it might be hard to believe, but what I'm telling you is the honest truth. They have even meet my fellow crusaders and bonded with them too."

Applejack and Rarity looked back at their sisters and asked them in unison "is this true?" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stood their ground and responded back in unison "yes, it's true." The crusaders went over to Scootaloo and Luna to show their loyalty to the dinosaurs.

"We were frightened of them at first, but after they saved us from a pack of Timberwolves we came to trust them. Scootaloo showed us that they weren't savage if we showed them kindness and respect. We've come to respect them, and they've become our friends."

"Why aren't you doing anything Black Death? Get over there and attack them!"

"Let them have this moment of bonding. It will make their pain greater when I kill those beasts. Besides, those creatures have peaked my interest."

Celestia was having a great inner conflict over whether she should trust the dinosaurs. But given how they had saved the lives of three fillies and cared for Scootaloo, she decided they were the better choice.

"Guards stand down. Scootaloo I will put my trust in these friends of yours. If they truly are as great as you say, do you think they have the power to bring down Black Death?"

"They have been training for this moment Celestia, they are more than ready for the challenge,"

"Very well, let them fight." Celestia and the others moved aside to give the dinosaurs room. Before Scootaloo joined them, she had one last thing to say to her saviors.

"Boys, this is the moment you both have been training for. This dragon is far worse than I thought, you both must give this fight everything you have. That monster will kill you both if he gets the chance. Show him why you guys are the kings of your world. Oh, and promise me that you both will come out of this fight alive."

The carnivores gently nuzzled Scootaloo, and it brought a huge "awwwww" from the ponies on the sidelines.

"Thanks boys, now show this monster what you're made of." Scootaloo ran off to join the others, leaving the dinosaurs face to face with Black Death. Their stares intensified upon spotting the dragon. They bellowed a challenging roar, one that the dragon happily returned. He asked the other dragons to stay out of the fight. It was going to be something Black Death had never had before: a true challenge.

"This is going to be a day to remember. This is our fate, our battle! Whoever wins this fight, determines the fate of Equestria!"


	21. Long Awaited Fight: Dragon vs Dinosaurs

/-/  
/ The Long Awaited Fight: Dragon vs Dinosaurs/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Before the carnivores began their battle with Black Death, they took a minute to survey their battlefield. It was a wide barren land with plenty of rocky hills and outcrops in the background. There weren't any other ponies around so the dinosaurs could fight at their full potential. The dinosaurs passed a look between each other as if they were forming a plan, then the fight got underway. They roared and charged straight for Black Death, with the dragon charging towards them as well.

Tyrannosaurus pulled ahead of Indominus and went in for an attack. Black Death lunged his head forward to bite the dinosaur, but T-Rex ducked and dealt him an uppercut with his head. The attack caught the dragon off guard and allowed Tyrannosaurus to clamp his jaws on the dragon's neck. Realizing he had been snared, Black Death tried to free himself from T-Rex's grip but to no avail. Tyrannosaurus had more than enough strength to keep the dragon in his jaws and crunched down on the neck with a bite force of five thousand pounds.

The teeth punctured the scales and went right to the nerves in Black Death's neck. Tyrannosaurus's bite had severed the nerves in the dragon's neck and had paralyzed him. Black Death couldn't get any part of his body to function, not even his wings. For the first time in his life, Black Death was faced with creatures that had the power to face him. With the dragon immobilized, Indominus moved in for his crack at Black Death.

Indominus used his massive claws to slash and tear away at Black Death's face. Each attack cut deep into the scales and made the great dragon bleed all over the battlefield. While Indominus slashed away at the face, Tyrannosaurus attacked the rest of the body. Clamping down on limbs, crushing bones and snapping the wings, Tyrannosaurus was dealing as much damage as possible. Black Death was experiencing true pain for the first time in a fight.

"What are you doing Black Death? Fight back, don't just take all that!" Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were beyond frustrated that their great dragon was being torn apart. Neither of them were aware he had been paralyzed. On the opposite side of the battlefield, Scootaloo and the others were rejoicing.

"Oh yeah! They're doing even better than I thought." Scootaloo was loving how well Indominus and T-Rex were doing in the fight. Rainbow Dash was squealing in delight from watching Indominus fighting with such brutality. He had definitely won her affection and heart. Even Luna was rejoicing at how badly the dragon was being thrashed about. Celestia was unsure what to make of the fight and it puzzled Luna.

"Well sister, do you think these two can beat Black Death now?"

"I'm not sure what to think Luna,"

"But why?"

"Luna, that monster shrugged off the Elements of Harmony like they were nothing and stood up to the full potential of our magic. While it is true that these creatures are doing remarkably well, I just have the sinking suspicion that dragon is hiding some kind of secret power."

"Well we'll worry about that problem when the dragon reveals his secret. Besides, you have to admit that this is the first time we've seen that dragon harmed right?"

"Yes I will not deny that. Those two have the strength to pierce his hide and draw blood. I just hope they can keep this up."

Indominus wrapped up his slashing by punching the dragon in the face. The attack knocked out a few of Black Death's teeth. His head was spinning from all the attacks and his body was bloodied and torn up from T-Rex's bites. With their enemy disoriented, the dinosaurs rammed their heads under his stomach and began forcing him back.

They starting building up speed and were pushing Black Death in the direction of the rocky outcrops. Using their combined momentum and strength, the dinosaurs threw the dragon towards the rocky structures. The dragon's body plowed through so many structures while others fell on top of him and caused a hug column of dust to rise up. Both dinosaurs slowly backed away from the area, in case of any surprise attacks.

Everypony was speechless, they had never seen Black Death beaten and tossed around before. Even Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were beginning to have doubts about their project. Scootaloo's saviors were proving to be far more capable if they could harm the legendary dragon in such a brutal way. Then everypony grew silent as Black Death crawled out of the rubble. He looked like a mere shadow of the great dragon he had been a minute ago. His body was covered in bloody scratches and gashes from everything that T-Rex and Indominus had done.

"You cursed animals! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" The dragon was so furious it seemed like he might explode. He had never faced opponents that could harm him and draw blood all at once. Black Death angrily eyed T-Rex and Indominus, then in an instant, his attitude went from angry to completely calm. "This is such a rare treat indeed. You boys have given me something I never thought I'd get: a challenge and an opportunity to use my power."

Black Death stood up, closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Then a strange yellow glowing light started to surround his body. Celestia thought that she might have been seeing things, but then the light began to sparkle and her suspicions were confirmed. The light surrounding Black Death was identical to the light that unicorns had when they used their magic. Everypony watched in horror as Black Death's body began to heal itself.

Every injury he had taken against T-Rex and Indominus was being healed at an incredible rate. Even the severed nerves in his neck were healed too. The glow began patching up all the gashes and scratches, replacing them with fresh scales. The marks on his face became smaller until they had vanished. In no time at all, Black Death was completely restored. He looked like a clean slate once more, as if the dinosaurs hadn't laid a claw on him.

All the princesses were in shock, Luna's confidence had dropped away and Celestia was on the verge of collapsing. Cadence and Twilight were rooted to the spot, they were bewildered beyond belief.

"How...how is that possible?" They were the only words Twilight could find. Black Death looked over at the ponies and then flew up so everypony could hear him.

"Yes I guess it is a secret worth sharing, if you don't mind my bragging. When I first ravaged Equestria all those years ago I didn't just kill ponies, I ate them. Whenever I devoured them, their magic was absorbed into my body and became part of me. I gained all the magical powers those unicorns had, in addition to the knowledge of every spell they knew at the time, which includes healing spells. Once I realized what my body could do, I went about eating every pony in sight. By the time I was ready to face Canterlot, I had the strength and magic of an army coursing through my veins."

"But that doesn't explain how you were able to withstand the Elements of Harmony."

"That one is rather easy to answer. Before your little rainbow made contact with my body, I coated it in a special magic. The magic formed a shield around my body and it was the shield that turned to stone. My body remained unharmed, while the shield made it look like I was being turned into a statue. Apparently not only can I use the magic, but my own power enhanced it to such a degree that no magic in this world can harm me." He then touched down in front of T-Rex and Indominus.

"That's right, you two have effectively stepped into a death battle. Unless you can overcome my powers, there is no way you animals can stop me."

Indominus took Black Death's words as a challenge and smacked him across the face. The hit drove the dragon's head into the dirt and it took him awhile to get back up. The magic could heal him, but it didn't make him invincible. Brute strength could still harm him while the magic only healed visible injuries.

"I have to commend your fighting spirits. You both are the first creatures in this world to harm me and make me use my power in the first place. It's a shame there aren't more animals with the kind of determination you boys have. I'm going to enjoy draining the fight out of your bodies."

With one swing of his huge tail, Black Death sent T-Rex and Indominus flying backwards. The dinosaurs skidded to a stop in the dirt and quickly got back on their feet. In order to best this dragon they were going to have to outsmart and overpower him. Indominus had one idea after watching Black Death heal himself, but for it to work they had to pin the dragon. They charged towards Black Death again with a plan to test the limits of the dragon's healing power.

Tyrannosaurus once again pulled ahead of Indominus, but Black Death didn't lung forward this time. He stood his ground and grabbed the great carnivore by the throat. It made Scootaloo's heart jump to see T-Rex in the dragon's grip this time. Black Death was so focused on T-Rex that he failed to notice that Indominus had camouflaged himself. Indominus rammed Black Death from the side right before the dragon could attack Tyrannosaurus. The move also freed T-Rex from the dragon's grip and he joined Indominus.

The hybrid pinned Black Death on his back and began slashing wildly at the dragon's stomach. Black Death tried to free himself, but Indominus had him trapped. So he started applying his healing magic to the marks Indominus was leaving. Tyrannosaurus was looking for an opening when he noticed something: one of Black Death's arms was free. Now T-Rex knew what Indominus was planning, and clamped down on the free arm.

"Oh come on, didn't you try this already? You know I can just heal whatever wound you leave behind, even severed bone."

Tyrannosaurus didn't listen to Black Death as he placed a foot on the dragon to get a firm holding. With a great amount of strength and a swift twerk of his neck, Tyrannosaurus ripped the arm away from its socket. The dragon screeched in pain as he watched blood spill out of the hole where his arm had been. The shock of the injury interfered with his power and stopped the healing process.

Everypony stared with wide eyes and mouths hanging open at the unbelievable sight.

"Scootaloo, what just happened?" Rainbow was in as much shock as excitement after seeing the dinosaurs wound the dragon like never before,

"I think they were testing the limits of the dragon's power Rainbow Dash. They saw the way he healed himself, and wanted to see if he can recover from a missing limb."

"Wow, they're pretty smart to come up with an idea like that. Now let's see if their idea payed off."

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus seized the screeching dragon by the stomach and tossed him towards another outcrop pile. The dragon was sent tumbling over his head and crashed into the rocky pile. Black Death had real trouble getting back up this time, his body had been dealt serious damage. The dinosaurs had not only damaged him but they had screwed up the healing process. The marks on his stomach hadn't been healed completely, and the missing arm socket was still dripping blood.

"Something is unique about these warriors, how can creatures like them have strength and intelligence? I never imagined that they would set a trap for me, that attack actually tampered with my power. I wasn't able to fully heal my body, and I don't know if I can even repair a missing limb. Looks like I'll get to use more of my power while my body tries to recover from this damage."

Black Death spread his wings and took flight. The magic was glowing around where his arm had been, and was slowly trying to heal the injury. He dove back towards the dinosaurs and unleashed a torrent of fire in their direction. T-Rex and Indominus scattered to avoid the incoming flames, but the fire was merely a diversion. Black Death swooped in and seized Tyrannosaurus by the neck with his spare arm.

The dragon then began to drag T-Rex along the battlefield. Without any long arms, Tyrannosaurus couldn't free himself as he felt his body being pushed through the ground. Black Death then released his grip and T-Rex was sent tumbling along the land. When he came to a stop, he barely got up before Black Death was right up in his face.

"Not so tough without your partner are you?" Black Death was about to wish he hadn't spoken so lightly of T-Rex.

The carnivore angrily grabbed the dragon on the underside of the neck, just underneath the jaw. Black Death was caught off guard as Tyrannosaurus shook him wildly about and then threw him face first into the dirt. Before the dragon could even get up, he felt teeth clamp down on his side. T-Rex crunched down on the midsection, breaking ribs and then ripped back with a chunk of flesh in his mouth. Black Death howled in agony, he should've known better than to mock a dinosaur, especially a feared king.

Seething with anger the dragon charged towards T-Rex, only to be smacked aside by his head. With his head turning from the attack, Black Death glimpsed Indominus running at him before the hybrid nailed a punch across the face. With the dragon stunned, both carnivores grabbed him by the neck and tossed him away. Black Death was sent tumbling before he came to a stop in the dirt.

Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were horrified at how the battle was turning out. Their proud dragon was being torn apart and thrashed about like a rag doll. It seemed that Scootaloo and Luna were right when they said that Black Death would get killed. They watched as Black Death struggled to get back up with the loss of one leg.

With all the injuries he had sustained, the dragon found that his body was having difficulty tending to all of them. His arm hadn't even begun to heal yet, and all the fresh wounds were dividing the efforts of his healing power. He looked at the dinosaurs and decided it was time to get serious.

"That's it. Now I have no more reason to hold back. You two are about to see what I'm capable when I fight at full strength." The declaration brought an evil smile to Scootaloo's DNA doners.

"What? Ya mean to tell us that he wasn't puttin a scrap of effort into the fight until now?"

"But its not possible, he's so beaten up that he can't possibly have any hidden strength."

"Looks like we're about to find out Twilight."

Black Death assumed the same powering up position when he used his magic and began to roar. The magic surrounding his arm intensified and began forming new bones, muscle and skin. The marks and wounds healed themselves at a rate much faster than before and the dragon was good as new. But it didn't stop there, the dragon's body starting gaining more muscle and spikes protruded from his tail. To top it off, a ghastly black spiky aura began emitting from Black Death's body, and his very power caused all of Equestria to rumble.  
"Now we'll see what this dragon can really do."

A wave of cold fear was sent through everypony as Black Death bellowed one last roar that caused his power to erupt with ferocious intensity. Even the other dragons were frightened of the monster that was supposed to be their leader.

"We're supposed to follow a monster like that? What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Black Death finished his roar and when he looked back at the dinosaurs, something about him was very different. His body was pulsing with so much muscle that the veins were showing, there were long spikes at the end of his tail, and his eyes were glowing red constantly. The black aura surrounding his body even made T-Rex and Indominus nervous.

"There, now you warriors have awakened my true power. Let's see if you both have what it takes to fight me this time."

Black Death flew towards the dinosaurs at blinding speeds and dealt a punch across the face to both of them. Then he turned around, seized them by the necks and drove their bodies into the ground. This time both dinosaurs were in trouble, the dragon had gained more power and had them in his grasp. Black Death then lifted them up and threw their bodies across the length of the battlefield. As Scootaloo watched the dinosaurs skid along the ground, she realized that they had lost their advantage.

The dragon had gained control of the fight and was using his full power. There was no telling what he could do. Scootaloo watched in horror as Black Death pinned Indominus with one foot and focused his attention on Tyrannosaurus.

"You had a great advantage over me before, but now I have the upper claw and you will suffer."

Black Death punched T-Rex across the face as soon as the dinosaur stood up. The predator staggered from the force of the punch and soon found himself at the mercy of several slash attacks. The ponies gasped at seeing Tyrannosaurus getting scratched up and beaten. Indominus tried to help by digging his sickle claws into the dragon's underbelly. The attack got Black Death's attention and Indominus used a tremendous amount of strength to throw the dragon off of him.

Indominus quickly got back on his feet as Black Death came zooming back towards him. The two carnivores met each other head on, ramming their heads together and locking claws. Indominus felt himself being pushed back as he tried to hold off the menacing dragon. He held his ground just a foot in front of his wounded partner. If Indominus gave out, Tyrannosaurus would be killed by Black Death.

Rainbow could see the strain in Indominus's eyes and had a crazy idea.

"Scootaloo, I know this isn't the proper time to ask, but what is that one's name?"

"You mean the one holding off Black Death, his name's Indominus, why do you ask?"

"Because I want to try something."

Rainbow Dash flew closer to the battlefield and shouted out to Indominus.

"YOU CAN DO THIS INDOMINUS! DON'T LET THAT MONSTER BEAT YOU! YOU CAN STAND UP TO HIM BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Upon hearing Rainbow's words of encouragement, Indominus felt himself fill with energy. In one fluid motion, he ducked under the dragon's head and nailed a hard punch right in the chest. The punch packed so much strength that Black Death was sent backwards with blood flowing from his mouth. The dragon didn't charge back for once, the attack had truly knocked the breath out of him. Black Death could see the fierce intensity burning in Tyrannosaurus and Indominus's eyes after the attack.

"Remarkable, I've never seen such willpower before. You two truly do have the heart of a dragon. Unfortunately, I can't allow either of you to walk away from this fight alive. No one ever lives when I get involved."

Black Death rammed both dinosaurs head on, smacked T-Rex aside with his tail and carried Indominus into the sky by his neck. The dragon grabbed onto the hybrid's neck with his teeth and began slashing and punching away at the poor dinosaur. Indominus tried in vain to hold off the attacks, but being held in the air meant if the dragon dropped him, he would fall to his death. Then Black Death released his grip, only to grab Indominus with his claws. The dragon went earthward, speeding right for the ground and threw Indominus right at Tyrannosaurus.

The dinosaurs' bodies collided and then went into tailspins. When they stopped, neither of them could get up because they were in so much pain. It only got worse when Black Death landed on top of them. The once proud carnivores screamed in agony as the dragon sank his claws into their scales.

"How does it feel to have the tables turned against you? Now you both know the pain that I've felt during this battle. I have enjoyed myself, this is the best battle I've ever had, but its time to end this fight."

He turned towards Tyrannosaurus who squeaked out in desperation.

"Since you have fought so brave and fiercely, you'll be the one to die first. I wonder how Scootaloo will react to watching you die on the battlefield."

Black Death inched his way closer to Tyrannosaurus's neck. The great carnivore was unable to defend himself and could only wait for the inevitable to happen.

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

Luna ignited her horn and began summoning a massive amount of magic. She was performing some kind of new spell that nopony had seen before. A bright flash of light illuminated the area and it got Black Death's attention.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

"Did I mention that I had prepared reinforcements just in case something like this happened?"

A white gap had appeared on the battlefield. Scootaloo recognized it as the same one that Luna had used to bring T-Rex and Indominus into Equestria. Everypony could hear growls coming from the other side.

"WARRIORS, MOVE OUT!"  



	22. Free For All

/-/  
/ Free For All/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Four smaller dinosaurs came running out of the gap between Equestria and their world. They stood at six feet tall and were far different from Indominus and T-Rex. Their bodies were sleek and slender, with a sickle claw on each foot, Each one of them had different color designs to tell each other apart. Their names were Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo, the Raptor Squad.

The four raptors came in hot and split up into two groups, Blue and Charlie went towards T-Rex while Delta and Echo went towards Indominus. The smaller predators leaped onto the great carnivores then onto Black Death's body. Each dinosaur began biting and slashing away at the massive dragon. Their attacks weren't as strong, but they did distract Black Death from T-Rex and Indominus.

Black Death tried to grab and bite at each raptor, but the smaller dinosaurs could maneuver all over his body with ease. The dragon's size was working against him when dealing with smaller opponents. He was so focused on the raptors that he failed to notice T-Rex and Indominus charging towards his neck. The carnivores clamped down on the dragon's neck and started dragging him towards the outcrops.

"Sister, how about we lend them a helping hoof?"

"You got it Luna."

The two princesses used their magic to conjure a wall of spikes. T-Rex and Indominus spotted the wall and changed direction. The raptors saw the wall too, and leaped off Black Death and onto the dinosaurs. Blue and Charlie got on T-Rex's back, and Delta and Echo hoped on Indominus. They got off right before Black Death was impaled through the neck and back.

The collision caused the rest of the wall to crumble, T-Rex and Indominus stepped back as the spikes pierced Black Death. The dragon stood up with massive spikes sticking out at odd angles on his neck, back and stomach. Before he could react, Tyrannosaurus clamped down behind Black Death's head and dragged him away. The raptors used the opportunity to leap back onto the dragon and continue slashing him.

Black Death found himself being overwhelmed from the multiple attacks. The constant slash and bite attacks were becoming annoying and wearing on his patience. He managed to throw the raptors off his back, but couldn't stop T-Rex and Indominus from ramming him. They carried him away and chucked his body into the dirt. All six dinosaurs came together as they stood against the deadly dragon who's body was glowing from the healing magic.

As he began pulling the spikes out of his body, he looked over at Luna and Celestia.

"You filthy princesses, that was a dirty move!" Luna and Celestia looked at Black Death with smug smiles on their faces.

"Nopony said we couldn't help them." Across the battlefield, Scootaloo's DNA doners could see how Black Death wasn't winning the fight.

They were becoming annoyed that Black Death hadn't even managed to kill a single pony. So they decided it was time to change the fight. Spoiled Rotten whipped out the remote control again and turned the button like a dial. Instantly a painful shock was dealt to Black Death's head. He turned angrily towards Scootaloo's DNA doners.

"What do you two want? I'm in the middle of a tough fight here."

"Your task was to kill ponies, not engaging in a brawl with a bunch of mindless animals. It's time you got back to what you were born and summoned to do."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the ones fighting creatures that can actually fight back."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be helping you out. But before that happens, you need to bring your reinforcements into the fight. Get them to hold off those animals so you can make the chicken suffer."

"As you say, masters. Though you two will never take the place of your ancestors who made me enjoy wreaking havoc on Equestria all those years ago." Black Death turned towards the other dragons.

"Alright lizards, time for you guys to serve a purpose. Get over here and start fighting these creatures." The other dragons didn't budge, after what they had seen Black Death doing, they weren't sure if they should listen to him. Unfortunately Black Death wasn't about to let them decide for themselves. He yelled at them in a deep demonic voice.

"I said ATTACK!" His eyes glowed an even brighter shade of red than before. The other dragons found themselves immobilized. Their eyes began to glow the same color as Black Death's, and then they spoke in unison.

"Yes master. We will do as you say."

"Now that's new, since when could you use mind control?" Sheer Cold asked.

"I learned a lot of tricks since my attack on Equestria. Your ancestors decided to modify my body after they learned that I could absorb magic. My natural power was enhanced to a degree where no creature, not even dragons, could overpower me. Granted I had an implant drilled into my brain, but the power and skills I had achieved were worth the price. Even if I have to deal with the shocks that you two chose to put in as a way of getting me on track. Mind control is only one of my many tricks, here's another."

Black Death shot a blast of fire towards the Princesses. Twilight managed to dodge the attack, but Celestia, Luna and Cadence found themselves trapped in a cage of fire.

"I can even manipulate my flame into whatever I desire. Now with those pesky ponies out of the way, killing the chicken's friends will be a cinch."

"But why get just three of them and not Princess Twilight?"

"Because those three are stronger than her, plus she's never fought me before and without the combined strength, she'll be put down easily. Now I've done my part, how about you two start lending me a hoof in this battle."

"Oh we will, just get that chicken separated from her friends and we'll take it from there."

Black Death turned back towards the mind controlled dragons and pointed towards the dinosaurs. The four dragons took off like dogs heeding their master's command. Black Death, Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten took off towards Twilight, her friends and the CMC. Before they reached them Celestia called out to her soldiers.

"Guards! Help out the dinosaurs and keep Twilight and her friends safe! Don't let those dragons win!" The Canterlot army split up, with half pegasus and half unicorn each going off to help the dinosaurs and Twilight.

It had become a free for all battle royale. T-Rex, Indominus and the raptors found their efforts divided with having to fight two dragons per team. The guards were throwing in attacks and blasts to assist the dinosaurs and it did help weaken the slave dragons. Black Death used one punch to separate Scootaloo from her friends, leaving her to defend herself against Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. The dragon himself was busy trying to smash Twilight and her friends. The guards attacks barely had any effect on him compared to the other dragons.

Celestia, Luna and Cadence could only look on in horror at the brawl taking place. If Black Death managed to kill the Mane six, then Scootaloo would be beyond devastated. Plus the Elements of Harmony would no longer be of use. They tried to free themselves from the flame cage, but the cage held strong against their magic.

"Sister I'm sorry. I didn't think that things would end up this way."

"It's not your fault Luna. You were just trying to help out a filly that truly does deserve a better family."

In the midst of all the fighting, Indominus could see Scootaloo being beaten by her DNA doners and Rainbow Dash trying to dodge Black Death's attacks. He knew that he and Tyrannosaurus had to get over there and help them. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the dragons he, Delta and Echo were facing by the necks and began punching them wildly. The guards that were helping him looked on in shock at the incredible display of strength. Indominus roared to Delta and Echo and they took off towards Scootaloo.

Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were using the royale to beat up Scootaloo. With the dinosaurs and everypony preoccupied, they had nothing standing in their way. The poor filly could only try to dodge, she didn't have the willpower to fight against them. They were preparing for another attack when they were ambushed from behind. Delta and Echo landed on them from behind, grabbed them in their mouths by the neck and tossed them aside. The two raptors took on defensive stances in front of Scootaloo.

"Thanks you guys," Scootaloo said to her new defenders. The raptors chirped in response as acknowledgement.

While the raptors had Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten distracted, the guards that were with Indominus saw what happened. They finally understood what Indominus was trying to do. So they rushed in, blasting and ramming the controlled dragons. Indominus was taken aback by the sudden determination from the guards when one of them called out to him.

"Go on, get your partner and help Scootaloo. We'll take it from here, proud warrior." Indominus bowed his head to the guards and rushed off to get Tyrannosaurus and the other raptors. The guards continued to ruthlessly assault the dragons until they were knocked out cold from the attacks.

Tyrannosaurus, Blue and Charlie were dealing with the other two dragons. T-Rex had just tossed one dragon aside when Indominus came rushing in and punched the dragon out cold. Indominus gestured over to where Echo and Delta were holding off Scootaloo's DNA doners. Then over to Black Death where the Mane Six were dodging for their lives. Tyrannosaurus understood what Indominus was trying to say, but he was going to need some backup.

Blue and Charlie were still slashing away at their dragon, but unlike T-Rex and Indominus they couldn't do serious harm against the larger beast. The other half of the Canterlot army was helping them, but stopped when they saw T-Rex seize the dragon by the neck and didn't let go. They were perplexed until the other half of their troops called out.

"BLAST THE DRAGON! THOSE CREATURES ARE TRYING TO GET TO SCOOTALOO AND THE OTHERS! HELP THEM OUT!"

Every unicorn soldier began charging their horns for a combined blast. The controlled dragon tried in vain to free himself, but T-Rex had him in a vice grip and wouldn't let go. Indominus called out to Blue and Charlie just as the soldiers released their blasts. The raptors leaped off the dragon and T-Rex tossed him face first into the energy beams. The force from the blasts knocked the dragon out cold, just like the others. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus tossed their bodies to where the other dragons were and turned to face the guards.

The four dinosaurs bowed to the guards before they ran off to help Scootaloo and the Mane six.

Twilight and her friends were in dire need of help. Black Death was keeping them all on the run, with his attacks getting dangerously close to hitting their mark. Applejack and Rarity had to focus on keeping their sisters safe while dodging the dragon's claws. Furious at being unable to hit any of them, Black Death lashed out with a torrent of flame that trapped them in a circle. Everypony was terrified of what was going to happen to them.

"There, now none of you can run from me anymore. Unless a miracle happens, you will die Elements of Harmony. Your precious title will mean nothing to Equestria after this."

Suddenly Black Death was blindsided from Blue and Charlie leaping onto his face. The raptors slashed away at the dragon from point blank range and it caused him to stumble back. While Black Death was distracted, T-Rex kicked up a wave of dust with his tail. The dust flowed over the flame circle and cage, freeing the Mane six and the Princesses.

"Alright, time for us to fight back against that behemoth." Rainbow was set to go until Applejack called out to her.

"RAINBOW, SCOOTALOO NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

One look across the battlefield sent Rainbow Dash into overdrive. Seeing Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten trying to harm Scootaloo with the raptors defending her sent Rainbow speeding across the war zone. The rest of the Mane six, the Princesses and the entire army gathered alongside Tyrannosaurus. Even the CMC joined in, considering that no place was safe now, Applejack and Rarity didn't object. They did however stick by their sisters' sides, wanting to stay by them until the battle was over.

"We will help you after all that you guys have done for us," Celestia said to Tyrannosaurus. The great carnivore nodded his head in thanks and they all charged towards Black Death.

Delta and Echo were doing a valiant job of holding off Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. Neither pegasus could get close enough without getting snapped at by the mouths of sharp teeth. Indominus had camouflaged himself and was waiting for the right opportunity to make his move. Spoiled Rotten got bold and charged towards the raptors. She dealt a punch to each of their faces, stunning them long enough to create an opening.

"You're mine you worthless brat."

"i DON'T THINK SO!"

Rainbow came zooming in and dealt a mach punch to Spoiled Rotten's face. The cruel pegasus was sent careening away from Scootaloo and went rolling in the dirt. She barely got her bearings back before Rainbow nailed her in the gut and bellowed in fury.

"I'M GONNA SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

The rainbow mare began pounding the absolute heck out of Spoiled Rotten's face, beating it over and over again with her hooves like it was a punching bag. Spoiled Rotten could do nothing to defend herself, Rainbow Dash was attacking without mercy. Rainbow could hear cheering coming from her honorary sister that encouraged her pounding.

"OH YEAH! Ok give it to her Rainbow. Oh boy! Uh huh, make her feel the pain! Yeah. Yeah, YEAH!"

Sheer Cold saw the beating and tried to fly off to stop Rainbow, but he found himself restrained mid-flight. He slowly turned his head and found Indominus holding him by his back legs. The hybrid had a really evil smile written on his face. Before Sheer Cold could even attempt to escape, Indominus began his beating.

The hybrid took the stallion and started slamming his body into the ground over and over again. This time there was no restraint, Indominus was dealing out true justice. Each time Sheer Cold's body impacted the ground, Indominus slammed him down even harder. Delta and Echo were cheering him on the same way Scootaloo cheered on Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo's DNA doners were getting the punishment that they had coming to them from the moment they started treating her badly.

The DNA doners were barely conscious from all the ruthless pounding attacks. Indominus and Rainbow Dash ended their beatings by punching the evil pegasi across the battlefield. Their bodies bounced along the ground seven times before they stopped right where Twilight and the others had been. Painful whimpers could barely be heard coming from their mashed bodies.

Rainbow went to check on Scootaloo, now that the current threat to her life was whimpering in the dirt.

"Are you okay Scootaloo?"

"i am now, thanks to you and my saviors." Scootaloo had a few bruises and marks from Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's earlier attack. It wasn't much though, she was every bit as tough as her idol.

Rainbow then looked over at Delta, Echo and Indominus.

"Thank you all for keeping Scootaloo safe until I could join in the fray, especially you Indominus." Rainbow flew up the hybrid's face, finding the same warming look in his eyes from the night when he helped save her. "You truly are a unique creature, and one that I'm glad I got to meet. When this is all over, I would be more than happy to have you and the others as our family."

Indominus's eyes lit up in delight, he leaned over and nuzzled Rainbow Dash. The cyan mare found herself blushing again from the affection the hybrid was showing her. Scootaloo and the raptors just watched the touching display before a roar in the distance got their attention.

T-Rex, Blue, Charlie and everypony were engaged in a grueling battle with Black Death. Seeing her friends fighting alongside Scootaloo's other savior brought Rainbow's attention back to the task at hand.

"Alright guys, let's get over there and help out the others. We'll show that monster the power of true cooperation!"

Rainbow, Scootaloo, Indominus, Delta and Echo took off towards the battlefield. Ready to fight the monster dragon to the bitter end. 


	23. Tragedy

/-/  
/ Tragedy/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The fight had become an explosive brawl. With Black Death's soldiers knocked out, the dragon was finding himself facing off against overwhelming forces. But this time it wasn't just ponies he had to fight, the dinosaurs had added to the intensity of the battle. T-Rex, Indominus and the Raptor Squad had pushed him like never before. For once, Black Death was using more power than he ever had before.

The Princesses and the Canterlot army were blasting away at his body while the dinosaurs continued to slash and bite. The Mane six were also attacking the dragon with any weapons and abilities that could harm him. Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash did speeding head on attacks to the beast's face to keep him confused. The constant barrage was making it difficult for his body to effectively recover from all the attacks.

Tyrannosaurus bit down on the neck and pierced right through the bone. Black Death had already experienced the attack and his body was already trying to heal the damage. The bite however, was merely a diversion. Rainbow saw that Tyrannosaurus was trying to give the Princesses another shot at the dragon.

"Twilight! He's holding the dragon for you guys. Try blasting him again!"

"You got it Rainbow!"

Twilight, Luna, Celestia and Cadence began charging up their horns for another combined blast. Black Death saw what was going to happen and started flapping his massive wings to fly and release T-Rex's grip. Indominus and the raptors also saw what Rexy had planned and offered their help. The raptors started slashing away at Black Death's wings while Indominus dug his claws into the dragon's hide and held him in place. With the dragon pinned, the Princesses unleashed their combined blast at Black Death.

"HA! You fools tried this once before and it had no effect on me. What makes you think it'll have any effect this time?"

With the healing magic surrounding him, Black Death was sure that the blast wouldn't do a thing to him. Tyrannosaurus applied the full force of his bite at Black Death's cockiness, and crunched the bones in his neck. Now the dragon's neck was severed and it stopped his magic, Indominus and the raptors got away as Tyrannosaurus threw the helpless monster into the blast.

Black Death shrieked in terror as the blast engulfed him. Everypony watched in awe as the combined energy blast exploded, surrounding the dragon in a thick layer of dust. Nopony could see with so much dust obscuring the scene. When the dust cleared, they found Black Death on his back and his eyes were closed. The blast had torn away a good deal of scales around his face and a lot of his spikes and horns were missing.

All the damage he had taken during his brawl with the dinosaurs had weakened his tolerance. Tyrannosaurus's bite had also cut off the healing magic so there had been no protection from the attack this time. Black Death had been hit hard by the blast and this time there was no cocky comeback coming out of his mouth.

"How do you like our magic now?" Celestia called out to the dragon's smoking body.

The dinosaurs and ponies backed up as Black Death started to stir. The great dragon was having difficulty getting back on his feet.

"How...how could I be reduced to this? Pony magic isn't supposed to harm me, I've always been able to stand up to it." Then his red eyes fell upon the dinosaurs. They became an angry shade of red and his mouth curled, revealing his teeth. "You, you animals are to blame for this! You're the reason why these ponies are able to harm me. Masters, turn the switch all the way! Release the animal within me!"

Across the battlefield Spoiled Rotten and Sheer Cold could hardly move. They did hear Black Death and knew what he was talking about. Spoiled Rotten struggled to pull out the remote, aware of what would happen once the dragon's request was fulfilled. He wanted them to turn the dial on the remote until the shocks from the implant drove him into a state of mindless rage. He would be able to use his power without restraint, but it would mean he would destroy everything around him.

But neither pegasi cared about the consequences, they wanted to see Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, Equestria and especially the dinosaurs suffer just as much as Black Death. As Spoiled Rotten turned the dial on the remote to maximum, she whispered one last sentence under her breath.

"All of you are going to burn. Once Black Death's anger takes over, no force in Equestria will stop him. Prepare yourself for oblivion, you traitorous chicken." Spoiled Rotten dropped the remote as she passed out.

Black Death felt a flurry of painful shocks going right to his brain. He put his claws to his head in agony, but it was what he wanted. Everypony stepped back in worry as they could see the electrical shocks flowing around the dragon's head. Then everypony heard him speak in his deadly demonic tone.

"Now all of you are going to burn with this world."

Black Death bellowed a murderous roar into the sky as his power erupted from his body, surrounding it in a jagged black aura. All the injuries he had sustained vanished at a rate far faster than before leaving his body brand new again. Then the dragon unleashed a wave of fire across the battlefield, causing the ponies and dinosaurs to scatter. Black Death then took flight and went screaming towards the carnivores.

The monster blew his fire out again towards the dinosaurs. They scattered to dodge the blast, but Tyrannosaurus found himself being grabbed by the neck and taken into the sky. Black Death tossed the carnivore skyward and began slashing and pounding away at his body. T-Rex was helpless to defend himself against such a relentless assault. None of the ponies could fly fast enough to help him either. Black Death dealt one final punch to T-Rex's ribs and it caused the dinosaur to go limp.

The dragon threw Tyrannosaurus's body from his altitude across the battlefield towards the ponies. They all scattered as Tyrannosaurus came crashing to the ground and skidded to a stop near the edge of a deep cliff. That cliff gave way to a wide canyon deep below. The dinosaur was covered in bloody marks and breathing heavily from the brutal attacks that had been dealt to him. Scootaloo was on the verge of tears as she ran over to her fallen savior. She slowly ran her hoof across his face as she tried to help him handle the pain.

Meanwhile Black Death went back to the remaining dinosaurs, he zoomed in so fast that the raptors were barely able to dodge him. He continued to unleash his fire in all directions, sending the dinosaurs scattering for their lives. The raptor squad dodged another blast, only to be caught off guard by Black Death's tail swiping through the flames and sending them sailing. All four dinosaurs were sent rolling across the land and came to a stop near T-Rex. That left Indominus by himself, and Black Death was not about to let up on his rampage.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating you to death. You have slashed up my face too many times and disgraced the dragons by beating my troops like they were toys. Your going to be in a world of hurt, worthless freak."

Black Death zoomed towards Indominus, but the hybrid turned sideways and swatted the dragon back with his tail. Black Death was sent backwards, but he just got back up and went back towards Indominus. The hybrid met Black Death head on and they locked claws again. However Black Death had more strength this time and overpowered Indominus. The dragon dealt a powerful punch to Indominus's face and the hybrid was sent slamming into the dirt.

Black Death loomed over Indominus and was ready to deal a slash to his neck when a dozen blasts hit him from the side. The Canterlot soldiers and the Princesses were firing on him, trying to keep him from killing Indominus.

"Keep your dirty claws away from him you monster!" Twilight called out as she fired another energy beam.

Black Death sent a torrent of fire at the blasts and disintegrated them. He sped towards the ponies and knocked them all away with his tail before they could fly away. Then he seized all four princesses in his claws and pinned them to the ground. The dragon loomed over them like a demon from Tartarus with the deadly black aura covering his body.

"Why would you risk your lives for these animals? You don't even know them they're nothing but beasts, why are they so important to you ponies?" Celestia looked at the dragon and spoke in defiance.

"Because they protected us, they looked after a filly for months and took care of her like she was their own. They haven't harmed anypony that didn't deserve it, these "animals" are our saviors. That's why they are worth it."

Black Death opened his maw and the Princesses could see a ball of fire building inside. He was about to unleash the flame when he felt a horrible pain in his neck and sides that stopped his fire and released his hold on the ponies. Indominus had sneak attacked him and used tremendous strength to throw the monster away from the Princesses. Black Death quickly recovered and the fight was back on.

Both dragon and dinosaur dealt a flurry of slashes and bites to the other. Neither one was showing any signs of giving up, there was so much resting on the fight. Black Death was bent on destroying everything, while Indominus was determined to defend Equestria now that his partners were down. He was the only one left with all the ponies also out of commission thanks to the dragon's attack.

On the other side of the battlefield, the other dragons finally woke up after the ponies had knocked them out. They were no longer under Black Death's control, but they remembered what he had done to them. As they regained their bearings, each dragon saw Indominus bravely fighting Black Death by himself.

"That creature, he has the heart of a true dragon. Unfortunately, he won't last against Black Death without his partners."

"That's right, the green dragon added, "We've all seen what that dragon is capable of, that animal is putting up a tremendous effort on his own. It's gonna break those ponies hearts when their saviors get killed."

Each dragon found it hard to move, their fights with the dinosaurs and the Canterlot army had weakened their bodies. All they could do was watch Indominus fight against Black Death to the bitter end.

Indominus dealt one good punch to Black Death's face, but the dragon countered with an even harder punch. Indominus was stunned from the force of the attack and it allowed Black Death to sink his claws into the hybrid's back. The dragon then threw the dinosaur across the battlefield like a disk. When Indominus landed he was in excruciating pain from the force of the dragon's throw, but he refused to give up. Rainbow Dash watched in shock and awe as Indominus struggled back to his feet despite all the injuries he was dealing with.

Because everypony's life depended on him, Indominus refused to give up even if it seemed like he was fighting a losing battle. He turned to face Black Death and bellowed a loud roar to send a clear message to his opponent that their fight would be to the death. Black Death answered with his roar and charged towards the wounded hybrid. The dragon lunged at Indominus, but the hybrid managed to dodge the attack and dug his claws into Black Death's face. The claws went right across the dragon's face and went down the entire length of his body.

Black Death was blinded by the attack and crashed to the ground. He had four massive bleeding gashes along the right side of his body. His body was already healing up the wounds as Indominus lunged at the dragon, clamped down on his neck and began slashing away at the dragon's body with all the strength he had left. Indominus had only one hope: to attack Black Death faster than his body could heal and make the dragon bleed to death. It was Indominus's only chance at bringing down the monstrous dragon.

It was now a desperate struggle for control of the fight. Black Death was trying to get at Indominus, but the hybrid had positioned himself to where the dragon couldn't reach out and attack him. Indominus was clawing away at Black Death for all he was worth, but the magic in the dragon's body healed each attack just as quickly as Indominus could cause it. It was the equivalent of hacking away at a healing tree. The hybrid didn't have the strength or speed to win the battle.

Black Death managed to swing his neck and it moved Indominus within reach of his tail. With one swing the dragon sent Indominus away. The hurt hybrid tried to get up again, but shrieked in pain when Black Death landed on him and sunk his claws into his scales. It hurt Rainbow Dash deeply to see Indominus in such agonizing pain. She had to do something to save him so she yelled out in desperation.

"EVERYPONY ATTACK!" The Canterlot army and Princesses had just gotten back when they heard Rainbow yell out. They saw how badly the dinosaurs were losing the fight and charged in with everypony right behind them.

"Oh no you don't." Black Death spewed a blast of fire at the ponies. Only Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash saw the attack coming in time. Everypony else found themselves trapped in another fire cage that caused them to plummet to the ground.

"I'm not about to have any interruptions this time. I'm going to torture this abomination and nopony is going to stop me."

Black Death grabbed Indominus by the neck in his mouth and took flight. The hybrid found himself in the same predicament that Tyrannosaurus had been in. He was tossed up and found himself being pummeled by the dragon's claws. All he could do was endure every single blow while being unable to defend himself.

It was so hard for everypony having to watch Indominus being smacked throughout the air like a ping pong ball. Then Black Death delivered the coup de grace with a punch to the face that echoed across the lands. Indominus plummeted towards the ground until Black Death grabbed him by the neck right before he hit the ground. The dragon then pulled a somersault and pushed Indominus's body into the ground, kicking up tons of rocks. The hybrid could barely keep his eyes open against all the pain and reached out for one final attack.

He dug his claws into Black Death's underbelly and ripped down. The startling pain caused Black Death to release Indominus and he was sent tumbling over and over. He came to a stop with his back against Tyrannosaurus and right in front of the raptors. The dinosaurs were now mere shadows of the great warriors that had fought so valiantly during the battle. The last things their eyes saw were Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, who were teary eyed and heartbroken at the sight of the dinosaurs.

Indominus and T-Rex tried to inch their bodies closer to the ponies they had bonded with, but the moment was interrupted by Black Death landing on them both.

"I don't think so, you boys aren't going to get to say your goodbyes. Everypony will get the chance to see you die, so that should be good enough. Before I kill you animals, I must say that the challenge has been fun. Nothing has ever pushed me to this degree, and you boys have provided me with a worthwhile challenge. But before your lives end, I'm going to find out why all of this was so important."

Black Death set up a mind link with all six dinosaurs and learned why they had fought so hard. He saw everything from Luna promising them all freedom, to their moments with Scootaloo. As he learned everything, he heard T-Rex and Indominus's final thoughts.

"We're...sorry...Scootaloo. We...aren't...going to be...your family...after all."

"Now I understand why. Two dinosaur kings from another world, promised the ultimate freedom, in exchange for looking after a chicken. Yet during your time with her, one of you actually fell in love with a pegasus!" Black Death laughed at the idea of a dinosaur and a pony ever being together. "It's a real shame that I'm going to break more than just bodies, I'll be breaking hearts."

The dragon seized Indominus and Tyrannosaurus by the neck, they yelped in pain but were too weak to defend themselves. The dragon began carrying them toward the cliff while pushing the raptors along with his tail. Rainbow and Scootaloo's eyes shrunk in horror as they realized what Black Death was going to do.

"It's too bad, but the comfort you boys have felt at being called the greatest hunters and kings of your world will come to an end today. No more will the word 'dinosaur' mean anything but failure."

He held them with their heads hanging over the edge of the cliff. They could only look up at Black Death as he pulled them in close. He spoke his last words to them in a low evil voice.

"Long live the kings."

Black Death threw Tyrannosaurus and Indominus over the cliff and swatted the raptors into it with his tail. All six dinosaurs were sent falling to their death. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus shrieked out one last roar before they disappeared beneath a column of dust.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo dove off the cliff after the dinosaurs. Both were terribly worried at what they might find at the bottom. Black Death simply turned back towards the trapped ponies.

"Well, so much for your "Guardians of Equestria" Princess Luna. Those dinosaurs are now nothing but dead bodies that will rot in that canyon forever. Nopony will even know that they were ever here in the first place,"

Luna buried her face in her sister's shoulder, trying to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry Scootaloo. I couldn't help you after all. Those horrid pegasi have won again, it's over."

Meanwhile at the bottom of the canyon Rainbow and Scootaloo were searching for the dinosaurs. With the dust obscuring everything, it was nearly impossible to see anything. Then Scootaloo saw the outline of six bodies in the distance. Immediately she and Rainbow sprinted towards them, hoping by some miracle that her saviors had survived. What they found was without a doubt heartbreaking.

All six dinosaurs were together, but the raptors had already been killed by the impact of the fall. Indominus and T-Rex were barely hanging on with a final strand of their lives. Their bodies were so injured they couldn't move. Scootaloo ran up to T-Rex while Rainbow went over to Indominus. Their eyes were barely open.

"Please don't go Tyrannosaurus, I can't do this without you guys. You both mean the world to me. I won't be able to face that monster without you both."

"Yeah Indominus, you guys mean so much to me too. I never got to thank you boys properly for taking care of Scootaloo for so long. There aren't words that can describe the kind of loyalty you boys have shown. I really do want you guys to be part of our family."

Both ponies were praying that a miracle could save the dinosaurs, pleading that something would help them get through the pain. T-Rex and Indominus heard their voices and softly nuzzled them. It was such a sad moment to see Scootaloo's saviors so beaten and hurt. Rainbow and Scootaloo looked into their eyes hoping that they would make it. Tears were beginning to form in their eyes as they looked upon the great creatures that had saved their lives. If there was ever a time for a miracle to take place this was that time.

Then the awful tragedy finally struck and broke both ponies' hearts. Rainbow and Scootaloo watched with shrunken pupils as Tyrannosaurus and Indominus slowly closed their eyes while a single tear rolled down their faces. Both ponies buried their faces against the bodies as they wept over the death of the dinosaurs.

After a while, the two sisters held each other in tight embraces while they poured their souls out. Scootaloo had never lost anypony that had cared about her so much. Rainbow had finally found somepony that had won her adoration and he had been taken from her and Scootaloo.

"I really did love him Scootaloo. Indominus did the impossible: he won my heart."

"Yeah, both of them had the same impact on me when they saved my life the first time."

It was an awful tragedy for both pegasi, their saviors had been killed in front of them and they had been powerless to help. As they wept, both ponies started having flashbacks of the time they had spent with the dinosaurs.

For Scootaloo, the flashbacks started from when she first met them in the Everfree Forest. How they had bravely fought to protect her against the Timberwolves and cared for her ever since. The other flashbacks were from all the times they had come to her aid against Diamond Tiara, the Hydra and her DNA doners. For Rainbow Dash, it was how Indominus had fought alongside her against Scootaloo's DNA doners and during the entire battle against Black Death. He had been so brave, strong and caring that it had captured her heart. Rainbow buried her face in Scootaloo's mane after looking at Indominus again.

Now both siblings were by themselves with the bodies of their saviors around them. The ones they loved had been taken from them and their hearts had been devastated. They had both found happiness thanks to the dinosaurs, and now it had been stolen from them. They looked at their fallen saviors as they separated. This was not going to go unpunished, both ponies decided it was time for vengeance.

"Scootaloo, now is the time for us to take matters into our own hooves."

"Yes, that monster will pay for what he has done." They both looked at the bodies of their saviors. Then Rainbow Dash spoke in a clear confident voice.

"Boys, I don't know if me and Scootaloo will ever be able to make it to you for all that you guys have done. But I promise you this, we will do our best to avenge you." She turned towards her surrogate sibling. "Now Scootaloo. this is our chance to bring peace to this world and stop that dragon."

"Got it Rainbow Dash, we'll make our saviors proud."

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo erupted from the ground and went skyward, bent on making Black Death pay for killing their saviors. 


	24. Vengeful Rage

/-/  
/ Vengeful Rage/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

"Well now that the your "great protectors" are dead, I can finally get on with killing you ponies."

Black Death made his way towards the trapped ponies. He was so focused on them that he didn't see the streaks of rainbow, magenta and orange going out of the canyon.

"YOU! BLACK DEATH!"

The dragon looked up and saw the anger written on Rainbow and Scootaloo's faces.

"Oh dear, it looks like I've angered the chicken and her wimpy pegasus idol. Oh whatever shall I do?" Black Death wasn't in the least bit concerned about the two pegasi.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING OUR SAVIORS!" Rainbow Dash was seething with anger, Scootaloo had just as much anger boiling within herself as well.

"YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME AND RAINBOW DASH! NOW YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"Don't flatter yourselves, neither of you could harm me before. Just try your best to bring me to my knees."

Both pegasi prepared themselves for what they were about to do. Rainbow looked over at Scootaloo one more time.

"Scootaloo, I'm not sure if your body can handle what we're about to attempt." Scootaloo looked at her idol with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Rainbow, this is the time where I get to show you what I'm made of. I'm going to make you, Tyrannosaurus and Indominus proud by the time this is over."

Rainbow gave Scootaloo a look of approval and they both dove towards the dragon. Their speed was building in the dives and everypony could see a barrier forming around each of them. Twilight's eyes went wide when she realized what was going to happen.

"Oh no, that's complete suicide."

"What is Twilight? What are they tryin to do?" Applejack asked.

"They're going to perform Sonic Rainbooms and use the speed from the booms to ram the dragon. There's no doubt it'll do serious harm to the dragon, but they'll end up killing themselves. At the speed they'll be going, their bodies will disintegrate upon impact with Black Death."

Applejack had a look of dread on her face, she didn't think that Rainbow and Scootaloo would resort to such desperate measures. Having the dinosaurs killed in front of them must've really riled up their rage. Black Death didn't know what the pegasi were trying to do, but as their speed increased he began to get an idea of what was going to happen.

"So, they're gonna ram me? Well, I'll be sure to cook them right before they deliver their last ditch effort."

The cones began to form around Rainbow and Scootaloo's bodies. They were on the verge of performing the Sonic Rainboom, but something was different. There were red electric strikes going around their bodies as their speed increased. Both pegasi seemed to be slightly glowing with the color of their manes and coats. Black Death saw his chance a blew a torrent of flame at the diving pegasi.

Rainbow and Scootaloo were speeding headlong at the fire that was heading their way. The fire was on the verge of colliding with them.

And then.

BOOOM!

Two Sonic Rainbooms spread across the sky. One was Rainbow Dash's signature rainboom, Scootaloo's was a magenta and orange rainboom. Everypony looked at the incredible sight, and they could tell right away that they were not regular Sonic Rainbooms. Both had the same red electric strikes coursing throughout them that had been on Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Neither pony could be seen, but they hadn't been killed yet.

Everypony could see something cutting through Black Death's flame and heading straight for his face. The dragon stopped his fire, trying to see where the pegasi were in the blaze. What came out of the fire scared everypony and the Princesses on the spot. It was Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo alright, but something had happened to them.

Their bodies were covered in flowing energy that resembled Rainbow's mane and Scootaloo's colors. Their pupils had vanished, leaving only glowing white ovals in their place. Their mouths contained jagged fangs and the same white energy in the back of their throats They didn't look like ponies, they looked more like demonic creatures. Both of them bellowed a massive shriek as they sped towards Black Death. The dragon was so taken aback by their change that he didn't have time to move when both ponies rammed him in the head with the speed built up from the Sonic Rainbooms.

The impact was so strong that Black Death felt a long crack form inside his head along the surface of his skull. Blood spilled from his mouth as the dragon was sent flying backwards and tumbling over and over across the worn battlefield. He was stunned and dazed from the attack, he had never been hit by such incredible speed. As he got up, he heard the demonic shrieks again and saw both ponies speeding toward him. Their speed was still the same, as if ramming him hadn't slowed down their momentum.

Twilight and the others watched in shock as Rainbow and Scootaloo continued to attack Black Death with the same speed attacks repeatedly. Neither pegasus was slowing down or losing any momentum despite all the attacks they were dealing out. It left Twilight at a complete loss for words, this went beyond anything she thought pegasi were capable of.

"I don't understand, how is this possible? Their bodies were supposed to be torn to shreds with that first attack. How are they able to keep fighting like this?" Twilight felt a hoof on her shoulder, she turned and saw Luna looking at her.

"Twilight, there is only one way that this is possible. It was their love for the dinosaurs that made them like this. They loved those dinosaurs so much that those Rainbooms were made from sheer vengeance. It has made them into rage fueled animals that are going to keep attacking Black Death until he gives out."

"That's incredible, their love for the dinosaurs has made them as powerful as their saviors." Then something caught Twilight's attention. "Uh everypony, Sonic Rainbooms normally vanish after awhile right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are their Rainbooms still in the air?"

"WHAT?"

Everypony looked and sure enough, both Rainbow and Scootaloo's Rainbooms were suspended in the air at their maximum size. It was like they were frozen in place, not budging except for the red energy that continued to pulse through them. Then both Rainbooms slowly began to sink down into the canyon. Nothing about this was making any sense, but Twilight couldn't think about the Rainbooms as she looked back across the battlefield.

Rainbow and Scootaloo had complete control over the fight. Black Death's power was useless against opponents that he couldn't even touch. He released his fire at Scootaloo, but she sped straight through the fire and blasted out the back of the dragon's mouth. Black Death doubled over from the agony in his mouth, that injury took a while for his power to heal. As the wound got patched up, he glared at the glowing pegasi.

"Where do you ponies keep on getting all these tricks? It's like no matter what I do, there's always something that you equines have ready to use against me. Very well, if I have to prove myself against you energy fueled animals then so be it, but this will be the last time!"

Rainbow and Scootaloo merely roared back at Black Death's challenge. Their white eyes bristling with fury, they erupted off the ground towards him. The dragon took flight to try and dodge them, but it was a big mistake. Both ponies went into spinning motions and combined their bodies until they became a spiraling spear. They pierced through the dragon's back and out his underbelly. Black Death fell out of the air with blood spilling out of the wound on his stomach. He crashed to the ground in a bloody heap.

Before he had a chance to get his bearings, his head was rammed by Scootaloo. He saw Rainbow speeding toward him and she rammed him from the opposite direction. Each blow was cracking the dragon's skull and making his head pound like an over-sized bongo drum. It wasn't possible how two ponies could attack with such ferocity and not feel any pain from the attacks. His body was trying to keep up the healing process, but it was proving difficult against such intense blows.

Twilight continued to watch in worry, praying that her friends would be able to hold out against their own relentless assault.


	25. Unexpected Results

/-/  
/ Unexpected Results/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The brawl between monstrous dragon and vengeful ponies raged on with fierce intensity. Rainbow and Scootaloo continued to ram and pound Black Death in their transformed states. The dragon tried to slash them with his claws, but both pegasi were far too fast for the dragon to nail any kind of attack. All his power and fire were useless against the rage fueled speed demons. Powerful electrical energy was surging forth from each attack that made contact. From within their flame cage, the ponies looked on as the fight continued.

"Go get em Rainbow, make em pay for what he did," Applejack shouted from within the cage.

"They're holding out quite well sister," Celestia said. Luna on the other hoof, was unsure of how the fight would end.

"This is starting to get dangerous sister. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are doing well, but the harder they attack, the more frustrated Black Death gets. His anger might push him to a degree where he can fight them."

Rainbow and Scootaloo had just finished ramming Black Death and were pulling away for another strike. The aura covered dragon was seething with frustration, being hit so many times and not being able to strike back had driven him quite mad. As the siblings came zooming back at him, the dragon eyed them angrily.

"I am not about to be humiliated by a couple of ponies! I will get back at them for this!"

Black Death launched himself straight at the speed demons with his own velocity, and grabbed them in his claws before they could maneuver. The dragon held himself in the air and brought the transformed ponies in front of his face.

"At last! I finally have you animals, now I'll crush you for embarrassing me. No pony is going to make a mockery out of Black Death!"

The dragon tightened his grip on the ponies, trying to crush their bodies. Both ponies were struggling with their current predicament, but neither of them uttered a sound.

"Oh no, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight was horrified at what was happening, but Applejack and the Crusaders spoke up.

"They'll be alright Twilight, those girls are tougher than you think."

Both ponies seemed to be concentrating their strength into something. Black Death noticed that a few sparks of magenta and blue lightning were escaping in-between his claws.

"Hmm, what's this?"

As he tried to see where the lightning was coming from, both ponies gave him an evil smile with their white fang filled mouths. The two siblings roared in sync, then two balls of blue and magenta energy began erupting from their bodies. The energies enveloped Black Death's body and the dragon screamed in pain. Blue and magenta lightning was surging around each ball of energy. Then both spheres exploded around the dragon and his body disappeared within the explosions. Twilight and the others were left speechless at the spectacle that had taken place.

"The Sonic Rainboom and the Buccaneer Blaze!? She really has taught Scootaloo everything she knows." Twilight was amazed at the progress Rainbow and Scootaloo had made since becoming siblings.

Amidst the combined energies, the ponies could see Black Death's body plummeting to the ground. When he crashed, the dragon was quivering in agony from the attacks. The scales on the front of his body and his face had been peeled away, showing torn up raw muscle. His wings had been shredded so badly that there wasn't any membrane left. Rainbow and Scootaloo had done a serious number on his body with their unified attacks. As the energy faded, both transformed pegasi could be seen with confident smiles on their faces.

On the ground, Black Death was looking back at the siblings, struggling to get back up.

"No, they're just ponies. There's no way that a couple of pegasi can be this powerful!" The dragon clenched his fists and brought back the black aura surrounding his body. The scales were being restored at the same fast rate as before. However, Black Death staggered as he got back up. The attacks had a bigger impact on his body than he thought and left him in a somewhat shaken state.

Black Death flared up his red eyes and shot a fireball that went faster than all his other attacks. As it went in-between Rainbow and Scootaloo, the fireball exploded and sent the ponies in opposite directions. The blast had been able to harm them, and Black Death got a wicked idea.

"So, if I can't hit them physically, then I'll just have to use explosions to harm them. It seems those forms do have a vulnerability after all."

Black Death took flight and began flying towards the siblings, both ponies sped away from the dragon to come back for a fresh attack. The dragon sent a ricochet of fireballs across the sky after both ponies. The sky became enveloped in explosions from the fireballs, Rainbow and Scootaloo had to maneuver like crazy to dodge all the attacks. Scootaloo had just pulled away from a handful of explosions when she found herself face to face with Black Death.

"Hello glorified chicken." Black Death had a ball of flame in his mouth and it was flowing forth towards Scootaloo at point blank range. But right before the blast escaped his mouth, Rainbow rammed him from the side and the attack forced the flame into a different direction. Even though she had been overcome with rage, Rainbow still cared deeply for Scootaloo. Black Death looked back at the pair with fury burning behind the red eyes.

"You bothersome pest! I will show you why nopony messes with me!" Black Death angrily flared up the intensity of his black aura and sped towards the siblings with increased speed.

His head rammed both ponies and soon all three of them were in a speed fight. The siblings going back to their ramming tactics and Black Death trying to hit them with almost equal speed. The fire explosions had shaken the fierce duo and now Black Death was able to fight them in the air, firing exploding fireballs whenever he had the chance. He caught Rainbow Dash off guard with an explosion and it distracted her long enough for Black Death to deliver a painful punch. Rainbow was sent rocketing away from the battlefield, but it left Black Death open for a collision to the gut from Scootaloo.

The dragon clutched his stomach in pain and shock after Scootaloo had rammed him. He angrily tried to slash at her, but it only left him open for Rainbow Dash to smash him in the head. Stunned, the dragon couldn't defend himself when Rainbow and Scootaloo sped down at him from above, the combined collisions sent him smashing back into the dirt. Black Death shook the pain from his head as he looked back up at the powered up pegasi.

"I don't get it, no matter what I do they keep on coming back for more. Explosions don't seem to do enough damage to be effective. I'll have to blind them, then attack."

Black Death began filling his lungs with air and it made everypony wonder what he was planning. Then Black Death unleashed a wave of fire that filled the entire sky. The blue sky turned an evil shade of red from the amount of fire being sent into the air. Rainbow and Scootaloo were protected, but the fire had them surrounded and they couldn't make out anything. Without warning, Black Death's fist punched them within the flames.

The two siblings were confused at what had just happened, but the dragon's tail swatted them away before they could act. Then they heard the dragon's voice speaking from all directions.

"Now I have the advantage. You're in my domain now ponies, in all this fire my attacks are stronger than before. I'll grind you pegasi into the dirt for all that you've done to me."

Black Death lashed out with vicious attacks from within the inferno. Rainbow and Scootaloo had to go on the defensive, but no matter where they turned it always led to being smacked around by the dragon's claws. They had lost their advantage in the fight and were now being pummeled by Black Death. It looked grim for both pegasi as they were knocked out of the inferno and near the canyon where their saviors bodies were. Nopony had noticed it, but both Rainbooms had vanished inside the canyon during the fight.

As Black Death landed in front of them, their forms began to fade and disperse until both pegasi were back to normal. The fight had exhausted their rage and had used up the power they had been unleashing against the dragon. Both pegasi collapsed as the damage they had accumulated during their fight began to take its toll on them. Black Death gave a smug smirk at the ponies.

"Well, it seems your forms have reached their limits. Now both of you are drained of energy and have no chance of standing up to me now. I'll put you in the same grave as your saviors, then you fools can spend eternity together."

Rainbow looked over at Scootaloo in sadness.

"I'm sorry Scootaloo, we did our best but it just wasn't able to make the cut."

"It's alright Rainbow Dash, at least we'll get to see our saviors soon."

Black Death began making his way towards the beaten ponies. everypony could only look on hopelessly as Rainbow and Scootaloo awaited their fate. Then suddenly Black Death froze in his tracks as he heard voices within his head.

"You. Will. Not. Harm. Our. Family."

The dragon was so taken aback he had no idea what was happening.

"What's going on? Where are those voices coming from?" Then the voices spoke again, only louder and angrier.

"You. Will. Not. Harm. Our. FAMILY!"

All of a sudden an enormous column of energy erupted from within the canyon. Black Death was beyond shocked, he had never seen anything so powerful before. Everypony could hear mixed roars coming from within the energy, then the column of power turned down and went right behind Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. Both ponies turned towards the energy and were shocked by what they were seeing.

From within the spiraling tower of power the ponies could make out six sets of glowing red eyes. They couldn't believe what was happening, it wasn't possible.

"Boys!?"

As the energy tower began to fade, their shapes were becoming more clear. There was no denying it, the Raptor Squad, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus Rex had been brought back from the dead. But something was different about the dinosaurs, they were not the same as before. The raptors had all grown to twelve feet tall, their colors had brightened and had become more pronounced, but Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had the biggest changes.

Tyrannosaurus's skin had changed to a bright shade of red with yellow on his stomach and mouth. There was a series of dark jagged lines running along his body and down his legs. There was also a collection of golden yellow spikes running along his back. He looked far more fierce than before and way more deadly. Indominus had a similar change done to his body.

Indominus's skin had acquired a shade of light blue on the upper part of his body. There were dark red jagged lines running along his back and down his legs. He had a single line of long dark red spikes running along the full length of his back. The hybrid had become more powerful and the marks on his body proved it. In addition to their changes, all the dinosaurs had a bright red aura around their bodies and streaks of blue lightning surging around them.

Their intense red eyes and bared teeth bore down on Black Death, who was so terrified at the sight of dinosaurs found himself stepping back. He had killed them, they had been beaten and thrown into the canyon to die, there was no way that they could've been revived.

"I-It should be over, I-I killed them. H-How are they alive?"

It was supposed to be nothing more than a name on a scroll. They were never meant to be anything besides carnivores. But Rainbow and Scootaloo's love filled Rainbooms had brought them back, and had made them into legends. At long last, the power of the beasts had been harnessed, the dinosaurs had become the Guardians of Equestria. Now Black Death found himself facing not a group of animals, but a team of warriors sixty million years in the making.


	26. Family Unity

/-/  
/ Family Unity/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Everypony was shocked in disbelief at what they were seeing. There was no magic that could bring back the dead, nothing in all of Equestria could make it happen. Yet somehow the dinosaurs had been brought back, transformed into the warriors that were the Guardians of Equestria. Then the answer clicked in Twilight's mind.

"It was those Sonic Rainbooms!"

"What about the Rainbooms Twilight?" Celestia asked wondering how that pertained to the dinosaurs being alive again.

"During Rainbow and Scootaloo's fight with the dragon, their Sonic Rainbooms were pulled down into the canyon. It's possible that those Rainbooms healed the dinosaurs and made them the way they are. But what I don't understand is how Sonic Rainbooms have that kind of power?"

"It wasn't just the Rainbooms Twilight, it was also love." Everypony turned towards Luna as she continued. "Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo loved those dinosaurs so much that their love helped create those special Sonic Rainbooms. Their love helped bring the dinosaurs back to life, and in the process, turned them into the Guardians of Equestria."

Celestia was dumbstruck, she had dismissed that name as nothing but a joke. Yet the proof was breathing and standing in front of them ready to resume their fight with Black Death. Only this time they had new unseen power to use on the monstrous dragon.

Black Death was shaken in terror, after all the effort he had put into killing the dinosaurs they had been brought back. It blew his mind how a revival of such a grand magnitude was possible. Nothing ever came back when he killed it. The glare from their eyes never moved from watching him. Then they did something that blew everypony's mind.

The dinosaurs took a step forward, threw their heads up to the sky and bellowed vicious roars. Their energy surged from their bodies and their roars shook the very foundations of Equestria itself. All across Equestria, ponies could feel the rumbling caused by the dinosaurs' power. They had made themselves known to the dragon and all of Equestria that they were not about to die again. They were going to finish what they had started, and end Black Death's life.

Black Death was beyond scared now, the magnitude of power emanating from the dinosaurs was beyond his own. Never had he encountered creatures that made him afraid, for once the dragon was worried he wouldn't be able to kill them again. His fear turned to blinding fury when his gaze went back to the ponies in front of him. He had overheard how through their love and determination they had brought the dinosaurs back to life.

"You ponies! I'll tear you into pieces for disgracing me with your little tricks!"

Black Death charged towards Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, completely oblivious to the dinosaurs preparing a counterattack.

All six dinosaurs roared at Black Death with the peak of their voices. However, it wasn't like their regular roars. The vibrations of their roars were traveling towards Black Death as shock waves in the form of Rainbow and Scootaloo's Sonic Rainbooms. The intensity of the roars stopped Black Death dead in his tracks. They were forcing him back and inflicting serious damage to him in the process.

The roars were so strong that the air within them was slicing everything like the inside of a wild tornado. Black Death's body was being slashed a thousand times over and being carved up like a rump roast on Hearth's Warming Eve. The dragon tried to use his power to heal himself, but his healing powers were overwhelmed by the speed of the slicing shock waves. Black Death was knocked off his feet and hurled into a mountain, the roars caused the whole structure to collapse on him.

"Oh yeah! Way to go boys! That's the way to do it!"

The dinosaurs looked down upon hearing Rainbow Dash cheer for them. Indominus and Tyrannosaurus were so glad that they had been brought back by the ponies that loved them. They decided it would be a good time to return the favor. But first, they had to stall Black Death long enough to pay back their beloved pegasi. The dragon emerged from the rubble in the distance, angered to the point of insanity. He angrily smashed his way out of the debris and ran towards the dinosaurs.

All six dinosaurs charged towards Black Death with Tyrannosaurus leading the way. The dragon raised his arm when he got close enough and smacked T-Rex across the face, but the carnivore just stared back at him. The punch hadn't even fazed him, Tyrannosaurus stared back at Black Death as if the attack had been a joke. The great carnivore retaliated by smacking Black Death with his head. The attack packed so much strength that Black Death felt himself being knocked sideways like a thousand sledge hammers had hit him at once. The dragon went head-first into the ground, and was so stunned he struggled to get back up.

Indominus stepped towards the struggling dragon, eager for some payback. Black Death saw the hybrid heading his way, got back to his feet and raised both fists to slam them down on Indominus's back. But the hybrid stopped him with a single punch to the gut. Black Death froze in the position he was in as he skidded backwards. His deadly aura dissipated from the attack striking him so suddenly. The dragon fell over on all fours, wheezing and gasping for breath from the attack.

This time, Black Death found himself going down on one leg from the damage he had sustained. His eyes were wide and bloodshot from the agony that had been dealt to his body. Sweat was pouring down his face like a steady stream. That one punch from Indominus had taken the wind out of his lungs, and left him having such difficulty getting up on all fours again. The dragon even coughed up blood as he staggered and tried to keep himself from collapsing.

"How...can...this be?" Black Death gasped in bewildering confusion as he looked at the supercharged dinosaurs. "They only...had two hits that made contact. The dragon staggered backwards as he body began trembling. "So why am I so...so damaged?"

Everypony and the other dragons stared at the dinosaurs' display of strength with wide eyes and jaws that hit the floor.

"Ah've got a feelin' that Scootaloo's saviors have put that varmint in his place," Applejack said in wonder.

"Don't count him out yet Applejack," Celestia warned. "You never know what a cornered beast might do."

Black Death was in so much agony that he didn't see the raptors running towards him. All four dinosaurs rammed him in the chest and sent the wounded dragon tumbling across the battlefield. Black Death had his eyes closed during the sneak attack and the tumbles, so when he opened them he saw all six dinosaurs towering over him. The look of determination on their faces seemed to burn into his twisted heart. Then they did something that sent a chill of dread into Black Death's soul.

The red auras and lightning flowed over the dinosaurs' bodies as they bore down on Black Death. The carnivores opened their mouths, and Black Death became so afraid at what he saw. Inside the mouths of teeth, each dinosaur had a ball of red electrical power building at the back of their throats.

"No that can't be possible! No animal should be able to use that kind of power!" Then he heard Indominus and Tyrannosaurus speak within his mind.

"This one is for Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. You are going to feel pain like never before."

The dinosaurs emitted a deadly roar as the energy escaped their mouths and struck Black Death at point blank range. The dragon shrieked in terror as the six blasts engulfed his body and exploded, sending clouds of dust into the air. Nopony could see what was going on as the light from the blasts blinded them. Clouds of dust were flowing away from where the dinosaurs had blasted Black Death. Then Everypony saw the dinosaurs walking out of the dust towards them.

Indominus communicated with the raptors, asking them to keep an eye on the dust clouds if they saw any sign of Black Death. The raptors stood guard, while T-Rex and Indominus went over to the beaten pegasi. The great carnivores gently nuzzled Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, they were so happy that their favorite ponies had been their saviors. Rainbow and Scootaloo were equally happy to be reunited with their saviors, their love had been enough to defy the impossible and bring the dinosaurs back.

"It's great to see you guys," Rainbow said while being nuzzled by Indominus. "I don't know what you guys did to Black Death, but it sure was wicked." Then something occurred to Rainbow Dash. "Oh, Indominus, our friends are still trapped inside the flame cage. Is there anyway that you guys can free them?"

Indominus nodded at Rainbow Dash and went over to the flame cage while Tyrannosaurus continued to nuzzle Scootaloo. Everypony was wondering what Indominus was planning to do as he got to the cage. He seemed to be doing some thinking as looked over the cage, Then he stopped and towered over the top of the cage. Everypony got worried as Indominus opened his mouth and began sucking in air like a vacuum.

The flames looked like they were getting sucked away from the ground. Then everypony watched in disbelief as Indominus pulled the flames away from them and into his mouth. In an instant, Indominus trapped the fire in his jaws and swallowed it in one gulp. Nopony could believe what had happened: Indominus had actually eaten Black Death's fire.

"That must've been a perk that came with the new look," Twilight said after seeing the incredible feat.

"Guardian of Equestria and now a fire eater, is there anything you boys can't do now?" Luna said with a proud look at Indominus.

All the ponies were glad to be free from the flaming prison, Indominus soon found himself overwhelmed from the praises the ponies were giving him. Then the raptors called to him and T-Rex, the dust was clearing and the ponies had to see what happened to Black Death. He hadn't retaliated since the blast, something bad must've happened to him if the dinosaurs were able to casually walk from him. Indominus went by Rainbow Dash while the ponies gathered by him and T-Rex to get a look at the sorry state the dragon was in. As the dust vanished, it became apparent just how powerful the dinosaurs had become.

Black Death was quivering in the dirt, his wings were gone, scales had been shredded leaving exposed torn muscle and pools of blood. His face was also bloody and contorted in a way that made the ponies cringe. The real damage however, was in the dead center of his body. The dragon had almost been torn in half, only a small chunk of his body was holding him together. His body hung open like a rotting wound with damaged bleeding organs and blood flowing out and pooling around him.

"Wow, just wow," Rainbow couldn't find any other words to express how awesome the dinosaurs' attack had been. Black Death was in far worse shape than anything they had seen before.

"No...how can this be? It's just not possible for stupid animals like them to be capable of such power." Black Death was trying his best to heal the enormous damage that had been done to his body.

The magic glow was repairing the damaged organs in his body and slowly closing up the hole in his stomach. Celestia saw that the dragon was repairing the damage and turned back to the dinosaurs.

"You guys have to attack him before he restores himself."

The raptors turned back towards the dinosaurs as well, waiting for a response. To everypony's shock, they shook their heads in disagreement. The Princesses couldn't believe it: the dinosaurs refused to fight Black Death?

"Why? What is so important that you boys won't fight the dragon?"

T-Rex and Indominus looked down at Rainbow and Scootaloo, then the answer clicked in Luna's mind.

"I've got it sister, they want Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo to fight alongside them. I don't think they can bear to be separated from them again."

Rainbow and Scootaloo looked into the eyes of their saviors.

"That's really sweet of you guys, but we're in no condition to fight that dragon anymore."

It's true boys," Scootaloo said. "We already had our chance fighting that dragon. We did really well and managed to get in some good blows, but he still found a way to overwhelm us. There's no way that we could fight him again even if we were healed."

Again the dinosaurs shook their heads, something didn't seem right. The dinosaurs were so dead set on having Rainbow and Scootaloo join them in the fight. It seemed that nothing the ponies could say would get them to change their minds. Even the raptors were stumped by T-Rex and Indominus's bizarre behavior. Then something truly remarkable began to take place.

Indominus and T-Rex brought their heads down by Rainbow and Scootaloo and opened their mouths. Tangible, ghastly red energy came out of their mouths and encircled the two siblings. Both ponies didn't know what to make of it as their bodies absorbed the energy. They felt their bodies rise off the ground and before they knew it, both ponies were engulfed in balls of bright red energy. Everypony and the dinosaurs stood back as the energy started to grow.

Black Death had finished patching the hole in his stomach and restoring his wings when he saw the energy. Then he heard two powerful roars coming from within the energy spheres. The ground began to rumble as the energy grew intense. The sky turned red from the magnitude of the energy that Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had given the honorary sisters. Then the energy spheres exploded, filling the sky with bright red light. When the energy faded, the odds were more against Black Death than before.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo had been healed, but they had been changed to a completely different degree. Both ponies had grown to the size of the T-Rex and Indominus, with Scootaloo still being shorter than Rainbow Dash. Their wings had become similar to the wings Fluttershy had when she was a batpony. Their manes were slightly longer and jagged looking. Their bodies had been changed to a completely new degree.

Their mouths were filled with sharp strong teeth. Their pupils were slit just like the dinosaurs' and they had claws on their hooves. They had the same red markings running along their backs and wings as T-Rex and Indominus except without the spikes. To top it off, they had the same red aura pulsing with lightning surrounding their new transformed bodies. Rainbow and Scootaloo had been transformed into dino/pony hybrids.

The honorary sisters could hardly believe what the dinosaurs had done for them. Everypony else was speechless at the transformation. Everything that was happening was far beyond what they were used to. Celestia and Luna didn't think that half of the feats that had been accomplished were even possible.

"Hey Rarity, can we have a mirror so we can see our new looks?"

Rarity conjured two huge mirrors for the pegasi to look in. Their eyes went wide when they saw how much they had changed. They looked so much like their saviors that the resemblance was unbelievable.

"Wow, and here I thought I couldn't get any cooler," Rainbow said while looking at her transformed reflection.

"Yeah, we look like such awesome ponies now." Scootaloo was in as much awe about her new look as Rainbow Dash. Now she knew what the dinosaurs had in mind for wanting them to join the fight. Now all of them could fight as a family.

"You guys did this so we could fight together as one family?" Rainbow asked Indominus after she was done admiring her body. The hybrid nodded his head and was greeted with a warming hug from Rainbow Dash.

The hybrid wrapped his arms around Rainbow Dash and returned the hug. It warmed his heart to be able to hold the pony he had fallen in love with. Rainbow Dash felt the same way, to be so close to Indominus after she thought he was dead.

"Hey you two lovebirds, we can have our bonding after we kill this dragon," Scootaloo said to Rainbow and Indominus. The two separated from their hug and joined Scootaloo, T-Rex and the raptors.

All eight of them stood together and their auras combined and became one with the lightning surging around them. Black Death was still trembling as the warriors stared down at him with their menacing red eyes. Then Rainbow spoke in a tone that was as deep as his.

"You should be proud of yourself, thanks to your actions we have become the ultimate family. Your end will come at last, it's over for you Black Death."

The eight warriors charged towards Black Death, who hadn't fully recovered from the dinosaurs' devastating blasts. The dragon brought back his own aura as he met them head-on. Rainbow and Scootaloo nailed a double uppercut on Black Death and the dinosaurs surrounded him. From there it was a tangle of claws and fangs.

The dinosaurs were savagely biting and clawing away at the dragon's body. T-Rex and Scootaloo bit and tore away at the neck while the raptors continued to carve up Black Death with their claws. Indominus and Rainbow were punching, slashing and pounding away at the dragon's face. Black Death found himself being overwhelmed once again, only this time his opponents were driven by vengeance from what he had done to them. The transformed ponies and dinosaurs were out for blood, and wouldn't stop until the dragon had paid in his.

From their safe distance, everypony could see dozens of lightning streaks erupting from the center of the brawl. They knew the dragon was in deep trouble judging by how much power the dinosaurs and sister were putting out. Black Death bellowed a flame shock wave to disperse the warriors.

"TAKE THIS YOU ANIMALS!"

He angrily fired speeding fireballs at all of them, everypony watched as the warriors regrouped and stood together ready to face the attacks. Then everypony watched in shock as the fireballs stopped in front of the dinosaurs, and siblings faces.

Even Black Death gasped in shock.

"What!?" Celestia couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Rainbow, Scootaloo and the dinosaurs had captured each fireball in their mouths.

"Whoa, they caught them. They caught the flame." Rarity and the rest of the Mane six couldn't believe it. All eight of them had caught speeding fireballs in their jaws, and the flames weren't even harming them.

Each one of them closed their jaws until the fireballs blew up. Black Death was growing more angry and frustrated by the minute.

"You scoundrels! I'll show you all the true meaning of power!"

Black Death took flight began building flame inside his mouth. He opened his jaws as the fireball formed and started growing to massive proportions. The fire was different somehow, there was black flame mixed into it, similar to the color of his aura. The massive fireball stopped growing after it had become ten times the size of the sun. The dragon took the fireball of destruction in his claws and shouted down to the ponies.

"THIS IS IT! THIS FIREBALL HAS ENOUGH FLAME TO ENVELOP ALL OF EQUESTRIA! I'M GOING TO BURN THIS WORLD TO CINDERS, AND THERE'S NOTHING ANY OF YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT!"

The dragon threw his destructive flame ball straight towards the ground. The Princesses all panicked at once, none of them were prepared for such a massive attack. Everypony watched in desperation to see what the new family would do. Despite the danger closing in on them, none of the warriors budged from their spots.

Rainbow and Scootaloo looked at T-Rex and Indominus as if they needed to confirm something. The dinosaurs nodded their heads, like they knew what the siblings were gonna ask them. Then the pegasi opened their jaws and sure enough, the red energy balls were starting to form in their mouths. The carnivores stood alongside Rainbow and Scootaloo as they gathered their own energy. The black and red fireball was getting closer and closer to the ground.

Then, at the last minute.

Tyrannosaurus bellowed an enormous roar with his fellow warriors as they released their power. The eight blasts combined into one and halted Black Death's fireball. The overwhelming power from the blasts forced the fireball back into the sky. Black Death was so stunned by what was happening that he was rooted to the spot. The warriors had defied him again, and now their power was pushing his flame back towards him.

The battlefield trembled and shook with great force from the power that was emitting from the Guardians. Tons of dust clouds were blowing in all directions that it was impossible for the ponies to see what was happening. Each of them stood their ground while trying to see how the warriors were faring. All they could make out was the enormous blast of red power sending the fireball back into the sky.

Then the blast expanded to where it's size dwarfed the fireball. The red energy swallowed the fireball and went speeding towards Black Death. The dragon tried to stop the blast with his flame, but the fire just gotten eaten up the harder he tried. Before Black Death knew it, the massive blast was upon him. He shrieked in terrible pain as his body was enveloped by the tremendous amount of power.

The red blast of power continued to go skyward as it left the atmosphere and headed into space. Rainbow, Scootaloo and the dinosaurs waited patiently for the light to fade, to see what had become of the great dragon death machine.


	27. Target - Ponyville

/-/  
/ Target: Ponyville/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

As the light from the blast faded, everypony tried to see what had happened themselves. Celestia was becoming more surprised with each feat the dinosaurs pulled off. They had released a blast that had completely overpowered Black Death, and didn't seem short of breath.

"Luna, did you know that this would happen?"

"Truth be told sister, I knew those dinosaurs were tough, but I never imagined that they would ascend to this level. Over the time I spent watching their bonding with Scootaloo, their determination to be with her pushed them harder. When I saw how aggressively they fought off a hydra, it wasn't long before they could best any creature they came across. Even when I was sure that they would be there for her, they continued to surprise me."

"How did they surprise you? What did they do that made you so sure they could take on Black Death?"

"It was the love they showed to both Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. When they came to Scootaloo's rescue against her bullies, and when Indominus helped Rainbow fight off Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. I witnessed bonds being formed between them that I would never even begin to fathom. That's when I knew their love and devotion for each other would give them the drive to make this happen. They've made me proud with the progress they've made, now we'll see how it affected Black Death."

Everypony watched as a small black dot began plummeting from the sky. As the dot got closer, everypony could see that it was indeed Black Death. Though he looked very weak and crippled as he got closer to the ground. When he crashed, the dragon was laying in a crumpled pile. His body was twitching at odd angles and his limps looked like shorten stubs of themselves. Rainbow, Scootaloo and the Guardians had done an ugly number on the fierce dragon.

Black Death had lost an arm, his legs had almost been completely destroyed, and his wings had once again been disintegrated. All of the scales around his face had been shredded away, leaving exposed torn up muscle. Most of his tail was gone as well, the dragon was truly a mere shadow of the fierce cocky dragon from the start of the fight. His magic was feebly trying to repair all the damage, but regrowing all the bones was taking a toll on him.

"Boys, you don't mind if we pay him back for smacking us around earlier do you?" The dinosaurs shook their heads and Rainbow looked at Scootaloo. "Whatya say squirt, shall we pay that monster back for his snappy comebacks from earlier?"

"Oh yeah! Let's make a dragon cry."

The two sisters began building the red energy in their mouths and then fired the blasts at Black Death. The dragon couldn't move as the blasts reached him. All he could do was take them and be tossed through the air like a rag doll. He came to rest near where the other dragons had been recuperating from their fights with the ponies and dinosaurs.

"Well, so much for the great and powerful Black Death," one of them called out to their sorry excuse for a leader.

Black Death strained to open his eyes after hearing the humiliating comment. His thoughts were going out of control after the turn of events that had weakened him so much.

"I don't understand, I am Black Death the all powerful dragon. There shouldn't be a creature in all of Equestria that can best me. I have no equal!." The anger from his thoughts sped up the healing magic to where the scales on his face were restored along with the other arm. Then his eyes fell upon the other dragons and he got a horrid idea.

"That's it. If ponies were able to give me their power from being eaten, I wonder what devouring a dragon would do for me." He turned his attention away from the dinosaurs and ponies and focused on the other dragons. The dragon diverted the healing magic to his legs so as to avoid suspicion.

Black Death was trying to heal his body without letting the other dragons notice. His body was turned away from them so they couldn't see his legs being slowly restored. He called out to his supposed reinforcements.

"Why don't you cowardly lizards get over here and help me?"

"Why should we after you controlled our minds and forced us to fight those creatures?" Black Death'z legs were almost done healing, only his feet were missing.

None of the ponies were sure what Black Death was planning. He seemed to have disregarded the dinosaurs and was only focusing on the other dragons. He hadn't even bothered to acknowledge them since their fight with the ponies and dinosaurs. Why was he suddenly taking an interest in them now?

"You lizards are going to help me, whether you want to or not!" Black Death's eyes turned bright red again and the dragons realized what was happening.

Three of the dragons turned away from Black Death, but the grey dragon found himself under the monster's control again. He was frozen on the spot, waiting for Black Death to give a command.

"Good, now time for you cowards to serve a better purpose." Black Death spewed four flame chains from his mouth and aimed them towards the other dragons.

The green, dark blue, and white dragons instinctively flew away while avoiding Black Death's gaze, but the grey dragon was bound by the neck. Still under Black Death's control, the grey dragon was helpless as he was dragged towards the insane monster. When the dragon was close enough, Black Death used the flame to bind the poor creature's limbs and wings. Now he couldn't escape even if he freed himself from Black Death's control. Luna was worrying about what Black Death was thinking, then the impossible occurred to her.

"Warriors! You have to stop him before it's too late!"

Rainbow, Scootaloo and the dinosaurs charged towards Black Death. The dragon saw them coming, but he had a countermeasure to keep them from interfering.

"None of you are going to interrupt me now!? The dragon spewed forth tons of red and black flame.

The fire took the shape of an enormous dome that started pushing the warriors back. Black Death didn't bother seeing what happened as he turned his attention back to the trapped dragon. He released his control of the grey dragon, and the beast tried to escape against the flame chains.

"it's no use, even if you get free from those chains you won't escape the dome." The grey dragon took a moment to realize that he was trapped no matter what he tried.

"What's the deal? First you control us and now this, are you trying to kill us or what?"

"You fools already had your chance against those ponies and got your tails whipped. You idiots are disgraces to the title of "dragon." Since none of you will use your power to really assist me in this fight, then it's time I put it to better use."

The warriors watched from outside the dome as Black Death clamped down on the dragon's neck. The monster tore away a huge chunk of flesh from the dragon and it caused the warriors to freeze in place. The poor dragon began to bleed out as Black Death pinned his head to the ground and began to tear the res of the neck from the body. None of the warriors could understand why Black Death was killing one of his own. There had to be a reason behind all the insane bloodshed.

With the head detached, Black Death went and started eating the dragon's body. First, tearing open the stomach and devouring the organs like a starved animal. Then the limbs were savagely ripped away from the poor beast's body, Black Death even gulped down every drop of blood that leaked out. The monster was performing pure savage butchery that it made the ponies shudder. All the while his body was being restored at the same fast rate as before and getting slightly bigger.

The warriors tried to get through to stop the cruel insanity, but Black Death's flame dome held strong against their attacks. They couldn't stop him from devouring the dragon and getting stronger with each bite. The remaining dragons were horrified by the bloody murder that was happening to one of their own. They had been mislead and betrayed by a manipulative psycho dragon that only wanted destruction. Now one of their own was being eaten by the crazed cannibal and nopony could stop him.

Black Death had just finished swallowing the tail when he turned back to the severed head. He grabbed what remained of the neck and held the limp head up to his face.

"Since you won't be around to see what happens, I might as well say it. The power I'll gain from devouring you will grant me the strength to triumph over Equestria at last. Farewell, food supply." Black Death chomped the neck, and swallowed the grey dragon's head down his throat.

The flame dome began to ripple as Black Death began to stand up. He seemed slightly bigger than before and everypony could see his body had been healed completely. Then he flexed his wings and roared into the sky, causing a massive surge of the black aura to erupt from his body. The flame dome shattered from the waves of black power surging from the monster's body. Everypony stepped back slightly from the evil power that the dragon was emitting.

"EXCELLENT! Now I have way more power than ever before!" He looked at the warriors as they continued to hold their ground against the new threat. "Now I have everything I need to destroy your world Guardians. I'll kill you all, but first I intend to make all of you suffer for making a fool of me for so long. I'll destroy all your minds by slaughtering the one place that tied you all together."

The ponies grew horrified at what Black Death was implying. He could see the fear written on their faces.

"That's right, I'm going to destroy the place you all call home: PONYVILLE!" Everypony gasped in dread and horror. "With my new power, none of you will be able to stop me from destroying your precious home. All the ponies there will burn nicely and be a nice finish to my meal. See you sorry fools later, hope you enjoy the inferno, Guardians."

Black Death flared his massive wings and blasted away from the ground. He then took off at an incredible speed in the direction towards Ponyville.

"Scootaloo, we have to go after him! We've got to hold him off until our saviors can get to Ponyville!"

The sisters erupted off the ground and took off after Black Death. Now it was up to the Princesses and the rest of the Mane six to get the dinosaurs to Ponyville before the monster killed all the ponies. Now the warriors were in a race against time to stop the monster from wreaking the havoc he craved. 


	28. Struggle With Death

/-/  
/ Struggle With Death/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

With Rainbow and Scootaloo in hot pursuit after Black Death, the Princesses were left with a predicament. They wouldn't be able to get back to Ponyville in time to warn the citizens of Black Death's approach. The hope of all those ponies rested in the claws of the dinosaurs, but getting them to Ponyville would be a bit of a problem. Twilight was the only one that knew the transportation spell, and her magic had been drained during the attacks against Black Death.

"What are we gonna do y'all? That monster is gettin' close to Ponyville, and Ah'm not sure if Rainbow and Scootaloo can fend him off on their own."

"We have to get the dinosaurs to Ponyville, Twilight do you think you can do it?" Celestia was just as worried for the citizens as everypony else.

"I can't Celestia," Twilight said with regret. "The fight with Black Death drained me of my magic. Besides, I don't think I could move so many of us at once. With the dinosaurs' size, it would take that much more concentration and power to transport them all at the same time. I'm afraid that such a task is even beyond my abilities."

"Maybe not Twilight," Luna spoke up with confidence. "They just might be able to help make the task possible."

"What do you mean Luna?"

"They gave their power to Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash and it made them stronger. If they can lend you some of their power, it might make you strong enough to pull off the spell."

The idea would make it possible, and it would definitely get everypony to Ponyville in time.

"It's worth a try, let's see if they can do it again."

Luna called the transformed dinosaurs over to them. The six carnivores gathered around the ponies, watching them in anticipation. Since Luna was the only other pony they had met, she spoke to them.

"Boys, I have a request for you guys. I need all of you to lend a portion of your power to Twilight. She's the only one that can get you guys to Ponyville before that monster does. It will also allow you guys to help Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. They're going to need your help to stop that dragon."

The dinosaurs looked amongst themselves and were having a debate with their growls. They were communicating their opinions amongst themselves, while the ponies had to wait for them to come to a decision. When the growls ceased, all six dinosaurs looked down at Luna. One by one they nodded their heads in agreement that they would lend Twilight part of their power.

"Splendid! Alright Twilight, let's get started."

The alicorn princess stood in the center of the circle the dinosaurs had formed. The other ponies gave her room for what was going to happen. Twilight was intimidated by the size of the dinosaurs, but remained calm after seeing their warm display towards Rainbow and Scootaloo. The dinosaurs knelt down and brought their heads close to Twilight. Twilight watched in awe as the red energy began to flow out of their mouths.

Each dinosaur put out the same amount of energy and closed their mouths when they felt it was enough. Twilight had a huge cloud of the red ghastly energy circulating above her head. The power seemed a little intimidating from her perspective, she jumped slightly as the power worked its way towards her. However, instead of going inside her body, the power went straight to her horn.

Twilight felt herself being overwhelmed by the amount of power the dinosaurs had given her. A bright red light began glowing around her body, and her mane was flowing like Celestia and Luna's. Her eyes even had the same red glow that was surrounding her. Everypony was stunned by what had happened to Twilight, She hadn't transformed, yet she looked different with all the energy around her body.

"How do you feel Twilight," Celestia asked out of concern for her fellow princess.

"The power...from these guys...is almost overwhelming," Twilight found it hard to move with so much power surging through her. "This is definitely enough to get all of us back to Ponyville."

Everypony got close to her as she prepared the spell. Before they left, Luna noticed something that she had forgotten about until now.

"Guards, grab those pathetic excuses for ponies. They have much to answer for when this fight ends."

Two of the pegasus guards flew over and picked up Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. Those horrid ponies were not about to get left behind after all the mayhem they had started. With Scootaloo's DNA doners in custody, the ponies were ready to depart.

Twilight began charging up her horn with her newly acquired power. The magic on her horn shined brighter than ever before. The magic began to form around them, ready to teleport them to their destination. The dinosaurs huddled closer as the magic surrounded their bodies. Then in one flash, the dinosaurs, Princesses and the rest of the Mane six were gone.

The edge of Equestria was barren once again, only now it bore all the marks and signs of the battle that had taken place. The only creatures left in the area were the three remaining dragons that had escaped Black Death's clutches. They had been flying so none of the ponies noticed them before they left.

"What do you guys think we should do now?" The white dragon asked his brothers. "Should we leave and return home now that Black Death has no more use for us?"

"Oh we're not useless yet," the dark blue dragon said. "He'll just hunt us down for more power after he's finished killing those ponies and defenders. With his power the way it is now, he'll no doubt have the destruction he wanted from the start."

The green dragon slapped the others across the face.

"Get a grip you two! Did it ever occur to either of you why he went and ate one of our own?" Both dragons shook their heads, the green dragon continued once he had an answer."It's because he couldn't beat those guardians on his own! He did it because he was losing the fight and couldn't overpower them."

The other dragons were so stunned it had never occurred to them. Black Death had been losing the fight ever since the dinosaurs had appeared on the scene. The only reason he had killed them first was because he used his tricks to separate them so it was easier to fight them. Together they had overpowered him and had made the great dragon look like a fool.

"We need to follow those ponies, find out where the battle is going to end. Once we get there, then we can decide if we want to back out or maybe give those 'defenders' a helping hand."

The dragons picked up on Black Death's scent and flew off in the same direction he had gone. Unaware of the part they would play in the final confrontation that was to come.

Black Death had covered a lot of ground with his newly acquired powers. He could see Ponyville in the distance as the forests gave way to plains.

"Time to begin the massacre." Black Death stopped above the fields that lead to Ponyville.

He bellowed an enormous roar that got everypony's attention. All the ponies left their homes and were horrified by the sight of aura enveloped dragon shouting at them from above.

"HEAR ME YOU PATHETIC EQUINES! I AM BLACK DEATH, THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON ANY OF YOU WILL EVER SEE! YOUR WORLD SHALL FINALLY BURN AND DIE BY MY CLAWS! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR COMPLETE OBLIVION!"

The ponies shuddered from the volume of the dragon's demonic voice. Black Death started gathering flame within his mouth. Everypony below thought it was pointless to try and run. From the altitude he was at, Black Death's flame would have enough spread to engulf Ponyville in one blast. He was almost ready to fire when a voice got his attention.

"You are not going to destroy our home, monster!"

Black Death turned his head in time to see Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo heading right for him. They were moving so fast that they dealt a supersonic punch to the dragon's face. The high speed attack broke the dragon's concentration and extinguished his fire. Black Death fell from the sky and the two sisters dove after him, delivering punches the whole way. When they got close enough to the ground Rainbow and Scootaloo unleashed a blast of power at the dragon's gut.

Black Death went screaming towards the ground, and his collision caused a tower of dust to erupt from the impact. Rainbow and Scootaloo put themselves between the dragon and Ponyville as they waited for him to rise. They could hear a slow evil laugh from the rising dust, then the black aura started going out in waves. Then they saw Black Death rise on his feet with his wings flared and the aura sending out shock waves from his body.

Even with their increased size and power, Rainbow and Scootaloo still felt frightened by the immense size of the monster in front of them. Black Death towered over the brave pegasi standing before him.

"You two realize that this is where you will die, right? No matter what you try to do to me, my new power will allow me to overcome anything you ponies can throw at me. Without the support of your precious saviors, neither of you can stop me. You two shall perish along with your little home."

"That's where you're wrong, we've held our own against you before. Now thanks to our saviors we can fight you like never before. We will defend our home to the bitter end." Rainbow spoke with fierce determination, something Scootaloo hadn't seen since Rainbow spoke about joining the Wonderbolts.

The two siblings charged towards the deadly dragon with their auras charging around their bodies. Black Death bounded towards them at a rate faster than before. He started throwing punches like wild, trying to nail the ponies. Rainbow and Scootaloo dodged each blow and struck back with their own. The power T-Rex and Indominus had given them was enabling them to harm Black Death despite his power.

The pegasi were going to make their saviors proud no matter what. Their blows kept Black Death from advancing towards Ponyville. The fierce dragon couldn't get close with how much effort the pegasi were putting into the fight. Then Black Death turned his body to the side to dodge their blows and grabbed Scootaloo in his tail. Next he grabbed Rainbow Dash in his claws and pinned her to the ground.

The pegasi tried to fire their blasts, but Black Death tightened his grip on them. The pain from the constriction prevented either of them from firing at the dragon.

"Now to make you two feel completely helpless and worthless. Say goodbye to your home!"

Black Death blew a huge torrent of black flame towards Ponyville. The siblings struggled desperately to get free and stop the attack, but their efforts were in vain. Black Death had them in a bind, and all they could do was watch the deadly flame close in on their home. All the ponies looked on in terror at the torrent of death that was aiming for them. They turned away and awaited the pain from the fire.

Fortunately helped arrived just in time, the ponies saw a glowing magic appear right in front of Ponyville. They all heard thunderous roars from within the magic, followed by six blasts that cut through the dragon's flame. Black Death didn't notice the blasts until it was too late. They overwhelmed his fire and blasted him with enough force to free his grip on Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. The monster was sent careening away until he was caught in the explosion from the blasts.

Rainbow and Scootaloo looked over at the magic to see where the blasts had come from. They were delighted when they saw familiar giant forms inside the magic as it began to fade. Both ponies ran over when they saw T-Rex, Indominus, the raptors and their friends emerge when the magic faded. Scootaloo went and hugged Tyrannosaurus, while Rainbow hugged Indominus. Both dinosaurs were glad that they had arrived in time.

"You boys are something else, always showing up right when we need you," Rainbow said after she had hugged Indominus.

"How did you all manage to get here in time?" Scootaloo asked.

"Actually Scootaloo, it was a team effort," Luna said. Both Rainbow and Scootaloo looked down at the Princesses. "Twilight used the spell that got us here, but the dinosaurs lent her the power needed to make it happen. These boys are definitely more loyal than I thought."

Suddenly all of them heard a nasty roar in the distance. Black Death had recovered from the explosion and was on his way back. They could hear the rumbling of his clawed feet running on the ground.

"Everypony, it's time you guys got to a safe distance. This fight is going to be a rough one, and one to remember. And don't worry, we have no intention of losing this battle. We're going to wipe that dragon from existence so that everypony will never have to fear him again." The determination in Rainbow's voice was enough for the Princesses to give them their vote of confidence.

"You got it Rainbow Dash. Guards, take those two scoundrels back to the Canterlot dungeon, and make sure they have twenty four hour surveillance. I don't want to find out that they've escaped again!"

"Yes Princess Celestia," said the guards that were carrying Scootaloo's DNA doners. Those two guards took off towards Canterlot with Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten in tow.

Everypony else took off towards a cliff that overlooked the whole battlefield. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and the CMC got a lift from the pegasus guards to the cliff. With their friends out of the battle zone, the warriors and honorary siblings could finally finish their bout with the psychotic dragon.

The ponies had just touched down on the cliff when they received some unexpected company. The other dragons had arrived just before the battle had started. Twilight and the Princesses were fuming that the dragons had come back, after all that they had done alongside Black Death.

Twilight yelled at the three dragons. "What are you animals doing here?" The green dragon spoke slowly to her.

"We came because we wanted to see how these guardians of yours will fare against that monster." The calm response caught Twilight by surprise.

"You mean you didn't come here to help Black Death?"

"That monster made us fight your guardians against our will. We could never stay loyal to a monster that can control our minds and make us into puppets. After seeing how your guardians drove him to desperate measures, we think they have the power to kill him."

"Well, we're about to find out," Cadence said.

"Please come out of this alive Rainbow Dash," Twilight thought to herself.

Back on the battlefield, the warriors could see Black Death in the distance. The dragon's glowing eyes bore a deranged look that screamed "I'll kill you."

"Alright everyone, this is where we make our stand. We will fight this monster as a family, and we'll kill him as a family. Let's give Ponyville a fight they'll remember for decades."

The eight warriors stood alongside each other and began to build up their power. When Black Death got close enough, all eight of them roared in unison. The red auras covered their bodies and the blue lightning surged everywhere from the combined powers. They charged ahead, ready to meet Black Death head-on and to make him pay for all that he had done. The final battle was at last underway.

Black Death saw the glowing red warriors heading his way and continued to charge forward. Tyrannosaurus went ahead of the others and met the beast with a head-on collision. The force of the impact drove him and Black Death back in opposite directions. T-Rex's tough skull allowed him to absorb the blow, but Black Death was a little rattled by the collision. Tyrannosaurus charged again alongside the others and they began slashing and pounding the dragon.

Rainbow and Scootaloo smashed and punched away at Black Death's face. The raptors tore away at his massive wings, being bigger allowed them to do much more damage to him. Tyrannosaurus clamped down on the neck and tore away flesh to bleed the dragon dry. Indominus focused on punching and slashing at the dragon's hide. Carving up Black Death's body and trying to break his limbs so he would become crippled. Black Death lashed out in anger at the warriors, but they had learned from fighting him so many times.

With every blow the warriors landed, long streaks of blue lightning arched across the landscape in all directions. The citizens of Ponyville were frozen in shock at the incredible amounts of power being shown. They could see torrents of fire being shot in vain from Black Death in frustration. They all pinned their hopes on Rainbow, Scootaloo and the dinosaurs, wanting them to be the ones that came out on top.

Black Death tried his hand at landing blows, but the dinosaurs and pegasi were able to block all his moves. They had seen how he fought after battling the dragon for so long, now they had an edge of their own. The dragon might have been powerful, but all that power wouldn't get him anywhere if he couldn't touch his opponents. The warriors were getting the better of the great dragon death machine and he was once again, losing his temper.

The monster lashed out with his claws and tail, but the attacks left him vulnerable to a double uppercut from Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. The attack exposed his chest and Indominus got in a clean blow right in the dead center. Black Death felt the air being forced out of his lungs as he was pushed back from the punch. His frustration overcame the pain and he went running back at Indominus. The two creatures locked claws and were in another power struggle.

Their auras collided with each other and sent shock waves in all directions while breaking apart the ground beneath them. All the power ups they had gained made them an even match this time. Unfortunately for Black Death, the others weren't sitting out this time. The raptors got on both sides and were tearing away at his unguarded hide. Black Death tried to swat them away with his tail, but felt something heavy hold it in place.

Tyrannosaurus had one foot on the tail to keep it from attacking the raptors. Now Black Death was in a struggle where he was unable to defend himself. He applied his healing magic to the areas where the raptors were attacking, but those dinosaurs were more swift with their attacks. Their speed was able to match the healing rate of the dragon's body. This time Black Death was trapped, and had no way of freeing himself.

Rainbow and Scootaloo came running in towards the power struggle. Black Death noticed that Indominus had a sly grin on his face, and realized he had been tricked.

"NOW!"

Tyrannosaurus and the raptors scattered as Rainbow and Scootaloo got alongside Indominus. All three of them opened their maws and blasted the dragon right in the face. The dragon's body was enveloped as the red energy carried him away. He got blasted in the direction of the mountains. Within the blasts, Black Death was struggling to gather his power. He roared in fierce anger and his destructive aura blew away the blasts. He was in the same spot where he had faced off against Celestia and Luna all those years ago.

Black Death was angrier than he had ever been before, his aura was arching in jagged directions and surging out of control. He glared at the eight warriors and had one final idea, an idea that would force them to take his power head on.

"I've had enough of this childish game, I'm going to put an end to all of this! This will leave you fools with no choice but to face the full wrath of power!" The monster stood on his hind legs, flared his wings and put his front hands together.

Everypony could feel a tremendous amount of power forming in the center of Black Death's hands. Even the other dragons feared the deadly power that Black Death was bringing forth. Celestia's eyes shrunk to the size of push pins as she realized what Black Death had in mind.

"Oh no, he's going for broke!"

"What's that mean Celestia?"

"It means that monster is going to put his power into a blast that they'll have no choice but to face. If they dodge it, the attack will destroy Ponyville and everything beyond it!"

Luna called out to the warrior using the Royal Canterlot voice.

"WARRIORS, DON'T LET THAT ATTACK GET PAST YOU! IF IT DOES, PONYVILLE WILL BE LOST FOREVER!"

"That's right warriors, everything will be decided on this last attack! This grand battle will be over with one final struggle." As Black Death began to focus his energy, the aura around him surged with it's own lightning. "Ponies and dinosaurs, this is it, the fight will end here! First I'll destroy all of you, then your worthless friends and then this pitiful world, but before I do I want you all to remember something. I WILL LIVE FOREVER!"

The sky darkened from the magnitude of power that was forming in Black Death's claws. Gale force winds were shooting from every direction, threatening to tear apart the homes in Ponyville. Waves of dust were being sent everywhere from the dragon's evil energy. In the center of his claws was a glowing sphere of pure dark energy. Dark flames were surrounding the sphere and making it grow more intense.

"Just so all of you are aware, this blast is from the depths of my power. It is unlike any attack you eight have faced during this fight. It is guaranteed to kill all of you on the spot!"

Scootaloo was getting frightened from seeing the sphere of dark power in Black Death's claws. Despite the power her saviors had given her, the evil coming from the sphere made her doubt her own strength. To top it off, doubt was beginning to plague her mind and make her feel weak against Black Death's power.

"That's too much power, we can't stop something that intense. We'll be goners for sure if we try and stop a blast of that caliber."

"You've got to be kidding, giving up already!? That's nothing like the Scootaloo I've come to know and love." Scootaloo turned towards Rainbow Dash after hearing her sister speak not in fear, but confidence.

"But Rainbow Dash, that dragon's putting his true power into that attack. How are we supposed to stop something like that?"

"We've faced impossible odds before Scootaloo, and now we have the power to beat this monster. We just have to give him the biggest combined blast we've got. I'm sure it'll work."

"Rainbow, he shrugged off a combined blast from you, me and Indominus. What makes you think that all of us can do the job?"

Black Death was watching the siblings have their discussion. He decided to let them talk, since it was going to be the last time they spoke to each other alive.

"You have to trust yourself and not let fear enter your mind Scootaloo. It may seem like his power might be more than we can handle, but that's your own doubt making you think your abilities aren't enough. Just don't listen to it, alright?" Hearing Rainbow's calm voice helped Scootaloo clear her mind.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash. I know we can do this."

"Hey, don't forget that it's because of your saviors that we can fight back in the first place. It's their gift for us bringing them back to life." Scootaloo turned and saw the dinosaurs gathering alongside her. Tyrannosaurus, Blue and Charlie stood alongside her, while Indominus, Echo and Delta stood alongside Rainbow Dash. "Make everypony proud Scootaloo, and wipe that beast off the face of Equestria."

"I will."

The eight warriors brought forth their red auras and it caused a surprised reaction from everypony, including Black Death. The family of a lifetime was ready to end Black Death's life. They bared their teeth and began gathering energy within their mouths. The dragon grinned an evil smile.

"Yes that's the way. Make this final struggle that much more exciting!"

Both sides continued to gather power for the final attack. The future of Equestria rested on this last struggle, if the dinosaurs lost, Equestria would burn and all life would cease to exist. If they won, they would be the guardians that Equestria had needed for so long. Everypony in Ponyville gathered to watch the final struggle that would decide everything. Black Death felt the sphere in his hands expand and glow. that's when he knew it was finished.

"NOW. YOU. DIE!"

The dragon unleashed the power held in his hands in the form of an enormous black blast. The warriors responded by unleashing all of their blasts. The eight red blasts combined together as they headed towards the dragon's blast. Both blasts charged forward, each one packed with power and determination. The two enormous blasts collided with each other, and the struggle was underway.

The dinosaurs and pegasi were trying their best to maintain the energy they were putting out. None of them had ever been in a struggle so intense. Each one of them was struggling to keep up the fight against Black Death. The dragon wasn't having as much trouble, his body was meant to handle such a fight. He could easily keep up the amount of energy he was putting out.

Both beams expanded to massive proportions, sending up mountains of dust and shredding the ground around them. Thousands of shock waves were erupting from the center of the conflict, shaking Equestria to its core. The blasts dwarfed most of the mountains that surrounded the great struggle. From their cliff side perch, the Princesses and ponies watched with dread as the blasts continued to destroy everything around them.

"They're gonna change the shape of the whole world," Celestia said in shock while watching the intense battle unfold.

"This must be hard for all of you, a fight of this degree is something none of you have encountered before! I'm sure this makes your bodies BURN!" Black Death put more of his power into the blast, and his dark power began to overtake the red blast.

"Oh no," Twilight cried out. "They're losing the fight, they're being overtaken."

Scootaloo could feel her body shaking in agony from the strain of trying to maintain the fight. The energy Black Death had put into the blast was causing her body to falter. While Rainbow and the dinosaurs tried to hold back the blast, Scootaloo found herself being overwhelmed. She was too young and unskilled to handle such a fierce fight. Rainbow saw what was happening, and found she could set up a mind link with Scootaloo, courtesy of the dinosaurs.

"What's the matter Scootaloo? You have the power to stop this dragon, just bring it out." Inside Rainbow's mind she heard Scootaloo's weak response.

"I can't do this Rainbow Dash, it's too much for me to handle. I'm just a weak pegasus. I shouldn't even be here, I should've let those scoundrels beat me." Rainbow had heard this talk before and immediately knew what to say.

"Will you stop attacking yourself? I know those rats have fed you so many lies over the years, and you might believe that you're not worth it. But I'm telling you that you are worth it. You've made me more proud than I can even begin to imagine. Plus you helped bring you saviors back from the dead, that alone proves your worth in this world. You've proven them wrong before Scootaloo, and you're going to do it again, RIGHT NOW!"

Black Death's blast had overtaken all put a small portion of the red blast. The dinosaurs didn't know how to put more power into their attack, but what happened next gave them the motivation to do so.

"Show him your strength Scootaloo. SHOW HIM NOW!" Upon hearing Rainbow's encouragement, Scootaloo poured more of her energy into the blast.

The dinosaurs saw Scootaloo fighting back, and their determination kicked in. All of them and Rainbow Dash followed suite and began piling more of their power into the blast. Their united effort overtook Black Death's blast and starting getting their blast closer to the dragon himself. Black Death however, wasn't fazed much by the increased power.

"You fools! Don't you all realize that you're fighting the ultimate weapon?"

Black Death countered by pouring more of his power back into the blast. He wasn't about to let them win this time. He was going to obliterate the warriors so that they would become nothing more than a memory. His blast began overcoming the warriors' power once more, but they refused to give up. In the face of overwhelming odds, they continued to hold their ground and tried to stave off the blast.

From the cliff side, the ponies found it hard to just watch their friends and the dinosaurs struggling. Twilight had her eyes glued on the battlefield, then everypony heard her speak up and do something crazy.

"Hold on Rainbow Dash, I'm coming to help you guys!" Twilight flared her wings and took off towards the battlefield. Her friends tried to stop her, but she was too far gone.

"Ah can't believe she's gonna go through with this," Applejack said astonished.

The Princesses and dragons watched Twilight fly towards Black Death, they knew what she was thinking and it was outright suicide.

Twilight went speeding around the conflicting blasts and went towards Black Death. She began lighting up her horn as she got closer. When she got behind him, she bellowed out at the dragon death machine.

"TAKE THIS YOU ANIMAL!" Twilight fired a blast from her horn at Black Death.

The blast blew up on contact with the dragon's face, but it didn't scratch him. He angrily looked over at Twilight and then angled his wings. The black aura from his body arched off the wings and enveloped Twilight. The alicorn was sent out of the sky and crashed into the ground in a crippled heap.

Rainbow saw what happened and angrily forced more power into the blast. The dinosaurs could feel Rainbow's anger and brought out more of their power. The strength from them was enough to make the blasts equal again. Scootaloo hadn't given more power, because she still couldn't find the drive. She needed to be more determined to bring out more of her strength. From the cliff, the ponies watched hopelessly as Twilight struggled back onto her hooves and prepared another blast.

"Where the hay did Twilight's brain go? Ta think she could save Rainbow and the others by herself?"

""She didn't think she could, but she tried to anyway." Everypony turned towards Cadence after hearing her speak up. She was lighting up her horn and had her wings flared.

"Princess Cadence, don't tell me you're thinking of going out there and fighting that monster too?" asked Rarity after realizing what the Princess had in mind.

"Sorry Rarity, but I can't just sit by while my sister-in law goes up against an age old monster by herself."

"I agree," Celestia said as she stood by Cadence. "I can't let my student face such a threat alone. It's time for us to play our part and help out the guardians with our power. Anypony that wants to help out, the guards will fly you over to the battlefield."

Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and their sisters all volunteered to join in the fight. Five of the guards gave them a lift alongside Cadence and Celestia as they made their way towards the fight. The unicorn guards all got a lift over from the pegasus guards. Luna stayed behind, she had a special task to carry out. She walked over to Fluttershy who was petrified from watching the battle.

"Fluttershy, I have a special request that I need your help with."

"What do you need my help with Princess Luna? I can't possibly help them out there."

"You're wrong Fluttershy, there is one way you can help." Luna gestured over to the three dragons that were also watching the fight. The pegasus shrunk in fear as she worried what Luna had in mind.

"What do you want me to do that involves those dragons?"

"I want you to convince them to help out the dinosaurs and turn against Black Death."

"But I can't-"

"Yes you can! I know you have the courage to face those dragons Fluttershy. You've stood up to one before and you made him cry and cower. I'll be right beside you to give my own voice and support, but it'll help turn the tide of this struggle if we have the dragons put their faith in the dinosaurs."

Fluttershy was still worried, but if it meant she could help out Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, then she would do it.

"Alright Princess Luna, I'll do it."

Both ponies made their way over to the dragons to try their hoof at persuading them.

Meanwhile, the struggle continued to wage back and forth with neither side giving in. Black Death was putting out even more power. He was gaining the advantage over the warriors, who were trying hard to not be overcome by the beast. Rainbow's efforts were divided between urging Scootaloo on and maintaining her energy.

"These are your last minutes warriors, so try to make them count!"

Twilight fired another energy beam at Black Death's back, trying her best to distract the dragon. Black Death was only annoyed by the blast, he thought it was nothing more than a pathetic attempt. Then he noticed the other ponies gathering around Twilight, the Princess had gotten her reinforcements.

"EVERYPONY FIRE!"

Celestia, Cadence and the unicorns fired hundreds of energy beams at Black Death. Rarity and Sweetie Belle joined them with their own energy beams. Applejack and AppleBloom kicked rocks and boulders at the dragon. Pinkie Pie pulled out two party cannons and began firing round after round of pound cakes. The warriors could see the ponies attacking Black Death from where they were and Scootaloo got concerned. Rainbow sent a reminder to her mind to stay focused on the battle and to not worry about their friends.

Black Death could feel every attack being thrown at him. All the energy blasts, rocks and pound cakes were forcing him to look back.

The dragon yelled out at his attackers "would you meddlesome ponies stop interfering?"

Back on the cliff, the dragons were watching the ponies efforts while Luna and Fluttershy tried to convince them to help.

"Could...this actually work?" The green dragon was starting to hope that maybe the dinosaurs were worth helping out.

"See, that's what combined effort can do. Our efforts aren't in vain if we combine our strengths to distract that dragon." Luna was trying her best to convince all the dragons.

"Oh really? Well, it looks like your efforts are about to be pushed back," the white dragon said so pathetically.

Luna and Fluttershy looked out as Black Death retaliated against all the attacks.

"You're all so anxious to die aren't you? Well all you had to do was ASK!"

Black Death's power erupted from his body and the shock waves sent all the ponies in different directions.

Scootaloo saw her friends go flying and it brought fire into her heart. "He hurt them, HE HURT THEM!" Furious Scootaloo roared out at Black Death and put a great deal of energy into the blast. Her energy alone pushed back the dragon's fire, and caused Rainbow and the dinosaurs to follow up.

The dragon felt himself being pushed back and immediately countered with more power. All the ponies struggled back to their hooves as the fight started to reach its climax.

"No Scootaloo we're not gonna let you die out there. Cause girl you were one of the main reasons why we became friends," Sweetie Belle said as she and Rarity got back up.

"Yes, we're not going to give up on you either Rainbow Dash. You guys can best this monster, and we'll continue fighting until our last breath," Twilight called out as she struggled to get back up.

"You see, no matter how hard you ponies try, none of you will be able to get the upper hoof on Black Death."

"Then how about you dragons lend us a hoof and help stop that monster."

"What's the point?" The white dragon said feebly. "None of us could stop him, he's beyond any dragon. Besides, our attacks won't best a monster with that kind of power."

Fluttershy had become frustrated with how the dragons were talking. They had let the experience of being controlled make them feel like they weren't of any use. None of Luna's persuasive talk was getting through to them. They were talking like any effort to try and stop Black Death would be pointless. She flew in front of the dragons' faces with blistering anger in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You boys are supposed to be the most feared creatures in the world, and you're talking like a bunch of weaklings! You never know what you can do until you try."

The dragons had been shaken by Fluttershy's fierce words. She had definitely gotten through to the beasts, and they were contemplating whether they should help. Fluttershy said one last piece that sunk into their heads.

"If you're not going to put your faith in us, put your faith in those dinosaurs. They have fared so well against Black Death and have pushed him to such desperate measures like you said. Help them out and they will destroy that monster for good."

All three dragons thought back to the dinosaurs' previous fights with Black Death. They had gotten the upper claw on the dragon many times and had nearly killed him. The dragons finally came to a firm decision.

"Alright, we'll put our faith in those dinosaurs and help them win this fight," all three of them said together.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said softly to the dragons.

"Alright dragons, follow us."

The dragons roared and took off after Luna and Fluttershy.

Black Death looked back and found the Princesses were firing on him again. The other ponies were having difficulty getting back up from the last attack.

"Why can't you bothersome ponies just stay down!?" The dragon sent his aura back again and it sent the Princesses tumbling backwards.

However, as soon as the Princesses were down, the guards stood up along with Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and AppleBloom and resumed their attacks. Black Death continued to put more energy into his blast while trying to ignore the attacks.

"They just won't give it up. They'll just keep getting up so they can die," Black Death said to himself while focusing on the struggle.

The dragon sent his black aura back at the ponies as his blast gained the upper hand once more. The ponies refused to fall this time and continued to attack despite the backlash from Black Death's power. Twilight and the other princesses got back up and launched another volley of energy beams at the dragon. Black Death roared at the attack in a tone of sheer rage.

"No chance! YOU HAVE NO BUCKING CHANCE!"

His aura increased in size and flowed back over all the ponies. They strained to keep up their monumental effort, but it was too much. Black Death's power overtook them and sent them all flying away, now there were no more distractions to preoccupy his attention. The evil dragon pressed more and more energy into his blast and the warriors felt themselves being shoved back. Their feet were skidding along the ground, but they stopped right at the front of Ponyville. If they fell back anymore, the blast would wipe out Ponyville and destroy so many lives.

The Princesses looked on helplessly, their magic too spent to use.

"No Rainbow Dash."

"We tried our best darling," Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle weakly said "we're all so sorry Scootaloo. We did our best to be heroes like you and Rainbow Dash but it just-"

"Just wasn't enough," AppleBloom finished.

Rainbow Dash desperately spread her mind link to the dinosaurs and voiced one final message.

"Release your power boys, release everything until we're dying on the ground. Remember all the pain he's caused, the ponies he's hurt, now make that your strength."

Black Death bellowed out to the warriors the last words they would hear, since he was about to end the struggle. "SAY GOODBYE!" The dragon sent more energy at the warriors, their blast on the verge of being destroyed. The dinosaurs had tried so hard, but the end seemed to be coming for them. This time they weren't going to come back, but at least they would be with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo when it happened.

Black Death was so focused on killing the warriors that he failed to notice two enormous blasts heading for him. He turned his head in time to see a giant fireball and a huge dark blast of energy collide with his body. The attacks packed enough force to throw him off balance and break his concentration. He looked into the sky and was furious at what he saw.

The other dragons, Luna and Fluttershy were in the sky. Luna and the dragons were panting deeply from the attacks they had unleashed on the monster.

"Scoundrels!"

With Black Death distracted, Luna and Fluttershy bellowed out across the battlefield.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

Realizing this was their only chance to end the battle, Rainbow, Scootaloo and the dinosaurs roared at the top of their lungs. Enormous waves of power came surging forth from their bodies and went into their blast. The power became so overwhelming and massive that it swallowed up Black Death's blast and covered the dragon's body. The dragon looked on in shock as the warriors started walking towards him with the power flowing from their bodies.

The red energy glowing on their bodies made them look like walking demons ready to take the dragon's soul. Black Death screamed in agony as he felt his body disintegrating. He tried in vain to use his magic, but it started disintegrating with his body. As the blast enveloped him completely, Black Death screamed out his final words.

"I CAN'T DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The screaming eventually silenced as the evil dragon's body disintegrated and turned into powder.

The massive red blast arched upwards and went careening into space where it detonated in the atmosphere. The red energy spread out all over Equestria so that everypony would know that the guardians had won. The warriors roared to the heavens, signalling their triumph over Black Death. The sky went blood red for the duration of the spectacle, and then everything returned to normal.

The Princesses were airborne with the unicorn soldiers and the rest of the mane six were on the backs of the pegasus soldiers. They had managed to avoid the blast in the nick of time and couldn't believe what had happened.

"They...they did it," Celestia said in an astonished tone. "They actually killed Black Death."

"Does that mean they really are the Guardians of Equestria, Princess Celestia?"

"Yes Twilight, there's no doubt in my mind now. They have proven that they are indeed guardians."

Across the worn battlefield, the dinosaurs and siblings were exhausted but they were happy. Rainbow and Scootaloo were hugging each other in delight while T-Rex and Indominus nuzzled them. The raptors chose to watch and gave the siblings and saviors their much needed time together.. The war was over, Black Death had been killed and the dinosaurs were victorious. They had all defied the impossible and had won the battle against the most evil dragon ever born.

"Scootaloo, I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad that I'm your sister." 


	29. Aftermath

/-/  
/ Aftermath/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

It was a very warming moment for the honorary siblings and the dinosaurs. After all the pain they had gone through, it was finally over. They were together at last, and they couldn't be happier. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus were shedding tears of happiness while nuzzling Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. After such a tough and enduring battle, they were glad to finally be with the ones they loved.

Rainbow Dash noticed the raptors standing away from the bonding so she called out to them.

"Get in here too you guys. You four are just as welcome to join in as these guys."

The raptors cautiously stepped forward, unsure of what T-Rex and Indominus would do. Tyrannosaurus turned away from the siblings and looked at the raptor squad. In his other world, T-Rex had a rough past with velociraptors. They had attacked him and tried to kill him, but things had changed. These raptors had risked their lives to save him and Indominus during the fight with Black Death. Their actions had earned them Tyrannosaurus's respect.

T-Rex motioned for the raptors to join in. Indominus was fine with it, since he was grateful for them defending Scootaloo against her DNA doners. With all six dinosaurs nuzzling the surrogate sisters, it was such a beautiful family moment. Scootaloo couldn't stop herself from crying with all the love she was getting. The family she had wished for was finally with her.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted when they heard three sets of giant wings flapping in their direction. The white, green and dark blue dragons touched down in front of them. The dinosaurs stood in front of the siblings, baring their teeth and giving off deep growls. Despite how much the fight had exhausted them, they weren't about to lose Rainbow or Scootaloo again. The green dragon surprised them by stepping forward and speaking in a calm voice.

"Easy brothers, we are not going to fight you. We aren't blinded by power like Black Death was. We came to thank you."

The dragon's response shocked all of them, even Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo who jumped in front of the dinosaurs.

"Thank us, for what?"

"For freeing us from that psychotic monster. You're friends convinced us to put our trust in you, on the promise that you guys would be able to bring him down. That blue alicorn and yellow pegasus really drilled some sense into our brains. Their persuasion got us to fire the attacks that distracted Black Death long enough for you guys to kill him." The dragon gestured over to Luna and Fluttershy, who were watching the discussion from the sky.

Rainbow Dash was definitely proud of Fluttershy for convincing the dragons to help out instead of destroying Ponyville.

"We are truly sorry for the pain we caused because of that monster. You have our utmost gratitude and loyalty for giving us our freedom." All three dragons took a knee and bowed to the dinosaurs and pegasi.

The warriors felt touched that the dragons were bowing to them. So they chose to bow as well, so as to not offend the great creatures. Everypony watched the moment of respect displayed between the warriors and dragons with absolute silence. As they all rose again, the dragons had one last thing to say.

"We don't think we can ever repay you all for what you've done, but we'd like to try. If you ever need any help, you can always find us for assistance." As the dragons turned away, the green one turned his head back and said "we will never forget what you did for us, Guardians of Equestria." With one flap of their wings, the dragons took off into the sky and headed back to their homes.

After the dragons left, the warriors saw the Princesses, soldiers and the rest of the mane six making their way towards them. Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight walked ahead of the others and stopped in front of the transformed siblings.

"Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, may we please get a look at your saviors? There is something I'd like to say to them."

The siblings complied with Celestia's request and parted so the dinosaurs could step forward. They all kept their eyes of the alicorns, who were just staring at them in disbelief. Then Celestia spoke up and the carnivores held onto every word.

"I've heard a great deal about you dinosaurs. You were kings and hunters in another world, contacted by my sister. Brought into Equestria, had the future of a filly put in your claws. Nearly caused a panic in Ponyville, brought destruction upon our world and...you have saved us all."

Celestia got down on one leg and bowed to the dinosaurs. The other princesses were shocked to see Celestia bow before creatures she had only just met, but they bowed themselves. The soldiers, mane six and the CMC followed suite, and then every citizen in Ponyville bowed to the great carnivores. T-Rex, Indominus and the raptors found themselves being overwhelmed with the amount of praise they had received. Scootaloo found herself tearing up from seeing her saviors gaining so much respect.

"What's wrong Scootaloo," asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm just so proud of them Rainbow. My boys are all grown up and...and saving Equestria, you have a tissue?"

After the bowing was over, Celestia spoke again.

"Twilight."

"Yes Princess Celestia?"

"I'd like you to see to it that our new guardians feel welcome in Ponyville. Spread the word that they are our new protectors, so they won't have to hide out in the Everfree Forest anymore. Nopony should have to be afraid of them when they happen to stroll through Ponyville."

The dinosaurs were delighted to hear Celestia wanted them to be welcome in their new world, but something began happening to them. The raptors found their bright colors returning to normal, and they shrunk back down to their original size. The ponies were shocked at what was happening.

Luna asked "what's happening to them?"

"The power that they were given by the sonic rainbooms has been used up," said Twilight. "They're going back to their normal states."

Upon seeing what was happening, Scootaloo knew now was the best time for Rainbow Dash to come clean.

"Rainbow isn't there something you wanted to say to Indominus?" The cyan mare started blushing heavily as she realized what Scootaloo was talking about.

"What? You mean here, now? In front of everypony?"

"The power is fading Rainbow Dash, if you don't tell him now you'll blow your big chance."

"A-Alright," Rainbow stammered as she walked in front of Indominus.

Staring into the hybrid's crimson eyes made the usually confident mare incredibly nervous. She tried to find the right words to say to him. Everypony watched as Rainbow began to confess to the great carnivore.

"Indominus, there's something you need to know," the hybrid drew closer to her as Rainbow continued. "Even though I only met you a few nights ago, I was mesmerized by you. You were so caring, strong and concerned for me and Scootaloo. You did everything you could to keep us safe from her DNA doners. Your devotion and determination was admirable in my eyes, so that's why I have to tell you that I-"

Rainbow was cut off as Indominus put one of his fingers to her mouth. He had the softest expression on his face that Scootaloo had ever seen. It was like he was saying "I know Rainbow, you don't have to say it." He put both his hands behind her neck and began to pull her in close. Rainbow knew what was happening, and closed her eyes as the two of them kissed. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she finally embraced the dinosaur that had captivated her heart.

Everypony was crying their eyes out from the beautiful confession. Pinkie Pie was spilling waterfalls from the amount of tears she was letting out. Even Celestia and the other princesses couldn't contain their emotions from watching the two lovers.

"That was the most beautiful confession I've ever seen," Cadence said while trying to control herself. "He didn't need words to tell Rainbow that he loved her, he knew how to say it through his actions."

Scootaloo was still teary-eyed as she returned to normal with Tyrannosaurus. Together they watched as Rainbow and Indominus separated from their long kiss, while a red light began to illuminate around them. As the light got brighter, Rainbow said what she had wanted to tell the fierce hybrid.

"I love you Indominus Rex," Rainbow said while looking into his eyes as the light enveloped them and returned the new couple to their original states.

Rainbow Dash felt sad that she had to be small again while Indominus got to remain big. She flew back over to Scootaloo and looked so down. She had finally confessed to the dinosaur that had won her heart, but now she couldn't be big anymore now that the power had been used up. Scootaloo could see the sadness on Rainbow's face and came up with a solution.

"Don't worry Rainbow, I'm sure Twilight could find a spell that could help you out," Scootaloo said while trying to cheer up her sister.

Rainbow looked over to Twilight who gave her a wink back.

"I can probably find a shrinking spell or a growth spell somewhere in the library."

Rainbow got the widest smile on her face that anypony had ever seen. Indominus walked over to her and gently nuzzled her face. The two of them were so happy that they would have more time to spend together. Then everypony heard a steady rumble as all the citizens came over to the dinosaurs. That's when Rainbow Dash got a brilliant idea.

"Scootaloo, I believe that this would be the best time for you to resume the introduction you and the crusaders had planned out."

"Oh, good call Rainbow Dash. Though first, we need to know the names of the other dinosaurs. They are a part of the introduction too."

The crusaders gathered with the dinosaurs while the ponies and Princesses waited with eagerness and anticipation. The citizens of Ponyville gathered behind them as they looked at the dinosaurs with awe.

"Alright boys, can you get the names of these dinosaurs? We'd like to include them in the introduction."

Indominus nodded his head and began communicating with the raptors. Scootaloo figured he had to be part raptor in order to speak with them. After a minute of talking amongst each other, Indominus had each raptor stand in a spot while he began to scratch out their names. The Princesses were amazed at how Indominus was getting their names.

"That is one smart dinosaur," Twilight said while watching Indominus write out the names with his claws.

When Indominus was finished, the crusaders went and memorized the names of the raptors.

"Blue."

"Charlie."

"Delta."

"Echo."

"Those are nice names y'all have," Applebloom said to the raptors. They all chirped in happiness.

"Just one last thing Indominus, what kind of dinosaurs are they?"

Indominus etched two words into the dirt under their names and the crusaders were marveled by them.

"Velociraptors and female. Wow, you guys continue to surprise us."

With the names of the raptors memorized, the crusaders asked the dinosaurs to follow them. They asked the raptors not to mix up their order so it would be easier to tell them apart. The dinosaurs stopped when they were in full view of every pony in front of them. The Crusaders finally began the introduction they had planned for so long.

"Everypony," they said proudly in perfect sync. "We'd like to introduce you all to our friends and protectors, the only dinosaurs in Equestria." They pointed to each dinosaur as they introduced them. "Please welcome Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Indominus Rex and Tyrannosaurus Rex. Our great defenders that defied the impossible and killed the legendary Black Death."

The citizens cheered and gave their praises to the dinosaurs. Each of them felt honored and grateful that nopony was afraid of them. The ponies started to walk towards the dinosaurs, but Scootaloo stopped them.

"Now hold on everypony. I know all of you are anxious, but you have to go through the same greeting routine that my friends did. All you have to do is bow to them, and when they bow back, then you can go touch them."

Everypony, even the Princesses followed Scootaloo's instructions and bowed to the great dinosaurs. The raptors were confused on how to respond to the gesture, so they looked to Indominus and T-Rex on what to do. The rexes stood on both sides of the raptors so they could see how to respond to the bows. They took one step forward and bowed their heads to the ponies. Blue felt it wasn't right for carnivores to bow to such creatures, but after the praise they had received, she decided that she would let it go this one time.

So she and her sisters followed the rexes and bowed to the ponies. Now that they had gained the dinosaurs' approval, the citizens could thank their saviors properly. Indominus and T-Rex gladly accepted the hooves stroking their faces while Blue and her squad preferred to meet one pony at a time. One nice thing for Blue and her squad was that the ponies were respectful and didn't crowd them after seeing they were nervous. The mane six waited for the crowds to disperse before they got to give their thanks. They had plenty to say to the dinosaurs.

After all the ponies in Ponyville had greeted and thanked the dinosaurs, they moved off to the side so that the mane six could have their turn. Scootaloo was about to go with them, but Celestia pulled her aside for a minute.

"What is it Princess Celestia?"

"It's about your note and letter Scootaloo. The Princesses and I were looking over it the day before all this happened." Scootaloo was practically holding her breath, nervous as to what Celestia would say. "We talked it over while the citizens were greeting the dinosaurs, and we've decided to make your wish come true at the next Grand Galloping Gala."

Scootaloo leaped for joy, but stopped mid-air and went back down as she asked one question.

"Why so long? The Gala is six months from now."

"Because I want it to be a night that you will remember for a lifetime. Also I'd like the others to have some time to bond with your saviors, get to know them better. It'll be the night that you get to celebrate and go home with a real family. I want it to be special for you, Rainbow Dash and the dinosaurs."

Scootaloo looked over at the other Princesses for confirmation and they nodded their heads happily. The filly hugged Celestia's leg in delight.

"Thank you Celestia."

"Oh don't thank just me, thank the one who made this possible." Scootaloo walked over to Princess Luna and tried to find the best words.

"Princess Luna, I can't thank you enough for doing all of this for me," Scootaloo said as she hugged Luna around the chest. The blue alicorn wrapped a leg around Scootaloo and felt her eyes watering up.

"You're quite welcome Scootaloo. I'm glad that I could bring you and Rainbow Dash closer and give you a real family. It means the world to me to see you happy and away from those pitiful pegasi."

"Thanks, now come on Princesses, it's time for all of you to meet my saviors. Even though you've met them all first Luna," Scootaloo said in a sly voice.

"Heh, guilty as charged," Luna said sheepishly as she joined Twilight, Cadence and Celestia.

Scootaloo could hear the compliments the mane six were giving the dinosaurs. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were standing by the raptors to keep them from being frightened by the hyperactive Pinkie Pie. It helped them to have somepony who could keep things calm. Rainbow Dash was snuggling and hugging Indominus's face and she looked so happy to be near him. Fluttershy was shy at first, but she mustered up enough courage to talk to Tyrannosaurus. She could understand what he was saying, so it was easy to hold a conversation with the king of the dinosaurs.

Rarity was giving compliments on the bright colors of the raptors. She respected their personal space, and Blue was starting to grow fond of the ponies. Applejack was complimenting the dinosaurs on how strong their bodies looked. It made her wonder how strong they really were after seeing their fight with Black Death. When the Princesses walked over, the mane six moved so they could give their thanks. Rainbow broke away from Indominus and went over by Scootaloo so she could watch.

Luna was the first one to walk forward, and the dinosaurs immediately recognized her. The raptors ran up to her and rested their heads on her. They respected her deeply after all she had done to give them their new found freedom. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus nuzzled her face gently, they respected her as well, because she was the sole reason for everything that had happened. Luna chuckled at the attention she was getting from the dinosaurs.

"It seems you're a favorite in their book sister," said Celestia.

"Well, I was the first pony they had ever come in contact with," Luna said as she turned back to look at her sister. "I gave them time to trust me, and I gained their trust when I fulfilled my promise, right guys?" The dinosaurs all nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright sister, would you like to meet them next?"

"Actually Luna, I'll go last. What I have to say is something that deserves to be saved for last."

"In that case, I'll meet them next," said Cadence.

The pink alicorn stepped forward as Luna went alongside her sister. Cadence was amazed at the very sight of the dinosaurs.

"What you guys did today was noble, fierce and incredibly loyal. I've never seen creatures show such dedication before." The dinosaurs all nodded their heads in thanks. Then Cadence's eyes fell upon the hybrid and she flew up to Indominus's level. She could feel a great soul behind the crimson eyes that looked at her.

"You must be Indominus Rex right?" The hybrid nodded his head to her and Cadence continued. "I didn't know that dinosaurs could be romantic. That was the most beautiful confession I've ever seen. You must really love Rainbow Dash to kiss her like that." Indominus nodded his head as his eyes drifted down to the cyan mare. "Take good care of her, she's a very loyal pony and appreciates somepony with charm and spunk."

Indominus gave Cadence a soft growl as Twilight stepped up to the carnivores.

"Thank you guys so much for saving me and my friends, what you all displayed today was simply amazing." Her eyes drifted up to T-Rex and Indominus as she spoke again. "You two must've spent a lot of quality time with Scootaloo to follow her to the very end of Equestria." The rexes nodded, then Twilight focused her attention on the raptors. She could see they were a little on edge so she spoke softly to them "Don't worry, this is a safe place to live, you girls won't have to deal with any danger here."

The raptors nodded their heads in understanding, then all six dinosaurs stepped forward as Celestia walked right alongside Twilight. Celestia's presence was unique to the dinosaurs, they could feel a great authority behind the gentle eyes and flowing mane.

"Dinosaurs, I wish to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You all have earned a special place in my heart for not only saving my student and her friends, but also an entire town. I have never met creatures with your loyalty, bravery and determination before. That's why I would be honored if all of you attend this year's Grand Galloping Gala."

The ponies all squealed in delight after hearing Celestia's announcement. Rainbow Dash was just as happy as Scootaloo had been.

"The Princesses and I will also see to it that Scootaloo's wish will be granted that night as well. I will even have something special for you six when the Gala happens too."

The raptors looked confused on what Celestia was talking about, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus were stumped on what the Grand Galloping Gala was. So Fluttershy, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash stepped up to give them explanations.

"The Grand Galloping Gala is an event where ponies go to have fun, mingle and spend quality time with others," Fluttershy said to the dinosaurs. Each of them starting painting an image in their minds of what the Gala was like.

"Scootaloo's wish was for all of you and me to become her new family. Celestia and the Princesses are planning on making that happen at the Gala," Rainbow said to the carnivores. Indominus and T-Rex knew about Scootaloo's wish, but the raptors had only just found out.

"I know Tyrannosaurus and Indominus are aware of this, but would you and your sisters like to be part of our family as well Blue?" The beta Velociraptor seemed to be thinking about bring part of such s big family.

She talked amongst her sisters to see what they thought. Charlie, Delta and Echo liked the idea of being in a family. It sounded more promising than being left to fend for themselves in a world they knew nothing about. Blue asked Indominus if he and Rexy would like to have them included. The rexes thought it would be nice to have more dinosaurs in their family, so they nodded their heads. The raptor squad turned back at Scootaloo, and happily chirped to show they would love to.

The filly was overjoyed, the family of her dreams was finally going to become a reality.

"Splendid! Now over the course of these six months, I would like all of you to spend quality time with these dinosaurs. To make them feel more welcome, and get to know them better. I'd like to hear about all your experiences at the Gala."

The mane six agreed and it was settled, but there was one last issue that needed to be taken care of. Celestia turned back towards the dinosaurs with a serious tone.

"Rexes and raptors, before the bonding begins I have a request I must ask of you six. Would you guys like to be the ones to carry out Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's judgement in two days?"

The dinosaurs all had a bone to pick with Scootaloo's DNA doners. They hated how those pegasi had tried to kill Scootaloo during the fight. They easily nodded their heads while baring their teeth in response.

"Excellent, now how about you guys get some rest? That fight must've taken a lot out of all of you. Oh, and welcome to Equestria great and noble dinosaurs."

The dinosaurs were definitely worn out and they could use some good sleep. Before they went into the Everfree Forest, they bellowed glorious roars into the sky. The ponies cheered in delight from the magnitude of the roars. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus shared warming nuzzles with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo before they dragged their tired bodies back to the cave. The raptors followed after them, having decided that the rexes would be their alphas after the leadership they had shown.

All six dinosaurs huddled together as they drifted off into peaceful slumber. They had a lot waiting for them in the months that would lead up to the Grand Galloping Gala. 


	30. A Perfect Way to Die

/-/  
/ A Perfect Way To Die/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The dinosaurs spent the two days leading up to judgement day resting from their long fought battle. The ponies would venture into the Everfree Forest to check on them from time to time. They always found Echo and Charlie being up and active while the others caught up on their sleep. The young raptors were too eager to explore their new home, and a few hours rest was all they needed. Indominus and T-Rex were just glad that the hard part was over, now they could relax without worrying for Scootaloo's safety.

On the day before the trial, Applejack wandered towards the cave with two baskets full of fritters. She had heard from Scootaloo how her saviors had grown so fond of the treats, and she had to see for herself. She followed the chirps and growls and found all the dinosaurs around the cave. The raptors were exploring more territory with Indominus keeping an eye on them and Tyrannosaurus napping. As she got closer, Indominus caught sight of her and left the cave to meet her. The raptors followed after Indominus as their curiosity got the better of them.

Applejack stopped as the dinosaurs walked over to greet her.

"Howdy fellas, Indominus I heard from Scootaloo how ya guys loved my fritters so much. So I wanted to bring some for ya guys as a 'thank ya' for saving our home."

Indominus gave a soft rumble and nuzzled Applejack for the kind gesture. The farm pony felt herself blushing from the hybrid's appreciation.

"Aw shucks, yer too kind Indominus. Now go ahead guys, have some."

Indominus called over to get T-Rex's attention. Tyrannosaurus hated being woken from his nap, but the moment his nose picked up the scent of the fritters, he was up and walking. He felt his mouth drooling as he looked at the tasty treats, but then he and Indominus caught sight of how unsure the raptors looked. Blue wasn't willing to get close to the treats, her sisters wanted to investigate but she wouldn't let them get close. Applejack saw how the raptors were behaving and held up a fritter in her hoof.

"They haven't tried these before have they boys?" The carnivores shook their heads in unison. Applejack spoke softly to the raptors. "I know these aren't what ya'll are used to, but their mighty tasty I can promise ya that."

The raptors looked to Indominus for what to do, and he gestured to the fritters as a sign to try them. Charlie was the most anxious, so Blue let her go first while keeping an eye on her young sister. The young raptor got close to Applejack and began to smell the fritter in the pony's hoof. It certainly did smell good, but she needed to know what it tasted like. Applejack saw the eagerness in Charlie's eyes and decided to make it fun.

"Alright girl, here ya go." She tossed the fritter into the air and Charlie leaped after it, catching the treat in her jaws.

Charlie looked back at her siblings as she chomped on the fritter. The raptors watched her eyes light up as the taste of the fritter hit her taste buds. The raptor chirped for joy, she had never eaten something so delicious in her life. Blue was in disbelief and looked at Rexy for confirmation. Tyrannosaurus nodded his head, the apple fritters were indeed that good.

So the other raptors made their way towards Applejack, who tossed fritters into the air for them to try. Echo and Delta loved the sweet taste in their mouths, but Blue didn't want her fritter to be tossed. The carnivores watched as she carefully plucked the fritter off of Applejack's hoof and ate it slowly. When the sweet taste struck her taste buds, Blue was chirping like a crazy turkey. Applejack had a grin that was comparable to one of Pinkie's smiles: the dinosaurs loved her food.

She dumped the baskets and watched in awe as the dinosaurs gorged on her food. They looked so happy and at peace while chomping down on food that was just as good as meat. When they had finished eating, they went over and nuzzled Applejack. The farm pony now knew how Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash felt during that big group hug at the end of the fight.

"Thank ya kindly guys. Now Ah've gotta get back to the barn, gotta whip up a bunch of fritters for ya'll after the trial tomorrow."

Applejack started to make her way back when the raptors started walking alongside her. They wanted to make sure she got back safely, and it would give them a chance to see more of Equestria. With the raptors walking alongside her, Applejack felt completely safe as they walked through the Everfree. When they cleared the trees, the raptors could see the red barn in the distance.

"That's my home girls. Did any of ya have some kind of home back in your old world?" The raptors shook their heads, and it made Applejack a little sad. "Well don't worry, this world is your home now. All of us will be there if you guys ever run into trouble." Her words brought out kind happy chirps from the raptors. Applejack wished them all happy lives as she made her way home and the raptors went back into the forest.

The next day would be one that everypony would remember forever.

Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten were brought to a meadow in Sweet Apple Acres that led to the Everfree Forest. They were bound in chains by a handful of guards and even their wings were bound to prevent them from escaping. Their restraints had even been nailed into the ground for extra precautions. Everypony in Ponyville had come to watch their judgement take place, after hearing how they had treated poor Scootaloo the citizens wanted justice to be served. Celestia, Luna, the Mane Six and CMC were also present, Scootaloo was having difficulty looking them in the eye. They seemed almost sure that they would come back from whatever judgement Celestia passed on them.

The Mane Six were wearing their elements at Celestia's request. They didn't know what she and Luna had planned, but the Princesses promised them it would be a fate everypony would love. Neither of Scootaloo's DNA doners bothered to notice, they had their eyes glued on Scootaloo.

Each of them were furious that she had somehow managed to survive against Black Death, but they weren't showing their anger. However, both pegasi still had plenty of damage left on them from the fight. They still looked rugged from their encounter with Indominus and Rainbow Dash. Their bodies bore plenty of scars and healed gashes left by the warriors. They brought their eyes up when Celestia walked towards them Everypony watched as Celestia stepped forward and spoke to the useless piles of pegasi garbage.

"Sheer Cold, Spoiled Rotten," she said in an authoritative voice. "You two have committed some of the worst crimes possible in all of Equestria. Sicked a dragon death machine on our world in hopes of destroying it. Savagely neglected, abused, attacked and tried to kill your own daughter and one of the Elements of Harmony. Such acts are inexcusable, and are worthy of true punishment."

Neither Sheer Cold nor Spoiled Rotten seemed fazed by Celestia's declaration.

"What are you gonna do about it Celestia," Spoiled Rotten said as she looked at Scootaloo with evil eyes. "Lock us up forever, take away our wings or better yet, turn us into stone? No matter what judgement you pass down we will always come back to torment this worthless chicken."

Rainbow Dash wrapped her wing around Scootaloo and turned her away from the psychotic pegasi. Then everypony turned when Luna spoke up.

"Oh, we have something far more fitting in mind for the likes of you two."

The two Princesses looked at each other, nodded, and then called out to the forest.

"Boys! It's time!"

Six loud roars pierced the sky and shook the area. Then trees could be heard crashing to the ground as the dinosaurs burst from the forest and made their way over to where the crowd was gathered. They stopped when their eyes fell upon Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. Everypony could hear low vicious rumbling growls coming from the carnivores, and knew whatever judgement the Princesses had planned would be good.

Luna asked the dinosaurs "alright boys, are you guys ready for this?" Each of them nodded their heads and went back to bearing down on Scootaloo's DNA doners.

"I'm going to make an example out of you abusers the likes of which Equestria has never seen before," Celestia declared to the pegasi. "But before I do, is there anything you want to say to them before they receive their punishment Scootaloo?"

The orange filly stepped forward out of Rainbow's hold and spoke very clearly to her soon to be former parents.

"You two have done nothing but ridicule me, treat me like trash, and even tried to kill me and Rainbow Dash. My saviors have wanted to do this ever since they overheard you two yelling at me. Both of you deserve everything that's about to happen."

As Scootaloo walked away, her parents spat out hateful words.

"You'll never be rid of us, we will get you."

"No punishment these wimpy ponies can pass down will ever stop us."

"THAT'S WHERE YOU TWO ARE DEAD WRONG!" Luna bellowed in the traditional Canterlot voice.

Celestia and Luna took turns announcing the punishment both pegasi were being dealt. "Sheer Cold, Spoiled Rotten, this is the judgement you two are going to receive. The dinosaurs are going to bite you, smash you into the dirt and torment you until we decide that they've done enough."

Luna spoke up and said "when they have dealt their torment, the elements will make you two into a pair of mauled statues for the garden. But there is one catch to this judgement."

"That's right Luna, right before you two become stone, the dinosaurs will deal one painful bite on your skulls. Leaving you both in severe agony and suffering."

"When you two become statues, the pain from their attacks will be preserved with you. You both will be trapped with traumatizing pain eating away at your brains until your minds die from the mental torment. You filthy animals will be dead long before you ever get set free from this punishment!"

The confident looks had all but dropped from Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's faces. They had never thought the Princesses would have the nerve to pass down such a harsh and sever punishment. It was cruel and satisfying, a perfect way to die.

"Alright everypony, give our guardians room so they can unleash their rage." The ponies heeded Luna's words and moved aside so the dinosaurs had a straight shot at the worthless pegasi. She and Celestia took flight, but she had some last words for the DNA doners. "I told you fools that this would happen, now you're about to feel the rage of the guardians."

Before the torment began, Rainbow Dash suddenly thought of a way to make this punishment more gratifying for everypony.

"Hey Vinyl," Rainbow Dash called out to the DJ pony in the crowd.

"What is it Rainbow Dash?"

"Can you dish out a wicked beat that the girls and I can sing to those scum while our saviors unleash their justice?

"Absolutely." The DJ pony disappeared into the crowd for a minute and returned with her sound system.

She started playing a rather creepy tune as everypony awaited the show that was about to commence. The tune coming from the sound system was rather eerie, not what everypony had expected from the pop pony. It sounded so different from her usual style, but then it picked up in intensity.

Celestia called out to the dinosaurs as the music began to get good. "Guardians of Equestria, unleash your rage and vengeance on these useless rats!"

The dinosaurs roared and began running towards Scootaloo's DNA doners. Pure rage and ferocity boiling in their eyes. They had wanted this for months, and now the moment was finally theirs. They could hear the Mane Six singing a truly appropriate song for the DNA doners. Both pegasi were truly scared for once, not a shred of confidence could be seen on their faces.

Nightmare!  
Now your nightmare comes to life

T-Rex and Indominus clamped their teeth down on Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's stomachs. They yanked the pegasi away from the ground and started shaking them in their jaws like chew toys. Blood was flying everywhere, then the dinosaurs threw both pegasi towards the ground. Their bodies bounced along the ground as they skidded to a stop. They tried to fly away, but where stopped when sets of sharp teeth began digging into their skin.

The raptors had lunged at the pegasi and were slashing, biting and going crazy. Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten struggled to hold them off, but it was all a diversion. Immense pain went through their bodies as they felt huge teeth on their wings. The Mane Six sang the chorus together as T-Rex and Indominus slowly tore the wings away from Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten.

You should have known The price of evil And it's good to know You don't belong here, yeah Ooh, it's your buckin' nightmare While your nightmare comes to life

Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten screamed out as they looked at the bloody stubs that used to be their wings. Blue and Delta clamped down on their necks and tossed them towards the rexes. T-Rex clamped down on Sheer Cold's back legs and began to slam him into the ground. Indominus seized Spoiled Rotten in his claws and smashed her body into the ground. Everypony cheered in delight as the rexes hammered the cruel pegasi into the ground with fierce intensity.

It was so gratifying to see Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten get what they deserved after years of neglecting Scootaloo. Their pitiful screams could be heard by everypony in the area. The CMC joined in on the chorus as T-Rex and Indominus crunched down on the pegasi in their jaws. Sending their blood all over the place like an out of control sprinkler.

You should have known The price of evil And it's good to know You don't belong here, yeah Nopony to call Everypony to fear Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah Ooh, it's your buckin' nightmare

T-Rex and Indominus threw the bleeding bodies in the direction of the Mane Six. They came to a bloody stop in front of the six ponies who were looking at them with scorn.

"Who's the chicken now?" Rainbow said after looking at the bleeding bony stubs.

For once neither pegasi had a witty comeback. There were so many puncture wounds and marks leaking blood it was a wonder that neither pony had died yet. They could hear the dinosaurs running over, ready to end it. Then the Mane Six heard something that shocked them all.

"Please...help us Scootaloo," everypony was shocked at what they had heard, especially Scootaloo. Not only were they begging for help, but they had called her by her actual name. For a moment, Scootaloo was taken aback. "Please daughter, don't let them kill us."

They might have been trying to fool everypony, but Rainbow could see behind those false pleas. She could hear the silent evil laughs behind the begs for forgiveness. The dinosaurs had even stopped after hearing the pegasi grovel and plead. Everypony watched as they wondered what Scootaloo would do. Rainbow trusted that her better judgement would win this time.

Scootaloo seemed to be having a great inner struggle, it seemed part of her wanted to believe that her parents could change. But after all they had done, she didn't truly believe they could change so easily. She felt a hoof on her shoulder and looked to see Rainbow Dash standing beside her. That's when Scootaloo knew what to do after seeing her surrogate sister by her side. Then everypony watched as Rainbow and Scootaloo walked up to the crippled shells that used to be ponies and sang together.

You know I hear your voices Calling from above And I know they may seem real Your signals of love But our life's made up of choices Some without appeal You took for granted my soul And yours is theirs to steal

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo punched Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten in the face and sent them back towards the dinosaurs. The Mane Six lit up their elements and their eyes turned white as the pegasi aimed for the carnivores. As the rainbow came forth, Tyrannosaurus and Indominus crunched down on the DNA doners' heads. The pegasi screamed in agony as blood flowed out of holes in their heads. The carnivores tossed them towards the rainbow as it headed in their direction.

Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's screams continued as the rainbow enveloped their bodies. The stone worked it's way up their bodies and started to freeze the looks of pain and horror on their faces. Their cries went dead silent as the stone covered their mouths, then they fell to the ground. The once cocky pegasi had become scared and broken statues that would never be free again. The marks had all been preserved perfectly, even the puncture holes in the head caused by Tyrannosaurus and Indominus.

"It's over Scootaloo, they're gone for good," Rainbow said as she went alongside Scootaloo.

"I'm glad Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo replied as she snuggled against her sister's fur.

The Crusaders walked over with the rest of the Mane Six and hugged Scootaloo. The filly found herself getting swarmed with so much love and affection. Even the dinosaurs came over and nuzzled the little filly.

"Your nightmare is finally over Scootaloo. May you, your friends and saviors have a wonderful time together. We look forward to hearing about all your adventures at the Grand Galloping Gala. Now let's get these statues to the garden, so that other parents can reconsider how to raise their foals."

The Princesses had the guards load the trapped DNA doners into their carriage. The statues were taken away and headed for the Canterlot Garden. Everypony rejoiced as the threat of Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten had been silenced forever.

"Now darlings, how about we get that awful taste out of your mouths? Biting those rancid ponies must've been horrible."

"Yeah, let's head on over to mah farm for some more fritters."

Rarity and Applejack guided the dinosaurs to the barn to clean the horrid taste of Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's blood.

Over in the Canterlot Gardens, the bloodied statues were sitting in a spot for only ponies that had the stomach for the sight. Luna and Celestia had put together a silver plaque underneath the statues, and one crystal clear sentence.

"Any That Dare To Harm Or Neglect Their Foals Shall Feel The Wrath Of The Guardians."

Within the statues, Scootaloo's DNA doners continued to scream in agony. The sheer pain from the dinosaurs' bites had indeed been preserved with them. The pain was constantly gnawing away at their brains, driving the ponies to the brink of madness. Luna had put a special nightmare on the pegasi, where the dinosaurs were killing them, and they could feel every ounce of pain. She had even made it so the dinosaurs would sing a special song before each kill.

We're not just creatures More than simple features We'll stand here waiting until you can't see us We're all fun and games here There's still need for your fears We'll be here waiting until you grow weary

We're not the crazed killers You think we are We're just here ready to see vengeance through Hatred, bloodlust They're all irrelevant to The moment when our jaws close down on you

You!  
It's you!  
It's you!  
It's us...

You've done such a bad thing So while you're still breathing We'd like to make you wait in darkness We've been given life now So we're taking you out You were our problem and we're going to solve this

We're not the crazed killers You think we are We're just here ready to see vengeance through Hatred, bloodlust They're all irrelevant to The moment when our jaws close down on you

Each time the song reached the final line, the dinosaurs would finish it by crushing Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's heads in their jaws. The pegasi felt all the pain and agony, and every time it ended it just started again. Scootaloo's DNA doners would continue to suffer through all the torment until the day when the pain would kill their minds and leave their bodies as lifeless shells. Never again would they walk Equestria or cause Scootaloo any harm. 


	31. Bonding

/-/  
/ Bonding/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

With her filthy DNA doners gone, Scootaloo had finally found peace in her life. Rainbow Dash had been given custody over her until it could be made official at the Gala. The dinosaurs had been given permission to destroy Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten's house, after Scootaloo had moved her belongings into Rainbow's mansion. They enjoyed every minute of dismantling the last reminder of those wretched pegasi. With the house destroyed and Black Death gone, the nightmare had become nothing more than a memory.

Living with Rainbow Dash was everything Scootaloo had dreamed it would be. Now that she could fly, she and Rainbow would constantly test their speed and endurance against each other. It warmed Rainbow's heart to see how much Scootaloo had improved since their first flight. After seeing her perform both the Sonic Rainboom and the Buccaneer Blaze, Rainbow Dash knew without a doubt that Scootaloo was just as awesome as her. Both pegasi were glad to finally be with each other after all they had gone through.

The best part was that Scootaloo no longer had to keep her saviors a secret. Since everypony had watched their battle against Black Death, the dinosaurs didn't have to hide out in the Everfree Forest. Blue and her sisters were always nervous whenever they walked through Ponyville, luckily T-Rex, Indominus and Scootaloo were always around to make things easier. It wasn't easy for the raptors adjusting to life in a new world, but the kind attention eventually grew on them. Blue wouldn't admit it to her sisters or Indominus, but their new world gave her pack more freedom they she could've dreamed of.

T-Rex and Indominus took the time to show the raptors what they could hunt within the forest. They were warned to never hunt any of the ponies, Tyrannosaurus had made it clear when Blue looked at just one pony the wrong way. A bite that got too close to the neck made the message perfectly clear and Blue promised she wouldn't go after any ponies. The Manticores were more than enough between the four raptors, and they had grown fond of the apple fritters too. It was a plentiful, peaceful life that Blue could appreciate.

Scootaloo especially loved it when the dinosaurs accompanied her to school each morning. They remembered when school started, and always knew when Scootaloo left with Rainbow Dash. The eight of them would always make a beeline for the building and it would turn into a real race. Ponies in the streets always made way when they heard the rumbling heading their way. When they reached the entrance to the school, all eight of them would roar to the sky in unison, then go into laughing fits afterwards.

The dinosaurs however, couldn't spend all their time with Scootaloo. They had to bond with the Mane six at Celestia's request so the ponies could get to know their saviors more. The ponies planned out how each of them would get to spend quality time with the carnivores. Each day of the week, one of them would get to spend the day with the dinosaurs, then write about their time together in their journal. The last day would be a free day for the dinosaurs to do as they pleased, and Indominus knew exactly who he wanted to spend that day with.

A week after the dinosaurs had put Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten in stone, their first day of bonding was to be spent with Fluttershy. When they dropped Scootaloo off at school that morning, Indominus asked Rainbow Dash for directions. She told them to go through the Everfree until they found her cottage at the edge of the forest. Before they left, Indominus gave Rainbow Dash one kiss and her whole face turned a bright shade of red. The other dinosaurs nuzzled Scootaloo and softly rumbled to her before they went on their way.

Before they went into the forest, Indominus gave a sly look at Rainbow Dash as she tried to get rid of the blush. Even if he couldn't talk to her, the hybrid could still tease the pony he cared about. He knew that one day some power in their new world would help give him the ability to actually talk with her and tell Rainbow his complete feelings. But that could wait for later, Indominus and the other carnivores had a new friend to bond with.

The thick trees started to give way as the dinosaurs made their way to the end of the forest. The forest gave way to an open field that led to a cottage surrounded by plants and plenty of little animals. The dinosaurs took one step out of the forest before they heard a voice in the distance. It sounded so melodic that they felt drawn to it. Even Blue's fierce attitude mellowed down at the sound of the angelic voice.

The dinosaurs slowly made their way in the direction of the great voice. They spotted Fluttershy singing to her animal friends in the most amazing tone they had ever heard. The dinosaurs silently crept forward while listening to Fluttershy's song.

The rexes and raptors were simply in awe at the fantastic singing. They felt their spirits being lifted from the harmony in Fluttershy's voice. When she was done singing her melody, the dinosaurs rumbled, crooned and chirped to congratulate her. The other animals scattered when they heard the dinosaurs. Fluttershy was surprised at first when she heard them, but relaxed when she saw the dinosaurs congratulating her.

"Oh, you guys are too kind. Glad all of you could make it today. I'm eager to know all about you guys and, what you think of Rainbow Dash, Indominus Rex?"

The hybrid tried to hide a nervous look on his face as T-Rex and the raptors eyed him with sly looks. They had seen him kiss Rainbow Dash so they were all curious about when the hybrid had developed such feelings for her.

Fluttershy led the dinosaurs to a field of flowers where she asked them to get comfortable. She set up a picnic and then went to get her animal friends. They all felt incredibly afraid of the dinosaurs, but Fluttershy asked them to give Scootaloo's saviors a chance. Even Angel felt intimidated from staring at Indominus's mouth of daggers. They slowly followed Fluttershy over to where the dinosaurs were gathered and tried to make themselves comfy.

Fluttershy broke the ice by talking with the raptors first. Since she could understand all of them, she could hold a conversation with each of the raptors. She asked Blue about what their old world had been like. Blue told Fluttershy that they had some limited freedom and had someone they followed, they called that person their Alpha. Although the raptors looked up to their Alpha, their freedom was always cut short by people that wanted to use them for fights.

"That sounds like an awful life," Fluttershy said to the raptors.

"Indeed it was Fluttershy. We despised that old world so much," Blue chirped.

"Those people never did treat us well," Charlie added.

"There was even a fat bozo who was so obsessed with using us for combat," Delta chirped in response.

"We owe Luna a great deal for giving us our freedom and a better family," Echo chirped.

"Yeah, Luna did quite a lot for Scootaloo. I can imagine she's taking it easy after everything that's happened. So, how do you girls like Equestria?"

"It is quite an amazing place Fluttershy."

"It is far better than our old way of life," Tyrannosaurus added. "Plenty of prey to hunt, freedom like never before, and we get to be with a filly that showed us what is means to be a family."

The more Fluttershy talked with the dinosaurs, the more relaxed her animal friends became. Until they sat around the raptors or rested on the rexes heads. It warmed Fluttershy's heart to see her animals trusting the dinosaurs, relaxing with them. She noticed that Indominus seemed the most serene and peaceful out of all the others. So she decided to ask what had happened to make the hybrid so calm.

"So Indominus, what happened to make you so comfortable and at ease?" The hybrid thought for a while about what to say while the animals and dinosaurs watched him with anticipation. When he had a good answer, Indominus spoke to Fluttershy. To the animals and dinosaurs it sounded like a bunch of fierce growls, but Fluttershy heard a different tone. When she heard Indominus, his voice sounded so great and soothing at the same time. Like a strong and kind soul lurked behind those scales.

"The love of a young filly's heart." Fluttershy was simply touched by the amazing choice of words. She didn't utter a word, cause she was curious about what else Indominus had to say.

"Scootaloo gave me the kindness and love that I never got back in that accursed world. I spent twenty long years in isolation, convinced that I would never know what freedom or anything felt like. Until the day we met her, and she showed me that there are others that look out for you. That's why I was moved when I saw Rainbow Dash comforting Scootaloo at the school."

"That was beautiful Indominus. I wish Rainbow Dash could hear you right now, she would be all over you. Oh, and is that the reason why you developed such strong feelings for her?"

"From the moment I saw her being so concerned for Scootaloo. I felt emotions I never even knew I had. When she and I fought those wretched scoundrels, we were like two synchronized warriors. I felt different around her, and saw her in a new light. So yes Fluttershy, that was why I became so fond of her."

Fluttershy was beyond moved at how much Indominus loved Rainbow Dash. Now she knew how much love and sincerity was behind that kiss the two of them had shared after the battle with Black Death. She had a new respect for the hybrid dinosaur, he had captured Rainbow's heart and gave her somepony to truly love. Scootaloo had shown him the brighter side of life and had made Indominus into a protector. Fluttershy could only imagine how great a family they would all be after the gala.

For the rest of their afternoon together, the raptors played around with Fluttershy's animals while she continued to chat with Tyrannosaurus and Indominus. She learned everything about them from the time they arrived in Equestria to all the time they had spent bonding with Scootaloo and the Crusaders. It was a nice afternoon of bonding, but it came to an end when the dinosaurs heard the school bell in the distance. They knew that Scootaloo was getting out of school and had to get to the schoolhouse to greet her.

"Thanks for having us over Fluttershy, we'll see you again next week."

"You're quite welcome dinosaurs, take good care of Scootaloo," Fluttershy said as the dinosaurs went back into the forest.

She decided that the next time they came over, she would help Indominus so he could woo Rainbow Dash at the Gala. Fluttershy wanted to help the hybrid show his feelings to Rainbow Dash in a great romantic fashion. 


	32. Time with Twilight

/-/  
/ Time With Twilight/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Spending time with Twilight was a little more than what the dinosaurs had expected. When they arrived at the library, Twilight had the biggest grin on her face like she had been expecting them. The young alicorn went and started taking notes and measuring every inch of their bodies. The dinosaurs found it incredibly hard to stay put while Twilight was recording every detail she found on them. Indominus was sure that Rainbow and Scootaloo would flip their manes if they saw such a horrible sight.

Blue's patience was being tested to its absolute limits. She never had anypony touching her body so much, measuring and documenting every detail on her scales. It took T-Rex and Indominus towering over her and baring their teeth for Blue to cooperate out of worry about getting set straight again. Her sisters were more cooperative and didn't need to worry about getting warnings from the rexes. Their time with Twilight would play an extremely important part in their lives with Rainbow and Scootaloo.

Twilight dove back into the library after she got the measurements, leaving the dinosaurs to wonder what she had in mind. After a few minutes Twilight returned with the measurements and a scroll.

"I know this might be a bit much, but let me explain it to you guys. Rainbow Dash has really been hoping that there is a shrinking spell that could help with spending time with all of you, especially you Indominus."

The hybrid didn't even bother trying to look away this time. After all of Fluttershy's animals had eyed him before, he was used to it.

"See I found a spell that can shrink things and ponies, but I need specific measurements for how much I'll be shrinking you boys. I needed measurements on all of you for this to work, but the raptors' measurements will be a point of reference for this experiment."

Seeing that the dinosaurs still had some puzzled looks, Twilight tried to simplify what she had already said.

"Basically, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus, I'm going to attempt to shrink you boys down to the size of the raptors so it'll be easier for you to spend time with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo."

The dinosaurs' eyes widened and they nodded their heads in agreement, now that they understood what Twilight was trying to do. She went over and compared the measurements between the rexes and raptors, trying to determine how much magic she would need to reduce their size. After doing some calculations Twilight asked one of the rexes to step forward for the experiment. Indominus stepped forward, Twilight began lighting her horn and the experiment was underway.

Having magic flowing around his body felt so strange to Indominus. Then he felt his body shrinking and getting lower to the ground. The hybrid's body continued to shrink until he was barely taller than Blue and her sisters. It was strange for Indominus to go from being so big to so small, Tyrannosaurus was staring at him with bug eyes. He felt uneasy about being shrunk, but Twilight assured him that nothing bad would happen as she performed the spell again.

With the rexes now near the size of the raptors, Twilight led them into the library. The carnivores made themselves comfortable as Twilight flew upstairs to wake her number one assistant.

"Spike, wake up. We have company over, and I think you'll be surprised."

"Aw Twilight, isn't there a time when we don't have company over," Spike said as he dragged himself out of bed. "Besides, what makes these ponies different than-"

Spike was rendered speechless as he caught sight of the creatures sitting in the middle of the library. The dinosaurs took one look at Spike and he went scrambling back up the steps, only to be stopped by Twilight's magic.

"Now Spike don't be rude."

"T-T-Twilight, you've gone and let a bunch of wingless dragons into our home. We need to get out before they destroy everything!"

The dinosaurs let out one growl at Spike's statement. He had the nerve to call them dragons, he obviously had never seen dinosaurs before. Twilight spoke up for the dinosaurs since they couldn't talk to him.

"Spike! That's no way to talk to the Guardians of Equestria. Not after they defended Ponyville from one of the most evil dragons ever born. That awful monster we found out about in the Canterlot archives."

Spike tried remembering all the details Twilight had told him after they had found out about Black Death. The alicorn levitated the little dragon down onto the floor, but away from the dinosaurs until he knew everything.

"Oh yeah, I remember from the info you sent while you were in Canterlot."

"Yes and I also mentioned how one scroll talked about the Guardians of Equestria. Do you remember that too?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, you're looking at them Spike. These are Equestria's Guardians, they put an end to Black Death and helped save Scootaloo from her parents."

Twilight released her magic hold on Spike as he stared in shock at the dinosaurs.

"You mean they killed that monster and Scootaloo's awful parents?"

"They did kill Black Death, but Scootaloo's parents are suffering in the Canterlot garden. These dinosaurs helped us put them in a state of eternal torment."

"Whoa, that's pretty deep," Spike said as he walked over to the dinosaurs. "So you guys call yourselves dinosaurs?"

Each of the carnivores nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Twilight joined the group after seeing Spike's stunned look.

"I know, it was hard to believe the first time any of us saw it. They can understand what anypony says to them, but they can't talk back."

"Really?" Spike looked into the eyes of the dinosaurs before he spoke again. "That's a shame, it would be great if you guys could talk with us. Anyway, no hard feelings about my earlier comment?"

Indominus leaned over and held out one of his hands. Spike and the hybrid shook claws, showing there was no ill will between them. After introductions were over, Twilight began asking the dinosaurs all the questions she had for them. She only asked questions that the dinosaurs were capable of answering, ranging from how long they had cared for Scootaloo to how they felt living in Equestria. Indominus had to answer them all and Twilight decided to make it easier for him.

After seeing the hybrid's intelligence when he communicated with the raptors, Twilight was curious if Indominus could write. She guided him over to her chalkboard and showed him how to write. Then Twilight asked Indominus if he could write out an answer to one of her questions. Indominus agreed and Twilight asked a question that he hadn't quite been prepared for.

"What kind of dinosaur are you?"

The question caught Indominus off-guard, he hadn't expected to be asked something like that. He took the chalk from Twilight and thought hard about his answer. He knew that he wasn't like T-Rex or the raptors, and remembered all the conversations the two-legged creatures had about him in his old world. Indominus remembered one particular word that they used to describe him, and decided that would be his answer.

Twilight watched as Indominus began to write out his answer on the chalkboard. His penmanship wasn't exactly perfect, but Twilight could still make out what Indominus was writing. When he walked away, Twilight walked over to get a better look at what the dinosaur had written. What she saw left her bewildered, Indominus had written a single word: hybrid.

"Spike, get out the dictionary. We need to know what this word means."

"Right away Twilight."

Spike went over to the shelves and began scouring for the dictionary. Rexy, Blue and her sisters were wondering why Twilight had gotten so anxious after seeing the word Indominus wrote. After Spike found the dictionary, Twilight levitated it onto a table and began flipping through the pages. She stopped when she found the word Indominus had written.

"Hybrid- The offspring of two different animals. So you are a cross between two different types of dinosaurs?"

Indominus nodded his head and Twilight immediately asked them to follow her to her lab. After hooking Indominus up to a bunch of machines, Twilight began running all sorts of tests on him. The other carnivores could only watch perplexed as Twilight worked vigorously on the tests. When the machine gave her results, Twilight looked them over, only to drop the paper in disbelief. She looked at Indominus with a mixture of confusion and bewilderment.

"Indominus, unless my machine is broken, it says that you are made of at least ten different types of animals. Please tell me that it's not true, because this would mean that you were not born but made."

Indominus shook his head, it was all too true. Twilight felt her heart break from the response, she could only imagine the kind of pain and experimenting Indominus must've gone through in his life. She tore the reading contraptions off the dinosaur, flew up to his face and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Indominus, you've gone through so much pain in your life. Luna did you a lot more good by bringing you guys here than I thought." She gestured for Rexy, Spike and the raptors to join them. Rexy could see that Indominus looked upset and nuzzled him in a brotherly way. The raptors rested their heads on Indominus and softly purred to him to comfort the hybrid.

"T-Rex, just out of curiosity, were you and the raptors created just like Indominus?" Twilight asked after she had landed from hugging Indominus.

The dinosaurs looked Twilight in the eyes and gave one nod, Twilight felt herself shaking. She couldn't believe that the dinosaurs had been created into existence rather than born naturally. Spike had never seen Twilight so broken up, he rushed over to comfort her.

"What's wrong Twilight?"

"Oh Spike. To think that somepony actually made these dinosaurs and intended to use them. It's just so heartbreaking."

The dinosaurs walked over to Twilight and began nuzzling her in delight. It was their way of showing they were glad she was so concerned about them. Charlie bent down and starting licking Spike's face to show her affection. It was yet another heart warming moment for the dinosaurs, they were already on good terms with Fluttershy, and now Twilight had given her support. They couldn't wait for the Gala to come around.

"Aw, you guys are so kind. I can see why Scootaloo likes you all so much, and why Rainbow seems so smitten with you, Indominus. Don't worry, the rest of us will help make the big night special for all of you, and make sure you all feel welcome in Ponyville."

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know more about the dinosaurs. Twilight now knew that Indominus had DNA from the raptors and Tyrannosaurus, it explained how he had been able to communicate with them. She discovered that T-Rex's tiny arms were natural, and didn't serve much purpose other than balance. The hybrid demonstrated his ability to camouflage, it amazed Twilight and it spooked Spike big time. The little dragon was sure Indominus could scare plenty of fillies on Nightmare Night with that trick.

Before the dinosaurs left to pick up Scootaloo, Spike wanted to see how big the rexes really were. When Twilight undid the spell and the dinosaur kings returned to their full size, Spike was marveled at how grand they truly were. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus nuzzled Spike while the raptors nuzzled Twilight, thanking them for such a kind day. As they watched the dinosaurs walk towards the school house, Spike had one last thing to ask.

"We're going to do our best to make Equestria their new home, aren't we Twilight?"

"Of course Spike. After everything they've been through, they deserve a better chance in a kinder world. They'll be great Guardians to our world, and caring protectors for Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. I can't wait to see the family portrait after the Gala." 


	33. Time with Pinkie Pie

/-/  
/ Time with Pinkie Pie/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Spending time with an energetic pony like Pinkie Pie was more than any of the dinosaurs were capable of handling. After they showed up outside SugarCube Corner, Pinkie was all over them, asking rapid questions left and right and hugging their faces. Not even Blue and Indominus were capable of keeping up with the wild earth pony, so Twilight had to be called in for backup. Her assistance helped keep Pinkie from getting too crazy around the dinosaurs. and so they could enter SugarCube Corner in the first place.

Inside the shop, the dinosaurs were a little cramped, even with Twilight's magic shrinking the rexes. Pinkie moved a bunch of tables around to accommodate, and it cleared some room for the carnivores to move around. She then tried to make up for her earlier behavior by appealing to their appetites. Unfortunately none of the dinosaurs were big fans of cakes and that saddened Pinkie a little.

But the moment Twilight reminded her of their love for fritters, Pinkie's spirits lifted and she sped into the kitchen. All they could hear was the clattering of pans, utensils and Pinkie running back and forth. Twilight had no clue what Pinkie was making so she couldn't really answer the dinosaurs' puzzled looks. Pinkie popped out of the kitchen for a minute, covered in dough and sticky batter.

"Prepare yourselves Guardians, you are about to be treated to the ultimate apple fritter treat."

The pink pony disappeared back into the kitchen, when she returned the dinosaurs' jaws all dropped in awe at what they were seeing. Pinkie Pie was carrying an enormous tray that was stacked to the brim with apple fritters. She had managed to stack them into the shape of a pyramid, with at least three hundred fritters making up the whole pile. Even Twilight's jaw had hit the floor in shock.

"Hey Twilight, can you pull a table over here? This tray is starting to get kinda heavy."

Twilight had to slap herself out of her daze so she could focus again. She used her magic to pull four tables together so the massive tray could fit. Then the two ponies stepped back so the dinosaurs could get a better look at the fritter pyramid. They could only stare at it in disbelief, then they turned to Pinkie Pie, wondering if the food pyramid in front of them was real.

Pinkie nodded happily and said "it's my gift to you guys for taking such good care of Scootaloo all this time."

The dinosaurs nuzzled Pinkie and Twilight gave a quiet aw at the group nuzzle. Then the carnivores went back to the pyramid, sniffed the heavenly aroma and plowed into the fritters. Each of them taking huge amounts of fritters in their jaws and chowing down on the delectable delicacy before them. Twilight was glad that there wasn't anypony else in the shop, the sight of the dinosaurs savagely eating fritters would make anypony lose their appetite. When they were done, there was nothing left of the pyramid but a pile of chomped dough that the dinosaurs hadn't eaten.

Each dinosaur had a content look in their eyes, like they had eaten enough food to last them a few months. They gave off soft rumbles and chirps at Pinkie for the amazing treat and the pink pony started blushing a darker shade of pink for the compliments.

"Aw, you guys are so kind you're making me blush. Twilight, were they this kind during their time with you yesterday?"

"Yes they were Pinkie, it's just like Scootaloo said. They may be predators, but each of them has a caring heart."

Pinkie spent her time looking over the dinosaurs, asking them questions they could answer, and saying how cute it was when Indominus kissed Rainbow Dash. After two days of hearing it, Indominus was beyond used to the compliments. However, what Pinkie said next made him curious.

"I've never seen Rainbow Dash so happy before, not since she joined the Wonderbolts Reserves. No pony's ever shown her such affection and feelings before."

Upon hearing this, Indominus walked over to the dough on the table and carved out a question. Twilight and Pinkie went to the table to see what he had wrote.

"Nopony likes her?"

Both ponies looked uncomfortable as they wondered how to answer the hybrid's question.

"Well not really," Pinkie said. "She's done so much for Equestria, is an amazing flyer and a loyal friend. Unfortunately, all of that can only get so much attention. Yet, even when some stallions tried to court her, she turned them down. It's so confusing that she turns away so many ponies, yet is showing you with so much love and affection. Just what did you do to make her care about you so much, Indominus?"

The carnivore wiped away his first question and carved out his answer, Blue and her sisters got curious and wandered over to see the answer, Tyrannosaurus didn't need to see what Indominus had written, he had witnessed the hybrid's act of bravery that won Rainbow's heart.

"I save her and Scootaloo from terrible parents."  
Twilight and Pinkie realized immediately who Indominus was talking about.

"You mean Scootaloo's parents tried to attack them?" Pinkie looked at Indominus, who nodded to show her that she was correct. Twilight was astounded at those pegasi, they were more evil than she thought.

"How did you save them?" Pinkie wanted to know more now that Indominus had given her more info. The raptors continued to look at Indominus like a proud and grand dinosaur as he wrote another response.

"I alert Rainbow Dash, she attack them, I save her, then we fight together."

"Aww, that's just so kind and noble Indominus," said Twilight.

"You're such a gentlecolt. Rainbow's gonna love being around you at the Gala," Pinkie Pie teased. "Maybe one day you can marry her?"

Indominus had a confused look on his face, he had never heard of the word before. Neither had any of the other dinosaurs. Upon seeing the confusion, Twilight went on to explain what the word meant.

"To marry somepony means that two ponies pledge their love for each other and become husband and wife. They live together and spend the rest of their lives in great harmony."

The concept sounded delightful to Indominus, he and the dinosaurs could be with Rainbow and Scootaloo for the rest of their lives. They would never be apart again. Indominus wrote one last question that touched Pinkie and Twilight.

"Would you girls help make it happen?"

Both ponies had their hooves covering their mouths. Indominus wanted their help in making Rainbow Dash his wife. Twilight had to ask one important question to know for sure.

"Are you sure that you want to marry Rainbow, Indominus? Marriage is a huge commitment."

Indominus carved one word in the dough and stepped back so Twilight and Pinkie could read it.

"Absolutely."

"Oh Indominus, this is big news. We have to let the others know about this, except for Rainbow Dash. By the way, when do you plan on proposing to her? Next month?"

Indominus thought for a while about when a good time would be to ask Rainbow Dash. Then he got it and started carving his answer once again. Twilight and Pinkie were so anxious to see what he had written, but the answer blew their minds.

"At the Gala." Both ponies were at a loss for words, until Pinkie finally found her voice again.

"This is gonna be the best Grand Galloping Gala ever! We've gotta help Indominus make it a night Rainbow and Scootaloo will remember forever."

"Alright Indominus, starting next week we'll use our time together to help you prepare for when you sweep Rainbow off her hooves and ask the big question."

Indominus was delighted at how things were turning out. Tyrannosaurus and the Raptor Squad congratulated him for his commitment in wanting to make Rainbow Dash his mate. The Grand Galloping Gala was going to be eventful alright, and it would be a night that nopony would ever forget. 


	34. Spending Time with Rarity

/-/  
/ Spending time with Rarity/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

As the dinosaurs made their way towards Rarity's boutique with Twilight, they were wondering what she had in mind for bonding with them. From what Twilight had told them on the way, Rarity was all about fashion, designing new outfits and someday opening boutiques all over Equestria. The dinosaurs had no idea what any of that was, it left them all confused. They had no idea what to expect from their latest day of bonding,

When they reached the boutique, Twilight asked them to wait a minute. She then charged up her horn and sent two balls of magic towards Indominus and T-Rex. She asked them to swallow the magic, saying it would help them out later in life. The rexes looked at each other, nodded their heads and chomped down on the magic orbs, swallowing them.

"Perfect, now close your eyes and try to focus."

Indominus and Tyrannosaurus did as Twilight said and tried to focus. They weren't sure what they were trying to focus on, but when they opened their eyes they found that they were near the raptors' height again. They looked immediately at Twilight for answers, who was giggling to herself.

"I just gave you boys the shrinking spell I used the last few times. Now the spell is coursing within your bodies, and you both can use it at any time. It's supposed to make your future visits with the others easier, so you both won't have to keep having me use it."

The rexes gladly licked Twilight's face in delight, she had no idea how much use they would make out of the spell. Twilight knocked on the door and waited for Rarity to answer. It didn't take long before they heard hoof steps and the door opened.

"Twilight! Nice to see you darling, and I see that you brought the...oh my goodness! What happened to T-Rex and Indominus?"

Rarity was shocked at how the rexes were near the size of Blue and her girls. Twilight easily explained how she gave them a shrinking spell to use at any time for future visits.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Come to think of it, that will actually come in handy for what I have planned for today. Just follow me Guardians, I'm gonna treat all of you to a day of relaxation."

"That sounds promising, well guess I'd better head on back to the library."

Twilight was about to leave when Blue called out to her. The raptor was giving out sad calls, like she wanted the alicorn to accompany them just one more time. Delta, Echo and Charlie started mimicking the calls and Rarity realized what they were trying to say.

"Twilight darling, I think they want you to come along." The alicorn princess looked at the dinosaurs and asked them.

"Are you all sure you want me to tag along? I've already spent so many days with all of you. Is this really alright?" The dinosaurs nodded their heads in agreement.

"I believe it's their way of showing their thanks for helping them out and giving them that spell."

"Oh alright, I suppose I can tag along one more time. Besides, I'm kinda curious to see what Rarity has in store for all of you."

With that the group followed Rarity to where she planned on having her day of bonding with the dinosaurs. Although T-Rex and Indominus returned to normal so nopony would be freaked out by their shrunken size.

The group of eight began making their way through the streets of Ponyville while still following Rarity. They waved and gave soft rumbles to the ponies that waved at them along the way. They noticed that Twilight was whispering to Rarity and the fashion pony was giving delighted responses. The dinosaurs managed to pick up on some of the conversations.

"Really Twilight?"

"That's right, he wants our help to make it happen."

"And you're sure that he's one hundred percent serious?"

"Absolutely. That was the word he wrote out."

Rarity took a minute to glance up at Indominus, who was eyeing them curiously. Then she continued her quiet conversation with Twilight.

"He wants to spend his life with our Dashie?"

"It's true Rarity, if that confessional kiss was any indication. Indominus is beyond intent on spending his life with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. He intends to find a way to tell her at the Gala."

"Oh, that's so romantic. I simply must help him pick out a special ring for his special somepony. But that can wait for next time, because we're here everypony."

The dinosaurs were perplexed at the building they were looking at. It stood out as being fancier and nicer than the other buildings, and had a picture of a pony with a rather long mane and tail hanging above the door. What could Rarity possibly have in mind for an afternoon of bonding at a building like this?

"Dinosaurs, welcome to the Ponyville Day Spa. I'm going to treat all of you to something that none of you have ever experienced: relaxation. This is my token of appreciation to all of you for saving our home from that awful dragon."

Even though the dinosaurs had never heard of the word, they liked that Rarity was willing to treat them to such an afternoon. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus tapped into their new magical ability and shrank back to their smaller sizes so they could enter the building with Rarity, Twilight and the raptors. Once they were inside, the dinosaurs were awestruck by the inside.

The inside of the spa was far bigger than the building appeared on the outside. Fancy chandeliers and furniture decorated the inside and made the spa look extremely well done. Ponies were coming and going, getting treatments of their own, and looking so relaxed. It looked like a really swell place to spend an afternoon. Rarity was about to make her way to the front desk when she caught sight of a pony sitting on a couch that she couldn't believe was waiting in the spa of all places.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here?" The cyan mare was wearing her purple robe and turtle slippers. She was reading a magazine when she heard Rarity. She was shocked that her friends were at the spa too, but what left Rainbow speechless was seeing the dinosaurs inside the building.

"I didn't think you wanted to be in the spa again, especially since you didn't like your hooves being touched."

"What?" Rainbow immediately shed the robe and slippers and tried to look like she hadn't been waiting.

"I'm not here for a hooficure or anything, I just stopped by for a-"

Rainbow Dash cut herself short the minute she caught sight of the hybrid that had kissed her, standing behind Twilight and Rarity. Her cheeks began to take a shade of red as she noticed he had been staring at her ever since he walked in.

"Indominus!? What are you doing here? More to the point, how did all of them get inside this place?"

"I gave the rexes a shrinking spell, so it would make it easier for them to fit inside buildings."

"Oh, well it looks like you ponies are gonna be busy today, so I'll just be on my way. I look forward to hanging with you guys on Saturday." Rainbow flew off the couch and tried to hide her blush from Indominus as she made her way out of the spa. Rarity was shocked, she had never seen Rainbow Dash blush so heavily.

"Since when did Rainbow Dash start going to the spa, and why was she so nervous when she saw Indominus?"

"Well she had no idea we would be here, so I guess seeing him took her by surprise. As for how long she's been going to the spa, I'm gonna find out."

Rarity went over to the front desk while the dinosaurs and Twilight made themselves comfy on the couches. The ponies that were in the spa were stunned to see their new guardians at the spa themselves.

"Rarity! It's good to see you again, what can I do for you today?"

"I would like the full package for me and my friends."

The pony took a peek over Rarity's shoulder and caught sight of the dinosaurs.

"Are those the dinosaurs everypony's been talking about?"

"Indeed they are, and I'm treating them to a day of relaxation. Oh, just out of curiosity, how long has Rainbow Dash been coming to the spa?"

"Miss Dash? Hmm, let me take a look."

While the spa pony was looking through the records and appointments, Rarity motioned for Twilight and the dinosaurs to join her. She wanted them to know this as well, for she had another idea. After looking through the records, the front desk pony had the answer for Rarity's question. She felt a little surprised seeing the dinosaurs looking at her, but the soft expressions on their faces put her worries to rest.

"According to our records, Miss Dash has been coming here for months now."

"Months!?"

"She's been keeping this a secret from us all this time? Man, that pony's getting good at keeping her personal life secret."

"What was her appointment supposed to be for today?"

"Hmm, she was scheduled for a pampered muscle massage and an indulgent hooficure."

"Really," Twilight and Rarity said while looking at each other with devilish expressions.

"Did she happen to make any other appointments for the rest of the week?"

"She has one appointment scheduled for Sunday afternoon." Rarity's face lit up when she heard that, she now had the perfect plan. She looked back at Indominus with a clever look on her face.

"Would it be possible to schedule Indominus for the same treatment as her? See, he's grown quite fond of Rainbow and wants to spend as much quality time with her as possible."

The spa pony looked at Indominus to see he had a content look in his eyes just from Rarity talking about Rainbow Dash. He even had a warm smile despite all the teeth that were showing.

"Consider it done, I'll put him down for the same time as Miss Dash. I look forward to seeing her reaction when her new special somepony joins her for a day at our spa."

"I'm sure Rainbow will be quite surprised, now guardians it's time for all of you to experience relaxation."

The dinosaurs followed Rarity and Twilight behind a curtain where they were greeted by a pink spa pony that Rarity knew quite well.

"Rarity! My favorite customer, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Aloe dear, it's great to be back. I brought some new friends along who are due for some much needed relaxation."

Aloe took one look at Twilight and the dinosaurs and found herself getting weak kneed.

"You brought Princess Twilight and the Guardians of Equestria?"

"Well they wanted me to tag along for the day, and I just couldn't say no to them," said Twilight.

"They're real sweethearts once you get to know them, isn't that right dinosaurs?" The carnivores all nodded their heads in unison.

Aloe regained her composure as she guided the group to the massage room. She asked Rarity plenty of already asked questions, and had a good understanding of how kind the dinosaurs were. The dinosaurs took everything in when they reached the massage room, which had plenty of space for all of them. There were plenty of chairs and a huge bath sitting in the middle of the room.

"Ok Rarity, what do you have in mind for our newest customers today?" Rarity turned around to look at the dinosaurs.

"Blue, Charlie, Echo, Delta, you girls are getting the massage and hooficure with me and Twilight first. Tyrannosaurus, you'll get the relaxant face mask and cucumber treatment. Last but not least Indominus, you'll get the warm bath, then we'll switch after an hour so we all get our fair share of the treatments. Is that ok with all of you?"

The dinosaurs looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement with how Rarity wanted to handle their spa time.

"Splendid! Let's get all of you ready."

The raptors made themselves comfortable on the massage chairs with Rarity and Twilight. Tyrannosaurus needed an extra chair with his slightly bigger size, but he got comfy all the same. The spa ponies helped Indominus up the steps to the bath so he wouldn't fall. He seemed a little hesitant to get in the warm water, so he dipped his foot into the water first. The water felt hot at first, but as Indominus inched his body into the bath, it went from hot to warm. Eventually Indominus sank his whole body into the bath, and the water felt so comforting on his scales.

Rarity looked up to see Indominus resting his head on the edge of the tub with a content sigh escaping his jaws. His eyes were almost closed from the warm comfort the bath was giving him.

"Are you loving your first bath Indominus?" The hybrid turned toward Rarity, eyes half-open and gave a content purr.

Indominus wasn't the only one having a good time. The spa ponies were scrubbing T-Rex's face with the green cream mask. The feeling of having his face being scrubbed made it easy for Tyrannosaurus to keep his eyes closed when they put the cucumbers on. The additional massages they were giving his body was practically lulling the carnivore to sleep. The rexes looked more peaceful than they'd ever been before.

The raptor squad had their own relaxation being given to them as well. Blue had seemed unsure at first, but the moment she felt her muscles relax from being massaged, the raptor just laid out on her stomach and purred softly. Charlie was enjoying having a hooficure done on her claws, it felt amazing having the spa ponies treating them with such care. Echo and Delta had their bodies laid out, and their tongues hanging out of their mouths from the pleasure of being massaged. Rarity and Twilight watched the dinosaurs show their contentment while they got their own massages. It certainly was everything that Rarity had promised the dinosaurs, and they loved it.

After half an hour of pampering, the staff took a break from their massaging. The dinosaurs were all sleeping so soundly from the comfort their bodies had received. Rarity and Twilight spoke softly, so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping carnivores.

"It sure seems like they are loving the spa," Twilight whispered.

"I knew they would love it Twilight. A decent massage and some pampering can do anypony a lot of good. Even dinosaurs need to have a good massage once in a while, and I've just set Indominus up for a spa date with Rainbow Dash. If you think he's relaxed now, he'll be more peaceful with Dashie by his side."

"This was really sweet of you Rarity. I'm sure you've just made them even more welcome and at peace in Equestria."

"Well Twilight, anypony that risks their lives for all of us and our home is certainly welcome in my book. Besides it's the least I could do for these great guardians. They deserve this after that tremendous battle and dying once already."

After another fifteen minutes, Aloe popped in to see how her clients were doing. She was about to speak when Rarity gestured over to the resting carnivores. The looks of pure content on their faces told her everything she needed to know. She quietly walked over to Rarity.

"I've never seen anypony enjoy a spa treatment this much before."

"Well after everything they've been through, I'm sure their muscles have gotten quite tense. They loved their treatments so much that the relaxation soothed all of them to sleep."

"Wonderful. Do you think they are ready to switch treatments yet?"

"Let's find out. Indominus, wake up. It's time for everypony to switch treatments."

Indominus stirred in the bath and began to wake. He stood up while trying to shake the sleep from his eyes. He rose out of the tub, dripping wet and growled loud enough so the others could hear him. T-Rex and the raptors began to wake from their slumber, the staff hurried over to get the cucumbers off Tyrannosaurus's eyes as he woke up. They also gently wiped the face cream off T-Rex as he got off the chairs to stretch his relaxed body. Once he was clean, Tyrannosaurus nuzzled the staff to show his appreciation.

The spa ponies brought towels over to dry Indominus off before he made his way down the steps. This time he walked on all fours so they wouldn't have to help him again. Now they all traded treatments, Rarity, Twilight and the raptors got the face cream and massage, T-Rex got the warm bath and Indominus got the massage and hooficure.

The raptors didn't feel okay having the cucumbers put on their eyes, so the staff didn't push it. They did however, love the feeling of the cream being scrubbed on their faces. Tyrannosaurus had the same reaction as Indominus and was resting his head on the edge of the bath too. Indominus was in blissful heaven with the massage and hooficure being done on his claws. The treatments were the ultimate delight for the dinosaurs, now they knew what Rarity meant by relaxation.

After another forty-five minutes of pampering, the dinosaurs traded for the final treatment for each of them. Tyrannosaurus got dried off, helped down the steps, and made his way back to the chairs for the massage and hooficure. The raptors joined Twilight and Rarity as they made their way into the bath. Each of them were slightly intimidated by the steaming water, but some encouragement from Rarity got them into the bath.  
Indominus felt himself being soothed to sleep again from the feeling of the face cream being scrubbed on him. The massages being applied to his body felt great against his worn muscles and tired bones. He was fine with the staff putting the cucumbers on his eyes, and before long Indominus gave into the comfort and fell asleep once more. He still purred from the comfort from the massages, and it made the spa ponies happy to see how much the dinosaurs loved their treatments.

The hooficure was concentrated on Tyrannosaurus's foot claws, since his arms were so small. The spa ponies had their work cut out for them, the claws were bigger than anything they had dealt with. T-Rex's claws were also tougher and required a little more work, yet he didn't want the staff to overwork themselves. Rarity noticed and told the staff to focus on the massage if the hooficure was too much. Having his muscles massaged was more important than getting his claws trimmed.

Twilight and Rarity relaxed in the bath while enjoying the raptors' company. Blue had gotten so calm from the warm water, while her sisters were playing about in the tub. She was about to growl at her sisters to get them from going to wild when Rarity spoke up.

"It's alright Blue, we'll keep an eye on them for you. This is your time to relax and be at ease."

Blue nodded, laid her head against the inside of the tub and shut her eyes. Rarity got the attention of the other raptors and gestured to their resting sister. Charlie saw how peaceful Blue looked and decided to get some more rest herself. Echo and Delta chose to sit by Rarity and Twilight, listening to their conversations before they fell asleep again. Before they passed out, the raptors laid their heads on Twilight and Rarity's shoulders. Both ponies awed silently at the raptors resting so peacefully around them.

After the last forty-five minutes had passed, Aloe walked back into the room to notify her clients. She was amazed by the peaceful scene before her: Tyrannosaurus and Indominus were passed out on their chairs, and the raptors were sleeping alongside Twilight and Rarity in the bath. Aloe quietly walked up the steps and saw how serene the raptors looked in the water. She hated to wake them, but their treatments were done.

"Miss Rarity," Aloe said while nudging Rarity's head slightly. "Your session is done for the day."

Rarity slowly woke up and realized that she had fallen asleep in the tub. She turned her head and saw Echo resting calmly on her shoulder.

"Echo darling, it's time to get up."

The raptor fluttered her eyes open and started to get up from her comfy position. The movement woke Charlie up, who swam over and nudged Blue awake. The beta raptor got up feeling more at ease than she'd ever been and nudged Delta, who in turn woke up Twilight. The group got out of the tub and began drying each other off with towels. Blue and her sisters were loving the time they had spent with Rarity and Twilight, it truly felt like they were part of a better family.

Indominus waited patiently while the staff removed the cucumbers and wiped off the face cream. His scales felt so smooth as he got up from his chair and stretched his newly relaxed muscles. Indominus was grateful that Equestria had such comfort, he would have to start planning trips to the spa more often. Especially now that Twilight had given him a shrinking spell, it would be easy. The last one to get up from their relaxing treatment was Tyrannosaurus.

His muscles were rejuvenated and ready, T-Rex was glad that Rarity had introduced them to such an incredible day. Again, T-Rex nuzzled the spa staff while waiting for the others. Indominus and the raptors followed suite, each of them thankful for the comfort they had been given. The spa ponies blushed from the affection the dinosaurs gave them and thanked them afterwards. The dinosaurs followed Rarity and Twilight back out towards the front of the spa.

While Rarity payed for the session, Aloe walked over to the dinosaurs. They eyed her with curiosity as she spoke to them.

"Miss Rarity told me how much you all loved your treatments. I've never seen anypony look so content and relaxed during one of our sessions. If any of you ever have a bad day, you are all welcome in our spa anytime." The dinosaurs gently nuzzled the pink spa pony and rumbled softly, their new home was far more accepting than their old one.

The group was making their way out the door when Aloe grabbed Indominus's attention one more time.

"We'll make sure that your time with Miss Dash on Sunday is the best. Your afternoon with your special somepony will be a great one, Indominus."

The hybrid reached down and licked Aloe's face to show that he looked forward to it before he exited the spa.

With their time in the spa done for the day, it was time for the dinosaurs to go meet Scootaloo. The rexes returned to their normal size and gave their farewells to Twilight before they followed Rarity over to the schoolhouse. She admired how content the dinosaurs still looked even after the treatments. Their paces had slowed and their eyes were still half-closed. Anypony that looked at them thought they were walking in their sleep.

When they arrived at the schoolhouse, they found Applejack and Rainbow Dash waiting too. Applejack looked proud that Rainbow was taking her new role as so seriously. They were chatting when they noticed Rarity with the dinosaurs. Applejack was wondering why the dinosaurs looked so out of it.

"What in tarnation did ya do to them Rarity? They look like they've been sleeping for days."

"I simply took them to the spa Applejack. I felt they deserved a day of relaxation after their fight with Black Death. The treatments were more soothing than I thought, don't you agree Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow was admiring how calm and serene Indominus looked when Rarity got her attention.

"Oh, yeah, I think it did wonders for them."

She flew up to Indominus's face to have a better look. Seeing how his eyes were half-open and stared at her with such a calm demeanor, told Rainbow that he had enjoyed his time immensely. Applejack could see the same content look in the raptors and Tyrannosaurus, she had no idea that the dinosaurs could look so at ease after a day at the Ponyville Day Spa.

"Did ya'll really love the spa so much?" T-Rex and the raptors nodded their heads, while Indominus just nuzzled his face against Rainbow's. Completely unaware of Applejack's question. The pegasus continued to blush from the attention Indominus was giving her.

The moment the school bell went off the dinosaurs snapped out of their sleepy states and brought their gaze to the doors. They watched as fillies began scurrying out of the building and heading for their homes. T-Rex and Indominus scanned the crowd, searching for their favorite fillies. Then they spotted them at the back of the crowd, running happily toward their sisters.

Each of the CMC ran up and hugged their respective sisters. Scootaloo never got tired of being hugged by Rainbow Dash, especially now that they were close to being a real family. The CMC didn't forget to give their saviors plenty of attention as well. They also noticed that the dinosaurs were quite calm and relaxed compared to their normal behavior.

"Why are they so calm Rainbow Dash?"

"Actually Scootaloo, I treated them to a day at the spa," Rarity answered. "I felt they deserved some much needed relaxation after their battle and for looking after you girls for so long."

The CMC looked back at their saviors and the dinosaurs nodded their heads. Scootaloo was glad to see that her boys had enjoyed themselves so much. Then a brilliant thought popped into her head.

"Hey Indominus, T-Rex, would you and the raptors be up for joining us earn our Cutie Marks?"

All of the dinosaurs looked baffled, as if Scootaloo had just asked them a topic that sounded so alien to them. So Rainbow and Applejack cleared things up for them.

"You see boys, a cutie mark is a symbol that ponies get when they discover their true talent," said Rainbow Dash. "Like how mine is lightning bolt shaped like a rainbow and Applejack's is a bunch of apples." The dinosaurs began to understand what the significance of what Scootaloo was talking about.

"These fillies have been trying for so long to get theirs, and now that there isn't anymore danger they would like all of you to be part of their quest."

"So what do ya say?"

"You boys want to be part of our journey?"

The dinosaurs looked amongst each other, communicating their opinions and whether they would be up for it. They decided it would give them more quality time with the CMC, and prevent them from doing anything too risky. They accepted and the Crusaders were overjoyed, before they left however, Applejack had one last thing to say.

"I look forward to seeing all of you tomorrow. Just follow the raptors to the barn boys, they know how to get to Sweet Apple Acres."

The dinosaurs once again nodded their heads and decided to show Rarity their thanks for the day she treated them to. The fashion unicorn found herself smothered with affection from the carnivores, and watched them follow the Crusaders towards the clubhouse. When the dinosaurs had left, she turned towards Rainbow Dash.

"Now I see why you and Scootaloo like them so much. Underneath those scales and teeth are very kind souls."

"Yeah, it was so nice of you to make them feel so at peace Rarity. I've never seen Indominus look so calm before. I hope that I can make them feel as welcome."

"Oh don't worry about it darling. You've fought alongside them, I'm sure they'll appreciate whatever you have in mind. Oh, speaking of which, what do you have in mind for tomorrow Applejack?"

"I was plannin' on introducing them to the rest of the Apple family, and show them some other delectable apple treats. Maybe even see if they like our famous cider."

"Oh man. You're gonna treat them to cider tomorrow? I miss all the fun."

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I'll save some so Indominus can bring it back for ya. Seeing how he's grown so fond of ya lately."

"Well, after everything we've been through, I can see why he's so drawn to me. He's seen how concerned I was for Scootaloo, fought alongside me and even kissed me in front of everypony. He's a special one, and I'm looking forward to the day I get to bond with them."

Rainbow Dash was unaware that she would be getting to spend more time with the dinosaurs than she thought. Thanks to Rarity, she would have a first date in a few days and she didn't even know it. Rainbow Dash was going to be in for a surprise. 


	35. Bonding with Applejack

/-/  
/ Bonding with Applejack/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The dinosaurs eagerly awaited their day of bonding with Applejack as they raced Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo to the schoolhouse. They arrived at the school in their usual flashy entrance, but they were surprised to find that only Sweetie Belle was waiting for them. Applebloom was nowhere in sight, and it made the dinosaurs nervous. It wasn't like one of the Crusaders to be absent after they had just seen her yesterday.

"Sweetie Belle, where's Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know Scootaloo, I've been waiting here by myself the whole time. Not even Applejack showed up to explain why."

This made Rainbow and Scootaloo worried, but the sound of the school bell caught their attention. Scootaloo had school to deal with and Rainbow had her job at the weather factory. They couldn't check up on Applejack, so they asked the dinosaurs a small favor.

"Boys, do you think you can go by Sweet Apple Acres and check up on Applejack? If something came up that's caused your day of bonding to be cancelled, let us know ok?"

The dinosaurs nodded their heads, and the pegasi left for the day.

Suddenly Charlie perked her head up and began sniffing the air. Something had caught her attention, so Blue, Echo and Delta tried to sniff out what had alarmed their sister. They each picked up on a scent that sent all the raptors into aggressive mode. Indominus and Tyrannosaurus picked up on the scent as well, and they realized that something bad was happening to Applejack and her sister. It was a scent that they had picked up on during their first few days in the Everfree.

The raptors made a beeline into the forest with the Rexes right behind them. The scent was coming from the direction of Sweet Apple Acres, and it wasn't a good scent. Luckily, the raptors knew the way after they had escorted Applejack back the day before their infamous judgement day. The trees started clearing ahead of them and gave way to hills that led to Sweet Apple Acres. At any other time the dinosaurs would've been glad to see Applejack, but now there was fear in the air. Applejack and her family were under attack from an enemy the dinosaurs had crossed many times.

Thirty or forty Timberwolves were attacking Applejack and her family. The dinosaurs could see that the ponies were doing their best to fight off the wolves, but their numbers were too great. The Apple family was going to be overwhelmed unless they got help. The dinosaurs made their way out of the forest and down the hill to assist the ponies.

"C'mon Apples, we've gotta keep fending em' off."

"We're tryin' Applejack, but they just keep on coming. Big Mac, ya gotta chuck more barrels at em."

"I'm tryin'."

Between holding off the wolves and keeping her family safe, Applejack was getting worn out. Despite the best efforts from her, Applebloom and Big Mac, the Timberwolves were winning the fight. They needed a miracle to pull through such a disaster. The wolves encircled the ponies, trapping them and closed in for the kill. Four of the wolves in the front zeroed in on Applejack, their mouths drooling and getting ready to lunge at her. Applejack braced herself for the attack when suddenly-

CRUNCH!

The wolves found themselves crushed in Tyrannosaurus's jaws, he shook the remains and tossed them aside. Indominus appeared alongside him and used his massive claws to crush plenty of the other wolves surrounding the Apple family. The raptors sprung off the rexes' backs and ambushed the remaining wolves, causing the rest of the group to back away. The dinosaurs took on a defensive circle around the Apples and began snarling at the Timberwolves.

"Tyrannosaurus, Indominus, Raptors, boy are we glad to see you guys," said Applebloom.

"I don't know how ya'll found out about this, but ah'm sure glad ya'll are here. Now let's drive these wolves outta here."

Together, the dinosaurs and Apples began forcing the Timberwolves back into the forest. With the additional support of the dinosaurs, none of the wolves could get close enough for an attack. One wolf in the back of the group however, found an opening right in-between Blue and Charlie. The wolf leaped between the two raptors, striking Charlie across the face and grabbed AppleBloom on the leg. The wolf tossed AppleBloom aside before it was crushed by Indominus.

Six wolves split from the group and went after the defenseless filly. The rest found themselves assaulted by the enraged dinosaurs and two furious siblings. Applejack tried to get to her sister, but Timberwolves were blocking her and Big Mac at every chance. The dinosaurs realized that Applejack wouldn't be able to get to her sister before she became wolf chow. Tyrannosaurus was about to break away to rescue AppleBloom, but one of the raptors beat him to the punch.

Charlie broke away from her sisters and went speeding towards AppleBloom. The Timberwolves tried to block her path, but the raptor just lowered her head and barreled through all of them. The six wolves were about to eat AppleBloom when Charlie's loud roar caught them off guard. They turned to see the raptor heading right for them, roaring her heart out and baring her sharp teeth. Charlie bulldozed her way through the Timberwolves until she was standing between AppleBloom and one lone wolf.

It was a standoff, one that would be decided by who budged first. Charlie refused to leave her position, she stood her ground in front of AppleBloom and roaring in the wolf's face. The Timberwolf tried to intimidate Charlie with its own roars, but Charlie would not budge. She was determined to protect AppleBloom no matter what. The filly felt safe with Charlie protecting her, but AppleBloom wasn't the only one taking notice of Charlie's sudden boldness.

Blue had taken notice as well, and ignored the wolves so she could see how her youngest sister would handle such a situation. Charlie had no experience with protecting an innocent pony, so it was a true test for the youngest member of the raptor pack. Blue wanted to see what her sister would do when confronted with a situation of such a degree. Then the wolves heard something that made them freeze: the sound of one of their own being strangled. The dinosaurs, Applejack and Big Mac all turned to see what had happened.

Charlie had grabbed the wolf by the neck with her claws and was crushing the throat. The Timberwolf choked out a weak growl, and tried to hold off the raptor. Charlie bared her many teeth as she opened her maw, and clamped down on the wolf's head. Unlike Indominus and T-Rex, she didn't crush the head, instead she ripped it away from the neck. The body crumbled and turned to sticks and Charlie growled in victory.

The raptor motioned for AppleBloom to get on her back, and the filly climbed on board. She wrapped her front legs around Charlie's neck and the two of them were ready to move. However, they found themselves surrounded by the five other wolves that had regenerated themselves. The group was closing in on Charlie and AppleBloom, when the raptor got an idea. She backed up to get more room between her and the wolves, then she sprinted forward.

The wolves rushed toward them, ready to lunge and attack, but they had played right into Charlie's claws. Just as the Timberwolves lunged at her, Charlie leaped into the air. The height from her vertical jump cleared all of the Timberwolves, and they collided with each other. Their bodies shattered on impact and it allowed Charlie to bring AppleBloom back over to her family. The raptor sped back towards the group, ready to finally drive the wolves out.

The dinosaurs had gone back to smashing the Timberwolves after they had seen Charlie flat out destroy the lone wolf. Applejack and Big Mac had rejoined the fight and were smashing Timberwolves left and right. The wolves were struggling to fight back, but they couldn't gain any ground on the carnivores. They were about to try and attack again, but something caught them all by surprise. Charlie leaped onto Rexy's back and then appeared in front of the wolves, baring her teeth and snarling.

The raptor boldly stepped towards the Timberwolves, with AppleBloom still on her back. The wolves felt intimidated by Charlie's presence. She didn't seem like the young inexperienced raptor that Blue had known for so long, she acted like a determined protector. One wolf stepped forward and tried to get Charlie to back down, but the raptor refused to budge. The wolf went for an attack instead, but it only brought the creature's doom.

Charlie caught the wolf with her claws, and ripped its head off again. When the body crumbled, Charlie dropped the head and stepped on it. She advanced forward while walking on the timberwolf's remains, and bellowed a deep growl that sounded close to Indominus. The growl startled all of the timberwolves, and they began to retreat. All of the timberwolves turned tail and ran back into the Everfree, now frightened by the boldness of a single raptor.

Once the wolves had all left, Charlie let AppleBloom off her back and turned around to look at the others. Applejack and her brother had looks that were combinations of astonishment and gratefulness. The rexes were amazed at how Charlie had displayed such ferocity and protected AppleBloom so well. Blue was the first to step forward, she had an unreadable look on her face. Charlie prepared herself for whatever punishment Blue might have had.

Charlie had abandoned her pack in the middle of the fight, a raptor never split from the pack. The young raptor braced herself for a painful bite, but was surprised when Blue nuzzled her instead. Blue wasn't punishing Charlie, she was praising her for how well she had performed under pressure. She had driven away a pack of Timberwolves, and kept AppleBloom safe in the process. Such a noble feat was worthy of praise from the leader of the Raptor Squad, and Charlie returned the gesture.

Delta and Echo joined in congratulating their little sister on a job well done. They were immensely proud of the great warrior their youngest sibling had become. It was hard for the pack to believe, but their youngest member was growing up. When the raptors were done congratulating Charlie, Applejack walked over to give her thanks. Her voice was a little shaky from everything she had seen.

"Charlie, what ya did back there was so brave. Ya put yer life on the line to rescue AppleBloom, my little sister. I can't begin to tell ya how grateful Ah am for yer act of bravery."

Applejack was so touched that she went and hugged Charlie. The raptor lowered her head and nuzzled Applejack in return. AppleBloom joined in by hoping on Applejack's back and hugging Charlie's face.

"No matter what anypony says, you'll always be welcome with us," AppleBloom said while hugging her savior.

Charlie was overwhelmed with so much joy that she lifted her head into the sky and bellowed a loud , yet delighted roar.

"They sure are somethin' aren't they Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

"Alright everypony, now that the danger has passed, how about we get you to school AppleBloom?"

"Aw, do I have to go sis?"

"Yes, despite what happened, you still have school little sis. We'll explain what happened and I'm sure Miss Cheerliee will understand."

"Ah know, but I wanted to spend more time with our saviors."

"You'll get to spend time with them after school when they join you, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo on another cutie mark escapade."

"Oh okay." Charlie licked AppleBloom's face to show that she still intended to spend time with the little filly.

"Alright Big Mac, we're taking AppleBloom to school, you go inside and tell Granny Smith that the wolves are gone. We'll have a proper meeting when we get back alright?"

"Eeyup."

The dinosaurs escorted the Apple siblings to the schoolhouse. They weren't going to take any chances after the wolf attack. When they arrived, Miss Cheerliee looked disappointed that AppleBloom was over an hour late to school. Then she saw the bite marks on AppleBloom's hoof and got concerned.

"What happened Applejack?"

"We got attacked by a huge pack of timberwolves Miss Cheerilee. That's why we were so late in getting here, thankfully the dinosaurs came by just in time to help us. If it weren't for them, Ah don't know what would've happened."

Miss Cheerilee noticed that the dinosaurs were looking inside the window, and it confirmed what Applejack had said was true. So she decided not to write AppleBloom up for her tardy arrival. Applejack bid her goodbyes to her sister and guided the dinosaurs back to the barn.

"What a way to start off our day of bondin' huh dinosaurs." All of them nodded their heads on the back. "It was still a great way for all of us to work together and for AppleBloom to bond with ya'll."

When they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres again, they found Big Mac with Granny Smith out by the barn. The elder pony looked terrified as the dinosaurs got close to the barn, but Big Mac didn't flinch. He respected them since they had not only driven away timberwolves, but had kept the Apple family safe too. Applejack decided to break the ice by getting the introductions underway.

"Applejack, who are these creatures?"

"Granny Smith, these are the ones that helped drive out the timberwolves." Applejack gestured to each of the dinosaurs as she introduced them to her grandma.

"These are the Guardians of Equestria: Charlie, Delta, Echo, Blue, Indominus Rex and Tyrannosaurus Rex." The dinosaurs gave low, soft growls so they wouldn't terrify the older pony. Applejack motioned for Charlie to stand by her so she could give the raptor some special recognition.

"Charlie here, risked her life to save AppleBloom when she got attacked by a bunch of those wolves. This raptor jumped into the face of danger and saved my sister, she has earned a special place in my heart."

Granny Smith slowly made her way towards Charlie. The raptor lowered her head and took a submissive position to show the elderly pony that she wasn't a threat. The pony and dinosaur looked into each others eyes before Granny Smith spoke to Charlie.

"Youngin,' you have just done a very brave and honorable deed. Ah can tell that you are a brave and loyal soul. You and yer family are always welcome with us from here on out. As a reward for yer bravery, how would ya'll like to help us whip up a batch of fresh apple cider?"

The dinosaurs liked the idea of trying some of the Apple family's delicacies, and they nodded their heads. So the family guided the dinosaurs to their apple orchards, and showed them how the whole process worked. Tyrannosaurus helped Applejack knock down the apples from the trees, Indominus helped AppleBloom carry the baskets over to Granny Smith. Delta, Charlie and Echo were helping her separate the good and bad apples, while Blue helped Big Mac run the machine that turned the apples into cider.

Even though the dinosaurs were working, they were bonding with Applejack in a unique way. They were cooperating with Applejack and her whole family, and they were enjoying each moment making the cider. When all the work was done, they had filled four barrels of apple cider. Applejack set the fourth one aside for Rainbow Dash, just like she had promised. Applejack poured a pitcher for each member of the family and the raptors, Tyrannosaurus and Indominus each got a barrel for themselves.

"Bottoms up everypony, here's to a good day of bonding."

The dinosaurs dipped the tips of their mouths into the cider and took a gulp. The sweet taste was just as grand as the fritters that Scootaloo had brought them. They scratched their stomach happily, and went back to drinking the cider. Applejack was delighted to see the dinosaurs so happy, so she decided to whip up a bunch of apple treats for them to try. After the dinosaurs had finished their cider, they nuzzled each member of the Apple family to show how much they appreciated the delicious drink.

Next thing they knew, Applejack was bringing out dozens of treats for them to try. They weren't sure about trying so many different foods, but considering they hadn't hunted yet and the generosity Applejack was giving them, they couldn't turn her down. They devoured so many pies, apples, cakes and other tangy treats that they didn't feel like they needed to hunt later on. The carnivores liked the new treats, but they still preferred the taste of flesh and a good apple fritter.

They spent their day with Applejack learning about the history of her family and all the traditions they did. She even brought up how she and AppleBloom competed in the Sisterhooves Social each year. She told the dinosaurs how it was an obstacle course for siblings to compete in, and mentioned that they could possibly compete with Rainbow and Scootaloo once they became a family. The dinosaurs liked the sound of a competition where they could compete as a family. They especially liked the tradition of preparing the zap apple jam. They would have to make a trip back to Sweet Apple Acres when the time came.

Before they left to meet up with the CMC, the dinosaurs nuzzled Granny Smith, Big Mac and Applejack for all they had done, and for being so accepting. Indominus carried the final barrel of apple cider with him so he could give it Rainbow Dash when he saw her. When the bell rang and the fillies got out of school, they were delighted to see the dinosaurs again. They were about to leave when Applejack got Indominus's attention.

"Say Indominus, why don't cha take that cider over to Rainbow's place?" Rainbow's eyes widened at the idea, but something occurred to her.

"Uh Applejack, how can he get the cider into my house if he can't fly or walk on clouds?"

"Just ask Twilight for that spell that allowed us to walk on clouds during the young flyers competition."

"Oh, well I suppose that could work." Applejack smiled to herself, she really intended to give the two some more time together.

The dinosaurs bid their farewells to Applejack and T-Rex and the raptors followed the Crusaders to their clubhouse. Indominus accompanied Rainbow Dash over to Twilight's library for the spell. The whole way to the library, Rainbow kept on looking into Indominus's eyes. She felt such a strong spirit lurking behind those crimson, slit pupils. When they got to the library, Twilight had to contain her giggles from seeing the dreamy look on Rainbow's face.

"Anything I can help you with Rainbow Dash, or am I interrupting something between you two?" The question brought Rainbow out of her gaze and back to reality.

"Oh, uh, why are we here again? Oh yeah! Indominus wanted to bring some cider Applejack made, but he needs help getting it into my home. Can you give him the same spell that you gave the others during the young flyers competition?"

"Of course I can. Coming right up."

Twilight went back into the library to remember the spell, and returned in a jiffy. Instead of casting the spell on Indominus, she put it into a ball of magic for him to eat. Indominus knew what she had in mind, and easily swallowed the spell. Rainbow was a little confused, but proceeded to guide Indominus to her cloud mansion. As the couple left, Twilight thought to herself.

" _Oh Rainbow Dash, if you only knew how much I just helped bring you and Indominus closer together._ "

When they arrived at Rainbow's cloudominium, she gathered a bunch of clouds so they could be used as steps for Indominus. Indominus didn't think the spell Twilight had given him would work, he was sure the cloud would dissipate under his immense weight. The moment he touched the cloud, he found that he was able to stand on it. He slowly made his way up the steps to Rainbow's home, while applying the shrinking spell so he could fit through the front door. When Rainbow opened the door for him, Indominus found himself amazed at how grand it was.

The inside of Rainbow Dash's mansion was nothing like he thought, it was much better. Rainbow noticed the amazed look in Indominus's eyes.

"Quite a lot to take in, isn't it?" Indominus nodded his head in response. "You can set the cider in the kitchen."

Indominus set the barrel down by the oven and was ready to make his way back to the crusaders. Before he could leave, Rainbow had something she wanted to tell him.

"Indominus, before you leave, there's something you need to know." Rainbow looked nervous, but she continued to talk while Indominus listened to every word. "You know that I've wanted you and the other dinosaurs to be a family with me and Scootaloo right?" Indominus nodded. "Well, that means I would love for all of you to live in here with me and Scootaloo. It would make us the family that Scootaloo has been in need of for so many years."

Indominus smiled in delight, he could inform the others and get them in on it to make that wish a reality. He licked Rainbow's face happily and decided to take that matter into his own claws. He left Rainbow's home, with a personal mission to deal with. He would have plenty to tell the others when the week started again.

As he made his way towards the clubhouse, Indominus remembered that tomorrow would be the day he and the other dinosaurs would bond with Rainbow Dash. Given that there wouldn't be any school, they could bond with Scootaloo as well. It was the day he and Tyrannosaurus had been looking forward to. They could truly bond with the ponies that had given them another chance at life. It brought a toothy smile on his face as he wondered what kind of day Rainbow had in mind for bonding with the dinosaurs.


	36. Bonding with Rainbow Dash

/-/  
/ Bonding with Rainbow Dash/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The day that Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had been looking forward to all week had finally arrived: their day of bonding with Rainbow Dash. While they had enjoyed their time with the rest of the Mane Six, this was the one day of the week the rexes held above all others. Their entire day would be spent with the ponies that loved them, and had given them a second chance at life. Neither of them could ask for anything more than quality time with their favorite ponies.

As the dinosaurs woke up in the cave, T-Rex and Indominus were the first ones up. Their eagerness to spend time with Rainbow and Scootaloo was more than the raptors had expected. Blue had never seen either of them so anxious before. Before she knew it, Tyrannosaurus and Indominus were already making their way towards Rainbow's home. She had to get her sisters up and running or they would get left behind. The raptors sprinted after the rexes, who were already speeding through the forest with incredible energy.

At Rainbow's cloudominium, she and Scootaloo were enjoying a quiet breakfast. They knew what the day had in store for them, and were awaiting the arrival of the dinosaurs. They had just finished putting the dishes away, when they heard a rumbling in the distance.

"Hear that Scootaloo?"

"That's the sound of our boys heading this way. Judging by how loud the rumble is, they must be really eager to see us."

"Well, we'd better go down and greet them,"

The two sisters flew out of the cloud mansion and waited for the dinosaurs to show up. The rumbling grew louder with each minute, and they knew the carnivores were getting close. Then Rainbow and Scootaloo watched as Tyrannosaurus and Indominus smashed through the treeline. Both dinosaurs were so ecstatic as they sprinted towards both pegasi. They slowed down so they could greet and nuzzle Rainbow and Scootaloo.

"Heh, heh, it's great to see you boys," Rainbow said. Then something occurred to her. "Hey, where are Blue and her sisters?"

The group heard exhausted panting and saw the raptors walk out of the forest, completely out of breath. They had tried to keep up with T-Rex and Indominus, but the rexes had out sped them and left the raptor squad in the dust.

"I think our boys have a little too much energy, if they could exhaust the raptors that much," Scootaloo said while eyeing the exhausted raptors.

Blue and her sisters collapsed underneath the cloud mansion the moment they reached Rainbow and Scootaloo. Neither of them looked like they had enough energy to get up for a while. Rainbow walked over to the beat raptors.

"Blue, why don't you and your sisters take it easy for awhile? I'll see if me and Scootaloo can burn off all that extra energy that our boys seem to have." The beta raptor nodded gratefully, and laid her head down.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash directed her attention back to the rexes.

"Ok boys, I realize you both are eager to spend time with us, but you can't wear out the raptors like this. So while they recover, the four of us are gonna have a little race. I've been eager to see how fast you two are. I know it's not great like what the others had in mind for their bonding but-"

Rainbow was interrupted when Indominus licked her face. Scootaloo was also surprised when Tyrannosaurus nuzzled her out of nowhere. She didn't understand why they were being so affectionate all of a sudden, then a thought dawned on her.

"Rainbow, I think they're trying to tell us that it doesn't matter what you have in mind. Getting to be with us is more important to them, right boys?" Both dinosaurs nodded their heads, it didn't matter what Rainbow Dash had in mind for bonding with them. Spending time with the ponies that had brought them back from the dead was worth more to T-Rex and Indominus than some planned out day of bonding.

With everything settled, Rainbow Dash set up a race track, using clouds as a guideline. The race track would go through the Everfree Forest, out and across the flowery plains, back through the forest and end right back at Rainbow's mansion. The dinosaurs were looking forward to it, especially after all the racing that done with Scootaloo in the past. Now they would have a chance to race alongside Rainbow Dash, and demonstrate their new speed.

The group gathered at the start line, with Tyrannosaurus alongside Scootaloo and Indominus alongside Rainbow.

"Alright boys, time to see how you both match up against me and Scootaloo. Ready?" The dinosaurs growled in anticipation, ready to show what they could do.

The pegasi and dinosaurs took on running positions, eager to get the race underway.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!"

The group took off from the start line with incredible speed. Blue and her sisters watched as the siblings and their saviors dove into the forest. If they hadn't been so tired they could've joined in, but the day meant more to Indominus and Tyrannosaurus. They had been through more with Rainbow and Scootaloo than the raptors had. Blue was content to letting them have their fun, she and her sisters would get a chance after the race was over.

In the Everfree Forest, the pegasi were trying their best to pull ahead of the dinosaurs. Rainbow was amazed that Scootaloo was keeping pace with her now, but what truly amazed her was that the dinosaurs were able to match them. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus were going at speeds that allowed them to remain parallel to the surrogate siblings.

"You boys are pretty fast huh? What do you say we try to kick things up a notch?"

Rainbow and Scootaloo put on more speed, pulling ahead of the dinosaurs. In response, they put more power into their legs, trying to gain more ground and close the gap. With all the trees around them though, it was hard to gain ground without running into an obstacle and slowing them down. The dinosaurs couldn't close the gap until they breached the forest, and the flower plains were ahead of them. Both dinosaurs put their maximum effort into their sprints and reached their new speeds of forty-five miles per hour.

Rainbow was sure she and Scootaloo were going to win the race, until she saw T-Rex and Indominus pull ahead and gain ground on them. The cyan mare was stunned as she watched the massive bodies sprint past her and gain the lead. She turned her head to Scootaloo, who shrugged her shoulders like she had no idea. Rainbow Dash was giving her a look that screamed "you had a hoof in this, didn't you?" Both pegasi pushed themselves harder, trying to catch up to their speedy saviors.

The carnivores left the flower fields and dove back into the forest. Their bodies were pumping with adrenaline from the excitement of the race. It was such a thrill to be racing alongside the ponies they loved. When Rainbow and Scootaloo caught up again, it did feel like the family that Scootaloo had envisioned. The four of them racing together, pushing each other to new degrees, and enjoying the experience like a true family.

The finish line was within sight as they exited the forest. The pegasi and dinosaurs noticed that the raptors were cheering them on, having recovered from the exhausting run from before. The four of them put all the energy they had left into one final sprint. Scootaloo and Tyrannosaurus started to slightly fall behind, neither of them were quite used to such a long run. Indominus was still able to keep pace with Rainbow Dash, and was actually pulling ahead of her. With the finish line right in front of them, the group dove for it and crashed into the ground.

All of them were panting hard and couldn't catch their breath. The ecstatic energy had all but vanished from T-Rex and Indominus, who were just lying on the ground and breathing heavily. Scootaloo looked over to the raptors and tried to speak.

"Blue...who...won...first?"

The raptors all pointed to Rainbow Dash AND Indominus. Somehow, Indominus had gained enough ground to allow him to tie with Rainbow Dash. The rainbow mare was stunned, she couldn't believe that Indominus had tied with her. She was sure that she and Scootaloo had the race in the bag, yet the dinosaurs were continuing to surprise her. She slowly walked over to Scootaloo and scooped her into a hug.

"You've become quite the trooper Scootaloo. At this rate, you won't need to be around me anymore."

Scootaloo looked her surrogate sister dead in the eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, no matter how much of a flyer I become, I'll never be as great as you. I may be fast, but I owe it to you. You were the one that got me flying from the beginning, I've gotten this far because of you. I'll never discard you, you're my big sister I can't leave behind family."

"Aww Scootaloo, you're gonna get me all sappy again." Rainbow put Scootaloo on her back and walked over to Indominus. She put her hoof to his face and began to rub it across his scales. Indominus just looked at the siblings while he continued to breathe slowly.

"Even without wings, you and Tyrannosaurus overtook us on that race a few times. Indominus, you boys continue to surprise and amaze me. I just know we're going to be a great family." The hybrid turned towards Rainbow and nuzzled her softly. Tyrannosaurus and the raptors joined them, and the family group nuzzle was back again. Rainbow didn't mind all the attention, it just proved that the dinosaurs truly loved her and Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash didn't have too many ideas for bonding with the dinosaurs, but they didn't mind. It was all about being with their favorite ponies, regardless of what the idea was. They were perfectly fine with doing training or demonstrating their strengths to the siblings. To see Rainbow and Scootaloo's wowed looks brought such joy into their hearts. There didn't need to be anything special involved, just quality time with the ponies that would be their family in six months.

As the day drew to a close, Rainbow did have one special idea. She just wasn't sure if the dinosaurs would be up for it.

"Dinosaurs, before this day ends there is something I'd like to ask all of you." The dinosaurs leaned in to hear what Rainbow was going to say. Even Scootaloo was curious about what Rainbow had in mind. "I was wondering, if all of you would be up for a dinner with me and Scootaloo in Canterlot?"

Dinner, in Canterlot? The dinosaurs hadn't imagined that Rainbow Dash would ask them such an important question. Having a dinner with her and Scootaloo would be a good practice, for the day when they would be under the same roof as the pegasi. Scootaloo was taken aback just as much as the dinosaurs, she never expected the bold and confident mare she idolized to pop a question like dinner.

"Rainbow, are you sure about this? You've never talked about dinner before, so why now all of a sudden?"

"Well Scootaloo, if we're going to be a family, I think we need to know what it feels like to have dinner like a real family. Besides, when was the last time you're wretched excuses for parents ever took you out to dinner?"

That answer was immediately obvious.

"Never."

"So, don't you think you had a nice dinner with a proper family?"

"Absolutely," Scootaloo said while flinging her hooves around Rainbow in a thrilled hug.

"Alright everypony, let's make our way to the train station."

Being on a train was absolutely nerve-wracking for the dinosaurs. They felt so confined with barely any room to move about, and almost got thrown into a different seat. Scootaloo had to use every trick in the book to keep T-Rex from losing his mind. Rainbow had to keep on switching between both sides of the train to keep the raptors from crashing into the other passengers. Indominus had dug his claws into the seat in front of him and held his ground to keep still.

The nightmare ride seemed to go on forever, when the train finally came to a stop, the dinosaurs tumbled out of the train. They hoped that there would be some way to avoid any train trips in the future.

"Sorry about the rough ride guys, but it's the only way to get to Canterlot from Ponyville," Rainbow apologized.

The dinosaurs were just glad to finally have fresh air again, now they could move forward with their dinner.

Strolling through Canterlot was a little unnerving because ponies were giving the dinosaurs mixed reactions. The news of how they had defeated Black Death had reached Canterlot, and not every pony was ok with dinosaurs roaming around. While most of the ponies gave them warm greetings, others gave them cold stares and quiet, harsh words. Rainbow and Scootaloo were unsure of how the dinosaurs were handling all the mixed reactions. When they reached the restaurant Rainbow had in mind, every pony there was staring at them.

Rainbow and Scootaloo could feel the mix of kind and harsh looks that the ponies around them were giving their saviors. It made them both nervous, because if just one pony did something to anger the dinosaurs, Canterlot would have a bloodbath on its hooves. Thankfully, the dinosaurs' own stares were able to deter all the hateful gazes. Nopony would cross them after hearing how they had turned Black Death to powder, it would be like asking for a death wish.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had used the shrinking spell so their tails wouldn't smack into anything. They tried to avoid most of the stares and just focus on Rainbow and Scootaloo. Thankfully, the waitress was one of the many ponies that held great respect for the dinosaurs. She felt astounded when she found them waiting at a table. Rainbow Dash spoke up so that the waitress wouldn't just stand there all night.

"Didn't expect to see the Guardians here, did ya?"

"Um, uh, no I honestly never imagined they would be here. Are they here just to visit?"

"Not really, me and Scootaloo brought them along so we could have dinner together."

"Dinner!? You don't mean they're going to eat ponies, are they?"

The dinosaurs shook their heads to answer her question. Scootaloo followed up with her own response.

"They've been trying food besides meat lately. They've all grown quite fond of apple treats lately."

"Oh, well in that case, would they be up for having some of our apple pies?" The dinosaurs nodded their heads eagerly.

"Well I guess that settles that. I'll take a hay burger with the works, what'll you have Scootaloo?"

"I'll take a regular hay sandwich please."

"Coming right up, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes."

While the group waited for their meals, Scootaloo decided it was a good time to ask Rainbow a question that had been nagging at her.

"Rainbow Dash, what do you think Celestia has in mind for our saviors at the Gala?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to expect Scootaloo. She didn't give any indication as to what the surprise could be. All we know is that it'll be something all of us will like. What I'm looking forward to is when we can officially become your new family Scoot. I'm eager to see your biggest wish come true."

"So am I Rainbow Dash, it'll be great for all of us to be living together under one roof, don't you think so guys?"

The dinosaurs nodded in agreement, they had been secretly hoping that whatever happened at the Gala could make that happen. They missed being away from Rainbow and Scootaloo, being in the cave had gotten lonesome. It would've made their lives much more grand to be living in the cloudominium with their favorite ponies. Indominus was looking forward to it most, because he had the privilege of seeing the inside of Rainbow's home. Their attention was brought back when the waitress levitated their meals to them.

The dinosaurs had never seen such beautifully made pies. They looked so fine and well made that Applejack would've been jealous. Rainbow Dash was given a very tasty hay burger with everything, and Scootaloo got two hay sandwiches. Each of them got a glass of fancy cider to go with their meals.

"Enjoy your meals everypony."

"We will, and thanks."

The waitress left the family to be so they could enjoy their food. The raptors were savoring the taste of every bite, while Tyrannosaurus and Indominus tried to not eat all of their pies at once. The rexes were grateful that Rainbow and Scootaloo didn't give them grief on their eating habits. Neither pony judged them for it, and that made the dinosaurs feel more accepted with the surrogate siblings. The group ate in peace and just enjoyed each other's company under the starry Canterlot sky.

After dinner was finished and the meals had been payed for, Rainbow decided to take Scootaloo and the dinosaurs on a tour through Canterlot. Walking through the streets at night was a wonderful sight because all the lights in the shops were on. The dinosaurs marveled at the sight of the colorful shops, while one in particular caught Indominus's eyes. In the windows were necklaces and tons of shimmering jewelry. Something about the shining jewelry drew Indominus towards the shop and away from the rest of the group.

Scootaloo was the first one to notice the hybrid looking into the window.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, I think we've got one that's lagging behind." Rainbow turned around and saw Indominus looking into the jewelry shop.

Indominus was so preoccupied with looking at the jewelry that he didn't even notice Rainbow Dash walk alongside him.

"I see that the gems have caught your eye Indominus." The hybrid looked at Rainbow and nodded his head calmly. He was imagining how beautiful Rainbow Dash would look with one of those necklaces on. "I bet Rarity would love to show and tell you about all of the amazing jewels in this shop."

Rainbow Dash didn't know it, but she had given Indominus an incredible idea. He would ask Rarity not about the jewels or necklaces, but about rings. Indominus wanted to find the right one to give to Rainbow Dash when he would ask his big question. If anypony knew a thing or two about jewelry, it would be Rarity. As he turned away from the window, Indominus decided he would ask Rarity to help him on their next day of bonding with her.

After a smoother trip back to Ponyville on the train, the dinosaurs decided it was finally time to get some rest. They escorted Rainbow and Scootaloo back home and were ready to call it a night. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus stayed behind while the raptors went back to the cave so they could give their thanks to the pegasi. Rainbow and Scootaloo were wondering why the rexes hadn't gone back yet until the carnivores nuzzled them affectionately.

"Aw boys, you don't have to do this. We already know that you both love us," Scootaloo said while T-Rex nuzzled her.

"Yeah, ponies will start to think you two are mushy giants rather than tough carnivores," Rainbow said as Indominus nuzzled her.

Indominus broke away and carved out a message in the dirt. Rainbow was so curious that she tried to peak at what Indominus was writing, but T-Rex blocked her and shook his head. When Indominus was finished, Tyrannosaurus moved so the siblings could see what the hybrid had written. Their eyes grew wide and their mouths hung open as the moonlight shined down on Indominus's writing.

"It's our way of showing how much we love you. You girls brought us back, we owe you our lives. We want to be the family you both deserve."

The pegasi had a hoof to their mouths, they were too touched to find words. They could only look back at the rexes, who simply nodded their heads to confirm the truth behind the message. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus lowered their heads as Rainbow and Scootaloo ran up and hugged their scaly faces.

"You two are the greatest and kindest guardians I could ever ask for," Scootaloo said while nuzzling T-Rex.

"No matter what anypony says, you'll always be awesome to us," Rainbow added as she ran her hoof across Indominus's face.

The rexes licked their loved ones' faces one last time before they finally bid their farewells and went back into the forest. Indominus kept an eye on the pair until he saw them enter the house. On the way back to the cave, indominus couldn't help but imagine the look on Rainbow's face when she would see him at the spa waiting for her. His free day would be spent with some alone time with the pegasus he loved so much. Indominus couldn't wait for morning to come as he laid down with his surrogate brother and sisters.

Rainbow Dash was going to be in for one heck of a surprise. 


	37. Surprise Date

/-/  
/ Surprise Date/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

As the sunlight shined into the cave Sunday morning, Indominus knew that he had one heck of a day ahead of him. Even though it was a free day for the dinosaurs, Indominus had a mare to greet back at the spa. Thanks to Rarity, Indominus had a surprise date in store for Rainbow Dash. He would have one on one time with the pony that he loved so much. Though it was going to be a surprise, Indominus would have to beat Rainbow Dash to the spa.

He slowly got up, trying not to disturb his friends. He had to tiptoe around Tyrannosaurus to prevent him from waking the fellow rex king. He had almost made it out of the cave, when he heard T-Rex rumble. The dinosaur was giving him a look and a smile that told Indominus "have fun and enjoy your time today." Indominus nodded his head and made his way towards Ponyville.

Once Ponyville was in sight beyond the trees, Indominus had to think about how he was going to get to the spa without attracting attention. If ponies saw him walking through Ponyville, it would give him away and the surprise would be ruined. So Indominus shrunk himself down and used his camouflage to blend in with his surroundings. Normally for Indominus, blending in with his surroundings was easy. Walking through Ponyville however, was more taxing on his abilities.

He had to find a way to blend both sides of his body with the buildings and whatnot that were on either side of him. It was far more difficult for him to sneak around Ponyville than to just walk about normally. Indominus had to use every alley he came across to get a break from tirelessly using the camouflage. After what seemed like an eternity of sneaking around ponies, Indominus reached the spa. He was also relieved that Rainbow Dash wasn't in sight yet, so he went inside and was amazed by the greeting he received.

As soon as Indominus stepped inside the spa he was greeted by Aloe and the staff. They were all eager and happy to see him.

"Indominus, it's wonderful to see you again," Aloe said to the hybrid. Indominus nodded his head in agreement. "You got here about fifteen minutes before Miss Dash, so you'll get to surprise her as planned. We'll do everything we can to give you two plenty of quality time together." Indominus licked Aloe's face in delight and made himself comfy on one of the couches.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Indominus heard the door knob of the spa moving. He camouflaged his skin to the color of the couch and froze in place. When Rainbow Dash walked into the spa, Indominus felt his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He never felt nervous when he was with her and the others, but being alone for the first time made the hybrid so anxious. He was actually going to get quality time with the pony he had kissed only a few weeks ago.

"Ah Miss Dash, you're here for your usual?"

"Yes I am. I can't wait to take a load off."

"Oh, it seems you will be having somepony joining you this time." Aloe said that as a sign for Indominus to greet Rainbow Dash.

He tried to hide his nervousness as he silently walked until he was behind Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't schedule for anypony to join me."

"Well, he's here now, so you might want to greet him. He's been looking forward to this for quite some time."

Rainbow Dash turned around to see who Aloe was talking about. Her eyes widened when she saw Indominus standing behind her. He bent down and gently nuzzled her face, which caused Rainbow to blush a bright shade of red. The spa ponies were silently squealing at the touching sight taking place.

"Your friends put him down for the same thing as you, so why don't we get you two lovebirds settled for a day of relaxation?"

Rainbow broke out of her stunned gaze and spoke to Indominus.

"Indominus, are you sure you want to go through with this?" The hybrid nodded his head slowly, he wanted this time with Rainbow Dash so much.

Aloe guided the couple through the curtains and towards the back. Without too many ponies being around, the staff could watch the bonding between Rainbow Dash and Indominus. All of them were so curious after they had seen how Indominus had acted whenever Rainbow's name got brought up. When the two lovebirds got comfy on the chairs, the staff could see the joyful look in Indominus's eyes while he stared at Rainbow Dash. All the love and joy in the world seemed to lurk behind those crimson slit pupils.

Rainbow Dash's usual was a pampered muscle massage and an indulgent hooficure. Indominus didn't mind the treatment, he even enjoyed the feeling of being pampered and having his muscles massaged. The staff even moved his chair so that he was right next to Rainbow, so they could enjoy each other's company more. He just enjoyed being so close to Rainbow Dash during the treatment, she on the other hoof, was having difficulty starting a conversation with the hybrid. His arrival had caught her off guard and made it tough to find the right words for such a rare moment.

"Indominus, did you really want to go through another day at the spa just to be with me?" Indominus nodded and gently licked Rainbow's face, the spa ponies giggled at the sight.

"He seems pretty attached to you, how did he become so fond of you Miss Dash?" That was a subject Rainbow had been meaning to tell the staff and Indominus.

"Truth is, he was fond of my surrogate sister Scootaloo. He and Tyrannosaurus were asked to be her guardians by Princess Luna, and they bonded with her quite a bit over the last few months."

Rainbow looked into Indominus's eyes while she was answering the staff's question.

"Somehow, this big lug saw me looking after Scootaloo, and he started developing feelings for me, isn't that right Indominus?" The hybrid simply nodded and allowed Rainbow Dash to continue. "One night, he helped me fight against her awful parents and we bonded during the brawl. His devotion and bravery was so admirable I felt drawn to him. Nopony has ever been able to capture my adoration or win my heart, yet he managed to accomplish both during that night."

Indominus gave Rainbow Dash a very warm smile and a content look in his eyes. It wasn't from the massage though, Indominus was showing how happy he was from hearing Rainbow Dash praise him. He reached over with one of his arms and laid it down on Rainbow's free hoof. The staff were struggling to hide their squeals from seeing Indominus's kind gestures.

"No other stallion or colt has ever held a place in your heart Miss Dash?"

"Well, there was one of the Wonderbolts, his name was Soarin." Upon hearing this, Indominus wondered if Rainbow Dash held somepony else in such regard. "He however, could never match up to you Indominus," the hybrid's face relaxed as Rainbow dispelled any doubts in his mind. "He always got himself in trouble and had to be rescued by me half the time. You on the other hoof, have put your life on the line for me and Scootaloo and always saved us from danger."

"Then came the day when he and Tyrannosaurus fought Black Death. Both of them got killed during the fight, and it broke my heart as well as Scootaloo's. We got so furious that we both performed Sonic Rainbooms and started pounding away at that monster. He got the better of us, but our Rainbooms brought the dinosaurs back and gave them a second chance. They ended the battle when all of us destroyed Black Death in front of Ponyville."

"That was quite a show," said one of the staff. "Then afterwards, you had your special moment with Indominus, did you not?"

Rainbow started blushing again as she remembered what Indominus had done. Yet she still continued to tell the story.

"Yeah, Scootaloo told me that it would be the only appropriate time for me to tell him, so I swallowed my pride and began confessing. Yet somehow, he knew what I was going to say, and stopped me before I could tell him everything."

"Then he kissed you in the most passionate way ever," said another staff member, finishing Rainbow's line.

"Yeah, he did. I'm not much for romance, but he left such a tremendous impression on me that I couldn't let it go. I enjoyed that kiss with Indominus more that I thought." She wrapped her hoof around Indominus's hand and looked into his eyes as she continued. "Indominus, I honestly can't imagine being with anypony else right now. I will never choose any colt or stallion over you, they will never be able to compete with the dedication and loyalty you have shown."

The staff watched with baited breath as Indominus began to inch his face closer to Rainbow's. They even stopped the massages when Indominus was right next to Rainbow Dash. All went quiet as Indominus kissed Rainbow Dash on the cheek. The spa ponies were in shock, they didn't think they would ever see Indominus show Rainbow Dash such affection.

"Wow, what a kind and gentle dinosaur," was all that one of the staff could say.

"He really does love her, they make such a cute couple."

"Aww Indominus, for a dinosaur you have the kindest heart. Fluttershy would be proud if she saw you," Rainbow said before she nuzzled against Indominus's face.

After Indominus's touching display, the staff moved on to the indulgent hooficure. Indominus didn't mind the hooficure, he was solely focused on being with the pony he had grown to love. After the hooficure had ended, Rainbow was ready to head out when Aloe stopped her.

"Miss Dash, why don't you stay for a complimentary bath, free of charge?" Rainbow thought about it and was about to refuse when she realized what Aloe was trying to do.

"It'll be completely free."

"Yes, just as long as you share it with Indominus."

"Alright, Indominus, care to join me for a relaxing soak?" The hybrid eagerly nodded his head and followed Rainbow up the steps that led to the bath.

Indominus and Rainbow could feel the heat building in their bodies as they got into the water. It was the closest the two of them had gotten since Indominus had kissed Rainbow in front of Ponyville. Being in such close proximity made their temperatures sky rocket, but it was from their own nervousness, not the water. The staff had left the room, but were peeking out from behind the curtains because their curiosity had gotten the better of them. They wanted to see more romantic moments between Rainbow Dash and Indominus.

Indominus coiled his body around Rainbow Dash like a dragon guarding it's treasure. She nuzzled against his face and ran a hoof across his scales. Rainbow could still see the kind spirit behind his eyes, the same kind spirit she had seen during their fight against Sheer Cold and Spoiled Rotten. Rainbow decided she needed to show Indominus how much he meant to her.

"Indominus, I know I've told you how much you and the dinosaurs mean to me and Scootaloo, but it's time I finally showed you."

Indominus perked his head up, but felt his heart stop when Rainbow put both her front hooves to his face and brought him down. He then heard her speaking in a calm and truly sweet tone.

"Come here Indominus, I want to show you how much you really mean to me."

The hybrid couldn't prepare himself as Rainbow Dash kissed him. He felt his temperature rise like lava and energy surging throughout his body. Indominus slowly closed his eyes as he kissed Rainbow Dash back. The two lovebirds kept kissing each other passionately in the water, Indominus pulled Rainbow closer to his body as he continued to return her affection. He gently held her body as they floated through the water, Rainbow continued to run her hooves across Indominus's face with each kiss.

The staff were overcome with emotion, their eyes were tearing up at the scene before them. Never had they seen such powerful love before, Aloe was overtaken by how much Rainbow and Indominus loved each other. She would have to thank Rarity later for helping give those two their time to show their feelings. It was the most beautiful moment any of the spa ponies had ever seen. They walked away from the curtains so the two lovebirds could have their quality time.

After an hour had gone by, Aloe quietly walked back into the room to see how the new couple was doing. When she walked up the steps and looked into the bath, she found a heart warming sight. Indominus and Rainbow were both sleeping in each others arms. Rainbow was nuzzled perfectly against Indominus's face while he had an arm around her body. They both had content smiles on their faces, like they had spent the most amazing time together. Aloe had to use a ton of self control so she wouldn't burst into tears at the touching sight.

"Miss Dash?" Rainbow Dash slowly stirred from the comfort of sleep and woke up to see where she was. She then looked up to see Aloe looking down at her. "Did you enjoy your time with Indominus?"

"I love him so much, he cares about me just like he cares about Scootaloo. I can't wait until all of us become the ultimate family." Rainbow ran a hoof across Indominus's scaly face, trying to wake him up. He fluttered his eyes open to see the amazing rainbow mare snuggled against him. He released his embrace on Rainbow Dash and they walked out of the bath and down the steps.

The staff quickly dried them off and the couple made their way back towards the entrance to the spa. Rainbow was paying for the treatments while Indominus was receiving praise from the rest of the staff.

"Thank you for giving us this rare chance," Rainbow said to Aloe.

"Don't thank just me, thank your friends. They are the ones who set this up and made it possible. We just gave you two some much needed time together."

"Before you go Miss Dash, we have a request to ask you."

"Sure, what's the request?"

"Could you and Indominus kiss one time for us?"

The two exchanged looks between each other, then Rainbow Dash said "one little kiss won't hurt, right Indominus?" The hybrid winked at her in response.

The entire staff gathered to watch the spectacle take place in front of them. Indominus and Rainbow gave each other dreamy stares as they brought their faces closer. The two of them closed their eyes as they locked lips and kissed again. The spa ponies were squealing in delight and giving shouts of approval to the new couple. After a few minutes, Rainbow and Indominus broke away from their long kiss.

"You two lovebirds enjoy the rest of the day," Aloe said as Rainbow and Indominus left the spa.

Once they were out of the building, Indominus returned to his normal size. He was grateful that he didn't have to sneak around anymore, or use the camouflage. Rainbow flew up to his face so she could give her thanks for the awesome time.

"Indominus, that was an incredible time we shared in the spa." The hybrid nodded happily and noticed that Rainbow was still blushing and acting nervous. He had never seen her so bashful before. "I know that it's supposed to be a free day for you, but I was wondering if you...would like to, um...go out with me on a date?"

Indominus's eyes widened and he bellowed a happy roar into the sky. The ponies around him were startled by the sudden roar. Rainbow could see the sheer delight in his eyes as he looked back at her.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Indominus eagerly nodded his head and licked Rainbow's face multiple times. After he was done, Rainbow flew back to the ground and extended a wing for Indominus. The hybrid shrank back down to his smaller size, and gently held Rainbow's wing in his claws. They walked down the streets of Ponyville looking like a true couple.

Unknown to Rainbow and Indominus, there were a few ponies that were spying on them. Rarity had gotten the word out to the others, and they had been watching the couple ever since Indominus entered the spa. The Crusaders had even tagged along, because they wanted to see the new couple together too. After they saw the way Indominus held Rainbow's wing, Pinkie, Rarity and Twilight were struggling to keep their squeals under control.

"He held her wing! He held her wing!" Twilight kept repeating the same thing.

"Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh! They're going on a date!"

"Who would've thought that Indominus could be such a gentlecolt."

"Something remarkable must've happened at the spa for Rainbow to ask him out."

"To think, my surrogate sister and one of my saviors, are going out on a date. Now this is going to be a family to remember," Scootaloo said as she watched Rainbow and Indominus walk off.

"Come on girls, we need to get moving or we're gonna lose them."

The rest of the Mane Six and the CMC followed after the new couple, staying hidden amongst the buildings so they wouldn't be seen. Each pony eager on what Rainbow and Indominus would do on their first date.

The first thing the new couple decided on was getting some lunch. Since Indominus's diet was limited, Rainbow had no problem going to Sugarcube Corner to pick up some of his food first, then going to the restaurant she wanted. The owners didn't mind that Indominus brought his own food, they even brought out drinks for him and Rainbow to share. The pegasus and dinosaur ate in peace, completely unaware of the other patrons that were watching the two enjoying lunch.

"You know, Indominus, this is the first date I've ever been on." Indominus's eyes went wide as he was in the middle of eating a few fritters. Then he remembered that Rainbow had said no colt had won her heart before, that was probably why she hadn't been on a date before. He still looked perplexed so Rainbow decided to explain further. "I know I said that no colt caught my heart like you, but there were some that wanted to date me for their own personal gain and filthy reasons."

Indominus put one of his clawed hands on Rainbow's hoof to show his concern.

"Oh don't worry Indominus. They tried, but I always kicked them to the curb each time. None of those colts ever messed with me again. You're the only one that's caught my eye." She took the hand that Indominus had placed on her and held it with both hoofs. "There is not another colt in this world that can compare to you." She gently kissed Indominus's hand and it caused a slight blush from the hybrid himself.

In one of the alleys by the restaurant, the Mane Six were covering their mouths to hide their reactions.

"Ah've never seen Rainbow Dash be so bold and girly before," Applejack said.

"She truly did fall in love with him over the course of the last few months," Rarity added.

"I wonder how the Wonderbolts would react if they ever found about this," said Twilight.

"Well, let's just hope that Soarin doesn't find out, or it'll turn ugly really fast," said Fluttershy.

"I bet Indominus would mop the floor with him," Scootaloo answered.

"Hush girls, we're missing the moment between them," Pinkie interrupted.

The couple had finished their meal and were on the move again. The Mane Six followed after them, eager for where they would go next.

"Alright Indominus, is there anything you have in mind?" The hybrid did some thinking for a while, he wasn't sure what he could do for a date with Rainbow Dash. Then a brilliant thought occurred to him.

He returned to his regular size, motioned for Rainbow Dash to follow him and they took off into the Everfree Forest. The Mane Six got left behind real quick, none of them could keep up with Indominus's speed. Twilight and Fluttershy went airborne and tried to spot Indominus from the sky. They found him heading deep into the forest with Rainbow Dash alongside him. That's when Twilight realized what Indominus had planned.

"Uh Fluttershy, I think we better wait for them to leave the forest."

"But why?" Twilight whispered into Fluttershy's ear what Indominus was planning, and her face went pale.

"Oh, yeah, I think we'll just sit this one out."

Fluttershy went back towards the group while Twilight kept a vigil on Indominus, so she could notify everypony when they left the forest.

The further Indominus went into the forest, the more curious Rainbow Dash became. She had no idea what the hybrid was looking for. He seemed to be sniffing and scanning the area for something. She was about to ask when Indominus stopped and moved into some thick foliage. Rainbow ducked into the foliage herself and tried to spot what had gotten Indominus's attention. That's when she saw it in a clearing ahead of them.

Three manticores were in a clearing about a few hundred yards ahead of them. Rainbow looked at Indominus with wonder in her eyes.

"You brought me out here to show me one of your hunts?" She whispered in a hushed tone so that the manticores wouldn't be alerted. Indominus nodded slowly and quietly carved a message into the dirt.

" _Watch closely, I'm going to show you how tough and powerful I am when I hunt._ "

Rainbow flew up into the tree tops as Indominus camouflaged his skin and began to stalk the manticores. It was the same as his first hunt, only he didn't have Tyrannosaurus with him this time. Indominus had the spotlight, he was going to put on a hunt for Rainbow Dash, and he was going to make it a good one. Just like the last hunt, neither of the manticores could detect Indominus and that gave him the advantage. One of them backed up too close to where Indominus had hidden himself, and the hybrid made his move.

Without uttering a sound, Indominus lunged forward and crushed the bones in the manticore's neck. The creature went limp and fell over, instantly dead from the attack. The remaining manticores were alerted and got startled when Indominus burst from the trees, roaring at the peak of his voice. The frightened manticores turned tail and began to flee. Indominus took off after them with Rainbow alongside him and the chase was on.

Indominus easily closed the gap between himself and the fleeing manticores. Rainbow could see the savage delight in his eyes during the chase. Indominus was in his element, a predator hunting down prey and enjoying every minute of it. He clamped his jaws down on the head of the closest manticore, and in one swift motion, he tore the head off and tossed it aside. The head rolled to the side while the body spilled out huge amounts of blood.

Indominus ran past the bleeding carcass and hurried to catch the last manticore. Rainbow decided to get in on the fun herself and flew ahead of Indominus. She caught up with the manticore and rammed him across the face. The surprise attack caused the manticore to lose his footing and he crashed to the ground. With the manticore disoriented, Rainbow pulled ahead, turned around and zoomed back towards the creature at great speeds.

Indominus realized what Rainbow was doing and got excited as he got closer to the dazed manticore. Rainbow Dash rammed the manticore straight in the gut, and the impact sent him flying backwards. Indominus let out an excited roar as he dove for the reeling manticore. He caught the helpless prey in his jaws, shook it like a torn up chew toy, ripped the head off, tossed it in the air and crunched it in his jaws. Rainbow looked at Indominus in amazement as the hybrid bellowed a victory roar into the forest.

"That...was...so...awesome! Indominus, that was the coolest thing I've seen by far."

The hybrid nuzzled Rainbow's face gently, he was thrilled that she had enjoyed one of his hunts. Rainbow didn't even mind the blood streaming down his mouth. With joy and happiness coursing through him, Indominus carried the bleeding corpses back to where he had killed the first manticore. He was about to feast when he and Rainbow Dash heard thunderous footsteps heading their way. Indominus was ready to protect Rainbow when he saw a familiar face walk in through the trees.

"Tyrannosaurus, Blue, girls, what are you guys doing here?"

The other dinosaurs had been drawn to the area by Indominus's roars. They had watched him hunt down the manticores and had seen Rainbow help him in taking down the last one. Tyrannosaurus walked over and nuzzled his scaly hybrid brother, it was a show of praise for how well he had done on his own. The rexes noticed Blue and her sisters looking at them and the dead bodies in eagerness. Indominus understood what they wanted and told them they could eat one of the manticores.

The dinosaurs were all set to feast, but all of them looked at Rainbow Dash with uncertain eyes. Rainbow appreciated their thoughtfulness on the matter, and quickly eased their worries.

"Don't worry guys, I saw plenty of blood during our battle with Black Death. I can take watching all of you eating, so go ahead and gorge."

Once Rainbow gave her approval, the carnivores began to devour the dead manticores. Throughout all the feasting Rainbow didn't flinch once, not even when it came to the bleeding intestines dangling from the dinosaurs' jaws. Out of all the ponies the dinosaurs had met, Rainbow and Scootaloo were definitely the most accepting of their true nature. Any other pony would've been frightened for their lives and gone running. The dinosaurs had been paired with the right ponies to be their family.  
Once their stomachs were full and Indominus had cleaned the blood from his mouth, he and Rainbow bid their farewells to Tyrannosaurus and the raptor squad. Tyrannosaurus had noticed how content Rainbow and Indominus had been before he left, and that told him they were having a swell time together. Rainbow knew the perfect place she wanted to take Indominus next and guided him out of the forest. She led the hybrid to the flower plains that they had raced through the day before. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her temperature was rising as Rainbow prepared herself.

Twilight and the others had spotted them from the tree line and were wondering what Rainbow Dash was going to do. They then heard her talking in a nervous and shaky tone.

"Indominus, could you shrink down for a minute? There's something I've gotta tell you."

The hybrid was a little confused as he shrunk back down once again. Rainbow Dash seemed more nervous than ever before, like she was afraid to make her next move.

"What are you planning Rainbow Dash," Twilight said to herself as she watched the nervous pegasus.

Then something happened that nopony saw coming.

Rainbow Dash suddenly flung herself at Indominus and the two of them went rolling over the other across the flower field. After a few tumbles, Indominus ended up on top of Rainbow Dash and just stared down at her. She looked so mesmerizing laying in the field of flowers, then she asked him something the hybrid had only dreamed of.

"Kiss me Indominus."

Both pegasus and dinosaur gave into their instinctive impulses as Indominus laid his body on Rainbow's and they began kissing each other with emotion and passion. The Mane Six were freaking out and going crazy from the tree line. Pinkie had passed out from an overload of emotions, Fluttershy was hopping all over the forest in a giddy frenzy. Applejack and Rarity were tearing up from the beautiful sight, Twilight was squealing like a fan meeting her idol for the first time. The CMC all had wide smiles and gleaming eyes, except for Scootaloo.

She was crying tears of happiness with the biggest grin out of all the ponies. It brought such overwhelming happiness to her to see her idol and one of her saviors being so much in love. There was no doubt that Indominus had broken through to Rainbow's heart on that fateful night. Now he was kissing the pony he loved with so much passion, and she was being overwhelmed by an emotion she never thought she would experience. Both of them had found the love that they had never known for so many years.

After a whopping ten minutes of making out, Indominus and Rainbow finally took a break. They just stared dreamily into each other's eyes while running their hoofs and claws across one another's faces.

"You are...so amazing, Indominus," Rainbow said in-between breaths.

The hybrid licked her face and then began to inch his way down Rainbow's body. Rainbow let out a soft moan as Indominus dragged his tongue along her body. She felt her body heating up immensely and couldn't keep herself from moaning each time she felt Indominus's rough tongue caress her body. The rough edges of his tongue sent waves of blissful energy throughout Rainbow's body every time he ran it across her. He was giving her absolute bliss and pleasure at the same time, and Rainbow felt like she was in paradise.

Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy had to cover the fillies' eyes when they saw what Indominus was doing. That was a display that young ponies were not meant to see. None of them expected Indominus to have such an instinct or behavior within himself. Twilight felt steam escaping her ears as she continued to watch and hear Rainbow's moans. Her eyes shrunk in shock as she watched Indominus move his head towards the one zone nopony ever went.

"OH NO. He's heading for the forbidden zone."

"WHAT!?" The Mane Six looked on, terrified of what Indominus was going to do.

Indominus was about to head to the forbidden zone when Rainbow stopped him.

"Wait...Indominus...we...can't do that...just yet." Her breath was incredibly shaky from the bliss she had received, and she had a dark red blush on her cheeks.

Indominus stopped himself in time and brought his head back up to hers.

"We can't...do that...until we become a family." Rainbow needed a few minutes to catch her breath, and Indominus was respectful of that. She took a wing and ran the feathers along Indominus's face as she continued. "I know you're eager for that sort of thing, but it's just too soon. I have Scootaloo to think about, and doing this now would be considered betraying her. I hope you understand, it has nothing to do with you."

Indominus took one of his claws and carved out a response. Rainbow turned on her side so she could read it.

"I understand. I didn't mean to rush things. I can wait until all of us become the family she deserves."

"Thank you for being so understanding Indominus," Rainbow said softly as she kissed the hybrid on the snout. The lovebirds held each other in a loving embrace and just rested in the flower field.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried he was going to do something beyond intimate," Rarity said.

"I didn't know Indominus felt THAT strongly about Rainbow Dash," said Twilight.

"Well it's a good thing he has restraint, otherwise we all might've seen somethin' we shouldn't have," Applejack added.

"But you do know what this means, right girls?" The CMC were the only ones that were stumped, so Fluttershy whispered the most censored version she could think of. They nearly blurted out their response, but Pinkie managed to hush their voices.

"Indominus wants to mate with Rainbow Dash!?" Scootaloo was taken aback, if Indominus mated with Rainbow then she would have another filly to care for. One that might take Scootaloo's place, luckily both Indominus and Rainbow put her before their own desires. They could never replace the filly that was the sole reason for their romance in the first place.

The rest of their surprise date was spent relaxing in the flower field. Rainbow just enjoyed being held in Indominus's comforting claws, something she would only ever admit to Scootaloo and nopony else. He was everything she could ever want in her special somepony, Indominus was tough, strong and powerful. Yet he was also caring, concerning and understanding for others. He and Tyrannosaurus would do an excellent job at being a family for Scootaloo.

Twilight had one grand idea that could complete the day for the couple. However, in order to make it work, she would need the support pf every pony in Ponyville. She and the others left to tell everypony of her plan while Scootaloo kept watch over her sister and savior. It was so heart warming for the young filly to see such a peaceful picture.

By the time Twilight and the others returned, the sun was getting close to setting. Twilight and Scootaloo flew over to the resting couple to get their attention.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, have you been enjoying your day with Indominus," Twilight asked.

"Oh it's been an amazing day Twilight, I never thought he could be so thoughtful and kind."

"You two look like a great couple," Scootaloo teased.

"Yeah Scoot, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I owe it to you for making this possible, you're the best little sister a pony could ask for."

Indominus motioned for Scootaloo to join them, and the filly welcomed the embrace from him and Rainbow. Being held by Rainbow and Indominus made them seem like a mother and father in Scootaloo's eyes.

"Well Rainbow, I have one surprise that is waiting for you and Indominus, if you both are up for it."

The cyan mare looked into the eyes of the hybrid.

"What do you think Indominus, up for seeing what Twilight has in mind for us?" The dinosaur nodded his head and got back up on his feet.

Rainbow and Scootaloo flew around Indominus as he returned to his normal size. Rainbow and Indominus followed Twilight as she filled Scootaloo in on the plan. The pair could hear Scootaloo giggling when Twilight had finished telling her all the details. Neither of them knew what Twilight had planned as she led them through a forest path. They could hear ponies talking as they neared the end of the path. When they reached the end of the path past the forest, Indominus and Rainbow were surprised by what was waiting for them.

They found ponies from Ponyville waiting around a river that had a large leaf sitting in it. The moment they saw Rainbow and Indominus, they all began cheering and applauding the couple.

"Twilight, what's all this," Rainbow asked.

"This is a river ride for you and Indominus, sort of a closure on your date. I asked everypony to help make it possible, the rest are further along the river."

"You put this together for us Twilight?"

"You can thank me afterwards Rainbow, right now you and Indominus have a river ride to enjoy."

Indominus shrunk himself down, applied the lightweight spell and joined Rainbow Dash on the leaf boat. The river ride went through the forest for the first part of their adventure, then they heard Twilight's voice amongst the trees.

"Alright you two, this ride is going to take you both to a special place in your hearts, called Upendi."

The foliage on the path parted ways, revealing an amazing sight that left Rainbow and Indominus stunned.

In front of them was a beautiful scenery with lush greenery, waterfalls all around them, flowers decorating every plant along the river. The setting sun and rising stars helped capture the atmosphere perfectly. It was a mixture of a jungle and grassy plains environment. Rainbow and Indominus noticed ponies from Ponyville dancing along the river to a strange music that started out of nowhere. Then Twilight appeared in front of them and began to sing as they continued along the river.

 _There's a place where the crazy moon Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom Will carry you away_

 _Where the animals swing from the jungle vines And ponies rhumba in a conga line And the pink flamingos are intertwined As the stars come out to play_

Fluttershy took over with the singing and handed out passion fruit to Rainbow and Indominus. Indominus tried the fruit, since he didn't want to be rude on the ride, and he actually enjoyed it. Ponies were singing with Fluttershy and dancing in conga lines along the length of the river. Rainbow was amazed at the amount of work that her friends were putting into the ride. Just as the couple went over a small waterfall, Fluttershy put a heart shaped leaf over Indominus's head.

The hybrid tore off the leaf, he didn't want to be decorated during his time with Rainbow Dash.

"Not much for the really frilly stuff huh?" Indominus shook his head.

"Heads up you two, you're about to take a plunge," Twilight said.

Ahead of the couple was a huge drop that connected with the river below. Indominus and Rainbow jumped off the leaf boat and took a deep plunge toward the river below. On the way down, Fluttershy continued singing to them. Twilight positioned the leaf boat as Rainbow and Indominus came down so they landed back in it. Both were laughing from the thrill of the jump, and having a blast.

 _In Upendi Where the passion fruit grow sweet And it's so divine that you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet_

 _In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two to make it true Your heart will take you there_

The river part ended when Indominus and Rainbow were swept into the sky by a water geyser. Beneath them ponies were dancing in a long conga line and taking a massive, long water slide that curved down a huge hill and led to a giant pool. Rainbow could see her friends near the back of the conga line, Twilight motioned for them to join the group. So the couple jumped off the leaf boat, hit the water and joined the conga line. Rainbow joined in the singing as she and Indominus danced with the conga line.

The ponies went down the water slide in pairs of two, so Indominus and Rainbow held each other as they went down on their backs. As they went down the enormous slide, their speed was building and making the pool appear that much closer.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted as they neared the bottom of the slide. Indominus answered with a loud, excited roar as he and Rainbow collided with the pool. Their splash drenched most of the ponies around the pool, but they were both giggling and laughing when they resurfaced.

Rainbow and Indominus shook themselves dry just as Twilight and her friends approached.

"So what did you think of the ride?" Rainbow had only one thing to say.

"Come here girls." The Mane Six and CMC all shared a big group hug. Scootaloo always managed to find the closest spot when it came to hugging Rainbow Dash. "I love you guys, I can't thank you enough for doing this for us."

Indominus got his turn with the group hug and found himself overwhelmed with all the affection. Now he knew how Rainbow Dash felt whenever she had a group hug. Everypony from Ponyville applauded Indominus and Rainbow Dash, and the couple thanked them all for their effort.

Later everypony returned to their homes and Indominus was giving his last thanks to Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo watched the display from one of the windows of the cloudominium, managing to hear what Rainbow was saying as she and Indominus nuzzled each other.

"Good night, my proud and strong savior." Indominus carved out his own response in the ground.

" _Sleep well, my loyal and fearless warrior._ "

They shared one last kiss before they finally went their separate ways for the night. When Rainbow walked into the house, Scootaloo had to ask the obvious question.

"So, today turned out pretty good didn't it?" Rainbow had the most relaxed, happy look in her eyes as she responded.

"Scootaloo, all I have to say is, I can't wait for your saviors to join us so we can be, the family of a lifetime." Scootaloo followed after her love struck idol as they got ready for bed.

Back at the cave, Tyrannosaurus and the raptors spotted Indominus, looking more relaxed than ever before. He had the most content stare as he laid down next to T-Rex. Blue and her sisters snuggled around Indominus and Tyrannosaurus nuzzled him gently. They were glad Indominus had such an incredible day. All of them couldn't wait for the gala, cause they would finally be with the ponies they loved, especially Indominus and Tyrannosaurus.


	38. Preparing for the Gala

/-/  
/ Preparing for the Gala/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

After the first week of bonding had passed for the dinosaurs, Indominus got started on his personal mission. Over the course of the first month, he informed the others of Rainbow's wish for him and the other dinosaurs to live under the same roof as her. The rest of the Mane Six agreed to find a way to incorporate Indominus's mission into their bonding. Now that they knew about Rainbow and Indominus's wishes, it was time to start preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala.

Fluttershy spent her time with the dinosaurs teaching them how to sing, even if they couldn't talk. Somehow she knew that Indominus would find a way to convey his love to Rainbow Dash, so she wanted him to learn a song for it. If for any reason Indominus couldn't do it, she would translate for him. Singing was not something that the dinosaurs had a whole lot of experience in. To the animals around them, their singing sounded like a bunch of synchronized, jumbled roars.

To Fluttershy though, she could always hear what their voices really sounded like. The raptors had strong and fierce voices when they sang. Like they were speaking their minds and showing the world who they were. Indominus and Tyrannosaurus had deep, powerful voices that could move a pony to their core. It felt unfair to Fluttershy that Rainbow couldn't hear how amazing her hybrid boyfriend sounded, but she hoped that the Gala would change all that.

She also had to teach Indominus something he didn't think he would ever have to learn: the art of cooking. If Indominus was going to be living with Rainbow Dash, he would have to help her with meals. Meat wouldn't always be an option, and Indominus would have to open his diet to other possibilities. Plus he found out that Rainbow Dash didn't know much about cooking, so it would be a way that he could provide for her. Fluttershy showed Indominus the basics of preparing a meal, and his intelligence allowed him to understand the concept. The dinosaurs were going to have their claws full with having to learn so much before the Gala.

Twilight had her own lessons to deal out. She had to teach T-Rex and the raptors how to use the cloud walking spell that she gave to Indominus. For them it was a lot more difficult, none of the raptors nor T-Rex could effectively use the spell at will. They would have to practice multiple times, trying to get the feel of using the spell and walking on clouds. Tyrannosaurus and the raptors would have plenty of time to practice the spell until they got it right. Indominus on the other hoof, had something more important to worry about.

It was something Twilight had to look up and study before she could teach him: the fine art of proposing. If Indominus was going to make Rainbow Dash his girl for life, he had to learn all the proper procedures and words to use. That meant he had to get down on one knee, hold out his claws like he was presenting her with a ring, the works. Even though she couldn't understand Indominus, Twilight was sure his soft growls were the proper words for the proposal. The hybrid never imagined that proposing could be so much work, but it was all going to be worth it when the Gala came around.

Pinkie ran into trouble teaching the dinosaurs how to dance. Their moves were sloppy and all over the place. Blue and her sisters would often trip over their own claws and crash into each other. Tyrannosaurus couldn't keep his balance with the dance moves and fell over many times. Indominus looked like an uncoordinated pony whenever he tried to keep up with Pinkie Pie. If there was one thing the dinosaurs would need six months to master, it was dancing.

For Indominus, he would have to learn to dance properly so that he could sweep Rainbow off her hoofs. Pinkie noticed how down Indominus looked after he had messed up and tripped on his arms.

"Don't feel bad Indominus, this isn't something you'll master in a day. It's something you, T-Rex and the raptors have never dealt with in your lives. You just have to keep practicing and you'll get better. Besides, Rainbow and Scootaloo will still love all of you regardless."

Indominus appreciated Pinkie's kind words, and it gave him the determination to keep practicing. He wanted to be at least decent when it came to dancing, after he heard how you have to dance at the Gala. Indominus wanted to look good in front of Rainbow Dash, not stumbling like a clumsy fool.

Rarity had a special task in mind for Indominus, she was going to teach him how to slow dance. It was an easier form of dancing to learn, and it would allow him to be real close to Rainbow Dash. Indominus caught on and easily picked up how to slow dance, before long he was able to perfectly nail the important art. Tyrannosaurus wanted to learn too because he secretly wanted to slow dance with Scootaloo at the Gala. However, she would have to be near his size in order for it to work, if only the power they had during the fight could've stayed with the pegasi.

Indominus told T-Rex that he would pass on the lessons from Rarity so that the both of them could dance with the ponies they loved. It thrilled Tyrannosaurus to think about getting to be close with Scootaloo at the Gala. He would finally know how Indominus felt whenever he got close to Rainbow Dash. The rexes were going to have the night of their lives alright.

Indominus did get the chance to ask Rarity the question he had had ever since his dinner in Canterlot. He got Rarity's attention during their dance lesson and carved out his question.

" _I have a favor to ask of you Rarity._ "

"What is your favor Indominus?"

" _Would you help me find a wedding ring for Rainbow Dash?_ " Rarity's eyes began misting up as she read Indominus's request.

"Oh darling, I would be glad to help you find a ring for Dashie. Is there any place you would like to look?"

" _Canterlot._ "

"Oh my! I would love to take you there, but can you wait until next week? I've got to start working on dresses for the Gala, and I need some time for ideas." Indominus nodded his head in understanding, T-Rex and the raptors didn't mind either. They would use their free time on that day to practice using the spells Twilight had given them, and their dance moves. Now Indominus had a day when he could go look for the right ring.

Applejack didn't really have much to help the dinosaurs with, since the others had already covered all the basics. She spent her time teaching them the importance of being part of a family. Once very important lesson she taught Indominus and Tyrannosaurus was to put their girls before themselves. The rexes vowed that they would always put Rainbow and Scootaloo above all else, nothing in Equestria would be more important to them. Blue and her sisters vowed that they would look after Scootaloo just like she was a little sister to them.

"Indominus, you better take good care of Rainbow Dash. She's a good friend of mine and Fluttershy's, Ah don't wanna here about ya causing any problems for her, alright?"

" _I promise Applejack. I would never do anything to upset Rainbow Dash, I love her too much._ "

"Good, Ah like an honest gentlecolt that lives up to his word."

The hard part for Tyrannosaurus and Indominus wasn't all the dancing or learning all the new stuff, but keeping it secret from Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. The dinosaurs couldn't give away any hints about what they had in store for their girls. If either of them caught on, it might lead to Rainbow discovering Indominus's secret intent. Regardless, they still enjoyed their day of bonding with Rainbow nonetheless, having a grand time together and eagerly awaiting the Gala.

The others managed to deceive Rainbow Dash into unintentionally preparing for when the dinosaurs would live with her and the Gala. Fluttershy convinced her to help practice with the same song that Indominus planned on singing with her at the Gala. Twilight convinced her to go out and buy a bigger bed, so there would be room for T-Rex and Indominus. Rarity tried teaching her how to slow dance, even if Rainbow wasn't too keen on learning it. Applejack had even convinced her to make a spare room, just in case she wanted some 'alone time,' By the time the week had ended, Rainbow's friends had prepared her and her home for the arrival of the dinosaurs.

After the week had passed, Rarity was waiting patiently for Indominus to show up for their shopping trip to Canterlot. She needed the trip too, because Rarity had been unable to come up with a good design for Rainbow's dress. She had managed to make dresses for everypony else, yet Rainbow's was the only one she hadn't even started. She heard a light knocking at the door and opened it for Indominus. When he walked in, Rarity was shocked by what he was holding.

Indominus was carrying an enormous pile of bits in his claws and it left Rarity dumbstruck.

"Darling, where in the wide world of Equestria did you get all those bits?"

It turned out that being the Guardians of Equestria had one big perk that took a while to arrive. Celestia had sent a large amount of bits to each of the dinosaurs as a reward during one of their days with Twilight. She had levitated everything back to the cave that Indominus couldn't carry. Since T-Rex and the raptors had no use for the coins, they gave their shares to Indominus, to help him with his mission. After Twilight had done the math, she told Indominus that he had about $56 billion in coins, making him the richest dinosaur in Equestria.

" _We got paid for protecting Ponyville. The others didn't want theirs, so I got all of it. Twilight says I have about 56 billion in bits,_ " was what Indominus had written. His penmanship had improved greatly over time. Rarity was beyond shocked.

"56 BILLION!? That would make you the richest bachelor in Equestria. How much is all of that you're carrying?"

" _Only a small chunk of my stash._ "

"Small!? I hardly count that as small. Ok darling, before we go I must make you a coin pouch. If you carry that around, ponies might try to steal it from you."

Indominus would certainly like to see them try, but he let Rarity make the pouch for him and then they left for Canterlot.

When they arrived, Rarity began scanning the streets for the jewelry shop that Indominus had seen. In the daylight, the stores were easier to make out and Indominus found the shop thanks to the window display. Once Rarity saw the shop, she was delighted at Indominus's choice.

"You must have an eye for quality dear, this shop holds the best gems, jewelry and rings in Canterlot. There's sure to be a ring here that will look good on Rainbow Dash." The unicorn and dinosaur entered the shop, Indominus eager to see what there was to offer.

Indominus was overwhelmed at the sight of the numerous gems, stones and jewels that were packed inside glass cases. Every kind of ring, jewelry and accessory imaginable was right in front of him and he didn't know where to begin. The owner was a purple unicorn that came out to greet Rarity and Indominus. Rarity was a little worried that the owner wouldn't be very fond of Indominus. Luckily, she wasn't like the other stuck up ponies and held the dinosaurs in high respect. She had even taken the time to memorize their names just in case.

She was a little surprised to see one of the Guardians in her shop.

"Indominus Rex? It is an honor to have one of the Guardians of Equestria in my shop, what can I do for you today?"

"We are actually looking for a wedding ring."

"Wedding ring? You are planning to get married Indominus?" The hybrid nodded his head once and the shop owner was ecstatic. "Oh please take a look around, find the one that you believe is right."

Indominus slowly moved throughout the shop, stiffening his tail so it wouldn't smack into any cases. All of the diamonds and jewels before him were dazzling, but none of them worthy enough to be on Rainbow Dash. Rarity watched as Indominus thoroughly scanned each ring on display, judging whether it was good enough. Even the greatest sapphires and rubies on the necklaces weren't enough to catch Indominus's interest. Indominus was beginning to think that there wouldn't be any jewelry that could appease him, when a faint glow near the corner of the shop caught his eye.

Indominus turned to the right to see something glowing in the corner and began advancing toward it. Rarity and the owner followed him, curious to see what had peaked his interest. As he drew closer, the jewel that caught his eye gave off a light blue glow. When Indominus had reached the case holding the jewel before him, his eyes widened and his jaw parted slightly. For what he was looking at was a ring that held perhaps the most brilliant jewel Indominus had ever seen.

The ring itself had all the colors of the rainbow mixed together in such an amazing way that they seemed to flow around the ring. It was definitely a ring meant for Rainbow Dash, but the jewel on top was what completed the whole picture. The stone on top of the ring was made of a crystal that seemed to hold the very sunlight. The light danced within the stone itself and reflected outwards in ten thousand sparks of white radiance, with glints of rainbow. It was so breathtaking Indominus found himself breathing slowly just from admiring the ring.

"Indominus darling, what has gotten you so-" Rarity's eyes fell upon the stone before she could finish, and she understood why Indominus was acting so strangely. She quickly turned towards the owner and asked her "what is this incredible gem?"

The shop owner walked next to Rarity and peered into the case that Indominus couldn't look away from. When she saw the gem he was admiring, she had a bright smile on her face.

"Ah, he has quite an interesting eye Miss Rarity. He has found the rarest gem ever to be discovered in all of Equestria."

"What do you call this rare gem?"

"It is called the Arkenstone, the king's jewel. It holds all the colors and reflects them in the most brilliant way."

"How come nopony has ever bought this amazing stone before?"

"Because it is the only one of it's kind, a true diamond in the rough as it were. That stone is so rare that we had to place it at a price worthy of its value. No pony has ever been able to purchase it, that ring would put them in crippling debt."

Rarity took one look at the price for the ring and nearly fainted. The whole ring was priced at 100,000 bits, not even the richest pony in Canterlot could afford such an incredible ring. Rarity got Indominus's attention so he could actually pull himself away from the alluring ring.

"Indominus, I hate to ask this, but did you bring enough to pay for that ring?"

Indominus looked over at the owner who was at the counter and gestured towards the rainbow ring holding the Arkenstone.

"You actually want to buy that ring? I hope you have enough bits for that."

Indominus took the pouch Rarity had made for him, and poured out every coin he had brought with him. The owner was stunned at the amount of coins in front of her, and carefully counted out every last one. It took her an hour to count out everything, but when she had finished she was taken aback. Indominus had brought 110,000 bits, he could afford the ring and present it to Rainbow Dash. The owner was in shock to meet somepony that could afford the valuable jewel and was going to use it for a valuable chance in life.

"Congratulations Indominus Rex, you are now the proud owner of the Arkenstone ring."

"How appropriate that the untamable king, gets the king's jewel," Rarity added,

The owner carefully levitated the amazing crystal out of the case and held it while she put a gold chain through the ring. She placed it in a black case and gently handed it to Indominus. The hybrid carefully opened the lid so that he could see the jewel up close. The white radiance danced on his scales as the sunlight shined on the stone. His eyes widened again from the astounded beauty that the stone emitted. Indominus had found a true ring, and it would make his proposal perfect.

"Make sure you take good care of that ring Indominus, that stone is a rare find and can never be replaced." Indominus gave a solid nod as he collected the remains of his coins and left the shop with Rarity.

After they left the jewelry shop, the dinosaur and unicorn decided to grab some lunch. While they were eating, Rarity noticed that Indominus kept admiring the ring. He had obviously never seen such an incredible jewel before in his life, Rarity had to get a closer look at the gem herself.

"Indominus, is it alright if I look at the ring for a while?"

Indominus nodded and handed the ring over to Rarity. The shimmering light in the Arkenstone was far more alluring than she had imagined. Then she took a closer look at the ring itself, and noticed the rainbow colors flowing around. That's when a realization popped into Rarity's head, and she smiled as she handed the ring back to the hybrid.

"Indominus, you just gave me the best idea for Rainbow Dash's dress. The inspiration is all in the mixed colors of that ring. It's going to be the most amazing dress ever, and you helped make it happen."

The hybrid licked Rarity's face happily, he couldn't wait to see Rainbow in such an amazing dress. On the way back to Ponyville, Indominus kept the ring in his right claw, never letting go of it. Rarity decided that the others should see what Indominus was going to present to Rainbow Dash. So she had all of them meet her at the boutique.

"Come on Indominus, let us see it."

"Yeah, what kind of ring did ya pick for Rainbow Dash?"

Indominus got in the proposal position and held out the black case for the rest of the Mane six to see. When he opened the case, the others were perplexed by the beauty of the Arkenstone ring. Even Pinkie was drawn to the brilliant light shining within the crystal.

"Rarity, what is this incredible stone," Twilight asked.

"The owner called it the Arkenstone."

"What a beautiful name, and you picked this one out for him?"

"Nope, Indominus found this ring on his own. He has the best taste I've ever seen, he is going to blow Dashie's mind at the Gala. What do you think girls?"

"She'll be swooning all over him in no time," Pinkie said.

"Ah don't think she'll be able to keep her hooves off him," said Applejack.

"I know he'll make Rainbow Dash happier than ever," Twilight said.

"He's already such a gentlecolt, this goes to show how much he loves Rainbow Dash. I know he'll do a great job of looking after her and Scootaloo," said Fluttershy.

Indominus nuzzled the girls from the praise they had given him. Now that he had their approval and the ultimate wedding ring, Indominus had to nail everything else before the Gala. He couldn't wait to see the look on Rainbow's face when he presented the Arkenstone to her.


	39. The Lesser Evil Returns

/-/  
/ The Lesser Evil Returns/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

It was a day that Scootaloo had been dreading, but it was going to happen before long: Diamond Tiara's return. Her two month suspension had passed in all the excitement of everything that had happened. Scootaloo knew that Diamond Tiara hadn't changed, she was just going to try and get back at Scootaloo for what Tyrannosaurus and Indominus did. This time her saviors weren't going to be around to watch her and it made the filly nervous. She hoped that the day would be over before the tiara wearing drama queen could cause any trouble.

All the way to school, Scootaloo was so nervous about how the day would turn out. Rainbow Dash and the dinosaurs could see it in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Scootaloo. She'll probably be too terrified of your saviors to try anything."

"I just don't know Rainbow Dash, she's unpredictable when it comes to causing trouble."

"Well of anything goes down, we'll be right there to help you, won't we guys?" The dinosaurs nodded their heads as they reached the school.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus gave Scootaloo extra nuzzles this time, they knew how bad Diamond Tiara could be. After all, they had smacked her and Silver Spoon all over the school yard the last time she hurt Scootaloo. Now that they had been given protection by Celestia, there was nothing Diamond Tiara could do to stop them. The dinosaurs made their way into the forest as school started for the Crusaders. Two of them however, were not going to take any chances.

Tyrannosaurus chose to stay behind so he could alert the others in anything happened. Blue also chose to stay with Tyrannosaurus after seeing how concerned he was for Scootaloo. The raptor could feel the rage from him when they saw the two ponies that could only be Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon heading into the building. The little raptor was going to be in for an eventful afternoon after seeing how angry T-Rex was.

Scootaloo tensed as she saw Diamond Tiara walk into the building. Two months ago she had been battered by her saviors and had her ego torn to pieces. When she walked in, it was like nothing had changed. She still looked and acted like the same arrogant bully that had always had her way with everything. Her friend however, seemed far different than before.

Silver Spoon looked uncomfortable being near Diamond Tiara now. The experience of being attacked by Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had changed her far more. She looked like she truly regretted her decision to bully Scootaloo. Unfortunately she had to keep that regret hidden from Diamond Tiara. She would voice her opinion to Diamond Tiara when the time was right.

"Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, I see that you both have recovered from your encounter with Scootaloo's saviors. I trust that you both wrote out your apology letters to her."

"Yes Miss Cheerilee, we did," Diamond Tiara said through gritted teeth. She was mainly furious because the investigators hadn't caught the dinosaurs. They had outsmarted Diamond Tiara and made a fool of her all at once.

"Before we begin class today, you two will give your apology letters to Scootaloo. Diamond Tiara, you go first."

The pink filly fixed her angry gaze at Scootaloo as she said her letter through gritted teeth.

" _Dear Scootaloo,_

 _I'm sorry that I picked on you and beat you up. I learned my lesson after getting bested by your saviors. I won't pick on you or anypony else from now on._

 _from,_  
 _Diamond Tiara_ "

"Somehow I don't think I'll be getting much respect from her either way. I hope that at least one of the dinosaurs is keeping lookout," Scootaloo thought to herself after Diamond Tiara finished her letter and went to her desk.

Silver Spoon read her letter, and everypony could feel the honest sincerity in her voice.

" _Dear Scootaloo,_

 _I truly am sorry for the pain I caused you. I've heard everything about your saviors, and I was wrong to say you don't have a caring family. They've been looking after you like a real family should, I didn't realize it back then. After I heard how they helped put your neglectful parents away, I see now that they are caring creatures. I promise that I won't cause you any more pain._

 _from,_  
 _Silver Spoon_ "

"If she really meant all of that, then I hope the boys heard her thoughtful apology as well."

Silver Spoon took her seat after reading her apology and the class began as usual.

When lunch came around, it was the moment of truth for the Crusaders. They would find out for themselves if Diamond Tiara had really improved during her time away. The pink filly and her friend made their way towards the Crusaders, and Scootaloo felt a lump form in her throat. Fear was gripping her on the inside, and it made her worry about what Diamond Tiara would do. Yet she had to be strong, she couldn't depend on her saviors to bail her out all the time.

"Well blank flank crusaders, it has been awhile."

"Ah can see that having your life spared didn't do much to change yer attitude," said Applebloom.

"Is getting back at us really worth more to you than living," Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh I'll get back at all of you, but my first priority is getting back at those monsters. They made a fool out of me and embarrassed me in front of the entire school. I will make them pay." Diamond Tiara began to advance towards Scootaloo while Silver Spoon stayed behind this time. "You are the source of my trouble, so I'll make them suffer with your pain."

The tiara wearing filly was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the dinosaurs sneaking up behind the crusaders. She was about to throw a punch at Scootaloo when Blue sprang into action. The raptor leaped towards the group and clamped down on Diamond Tiara's hoof. The bully was taken aback by the sharp teeth and the death stare Blue was giving her. She was helpless when Blue swung her forward where she was smashed by Tyrannosaurus's head.

T-Rex's attack drove her across the schoolyard and left Diamond Tiara in a crumpled heap. Tyrannosaurus let loose a roar into the sky, and loud footsteps were heard almost immediately. In a matter of minutes, Indominus, Charlie, Delta and Echo were standing by the Crusaders. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrived soon afterwards, they had heard T-Rex's roar and hurried over.

"Are you hurt Scootaloo?"

"No, thanks to T-Rex and Blue." The rex and raptor nuzzled Scootaloo for her compliment.

"You...you monsters will pay for this," the group heard Diamond Tiara's voice as she struggled to walk over. "I had complete control, everypony did what I told them and nopony dared to stand against me. Until you creatures came along and destroyed my reputation."

Indominus angrily carved out a response to Diamond Tiara's babbling. Rainbow Dash decided to speak his response for him.

" _You brought this on yourself you stubborn rat. We attacked you because you hurt our Scootaloo._ "

"Nopony talks to me like that! You monsters made a fool of me, and we will make you suffer, right Silver Spoon?"

The other fillies had gathered to see what was happening after hearing Diamond Tiara rambling like a lunatic. Silver Spoon finally had the perfect opportunity to voice her opinion.

"No. I'm not helping you this time."

The jaws of every filly dropped at what they had heard: Silver Spoon was speaking against Diamond Tiara. They had always seemed inseparable, but for the first time a rift had been formed in their friendship.

"What?! But Silver Spoon, you're my best friend."

"Am I, because lately I've felt like a lackey instead of a friend. Besides, that's not the issue at hoof, you should be focused on what you're doing. What do you plan to do now that the dinosaurs have gathered against you? Insult them? Try to attack Scootaloo in front of them?"

"First I will make them pay."

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT? They've proven that they can stop you once already, now it's just going to be worse. You never think anything through. This is exactly what happened when we attacked Scootaloo those two months ago. We beat her up, and then we were helpless against her saviors."

"I would've figured something out."

"NO! If she hadn't calmed them down, we would've been killed! I thought long and hard about the choice I made, and I regret it so much. I now see that they were looking after Scootaloo, they were only defending her. You on the other hoof, are so obsessed with getting your way that you failed to see that. This pathetic vendetta you have against the dinosaurs is your own fault!"

The dinosaurs watched in amazement as Silver Spoon walked over to the completely speechless filly.

"Face it Diamond Tiara, you have been beaten. You are a weak excuse of a pony, and you are no friend of mine."

A gasp fell over the crowd as Silver Spoon punched Diamond Tiara across the face. The filly looked at Silver Spoon in shock at what had happened. Her shock turned to anger and she let out a furious scream. Diamond Tiara ran away from the schoolyard with her eyes shut and didn't look back. The Crusaders looked at Silver Spoon in shock at what had happened.

"What? I don't have to follow her drama anymore. That aside, Scootaloo, would it be alright if I gave my apologies to your saviors?"

"Uh, sure, I don't see why not."

"Thank you, what are their names again?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't get to meet them properly last time." Scootaloo introduced each of the dinosaurs to Silver Spoon. Indominus and Tyrannosaurus didn't know what to think of her, two months ago she had attacked Scootaloo. Now she had stood up to Diamond Tiara and destroyed her more than they did. The dinosaurs eyed her curiously as she slowly walked up to them.

"Indominus, Tyrannosaurus," the dinosaurs looked down at the grey filly. "I know what I did before was wrong, I deserved that beating you two dished out. I truly regret my decision to insult Scootaloo, I've seen how much she means to the both of you. I don't expect either of you to forgive me, but I can promise that I will never pick on her or her friends, ever again. All I want, is for there to be no ill-will between us, I am truly sorry for the pain I caused."

The rexes were shocked at the amount of honesty Silver Spoon was giving them. She had thought long and hard about her decision during her time away. There was no way either of them could ignore such a heartfelt and sincere apology. The carnivores took a step back and bowed their heads at Silver Spoon.

"Looks like you've gained their approval and respect," said Scootaloo.

Silver Spoon had a look of gratefulness on her face, but it changed to one of happiness when the dinosaurs nuzzled her. She couldn't help but giggle at the warm affection.

"See, they're really not bad creatures, once ya get to know them," said Applebloom.

"I can see why you girls love them so much," Silver Spoon said after the rexes had given their approval. She then turned back to face the CMC. "So, no hard feelings between us Crusaders?"

"No hard feelings," the three ponies said in unison. They then shared a hoof bump with Silver Spoon.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had stayed silent the whole time, letting the scene play out. They were quite pleased with how things turned out.

"Alright, now that that's settled, are you ready to join us, T-Rex and Blue?"

The rex and raptor nodded their heads and followed Fluttershy and the other raptors back to her cottage.

"Well squirt, what are you girls gonna do about Diamond Tiara," Rainbow asked.

"I think we should at least make sure she's alright," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, just because she's never cared about anypony else's feelings, doesn't mean we shouldn't care about hers," Applebloom added.

"That's very noble of you girls. Indominus, I assume you're going with them to see for yourself?" The hybrid nodded his head. "Alright, in that case I gotta get back to work. See ya after school Scootaloo."

Rainbow took to the sky and was on her way back to work. The Crusaders and Indominus followed after Diamond Tiara. They were going to use their lunch find out where she had gone. The CMC sneaked around town while Indominus camouflaged himself, trying to find the filly that had been their bully for so long. When they found her, the Crusaders and hybrid were in for the shock of their lives. They had found the source of Diamond Tiara's bullying for so many years.


	40. Changing a bully and a surprise twist

/-/  
/ Changing a bully, and a surprise twist/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

"Diamond Tiara! Why are you making that face? That is not the face of a winner."

The Crusaders were appalled by the pony that was berating Diamond Tiara. She was an earth pony with a gray pinkish coat, a magenta mane, and a stuck up nose that really suited her personality. From behind a building, the Crusaders and Indominus could hear everything that the stuck up pony was saying.

"I trust that you taught those monsters a lesson."

"No I didn't Mother," Diamond Tiara said in a weak tone. "They got the better of me again."

"What? You mean after all the trouble your father and I went through to get those creatures caught, they get to roam about untouched?"

"Sorry Mother."

Mother? That pony was Diamond Tiara's mother!?

"Well I kind of see where she gets it from," Scootaloo whispered.

"It's bad enough you got beaten by a bunch of abominations, but imagine if one of those blank flanks had managed to get the better of you. You are a diamond, that means you never break against anything, you are part of the higher social standing in Equestria. To be bested by a bunch of freakish low-lives is insulting. Start developing a tougher way of life Diamond Tiara, and don't make me catch you in this pathetic state, EVER AGAIN!"

As Spoiled Rich walked away, the Crusaders were shocked that Diamond Tiara looked so sad and defeated. It was so bizarre to see the bully that had harassed them for years, so utterly defeated and destroyed. Then they heard her singing a truly sad song.

 _If I'm a diamond_

 _Then why do I feel so rough?_

 _I'm as strong as a stone, even that's not enough_

 _There's something jagged in me and I've made such mistakes_

 _I thought that diamonds were hard, though I feel I could break_

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

 _Yet I can't see, what I need to do to be the pony I wanna be._

 _Indominus and the Crusaders silently followed Diamond Tiara as she sang her sorrowful song._

 _I've been told my whole life what to do, what to say_

 _Nopony showed me that there might be some better way._

 _And now I feel like I'm lost, I don't know what to do_

 _The ground is sinking away I'm about to fall through_

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

 _Yet I can't see what I need to do to be the pony I wanna be._

 _To be the pony I wanna be_

The Crusaders couldn't help but see Diamond Tiara in a completely different light. There was no way that this was the same pony that had insulted them for years. To see her so torn up and sad was something none of the Crusaders had ever expected.

"Is it weird that I feel bad for her?"

"If it is then, I'm weird too."

"She wants to change, but she doesn't know how."

"Seems like she could use a friend or two to help her figure it out."

Applebloom looked back at Indominus before she spoke next. The hybrid seemed to be dealing with a great inner conflict. Seeing Diamond Tiara filled with sorrow and grief had caused a rift in the dinosaur's feelings and judgement.

"Indominus, would it be alright with you if Diamond Tiara joined us tomorrow after school?" He looked unsure about having the pony that had attacked Scootaloo tag along. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle could see it in his eyes.

"Look, I understand you have mixed feelings about this, considering what she did to Scootaloo, but this could help her."

"If we show her a better way, then it might change her for the better and put an end to her bullying once and for all."

Indominus still looked unsure, until Scootaloo spoke to him.

"Indominus, I know you don't like Diamond Tiara, but could you go along with it, for me?"

The hybrid struggled to ignore the puppy dog eyes that Scootaloo was giving him. It was one thing for Scootaloo to ask him to put up with Diamond Tiara for an afternoon, but using sappy, cute eyes to get him to agree was almost too much. Indominus begrudgingly agreed so that Scootaloo would let up on the eyes.

"Alright, it's settled then. Starting tomorrow, we are going to change Diamond Tiara and show her the better side of life," said Scootaloo.

The Crusaders agreed and did their classic hoof bump before making their way back towards school.

The next day, the Crusaders put their plan into action as school ended. The dinosaurs had just arrived and Tyrannosaurus and Blue were appalled to see the Crusaders talking with Diamond Tiara. Scootaloo noticed the angry expressions that the dinosaurs were giving Diamond Tiara, so she tried to ease the tension.

"It's ok T-Rex, she's hanging out with us at our clubhouse today."

"Uh, do they have to tag along every time you go someplace?" T-Rex growled at Diamond Tiara's snide remark.

"Yes they do, because they are part of my family, and they agreed to help us in getting our cutie marks."

"Oh, fine. As long as they don't try to attack me again."

"They just need some time to get used to you, that's all."

So the group made their way towards the clubhouse, with T-Rex eyeing Diamond Tiara angrily. Indominus tried calming him and Blue with the knowledge he had gained from yesterday. Tyrannosaurus wasn't too keen on having a bully in their group, but part of him wanted to see if Diamond Tiara really could change. The dinosaurs waited outside as the Crusaders guided their enemy into the clubhouse. Once they were inside, the dinosaurs could hear plenty of talking going on.

"So, do you three just sit around here plotting out different ways to get your cutie marks?"

"Actually, yeah," said Applebloom.

"You three are, really lucky."

"WE ARE!?"

"Yeah, you get to go out on all these adventures, figuring out who you are and getting to discover what your talent truly is. On top of that, all of you have families that actually care about you, especially you Scootaloo."

"Yeah, even if they can be overprotective at times, they're still looking out for me. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus just love me more than I thought, not like that uncaring mother of yours." Scootaloo put her hoof to her mouth, immediately regretting what she had said.

"You three were spying on me yesterday?"

"Only because we were worried about you," said Sweetie Belle. "We saw how your mother was acting and we just want to know, has she always been like that?"

Diamond Tiara took a deep breath and began confessing to the Crusaders.

"My mother is part of a very high social standing in Equestria. She believes that everypony in her family should think of themselves as the best and all others as low life scoundrels. For years, she's been drilling into my head that I had to have control and believe myself to be better than everypony. I thought that was the only way to move ahead in life, I never thought there would be a different way."

"Is that why you've been picking on so many ponies over the years," Applebloom asked. Diamond Tiara wiped away a stray tear before she continued.

"She told me that my talent was getting other ponies to obey my commands and get them to do what I want. I never got the chance to be anything else. Besides, what does it matter to you three anyway."

"We're trying to show you that better way you've been denied for so many years."

"Just how do you plan on doing that? Get me to go on your silly adventures with you?"

"For starters, you could apologize to the pony you probably hurt the most," said Sweetie Belle.

"Just who would that be? I've hurt so many ponies over the years, how could any of them forgive me?"

"Ah think Sweetie Belle is referring to the one pony that's been with you throughout everything: Silver Spoon."

"She won't forgive me, she said that I was weak and no friend of hers."

"I think she only said that because of how you were acting and disregarding what she had to say. If you gave her a heartfelt apology, I'm sure she'd forgive you."

"How will that help make me a better pony?"

"It'll show you that by being kind and sincere to others, you can gain their respect without having to bully them for it." Diamond Tiara still looked doubtful, she wasn't sure if Silver Spoon would forgive her.

"I don't know, after everything I did I'm not sure she will want to forgive me."

"Would ya rather just mope about it all day or give a shot and see how it goes? Trust us Diamond Tiara, this will be good for you. It'll put you on the path to be the pony you wanna be."

The pink filly took a deep breath and reluctantly agreed to the Crusaders' plan. They made their way out of the clubhouse and headed back to the school grounds where the plan would be put in motion. The plan was simple: Diamond Tiara would give her utmost best apology to Silver Spoon, for everything she had done. In order for it to work, Diamond Tiara would have to muster up the courage to talk with her friend again.

The dinosaurs were surprised by how calm Diamond Tiara was all the way to the school house. She wasn't harassing them or belittling them, she was just talking with the Crusaders like they were close with her. Maybe their little plan was going to change her for the better. When they arrived at the school however, things had taken a bad turn.

All the fillies were gathered by the entrance, along with the very same investigators that Diamond Tiara's parents had assigned to capture the dinosaurs. When they saw the dinosaurs. the investigators pulled out capturing equipment and were ready to strike. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus took on defensive stances in front of the Crusaders.

"You called those investigators again!?" Scootaloo was shocked, she didn't think Diamond Tiara would try to bring down her saviors again.

"No, I didn't call them." Applebloom was about to ask who, when the answer came in that same demanding voice the Crusaders had hears yesterday.

"Diamond Tiara!" Spoiled Rich was walking out of the building with her husband and Miss Cheerliee right behind. "I just happened to be here discussing the safety of this school and this is what I see? My daughter associating with the very monsters and lowlifes that have caused so much trouble?"

All of the dinosaurs growled viciously at the stuck up pony, yet Spoiled Rich didn't even seem fazed by their bared teeth.

"Oh don't even think about trying to do anything you horrid abominations. You scoundrels are going to be put away forever, then all that's left will be dealing with these heathens. Come Diamond Tiara."

At that point the investigators were moving in on the dinosaurs, when a voice stopped them.

"Don't any of you dare touch Scootaloo's saviors!" Everypony was stunned as Diamond Tiara stood in front of the dinosaurs. "Drop your equipment and leave them alone!"

The investigators backed away and dropped their equipment. Nopony knew what to say, except for Spoiled Rich who was moving towards Diamond Tiara with a look of disgust.

"Diamond Tiara, how dare you go against my wishes. I told those ponies to capture those beasts, those monsters are a menace to this world, they need to be locked up and left to-"

"Shut your selfish mouth you self-centered excuse of a mother!" Now even the dinosaurs' jaws had hit the floor. Diamond Tiara was not only standing up to her mother, but she was even defending the dinosaurs. Perhaps she had finally found the inner confidence to voice her opinion at last. Nopony uttered a word as the heated debate between mother and daughter raged on.

"What did you say?" The voice Spoiled Rich was giving threatened to break Diamond Tiara's confidence. But after so many years of listening to her mother, the young filly was not giving in this time.

"I told you to leave them alone. Don't ever send any investigators after them, and stop causing problems for these creatures."

"I will not stand for this, come Diamond Tiara."

"No mother."

"Excuse me?"

"I will not listen to your twisted way of thinking anymore. You have been living like a selfish high-horse, and tried to shape me in your image. I thought this was alright, until I finally got some decent sense knocked into me. I now realize that I want something you will never have in your life: FRIENDS!"

Everypony was gasping and talking amongst themselves at what they had heard. Diamond Tiara, the bully of every colt and filly for so many years, was finally turning over a new leaf.

"That's enough Diamond Tiara, step away from those blank flanks and their abominations."

"These are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and their friends are the Guardians of Equestria. They are also my friends, they helped me see the brighter side of life, one that you have been denying me for years. I owe it them for helping me change my outlook on life and turning over a new leaf. Now I will not say this again, leave. them. ALONE!"

For the first time, Spoiled Rich did not have a comeback. With as much dignity as she could muster, the stuck up pony left the schoolhouse and went back to her mansion. Diamond Tiara walked over to her father, who had a look that said "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself."

"Father, could you do me one little favor?"

"After how you finally told off your mother, anything dear."

"Thank you, I would like statues of these dinosaurs to be put up along the entrance to the schoolhouse. I want everypony to know about their greatness and the contribution they made to saving Equestria."

"Of course," Filthy Rich said before hugging his daughter. He left with the investigators and that left Diamond Tiara with one last matter to take care of. She walked towards the Crusaders, after the dinosaurs had parted for her.

"I have to thank you Crusaders, you finally showed me the better side of life. I especially have to thank you Scootaloo, if it weren't for your saviors this wouldn't be possible."

"Aw thanks Diamond Tiara, but don't thank just me." Scootaloo gestured to the carnivores, who were watching with anticipation.

"I know, can I please have their names?" Scootaloo whispered the names of the dinosaurs into her ear and Diamond Tiara turned to face them. They leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"Indominus, Tyrannosaurus, Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta, thank you all for giving me the wake up call I needed. I'm sorry for all the things I said, and for causing Scootaloo so much pain. Would it be possible to put everything that happened behind us? I don't want there to be anymore conflict."

The dinosaurs looked at each other for a while. They were having an inner debate amongst themselves, and it made Diamond Tiara nervous. When they reached a decision, they gathered around Diamond Tiara, and began nuzzling her as a sign of forgiveness.

"You're forgiven Diamond Tiara," Scootaloo said as the pink filly giggled from the nuzzling.

"I was wrong about them Scootaloo and you were right, they really are gentle souls." The dinosaurs moved aside so Diamond Tiara could give the one apology that she needed to do.

Diamond Tiara nervously made her way towards Silver Spoon, who turned her back on the pony. Everypony in the area could feel the tension between them, it was hard to see them at odds with each other. Diamond Tiara bowed her head, tears slowly rolling down her face as she confessed her apologies.

"Silver Spoon, I know you have mixed feelings about me, but I want you to know, I am so so sorry. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can make it up to you, but I-"

Diamond Tiara was cut off as Silver Spoon took her front hooves and embraced her friend in a heartfelt hug. Tears were rolling down her face too, but she was glad to hear the apology.

"How can you forgive me so easily after everything I did? I thought you were furious with me and hated me."

"I was never angry with you, I was sad because I feared you would never change."

"I never thought I would change either, I didn't think I could change."

"But you did, and you did it with the help of your new friends, I am so happy to be your friend again."

"Oh Silver Spoon."

Cheers were heard Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon rekindled their friendship. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had done the impossible: they had reformed Diamond Tiara and made her into a better pony.

"We did good today Crusaders, we helped a pony figure out what her true talent was," Applebloom said.

"Yeah, and that's more of an achievement than trying to get our cutie marks, don't you think so," asked Sweetie Belle.

"Absolutely. I don't care if I ever get my cutie mark, as long as I get to hang out with my best friends." The trio shared a group hug with the dinosaurs before Applebloom spoke up.

"So what do ya say Crusaders? Wanna just focus on helping others find their cutie marks?" The group brought their hooves together for another group hoof bump.

What happened next, took the dinosaurs by surprise.

A strange energy began forming around the combined hooves, and went around the CMC's bodies. The energy went into their bodies and caused the ponies to levitate off the ground. A white shining light enveloped the Crusaders and blinded the dinosaurs. The other ponies noticed the light enveloping the Crusaders and rushed over to see what was happening. As the light died down and the Crusaders went back to the ground, they were greeted with surprised and amazed expressions.

The dinosaurs had wide eyes and the fillies were all astonished. None of the Crusaders could figure out what everypony was looking at.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"It's your cutie marks," Diamond Tiara said. "They're amazing."

Immediately the Crusaders looked down at their flanks. They were so surprised and excited by what they were seeing.

On each of their flanks was a shield that had the colors of their manes. Applebloom had a purple apple and a light pink heart inside it. Sweetie Belle had a purple star with a light pink musical note inside. Scootaloo had a purple wing with a light pink lightning bolt inside. All three ponies were ecstatic: their life-long dream had finally come true.

"WE ALL GOT THE SAME CUTIE MARK! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FOREVER!"

Instinctively, the dinosaurs split off in separate directions, sprinting to alert Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The raptors went to get Rarity, Tyrannosaurus stampeded through the forest to get to Sweet Apple Acres and Indominus headed right for Rainbow's cloudominium. Each of the dinosaurs came sprinting back towards the school, with each of the ponies on their backs. They stopped at SugarCube Corner when they heard singing heading their way.

The ponies looked on with proud expressions as their sisters came walking towards them with the school behind them.

 _We were searching for our cutie marks for a while there_

 _Trying to find out how we fit in_

 _So many ways we tried before, but we kept on trying more_

 _Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

 _Now we know what it took all along_

 _And our journey here is never really done_

 _For it is more than just a mark, it's a place for us to start_

 _An adventure that has only just begun_

Charlie and Blue were waiting with Applejack and her family, while Echo and Delta waited with Rarity. Indominus and Tyrannosaurus had a special place with Rainbow Dash, who was so happy to see her surrogate sister with her cutie mark. Ponies all around gathered to witness the greatest cutcenera ever, Pinkie was gonna have a blast with this one.

Charlie and Blue nuzzled Applebloom while Applejack gave her incredible praise and her family had happy tears in their eyes.

"Oh sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of you."

"Oh, thanks Applejack."

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus nuzzled Scootaloo as Rainbow Dash came to praise her.

 _I'm so proud of you, little Scootaloo_

 _You've taught me a thing or two_

Delta and Echo comforted Sweetie Belle as Rarity sang to her.

 _You've inspired everypony around you_

 _And you've inspired me too_

The three sisters sang to their siblings.

 _You've made your mark_

 _Done Equestria so proud_

 _You've made your mark_

 _And we're here to sing it loud_

 _For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark_

As the Crusaders partied with their saviors, sisters and everypony that came to see them, they thought back to all the adventures they had gone through. Quite a few of them involved their bonding with the dinosaurs.

 _We started out just three Crusaders driven to see_

 _What we find in our hearts, discover our destiny_

 _Now here we are best friends, with our saviors and kin_

 _An adventure that never will end_

 _We'll make our mark, helping fillies most in need_

 _We'll make our mark, so each one of them succeeds_

 _Cause the ultimate reward, is a cutie mark!_

Before the party ended, Photo Finish got a group picture for everypony to remember. Each of the Crusaders was given a copy. so they would never forget one of the greatest moments of their lives.


	41. A Bonding Camping Trip

/-/  
/ A Bonding Camping Trip/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

Three more months had gone by and only one month was left until the Gala. The dinosaurs had practiced extensively ever since the Crusaders had finally earned their cutie marks. That moment had made all of them realize they were part of a truly amazing world, and they would never go back to their old way of life. Even if they didn't know much about cutie marks, it still warmed their hearts to see the Crusaders so happy. Now they had even more drive to prepare for the Grand Galloping Gala.

The dinosaurs had improved greatly at dancing over the course of those three months. They finally felt the rhythm in their steps, and learned to follow the beats. The raptors didn't trip over their claws anymore, and Tyrannosaurus had mastered shaking his tail. Indominus had become more graceful and could dance just as good as Pinkie Pie. To top it off, they were enjoying every moment of dancing and getting in the groove.

Tyrannosaurus and the raptors had made vast improvements on using their new magic to walk on clouds. They had finally gotten a feel for calling upon the magic at will, and could walk on clouds with almost as much ease as Indominus. It still felt unnatural for them, but the carnivores had gotten used to having magic coursing through their bodies. They mostly spent their time practicing around Rainbow's home, so they could think about potentially living with her and Scootaloo.

Indominus had nailed the proposal to a fine degree, especially since he had a ring to work with. Having the Arkenstone with him gave the hybrid more confidence, like he was proposing to Rainbow Dash each time he practiced. Twilight could see the honesty and sincerity in his eyes each time the hybrid practiced. She knew Indominus was going to make Rainbow Dash very happy at the Gala.

Tyrannosaurus had received special tutelage from Indominus in regards to learning how to slow dance. It was much harder for T-Rex because of his small arms, but if his partner was close enough it wouldn't matter. Having his partner close enough for him to wrap his arms around allowed Tyrannosaurus to slow dance. It warmed his heart to imagine holding Scootaloo in his embrace. With the Gala close at hoof, the dinosaurs wouldn't have much longer to wait.

On the last week before the Gala, as the dinosaurs met up with the Crusaders after school, Applebloom came up with a great idea for one last weekend of bonding.

"Hey Applejack, do ya think we could make another trip to Winsome Falls this weekend? I think the dinosaurs would like to see the incredible sights."

"That's a great idea Applebloom, it would be a great weekend right before the Gala. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, would you girls be up for the trip?"

"Normally I would say no to nature, but a weekend with the dinosaurs sounds too good to resist. Count me in."

"I'm all for it Applejack. It would be nice to relive the trip that brought us together, what do you think Scootaloo?"

"Count me in Rainbow Dash. So boys, girls, would you all be up for a camping trip to Winsome Falls?"

The dinosaurs eagerly nodded their heads, and it was settled. Indominus and Tyrannosaurus asked Twilight to enlarge a tent so they could share it with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Indominus snuck along a few cooking supplies, just in case so he could impress Rainbow with his newfound skills. He had a hunch that Applejack was going to bring food for the trip. He and Tyrannosaurus were going to be closer to Rainbow and Scootaloo than they had ever been.

The dinosaurs and Scootaloo met up with Applejack and Applebloom on a trail at the outskirts of Ponyville. Applejack was surprised that Rainbow Dash and Indominus weren't with them.

"Uh, Scootaloo, where are Rainbow and Indominus?"

"I believe Rainbow said something about making a flashy entrance at our first camp site,"

"Ha. Those two have been spending a lot of time together since their first date. It sure was crazy how he was acting during their time in the field."

"Yeah, it was." They were interrupted when they saw Rarity and Sweetie Belle approaching. T-Rex's jaw hit the floor when he saw what Rarity had packed.

Rarity had filled a cart with more belongings and 'necessities' than anypony should bring on a camping trip. The tower of belongings she had brought went beyond the treetops and it really made the dinosaurs question why she needed so much stuff. Poor Sweetie Belle was once again, carrying all the luggage. Applejack shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh for Pete's sake Rarity, didn't ya learn anythin' from the last trip to Winsome Falls?"

"One must never go ruffing it without the proper necessities Applejack."

Delta couldn't stand to see Sweetie Belle struggling with all the luggage, and swapped out with her.

"Oh Delta, thank you," Sweetie said after wiping the sweat off her face.

"Now that that's settled, let's move out everypony."

The dinosaurs followed after Applejack and Applebloom as they led the way to the first campsite, Tyrannosaurus couldn't figure out where Indominus and Rainbow Dash were as they wandered through the trees. He figured they were probably spending some private time together before meeting up with the others. It was the only reason why they wouldn't be with them on the trip for now. The journey was enjoyable for the dinosaurs, because they were given a chance to explore more of Equestria, and camp with their new friends.

"Alright dinosaurs, we've arrived at our first stop."

T-Rex and the raptors took a minute to survey the surroundings of the campsite. It was an area surrounded by thick foliage and trees. There was even a deep stream that was running along the length of the area. It was the perfect spot to have a camp site. Everypony was getting ready to set up their tents, when they heard rumbling in the distance.

"Ah'll bet that's the two lovebirds on their way right now."

The trees crashed to the ground as Indominus barreled through the forest with Rainbow Dash right beside him. The hybrid charged towards two trees and ripped them out of the ground with his teeth. He then used his arms to break them apart and set the logs in a big circle in the center of the camp. Rainbow Dash dove into the water, resurfaced and began placing stones in a circle within the logs. Once they were done, Indominus and Rainbow bumped hoof and claw.

"Now that is a way to set up camp, and make a flashy entrance," said Scootaloo.

"Sorry we didn't tag along at the beginning squirt, but Indominus really wanted to make an entrance." The hybrid nodded his head sheepishly at Rainbow's comment and every pony got to setting up camp.

Applejack helped Indominus and Tyrannosaurus with setting up their tent so neither of the dinosaurs would accidentally crush it. While Indominus was unpacking his supplies, he kept looking over at Rainbow and Scootaloo who were chatting on one of the logs. Tonight, he and Tyrannosaurus were going to be sleeping with the ponies they loved. The rexes exchanged excited growls between themselves, until the sound of Rarity's tent inflating caught their attention.

All of the dinosaurs had bug eyes at the sight of Rarity's tent. The rexes shook their heads in disbelief, they couldn't believe the lengths Rarity was going. Rainbow also shook her head in disbelief.

"Some things never change, huh Rarity."

"It's the best way to be prepared Rainbow Dash," Rarity said from atop a mini balcony.

"Hey Scootaloo, how about you and T-Rex get us some wood for the fire."

"Of course, c'mon T-Rex, let's go before you get any more shocked by Rarity's tent."

Tyrannosaurus gladly followed Scootaloo to get some firewood. The raptors went off into the woods to hunt for themselves. Indominus preoccupied himself by getting a drink from the stream. He decided that he would hunt later, after everypony had finished setting up. So, everypony was off doing their own thing, but they would all be together when night fell.

After night had settled in, the dinosaurs had eaten and the campfire was made, everypony gathered around the warmth. Rarity brought some snacks of her own that she thought the dinosaurs might like to try. The last time she had brought them was during her sleepover at Twilight's: marshmallows. Rainbow fetched enough sticks for everypony to use and they began making the camp treats. Indominus just roasted his smores on the fire while Blue, her sisters and Tyrannosaurus waited eagerly for theirs to be done.

"Alright dinosaurs, bottoms up."

Rarity levitated the roasted smores to each of the dinosaurs while Indominus just pulled his off the stick. Their eyes lit up the moment the marshmallows hit their taste buds, the dinosaurs had found a treat just as sweet as the fritters. The marshmallows, however, were really sticky once the dinosaurs started chomping on them. Each of them was having trouble getting the sticky goo down their throats. Rainbow and Scootaloo were giggling to themselves and enjoying their own smores while they watched the carnivores struggle with the sticky marshmallows.

"Not used to the sticky foods, huh boys? Here, have some water to wash it down."

Rainbow and Scootaloo brought a bucket of water over to the dinosaurs to help them with the marshmallows. The raptors easily got the smores down after a few drinks. T-Rex swirled the water in his mouth to help get the sticky parts off his teeth. Indominus let Rainbow pour the water right into his mouth, and scooped the residue off his teeth with his tongue.

"Sorry that they were more than what you all were used to. Next time I'll be sure to bring along extras to help with the chewing."

The dinosaurs nuzzled Rarity, showing that they still appreciated the kind gesture. After everypony had eaten their smores, they just relaxed around the fire, contemplating what was waiting for them in a week.

"Hard to believe that the Gala is only a week away, isn't it dinosaurs," asked Applejack.

The dinosaurs nodded in response, they had heard plenty about the Gala. The also knew that Celestia had a special surprise waiting for them. None of them had any idea what the princess had in mind. All they knew was that after the Gala was over, they would be a family with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. That was what excited them the most, especially Indominus and T-Rex.

"This Grand Galloping Gala is going to be more unique than all the others, because the Guardians are going to be present," said Rarity.

"You six are going to be well-known once you arrive in Canterlot."

"Don't worry about anypony that tries to give you trouble," said Rainbow. "Stick with us, and nopony will bother you."

The dinosaurs found comfort in the fact that the Mane Six wouldn't abandon them at the Gala. They would be near the friends and not overwhelmed by strangers.

"What do ya'll think will happen at the Gala with the dinosaurs bein' present," asked Applebloom.

"They're sure to be swarmed by all those high society ponies."

"We'll probably get our pictures taken a few times," said Sweetie Belle.

"That would actually be a good thing," said Rainbow. "We could use a family portrait to remember the night."

"It would definitely cement the dinosaurs into our world, and make them a true part of Equestria."

The dinosaurs just looked on with content smiles, hearing everypony talk about what might happen at the Gala. Then Scootaloo said something that caught everypony by surprise.

"What I wish could happen at the Gala, is that each of the dinosaurs are given the ability to talk."

"Yeah, that's a good wish Scootaloo. Ah've always wondered what each of them has to say. Ah'd like to hear their opinions on everything that's happened so far, even Indominus's time with you, Rainbow."

Rainbow blushed as she and Indominus looked at each other.

"W-Well, it would be nice to know what he thought of our surprise first date. Which reminds me."

Rainbow flew across the circle and hugged Rarity. She had been meaning to thank her for such an amazing afternoon. Rarity happily returned the hug.

"Thank you for setting me up with Indominus, Rarity. It was the most incredible date I've ever been on."

"You're quite welcome Dashie, it was my pleasure to bring you and Indominus closer together. (Yawn) Though I think it's time we hit the straw for tonight."

"Agreed, see ya'll in the morning."

Everypony went off to their own tents. The raptors chose to sleep around each of the tents, Charlie chose Applejack's tent, Echo and Delta chose Rarity's and Blue slept alongside Rainbow's tent. Tyrannosaurus shrunk down as he followed Rainbow and Scootaloo inside the tent. Twilight had enlarged the tent enough so it could fit both dinosaurs and pegasi in it. They were all set to crash, when something occurred to Rainbow Dash: Indominus hadn't followed them in.

He had stopped and sat down on a log with his back to Rainbow's tent. Applejack had walked back out to put out the fire when she saw Indominus sitting on the log.

"Indominus, why didn't ya follow Rainbow and Scootaloo into the tent?" Then she noticed that Indominus was looking not at the fire, but something in his hand. Something that gave off a faint glow that Applejack recognized. She walked over to get a closer look, and sure enough, Indominus was holding the Arkenstone ring in its case. Applejack whispered so Rainbow wouldn't overhear anything.

"Why did ya bring that ring along? Yer not planning on proposing tonight, are ya?"

Indominus carved out his response in the dirt with his free hand.

" _I brought it along to think over my decision._ "

"Decision on what?"

" _My decision to marry Rainbow Dash. I'm not sure I can be somepony she can depend on, what if I let her down?_ "

Applejack placed a hoof on the hybrid's hand.

"Indominus, yer the only one Ah know that's made Rainbow Dash beyond happy. Ah haven't see her so excited since she became a reserve Wonderbolt. You brought joy and a filly that idolizes her into her life, plus you've saved her from danger plenty of times. You've already proven your worth to her, you are dependable, that's why she said you're the only one that's caught her eye. The decision to marry her is all your own, your heart will put you on the right path."

" _Thanks for the support Applejack, I'm glad I can have these conversations with you._ "

"Aw shucks, Ah'm just glad Ah could help you out Indominus. See ya in the morning," Applejack said as she put out the fire.

Indominus had put away the Arkenstone just as Rainbow popped her head out of the tent.

"Hey Indominus, you coming?"

Indominus had forgotten that he was going to sleep with Rainbow Dash in his conversation with Applejack. He shrunk himself down and followed Rainbow into the tent.

Rainbow got comfortable on her sleeping bag and Indominus laid himself down right next to her. He seemed ridiculously nervous being so close to Rainbow that he wasn't sure what to do. Rainbow, sensing the nervous energy, took the next step and placed Indominus's right arm over her body. Tyrannosaurus followed suite and wrapped his tiny left arm around Scootaloo and snuggled against her.

"Goodnight Rainbow Dash, goodnight T-Rex," Scootaloo said before she fell asleep. Tyrannosaurus fell asleep after he nuzzled into Scootaloo's mane.

"Goodnight Scootaloo," said Rainbow. Then she turned her body so that she was facing Indominus. They could look right into each other's eyes, then Rainbow whispered in a voice that sounded like an angel to the hybrid.

"Goodnight Indominus, you're the best boyfriend ever, and don't let anypony tell you otherwise." She softly kissed Indominus and fell asleep in his embrace.

Indominus felt his nervous energy dissipate as he held Rainbow Dash and snuggled into her mane. The rainbow hairs of her mane felt so warm against his scaly skin. Indominus drifted off into a peaceful slumber, with the pony that would soon be his fiance, held in his arm. The sisters and their saviors slept in absolute bliss, truly at peace after everything that had brought them together.

As the sun rose the next morning, Rarity and Applejack were the first ones to awaken. Their sisters followed after, and all of them had one thing on their minds.

"Do you think we could peak inside and see them?"

"Ah don't know Rarity, we shouldn't disturb them."

"But Applejack, you know you want to see them together too, don't even try to deny it."

"Oh alright, one little peak wouldn't hurt."

Carefully, the four ponies tiptoed over to the tent that had the saviors and sisters sleeping soundly. They had to be quiet because the raptors were still asleep, and they didn't want to wake them. Opening the tent without making a lot of noise was difficult, but the result was worth it. Applejack had to hold a hoof to Rarity's mouth to keep her from squealing too loud.

"That is the most beautiful picture ever," Rarity whispered.

Inside the tent, Tyrannosaurus, Indominus, Rainbow and Scootaloo were sleeping so close together like they had always been a family. Tyrannosaurus had nuzzled his head into Scootaloo's mane and had his little arms wrapped around her small frame. Indominus was the same with Rainbow Dash, only he had one arm over her body and they were smiling in their sleep. It was as if being so close to each other had made them so happy, even in their dreams.

"They really do look like a family," Applebloom whispered.

"Come on ya'll. let's get breakfast ready and leave them to a few more minutes sleep."

Applejack began making breakfast while Rarity waited and Applebloom and Sweetie Belle started taking down the tents. The raptors woke up after a while and went to the stream for a morning drink. Applejack decided to borrow the cooking supplies that Indominus had brought, so she could cook up part of the breakfast on the fire. The scent of food drifted into the tent and stirred the hybrid from his peaceful slumber.

Indominus slowly woke up from his sleep to the scent of apples outside the tent. He then remembered that Rainbow Dash was nuzzled against his body when he saw the rainbow hairs in his face. The hybrid silently lifted his body up and gave a kiss on Rainbow's cheek before he made his way outside.

"Morning Indominus, Ah trust that you had a good nights sleep with Rainbow Dash."

The hybrid nodded his head, trying to shake the sleep from his eyes. Then he noticed that Applejack was preparing breakfast for everypony. Indominus carved out a question for her in the dirt.

" _Could I prepare the breakfast for everypony Applejack?_ " Applejack's eyes went wide with astonishment.

"You have a dish that you want to prepare Indominus? What dish did you have in mind?"

Indominus took a minute to look at what Applejack had brought, then he remembered a simple dish that Fluttershy had shown him in one of her cookbooks.

" _Baked Cinnamon Apples._ "

"Oh, Ah've never prepared that dish before. Go ahead Indominus, use all the resources you need to prepare the meal."

Indominus grabbed the rest of his supplies, which included cinnamon, sugar, a stirring spoon, a large serving bowl and a large saucepan. He requested four apples from Applejack, who helped him peel the skin off each one. After the apples had been skinned, Indominus carefully sliced each of them up and put them in the saucepan. He held the pan over the fire while adding the cinnamon and sugar to the mix, and holding the stirring spoon in his mouth. He would stir up the ingredients to mix them all together, and he kept at it for forty five minutes.

Applejack just watched in amazement, it was incredible to see Indominus actually cooking and preparing a meal. He would definitely be able to whip up some delicious meals for Rainbow Dash. Speaking of Rainbow, her head poked out of the tent after the scent of the apples had reached her, Scootaloo and Tyrannosaurus.

"Mmm, smells great, whatcha making Applejack?"

"Oh, Ah'm not the one making breakfast, it's all Indominus's work?"

"Indominus? Making breakfast?" Those words didn't seem possible to be used together in Rainbow's mind. Eventually, Scootaloo and Tyrannosaurus popped their heads out and were equally amazed to see the hybrid prepping a meal.

"Is he actually cooking food," Scootaloo asked.

"Yep, it's a dish he called Baked Cinnamon Apples."

"Sounds delicious, when will they be ready?"

"When Indominus tells us they are ready, ya can't rush him on this."

Whether he liked it or not, Indominus now had an audience. Everypony and the other dinosaurs had gathered to watch him prepare his dish. He pulled the pan away from the fire to get a good look at his meal. The apples looked just right, and the aroma he smelled from them was alluring. He carefully jabbed one with his claw and found that the apple was perfectly tender for eating.

Indominus chomped down on the cinnamon apple, and loved the sweet, warm taste as it went down his throat. He licked his teeth in delight, and that told everypony that they were ready. He slid all the apples into the serving bowl and let everypony see his handiwork. They loved the sight of the golden apples, with spots of baked cinnamon on them.

"Indominus, these look amazing," Rainbow said. "Mind if I try one?"

Indominus carefully grabbed one in between his claws and handed it over to Rainbow Dash. The scent from the golden apple slice caused Rainbow to start drooling and she took a bite. The combination of apples, cinnamon and sugar was beyond anything Rainbow had expected. She shut her eyes in pleasure from the taste, and ate the rest of the apple.

"Mhmm, mmm, mmmmm, Indominus that was amazing!" Rainbow hugged her hybrid lover after trying the apple. Indominus took the hug with open arms and reveled in the fact that his girl loved his cooking.

"Seeing that Dashie loves it so much, can we try some for ourselves Indominus?"

Applejack pulled out some paper plates so Indominus could distribute his meal to everypony. They all sat around the campfire and chowed down on Indominus's cinnamon apples. Each pony expressed great delight when they tried the golden apples. Even the dinosaurs found themselves won over by the sweet treat. Indominus felt proud of his accomplishment, he had pleased everypony with his first claw-made meal.

Later, after everypony had enjoyed Indominus's meal and packed up the tents, they were on the trail again. Echo had traded with Delta in pulling Rarity's massive luggage load, and the raptors were perfectly fine with switching each time. Rarity felt kinda guilty watching the dinosaurs haul her stuff around, but they didn't mind. They knew that Rarity cared for them, plus they didn't want to watch Sweetie Belle struggle with such a huge load, so it was fine with them.

The rest of the trip to Winsome Falls was rather monotonous. The dinosaurs took in their surroundings during the walk, and listened to Rainbow and Scootaloo talking about the Gala. When they stopped at a cave for the night, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus snuggled with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Before they went to sleep, the dinosaurs asked the pegasi to recreate the moment that brought them together and made them sisters. When it got to the confession, the dinosaurs loved the part when Rainbow and Scootaloo became surrogate sisters.

"So, you're looking for somepony to take you under their wing huh?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah, I might be up for something like that."

"Really?"

"As long as you don't go falling into anymore rivers in the middle of the night."

"It's a deal."

The dinosaurs let out excited growls when Rainbow and Scootaloo hugged each other.

"That dinosaurs, is how we became surrogate sisters, pretty interesting huh?"

When the dinosaurs slept that night, all of them held a new respect for Rainbow Dash. She had saved Scootaloo's life, had saved Equestria multiple times and was an idol in Scootaloo's eyes. Rainbow Dash was a hero to Scootaloo, and now was her sister. They finally understood why Scootaloo looked up to Rainbow Dash for so many years, Now Indominus was going to marry her and play in important part in the future of Equestria.

The next morning, the group arrived at their destination: Winsome Falls. The carnivores were wowed by the sight before them. Rainbows were falling from the clouds like water, and collecting in a giant pool of water bellow.

"It's a pretty awesome sight, isn't it?" The dinosaurs all nodded, unable to take their eyes off of the rainbows pouring out of the clouds around the area.

"Alright everypony, last one to make it to the falls is a moldy carrot."

The sisters all made a beeline for the water, but Tyrannosaurus and Indominus charged past them, with Rainbow and Scootaloo on their heads. The raptors and everypony watched as the rexes jumped headfirst towards the water.

"This..is...awesome!" That was the last thing Rainbow said before she and Scootaloo went into the water. They resurfaced a minute later, laughing with their favorite dinosaurs.

Applejack, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom joined them and they spent the whole afternoon playing together at the falls. The raptors joined in after a while and got caught up in the fun themselves. The dinosaurs caused tidal waves whenever they landed in the water, but it was all good fun. Indominus even stood under one of the falling rainbows and let the colors flow over his skin. Everypony burst into laughing fits when Indominus changed his skin to match the colors from the rainbows.

"Oh my gosh! I've heard of rainbow power, but not a rainbow dinosaur." Rainbow Dash couldn't resist going under the rainbow with Indominus and snuggling against his face. "Whatever color you are, you'll always look awesome to me."

The camping trip to Winsome Falls was definitely worth the trip. The dinosaurs had been treated to a great bonding experience, and Indominus got closer to Rainbow Dash. Now that left the one event they had been waiting six whole months for: the Grand Galloping Gala.


	42. The Gala to Remember

/-/  
/ The Gala to Remember/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

 **Bold: Dinosaurs**

 _ **Bold/Italic: Ponies and Dinosaurs**_

"You'll see what I mean when you get to a certain point in the story."

The time had finally arrived, the day of the Grand Galloping Gala had come at last. All day long the Mane Six couldn't stop talking about how amazing this Gala was going to be. Five of them knew that Rainbow Dash was going to get the surprise of her life. Tonight was the night that Indominus was going to sweep Rainbow off her hooves and ask his monumental question. The dinosaurs' lives would be changed forever after the Gala.

Rarity had managed to finish Rainbow's dress in the few days before the Gala. She wouldn't let Indominus take a peak because she wanted it to be a surprise for him. She wanted the others to see the look on his face when Rainbow put on her dress. It was painful to keep Indominus from seeing the dress, but it would help make his night special. Rarity would let him see it when they getting ready for the Gala.

As the hours dragged on and night began to approach, Rarity called the girls over to her boutique to put on their dresses. Before Indominus met up with T-Rex and the raptors, he made sure to grab the Arkenstone ring. He didn't want to forget it on such an important night, or it would blow everything he had been preparing for. Indominus kept the ring in his right had as he walked into Rarity's boutique with the other dinosaurs. As they entered the boutique, Rarity walked out to greet them in her gala dress.

"Greetings dinosaurs. Now Indominus and Tyrannosaurus, there's something the both of you have to see. You two are going to see Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo in their dresses." The dinosaurs couldn't contain their excitement and let out happy roars. Blue and her sisters watched the rexes' ecstatic display from a couch. "First up is Scootaloo."

Rarity stood by a curtain, and Tyrannosaurus could make out Scootaloo's silhouette. The rest of the Mane Six came out first before Rarity pulled away the curtain. Tyrannosaurus stood transfixed with his eyes wide and his mouth open at the pony in front of him. He wasn't even sure that he was looking at Scootaloo. She looked far more different than the young filly he and Indominus had met all those months ago.

Scootaloo's dress was a combination of light and regular purple. It was rather simple, no flashy design or unnecessary additions. What completed the look however, was a purple dragonfly perched behind her right ear with a feather. It looked simple to anypony else, but to Tyrannosaurus, Scootaloo looked so amazing.

"I take it you really like Scootaloo's dress, T-Rex?" Tyrannosaurus could only nod his head while still being transfixed on her.

"Aw T-Rex, you'll make me blush. But I'm glad that you like it so much." Scootaloo went and nuzzled her mushy, scaly savior, then moved him aside so Indominus could have his moment.

"Now Indominus, you've been patient for so long. Well it's about time that your patience finally paid off. Behold, Rainbow Dash in her gala dress."

Indominus heard Rainbow Dash call out from behind the curtain.

"I hope you're prepared for the shock of your life, big boy."

When the curtain parted revealing Rainbow Dash, Indominus almost collapsed on the floor. Only his arms managed to keep him from falling headfirst at the pony before him. Rainbow's dress had the same color design flowing through it that the ring had. She had rainbow styled mane braids along the top and side of her mane. She wore silver slippers and lacing, and had a light to dark pink lightning bolt on her chest. Rainbow Dash was a true sight to behold, and Indominus was mesmerized by how she looked.

His eyes were wide and he was breathing so heavily that everypony thought he might pass out. Rainbow walked over to him and spoke calmly.

"This dress really blew your mind, didn't it?" Indominus could barely nod with Rainbow being so close to him. "Relax Indominus, I want to have a memorable night with you, not monitor your breathing every fifteen minutes." The hybrid regained his composure and stood tall and upright again.

"Alright everypony, it's time to take our Guardians to their first Grand Galloping Gala." The ponies exited the boutique with the dinosaurs behind them.

Twilight decided they would take the train to get to Canterlot. They were getting ready to leave, when T-Rex and Indominus called out to Rainbow and Scootaloo. The pegasi turned around and saw the rexes bow to them in the most graceful way ever. Their heads were lowered like they were waiting for the sisters to climb aboard.

"Twilight, I think T-Rex and Indominus want to escort me and Scootaloo to the Gala. You don't mind if we stay with them on the way there, do you?"

"Not at all. We'll meet you guys at the entrance to the castle. Dinosaurs, just follow the ponies pulling the fancy carts, they'll lead you to Celestia's castle."

The dinosaurs nodded at Twilight, and Rainbow and Scootaloo flew onto the rexes' heads. While the others took off towards the train station, Indominus, T-Rex and the raptors began the walk to Canterlot with Scootaloo and Rainbow on board. None of them ran this time, because they didn't want to rush the moment. The dinosaurs knew they were on the right path towards the castle when ponies pulling carriages called out to them along the way.

"Have a fun night Guardians."

"Enjoy your first Gala dinosaurs."

The praises along the way helped put the dinosaurs' nerves at ease. Then out of nowhere, Rainbow said "you boys can run there if you want."

"Yeah, we don't mind if you boys run. Actually, we want you to sprint to the Gala." The carnivores looked at the pegasi like they were crazy.

"I know what you're thinking, why do we want you to run? See, we're aren't like other ponies, we enjoy having a thrill, even at the Gala, So come on Indominus, how about giving it some speed?"

Indominus and Tyrannosaurus looked at each other for a minute, then at the raptors. When Blue nodded her head, that gave the rexes their cue. The dinosaurs went from their leisurely pace into a full on sprint. The ponies on the road had to move aside quickly as the dinosaurs sped along the trail that led to the castle. Rainbow and Scootaloo cheered into the night as their saviors ran like the wind and before they knew it, the castle was in sight. Twilight and the other ponies around had dropped jaws as the dinosaurs ran to where they were and lowered their heads so Scootaloo and Rainbow could get off.

"Wow, that's one way to make an entrance to the Gala."

"Yeah it is. Before we go in though, I have something I need to say to the dinosaurs."

"Take your time Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash turned around so all the dinosaurs were looking at her.

"Guys, this is the night we've been waiting for. Whatever happens tonight, will impact our lives forever." The dinosaurs all looked at the castle, not sure what would await them beyond those doors. "One thing is certain though," Rainbow pulled Scootaloo into a hug. "After tonight, we will be the family this filly has been in need of for so long."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rainbow Dash," said Scootaloo. "Now come on everypony, we've got a Gala to enjoy."

The dinosaurs followed behind the Mane Six as they walked towards the castle doors. None of them bothered to notice the stares from the ponies that didn't approve of them. Tonight wasn't about dealing with criticizing ponies, it was about spending time with their new friends and loved ones. The guards at the castle doors welcomed them inside and one pony announced their presence to all that were inside.

"Announcing the Elements of Harmony and for the first time, the Guardians of Equestria."

Everypony turned their heads as the dinosaurs walked into the castle. On the steps above, Princess Celestia gestured for Twilight to come over. Twilight eagerly ran up the steps and hugged her mentor, then Celestia whispered something into Twilight's ear.

"The guards will call for you when the time is right. We'll need your additional magic to grant Scootaloo's request."

"No problem Princess Celestia. I'll be there to give my full support."

Twilight rejoined her friends and guided the dinosaurs to one of the main areas of the castle. Ponies of all kinds and classes were mingling and talking with each other. The rest of the Mane Six had split up to go do their own thing, while Rainbow and Scootaloo stuck with the dinosaurs.

"Don't worry guys, they'll be back later. Just stick with us and nopony will give you and trouble."

That wasn't going to be as easy as Rainbow thought. Ponies were constantly trying to get close to the dinosaurs and ask them thousands of questions. She and Scootaloo were able to disperse each crowd and shoo away the pestering ponies. After they had found a table to sit at for awhile, Scootaloo noticed that T-Rex seemed parched. Rainbow went with Scootaloo to get some refreshments and snacks for their saviors. When they returned, they were shocked to find that the dinosaurs had all vanished.

"R-Rainbow Dash, where did they go?"

"I have no idea Scootaloo. We were gone for only five minutes, they couldn't have just wandered off on their own." Rainbow Dash didn't have time to look as she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She then saw a colt walk over, wearing a uniform that she knew all too well.

"Hey Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, hey Soarin. How're you enjoying the gala so far?"

"Well, it would be a lot better if Spitfire and the others were around."

"What? You mean she couldn't make it?"

"Nope, she got tied up with work at Wonderbolts headquarters and couldn't make it this time. That aside, how are you enjoying the gala, and who is this?"

"This is my adoptive sister Scootaloo. We were here with our new friends, but for some reason they've disappeared on us."

"That's a shame. Well, would it be too much if I had a dance with you?"

"I don't know Soarin, I really should be looking for-" Rainbow didn't finish as Soarin pulled her towards the dance floor.

"I really hope Indominus doesn't see this," Scootaloo thought to herself as she watched Rainbow endure dancing with the wrong pony.

Unknown to Rainbow and Scootaloo, while they were gone, the dinosaurs had been approached by a few of the guards. The Princesses had requested an audience with them immediately and the dinosaurs followed at once. It hurt them to leave Rainbow and Scootaloo, but they remembered that Celestia had something special in mind for them. This must've been what she was talking about, and it made the dinosaurs eager as the guards led them to Celestia's chamber. When the doors opened, the carnivores were greeted by Celestia and Luna.

"Please enter Guardians."

The dinosaurs stepped into the chamber and walked up to the Princesses. They noticed immediately that it wasn't just Celestia and Luna, Cadence and Twilight were present as well.

"I'm sure you are all curious about what we have in mind, right dinosaurs?" They nodded their heads in response to Twilight's question. "You can tell them Celestia." The carnivores directed their attention to the alicorn princess.

"Ok dinosaurs, you know that Scootaloo had a few wishes in mind for you, right?" They nodded their heads. "Well in addition to having you all as a family, one of her wishes was for all of you to be able to talk. We can grant the wish, but we want to know if all of you are fine with this. If none of you want it to happen, we won't do this without your permission."

It was a request that the dinosaurs hadn't expected. They would be given the gift of speech, and would be able to talk with Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. None of them had ever thought that such a scenario would happen in their lives. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus knew exactly what to respond with, for this gift would allow them to carry out what they had been preparing for six months. In unison, the dinosaurs nodded their heads together, giving the alicorns full permission to grant Scootaloo's wish.

"That's settled, we'll start right away." Celestia was a little touched that they wanted to talk, part of her wanted to hear what they sounded like when they weren't roaring.

The four alicorns lit up their horns and magic began flowing around all the dinosaurs. They levitated off the ground a few inches and just hung there. Magic went off the horns and down each dinosaur's throat. After a few minutes, the magic disappeared and the dinosaurs went back to the ground.

"Now, wait right here dinosaurs. The guards are fetching your friends, and your soon to be family."

The dinosaurs turned around as the doors opened and the Mane Six walked into the room. Twilight flew over to join them and motioned for the dinosaurs to follow. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus stepped forward cautiously, unsure if the spell had worked or not.

"What's this all about Twilight? Why did you have the guards bring the dinosaurs in here?"

"Because Rainbow, you and Scootaloo need to see this." Twilight looked back at the rexes. "Go ahead boys."

The rexes leaned in closer to their loved ones, anxiety eating away at their insides. Rainbow and Scootaloo didn't know what to make of any of this. Then, they watched in shock as the dinosaurs opened their mouths.

" **R-R-R-Rainbow..Dash,** "

" **S-S-Scootaloo,** " the instant both dinosaurs heard the words escape their jaws, they spoke the same line in unison.

" **We love you both so much.** "

Rainbow and Scootaloo's eyes shrunk at what they had heard. Tyrannosaurus and Indominus had TALKED to them, they had spoken in deep, powerful voices that moved both pegasi so much.

"BOYS! YOU'RE TALKING! YOU'RE TALKING!" Scootaloo ran up and hugged T-Rex's face in sheer joy, tears were rolling down her face. Rainbow did the same and buried her face in Indominus's scales. The others could only watch while they were shedding tears too. "Did you really mean that Tyrannosaurus?"

" **Of course I did Scootaloo. Every moment we've spent together has made me realize just how precious you are to me.** "

"Indominus, how long have you had feelings for me?"

" **Ever since I saw you caring for Scootaloo. You've held a special place in my heart ever since. Our fight against her parents was an incredible experience that we shared. No matter what happens, I will always love you with all my soul, Rainbow Dash.** " Indominus found himself shedding tears as he finished his confession.

Both pegasi were so overwhelmed that they started showering the rexes in kisses. They couldn't hold back the amount of joy and happiness that was filling their hearts. After a few minutes of immense affection, something occurred to Rainbow Dash. She walked over towards Blue and her sisters.

"Blue, can you and your girls speak too?"

" **Yes we can Rainbow Dash,** " Blue said in a gentle voice.

" **We can't thank you and Scootaloo enough for giving us this new life,** " Delta added.

" **We've truly appreciated all the effort you and everypony else has done to make us feel welcome,** " said Echo.

" **Even if we aren't as close with you two as the rexes, we'll still be there for you wonderful ponies,** " said Charlie.

"Oh, get in here girls." Rainbow and Scootaloo welcomed the raptors into a huge group hug.

Everypony joined them in all the joy and happiness. The moment was as special for the dinosaurs as it was for Rainbow and Scootaloo. Being hugged by all the ponies they had bonded with over the last six months brought warmth and love into the carnivores' hearts like never before. The love of a young pegasus and her many friends had shown the dinosaurs that there was a brighter side to life. There was even more to life than hunting and being carnivores.

The Princesses were even shedding tears, the moment was too beautiful even for them. Cadence was even too overcome to find the words for such a touching moment.

"Luna, you've done an incredible deed bringing these dinosaurs here."

"I'm glad that I could help make this happen sister. Seeing Scootaloo so happy is enough for me."

Upon hearing what Luna had said, Tyrannosaurus whispered into Scootaloo's ear.

" **Scootaloo, there is one pony you really should be thanking. The one who made all of this possible.** " Scootaloo saw how Luna was shedding tears and understood. She broke away from the group hug, flew over and hugged the Princess of the Night.

"Thank you Princess Luna, you've done so much for me and it's because of you that I now have the ultimate family." Luna felt her tears overflowing as she hugged the young filly.

"You're quite welcome Scootaloo, I'm glad that I could make your wish come true."

"Well, we still have to make it official," Cadence finally said in between sobs. Celestia levitated the papers over to Luna.

"Luna, would you care to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure sister." Scootaloo called Rainbow and the dinosaurs over so they could sign the papers. Each one took turns signing their names, and when it was finished, Luna proclaimed her announcement with great happiness.

"Congratulations Tyrannosaurus, Indominus, Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta, you are now Scootaloo's legal guardians. Rainbow Dash, you are now Scootaloo's official sister. She will be in your care from now on, so take good care of her."

" **We promise Princess Luna.** "

"Now it's official Scootaloo, we really are sisters." The young filly hugged Rainbow Dash with so much love. All her wishes were coming true, and now she had the family that had been waiting for her.

"I think everypony needs to know about this."

"Good idea Luna, have the guards escort everypony out to the garden. We'll make the announcement there, and that's where my surprise for you will happen, Guardians."

As the huge group made their way through the castle towards the garden, they were stopped by Photo Finish.

"Oh my gosh! Vat iz thee most beautivul family eva. I zimply must get a picture."

The dinosaurs, Mane Six and their sisters all gathered in one of the one of the dining rooms. They stood together as Photo Finish got her camera ready.

"Everypony say family."

"Family!"

"I'll make copies for each of you, and have they ready by the end of thee night."

Now that they had a picture to remember the moment, the group made their way towards the garden. Everypony outside was wondering why they had been asked to wait out in the garden. This was different than what the Princess would normally be doing for the Gala. Then a huge stage appeared in the garden and the Princesses landed on top of it.

"Everypony, may we have your attention?" All the ponies turned to face Celestia. "Thank you, now Luna would you care to speak?"

"Thank you sister, now everypony we have some special guests here with us tonight. They have been living in secret for a few months, but six months ago, they partook in a battle that decided the fate of Equestria. These heroes fought against the legendary dragon known as Black Death."

Some ponies gasped when they heard that name.

"Yes, that monster returned and set his sights on destroying our world. Yet these proud souls fought against him and destroyed him right in front of Ponyville."

Cadence took her turn to speak.

"I'm sure most of you have heard the names of these warriors floating around ever since their battle. They are known as the Guardians of Equestria."

Twilight had her turn next.

"Now it is our pleasure to introduce them to all of you. Guardians, come introduce yourselves."

The dinosaurs made their way onto the stage so everypony could see them. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo stood in front of them, and the rest of the Mane Six stood around them. Rainbow began scanning the crowd for any signs of Soarin. She was grateful that she didn't see him amongst the others. He must've been buried too far into the back to see the dinosaurs.

"These are the Guardians of Equestria, and they are called dinosaurs. Tonight, they have become Scootaloo's legal guardians and her new family."

"Yes Twilight, and we have something special in store for them. Are you ready Guardians?"

The dinosaurs nodded their heads, not wanting to give away their newfound gift just yet.

"Alright. This might hurt a little, but it'll be worth it in the end."

Immense powerful blasts erupted from the four alicorns. The magic began building around the dinosaurs and it took them by surprise. They had no idea what the Princesses were doing, and it made them all worried. A bright sphere enveloped the dinosaurs until only the silhouettes could be seen. Then the sphere exploded, blinding every pony in the area. When the light faded, everypony was stunned to see that the dinosaurs had disappeared. Then Twilight noticed that the dinosaurs weren't the only ones who had vanished.

"Hey, what happened to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo?"

"They were taken with the dinosaurs and my sister," said Celestia.

"But where did Luna take them, Princess Celestia?"

"She took them to the place where their special reward is waiting. I believe you are familiar with it Twilight, because you've been there yourself."

Twilight's eyes went wide as she realized where the dinosaurs and siblings had been taken.

Rainbow, Scootaloo and the dinosaurs opened their eyes after the blinding light had vanished. They found themselves in a space that looked like the night sky. Thousands of stars were in the area and a lot of them formed a walkway. Rainbow and Scootaloo were shocked to find that their dresses were not on them in the strange place. Then, Princess Luna appeared from within the area.

" **Princess Luna, what is this place,** " Tyrannosaurus asked.

"This T-Rex, is where all of you will receive the special surprise I had in mind."

"But why don't we have our dresses in this area?"

"You'll get them back after this is over Rainbow Dash, but first I'd like to get a picture of the real family of a lifetime."

The dinosaurs stood behind the sisters and took on grand poses. Rainbow put her hoof around Scootaloo and pulled her in close. Luna levitated a camera in front of herself and gave a countdown.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1, POSE!"

The camera clicked and brought out an instant photo. The group gathered around Luna to see how they looked.

"This picture will be for your eyes only. It is to remember the incredible event that is about to happen. Now dinosaurs, follow me."

The dinosaurs followed Luna down the starry path, with Rainbow and Scootaloo behind them. Along the way, memories of all their moments with Scootaloo, the Crusaders and the Mane Six began showing up around them. Then they heard Luna singing up ahead.

 _You've come such a long long way_

 _And I've watched you from that very first day_

 _To see how you might grow_

 _To see what you might do_

 _To see what you've been through_

 _And all the ways you've cared for Scootaloo._

The dinosaurs stood transfixed as Luna continued to sing to them.

 _It's time now for a new change to come_

 _You've grown up and your new lives have begun_

 _To go where you will go_

 _To see what you will see_

 _To find what you will be for it's time for you to fulfill your destinies._

A strange light came from within each of the dinosaurs and began to surround their bodies. The carnivores felt their huge frames being lifted off the path by the power that was building around them. The power grew in intensity as the dinosaurs were once again enveloped by the strange power. Luna flew back into the air as the power grew brighter and enveloped everything around it.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Rainbow said before the light transported them back to the Gala.

Everypony was still wondering what had happened to the dinosaurs back at the Gala. The Mane Six were starting to get worried that something had gone wrong. The Crusaders were wondering why Scootaloo hadn't returned either. Twilight had gone through this particular process before, but it hadn't been this long.

"What do you think is taking so long Princess Celestia?"

"I'm not sure Twilight, this is something that has never been done before. At least, not with dinosaurs."

"I hope Scootaloo and Dashie are ok," said Rarity.

"Don't stress about it Rarity, Ah'm sure Princess Luna has everything under control," said Applejack.

Then everypony noticed a massive, bright yellow orb in the sky. It hovered in the air emitting an astonishing light over the garden. Everypony watched as Rainbow and Scootaloo flew out of the orb and back down towards their friends. Luna followed right behind them and went by her sister.

"What was that all about Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm not sure, we'll have to wait for the dinosaurs to come back."

"What is that orb Luna? You said that you had something special in mind for the dinosaurs."

"I did sister, this is part of that something special. Just watch and see for yourself."

The orb began descending towards the ground with everypony watching. It started to separate into six glowing bodies, and the Mane Six saw that the bodies were the dinosaurs. As they touched down, the ponies couldn't make out anything on them. Each of them were glowing a bright golden yellow that covered the entirety of their bodies. Then everypony gasped at what was happening to the dinosaurs.

The energy began parting away from their bodies, revealing a dramatic change. Their scales were different colors, Indominus and Tyrannosaurus had spikes along their backs once again. As the energy peeled away completely, the dinosaurs were astounded by what had happened to them. They looked exactly like they did when they had fought against Black Death.

" **Look at us,** " Tyrannosaurus said excitedly.

" **We've been transformed back into our awesome selves,** " said Indominus. Rainbow Dash looked at Princess Luna in shock.

"This is what you had in mind Princess Luna? To give them back their awesome looks from that battle?"

"Oh there's one more surprise left Rainbow Dash, and I think you and Scootaloo will personally like this one."

Rainbow and Scootaloo looked back at the dinosaurs to try and see what Luna was talking about. Their eyes shrunk as they watched something unfurl from both sides of each dinosaur. Rainbow couldn't believe her eyes.

"They have wings? THEY HAVE WINGS!" It was true, the dinosaurs had all been given a pair of giant, leathery, dragon-like wings. Luna stepped forward and proclaimed in the Royal Canterlot voice.

"Everypony! The dinosaurs are now the true Guardians of Equestria!"

Indominus and Tyrannosaurus bent down and gave part of their energy to Rainbow and Scootaloo like before. The pegasi grew to the size of their saviors and could look them in the eyes.

" **Now we're the ultimate family girls.** " The pegasi hugged their saviors and everypony awwed at the beautiful sight. After they parted, Indominus had one question to ask.

" **Princess Luna, are we going to look like this forever?** "

"Oh no, this isn't like becoming an alicorn. Just focus and concentrate, you'll find that you'll be able to change on your own."

The dinosaurs did as Luna told them and began to focus. They found their skins returning to normal and the wings folded against their bodies and vanished.

"See? All of you can control this change at will and transform whenever you want. The same applies to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, and yes, they can transform into the same forms they had during the fight."

Rainbow and Scootaloo tried to see if they could indeed transform like Luna said. Their bodies were engulfed in a red light, and they found their bodies had changed. They looked like their wicked awesome selves when they pounded Black Death into the dirt. While Rainbow was preoccupied with the change, Indominus breathed a little power onto the ring so it grew as well. After a minute of admiring themselves, the pegasi returned to normal.

"This power isn't going to wear off like it did before, is it Indominus?"

" **Not this time Rainbow, back then the power was only temporary. This time it is a part of us now. So as long as we are alive, that power will always be with you.** "

Rainbow leaned in to kiss the hybrid, but a voice she recognized bellowed from the crowd and stopped her.

"Rainbow Dash! Get away from that monster!"

Indominus turned his head angrily to see what pony had the gall to call him a monster. He and Rainbow saw Soarin speeding towards them. He put himself between Indominus and Rainbow Dash, staring angrily at the dinosaurs.

"Get out of here you freakish abominations! None of you deserve to be with Rainbow Dash."

Every one of the dinosaurs stared furiously at Soarin. He had the nerve to call them such horrible names. Indominus was about to speak, but Rainbow beat him to the punch. She turned Soarin around and got right in his face.

"How dare you talk to my boyfriend, and Scootaloo's saviors like that?" Soarin was taken aback by what Rainbow had said.

"Boyfriend!? But Rainbow Dash, I thought you and me had something."

"Oh Soarin face it, you ain't nothing but a hound pony," said Applejack.

"Soarin you're a great Wonderbolt, but you and I are just teammates."

"What? How is this abomination better than me?"

"First of all, Indominus, has been there for me when I needed him. He's helped look after Scootaloo for so many months, and been the support she needed for so long. I got to bond with him when he helped me fend off Scootaloo's awful parents. This grand dinosaur has proven himself to me time and again, and I love him for it. He's shown how much he cares for me, and what have you done for me Soarin?"

The Wonderbolt was at a loss, he had no comeback to Rainbow's question. Seeing that she had Soarin trapped, Rainbow continued to press forward. Indominus now knew that the pony Rainbow was dealing with was the very pony she had talked about during their date.

"You've gotten yourself into trouble far too many times, and I've had to save your hide every time. Indominus has actually stepped in to save my life against Scootaloo's parents and rogue dragons. He has encouraged me and supported me throughout plenty. You on the other hoof, have never supported me during any practice and threatened to kick me out of the Wonderbolts forever. You talk about looking out for others, but you've never lived up to your word, Indominus has taken your word and gone beyond it ever single time."

"Huh? But Rainbow Dash-" Soarin was cut off as Indominus got down on all fours and stood behind Rainbow Dash. The dinosaur's powerful voice rattled Soarin's body as he spoke.

" **Give it up Soarin, you're not going to be a decent enough pony to be there for Rainbow Dash. You've been bested by somepony that is far superior to you in every way. Why don't you save yourself some trouble and stop this before you embarrass yourself?** "

Everypony in the garden was stunned at the vocal burn that Indominus had just dealt Soarin. Twilight was beginning to worry that the situation would escalate into a blood bath.

"Princess Celestia, aren't you going to do something?" Surprisingly, Celestia didn't seem too concerned.

"I know Indominus has self control and can handle situations like these. He's going to set a good example in front of Rainbow Dash."

The Wonderbolt stood quivering with anger at the hybrid in front of him. Indominus had stood up to him and dissed the Wonderbolt. Soarin had never been talked down to by anypony before, and it was infuriating.

"I will not tolerate being talked down to by a hideous mutant!"

Soarin bolted off the ground and aimed for Indominus's face, but the hybrid jerked his head back and dodged Soarin's pitiful attack. The Wonderbolt quickly turned about and headed for Indominus again, only for his attack to be blocked by Indominus's free left hand.

" **This is embarrassing, and you call yourself one of the best flyers in Equestria? Rainbow Dash is far better than you in every aspect of flight and fighting.** "

Everypony couldn't believe the burns Indominus was dishing out as he smacked Soarin aside. The Wonderbolt was bristling with fury as he continued to try and attack Indominus. Rainbow Dash had never seen Soarin so furious before, and realized he wasn't going to stop attacking. As Soarin went in for another attempt, Rainbow intercepted him and delivered an uppercut that sent him cartwheeling into the ground.

"Blue, Delta, hold him!" The two raptors pinned Soarin to the ground before he could try attacking Indominus again. Soarin froze when the raptors hissed and bared their vicious teeth at him. He was stopped when Rainbow angrily smacked him across the face.

"So this is how Soarin acts when somepony better than him comes along? And here I thought you were one of the best flyers around. Don't ever let me catch you causing any trouble for me or my family ever again. Now get out of here before you make this situation any worse for yourself."

As the guards escorted Soarin out of the Gala, he said one thing that worried Rainbow Dash.

"You're gonna regret this Rainbow Dash, you'll pay for choosing that abomination over me."

Rainbow tried to ignore Soarin's statement as Indominus nuzzled her in comfort.

"I'm sorry that he had to go and attack you Indominus."

" **Don't worry about it Rainbow, now I know what kind of pony he is. I also see why you never wanted to be with him in the first place.** "

"The whole jealous rage thing? I never expected that from Soarin either. I guess he never expected anypony to come along that could challenge him or outclass him in any way."

" **Well, let's not dwell on that right now. We've got a night to enjoy, isn't that right Scootaloo?** "

"You're right Indominus, Pinkie Pie, get DJ Pon-3 out here and let's get the party started."

"You got it Scootaloo." In a matter of minutes, DJ Pon-3 had set up her sound system with a long list of CD tracks ready to be used. "Alright everypony, get ready to shake your tail. Twilight, I'm sure you've heard this one before." When Twilight read the name on the CD, her face lit up.

"This is perfect Pinkie, Rainbow, Scootaloo and Guardians, come join us on the stage."

The other princesses left the stage as the dinosaurs and the Mane Six took over. DJ Pon-3 started playing the track and the Mane Six began singing the first song of the night.

As the song started up and the Mane Six started singing, Twilight showed the dinosaurs what dance moves they needed to do. It was the most simple dance in the world and any of the dinosaurs could do it. As the song began building, the dinosaurs got excited knowing they were about to dance with their new family. Once the chorus began, the dinosaurs were shaking their tails with the Mane Six and moving with tremendous energy. Blue and her sisters joined in on the singing after the chorus had passed.

Blue/Twilight: _**So what you didn't get it right the first time**_

Delta/Pinkie Pie: _**Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime**_

Echo/Rarity: _**Do your thing, you know you're an original**_

Charlie/Applejack: _**Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal**_

 _ **Ohhh-ahh!**_

 _ **We've just got the day to get ready**_

 _ **And there's only so much time to lose**_

 _ **Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party**_

 _ **So let's think of something fun to do**_

 _ **We don't know what's gonna happen**_

 _ **We just know it's gonna feel right**_

 _ **All our friends are here**_

 _ **And it's time to ignite the lights!**_

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus finally joined in on the song and found themselves loving the moment. Singing with the ponies they had bonded with over the last six months felt so warm and amazing. They had finally found a true family in a world that could give them everything they never had before. The dinosaurs continued to shake their tails in earnest until the song ended. When it was over, everypony applauded at the amazing display.

"Thank you everypony," said Fluttershy. "Now the dinosaurs have some songs of their own that they would like to sing. Which of you would like to go first?"

"Me and my girls would like to go first," said Blue.

"Alright Blue, we'll get your song ready."

The Mane Six, Crusaders, T-Rex and Indominus parted so the raptor squad had center stage. DJ Pon-3 put a rock and roll beat on the sound system and the raptors were off.

Blue and her girls stepped forward and began singing to the crowd and Princesses.

 _ **We are sisters, we stand together**_

 _ **We make up one big family though we don't look the same**_

 _ **Our scales are different, different colors**_

 _ **We make each other stronger that ain't ever gonna change**_

 _ **We're raptor girls, Raptor sisters**_

 _ **Gotta do what we gotta do**_

 _ **Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth**_

 _ **We're from everywhere all around the world**_

 _ **So you best respect**_

 _ **THE RAPTOR GIRLS!**_

Fluttershy was glad to see that the lessons she had given the dinosaurs were paying off at last. Blue and her girls were enjoying themselves, and everypony in the crowd was being moved by their voices. Some even started stomping their hooves to the great beat. Her friends were even moving to the beat as the raptor girls continued.

 _ **Cause we are sisters, we stand together**_

 _ **We make up one big family though we don't look the same**_

 _ **Our scales are different, different colors**_

 _ **We make each other stronger that ain't ever gonna change**_

 _ **Believe it mister**_

 _ **We're raptor girls, Raptor sisters**_

 _ **Someone's always there behind**_

 _ **To catch us if we fall**_

 _ **Cause we are sisters, we stand together**_

 _ **We make up one big family though we don't look the same**_

 _ **Our scales are different, different colors**_

 _ **We make each other stronger that ain't ever gonna change**_

 _ **Believe it mister**_

 _ **We're raptor girls, RAPTOR SISTERS!**_

The crowd and Princesses started applauding the raptors after their song was finished.

"Thank you everypony, it's a privilege to be here. Now Tyrannosaurus, don't you have a song to sing?"

"Yes I do, but I need a certain somepony to sing it with me." T-Rex turned his head until he was looking at the filly that had brought him such happiness. "Scootaloo, would you sing this song with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to T-Rex."

DJ Pon-3 started up the next song as Scootaloo increased her size and stood by Tyrannosaurus.

Together, they began to sing a powerful and moving song.

 _ **The winner takes all...**_

 _ **It's the thrill of one more kill, the last one to fall...**_

 _ **Will never sacrifice their will!**_

 _ **Don't ever look back, on the world closing in,**_

 _ **Be on the attack, with your wings, on the wind!**_

 _ **Oh the games will begin!**_

 _ **And it's sweet...sweet...sweet victory, yeah!**_

 _ **And it's ours for the taking!**_

 _ **It's ours for the fight!**_

 _ **And it's sweet...sweet...sweet victory, yeah!**_

 _ **And the one who's last to fall...**_

 _ **The winner takes all! Yeah...**_

Every unicorn lit up their horns as the dinosaur and pegasus continued their song. Their powerful voices singing in such synchronization that they sounded like one body and soul. Rainbow Dash felt so happy for her surrogate sister. After everything that Scootaloo had gone through, she had finally found true happiness.

 _ **Against all the odds, against all your pain**_

 _ **Your back's on the wall, with no-one to blame...**_

 _ **Wild hearts won't be tamed**_

 _ **And it's sweet...sweet...sweet victory, oh!**_

 _ **It's ours for the taking!**_

 _ **It's ours for the fight!**_

 _ **And it's sweet...sweet...sweet victory**_

 _ **And the one who's last to fall**_

 _ **The winner takes aaaaaaaaaaaaaaall**_

 _ **Take it!**_

Ponies all around were applauding the duo and stomping in delight as they took a break in the singing. The Princesses were beyond moved by the power behind Tyrannosaurus's voice. Scootaloo and T-Rex stared into each other's eyes, reveling in their glorious moment together. Then they returned with proud authority in their voices.

 _ **And the one who's last to fall...**_

Scootaloo and Tyrannosaurus spread their wings and took to the air for the last part of their song. Tyrannosaurus was completely new to flying, but his new wings were able to keep him airborne while he and Scootaloo sang. The duo circled each other in the air, looking into each other's eyes as they snag. Then they pulled a superhero style landing on the stage as the song neared it's conclusion. Tyrannosaurus bellowed a glorious roar when the song reached the final verse.

 _ **The winner takes AAAAAALL!**_

His thunderous roar echoed throughout all of Canterlot so everypony would hear his grand voice. Ponies were applauding like wild as Tyrannosaurus looked at Scootaloo with gleaming eyes.

"Thank you Scootaloo," he said in the softest tone he could manage.

"You're very welcome Tyrannosaurus," said Scootaloo.

He leaned over and licked her face to show his absolute love for the filly that he had bonded with during his time in his new home. T-Rex turned his head back to look at his hybrid brother.

"Indominus, it's time for you to make this a special song for a certain somepony."

"I know T-Rex," Indominus looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes and said in his softest voice. "Rainbow Dash, would you sing this song with me?" The cyan mare said only one thing.

"I'd be delighted to Indominus."

The pair stepped forward while Tyrannosaurus and Scootaloo stepped back, but Indominus walked off the stage. He wanted to use the full garden for this song. It was finally his time to set up the moment perfectly with the song he had practiced for six months. Everypony gave the pair plenty of room as the music for Indominus's song started up.

The moment Rainbow Dash heard Indominus sing the first line, she knew what song he had in mind. Now she knew why Fluttershy had her sing it so many times.

 **We're soarin, flyin, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**

 _If we're tryin, so we're breaking free_

 **You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are**

 _Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts_

 _ **But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe...**_

 **We're breaking free!**

 _We're soarin,_

 **Flyin,**

 _ **There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

 **If we're tryin,**

 ** _Yeah, we're breaking free_**

 **Oh we're breaking free**

 _Oohh_

Indominus got so into the song that he unfurled his massive wings. Rainbow joined him by tapping into her power so she was his size. The two lovebirds sang right next to each other, wings touching and letting their hearts speak their minds in the song.

 _ **Rising till it lifts us up, so everypony can see**_

 **We're breaking free!**

 _We're soarin_

 **Flyin**

 _ **There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

 **If we're tryin**

 _ **Yeah, we're breaking free**_

 **Oh we're breaking free**

 _Oohh_

 _Runnin_

 **Climbin, to get to the place to** _**be all that we can be**_

 **Now's the time,** _**so we're breaking free**_

 **We're breaking free,** _oooh, yeah_

 **More than hope, more than faith,** _this is true, this is Fate, **and together, we see it comin**_

 **More than you, more than me,** _not a want, but a need, **both of us, breaking free!**_

Rainbow and Indominus went skyward as they sang their hearts out. For Indominus, his body had adjusted quickly to having wings, and he was able to fly more easily than T-Rex. The crowd below was applauding like never before as Indominus and Rainbow continued their song on the clouds. Scootaloo could see the sheer joy and delight in their eyes, they were meant to be together. The couple was dancing like no tomorrow and singing in perfect sync, just like Scootaloo and Tyrannosaurus. They began descending as the song neared it's end, and Indominus prepared himself for what he was about to do.

 _ **You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are**_

All the ponies at the Gala burst into thunderous applause, even Celestia and Luna couldn't contain their excitement at the amazing song. Both Indominus and Rainbow were breathing heavily from the singing, the hybrid had his claws placed on the ring case. He was going to make his move soon, and the time was perfect.

"That was, so awesome, Indominus," Rainbow said in between breaths. "We make a good duet together."

" **That we do Rainbow, and before anything else happens, there's something I need to tell you.** "

"What would that be?"

" **This.** "

A hush fell over the entire gala as Indominus got down on one knee and held one of Rainbow's front hooves. Everypony watched in complete silence as Indominus finally let his feelings out and gave the most honest confession to Rainbow Dash.

"Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh! Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Was what was racing through Rainbow's mind as Indominus held her hoof.

" **Rainbow, you've shown me the better side of life and have given me a chance to live the way I've wanted to. When we first met, you weren't afraid of me. You were only the second pony to accept me as I am, and for that I am grateful. You have even become something I never thought I would ever have: a true lover. Whenever I'm with you, I'm happier than I've ever been in the past twenty years. Every time I look in your eyes, I see thousands of crystals shining back at me.** "

Twilight was crying from hearing Indominus's emotional confession. She had no idea he had been holding back such feelings this whole time. Rainbow Dash just stared at Indominus, unable to find the words to express how she felt. She felt a powerful blush forming on her cheeks from hearing Indominus's confession.  
" **I know all of this must sound pretty sappy to you, huh?** "

"Yes, it is sappy...if it were coming from anypony else." Every single pony in the crowd awwed at the touching display.

" **Rainbow Dash, I don't care what happens in the future or what Equestria has in store, but whatever it is, I want to go through it with Scootaloo and especially you.** "

Indominus let go of Rainbow's hoof and held out the hand that had been holding the important ring he had bought for this special moment. All the ponies waited with baited breath, anxious to see what Indominus was going to present to Rainbow Dash.

" **Rainbow Alexandria Dash, would you do me the proud honor of marrying me?** "

Rainbow's eyes went wide and she put a hoof to her mouth as Indominus opened the ring case and presented the Arkenstone. Ponies all around them were gasping in surprise as the ring's glow radiated throughout the garden. The Princesses were so surprised and touched that they were shedding tears with no restraint. Indominus was making this Gala one that everypony would remember for years to come.

Rainbow Dash was rendered speechless, she couldn't believe what Indominus was doing. She looked into his eyes and found the most genuine and sincere eyes staring back at her. He was one hundred percent serious, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. For a moment, Rainbow lost her voice and couldn't find the will to speak.

"Y-Y-Yes, yes of course I'll marry you Indominus Rex!" With his biggest wish coming true, Indominus took the ring out of it's case and gently placed the gold chain around Rainbow's neck. Ponies were applauding and cheering with tremendous energy.

She took a minute to look at the Arkenstone, it's soft glow captured her reflection and Indominus's. Rainbow looked back into the eyes of the hybrid before her, tears rolling down their faces. They embraced each other in a heartfelt hug that meant more than all the others.

"I love you Indominus Rex."

" **I love you too, Rainbow Dash.** "

Rainbow again, leaned in to try and kiss Indominus, but he put a claw to her mouth.

" **I'm sorry, but you'll have to be patient for just a little longer. I'm going to make this moment memorable.** "

Indominus picked Rainbow Dash up in his claws, and motioned for Tyrannosaurus to do the same. T-Rex picked Scootaloo up in his claws, she had to transform in order to fit completely. Tyrannosaurus walked alongside Indominus, both dinosaurs holding the pegasi that they loved.

"Boys?"

" **Girls, put your hooves around us.** " Rainbow and Scootaloo wrapped their front hooves around the rexes' necks.

" **Don't let go alright,** " both dinosaurs said in soft tones.

"Yes. We'll never let go of you guys."

T-Rex and Indominus unfurled their wings again, and prepared themselves for the moment of their lives. They bent their legs, flapped their wings one time, and blasted off from the ground. They were taking Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo into the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!"

" **Boys, what are you doing?** "

" **We're going to make this moment perfect!** "

Indominus and Tyrannosaurus continued to fly skyward, rocketing past the towers of Canterlot. They continued to climb until both dinosaurs were silhouetted against the moon. They held both pegasi in their arms, with their wings all flapping in perfect sync. Each carnivore gazed into the eyes of the pony they loved.

" **Rainbow Dash.** "

" **Scootaloo.** "

"Indominus."

"Tyrannosaurus."

Indominus pulled Rainbow's face in towards him and kissed her on the lips. Tyrannosaurus leaned in towards Scootaloo and kissed her softly. The sisters gently closed their eyes as they accepted the love from their dinosaurs. All of them looked simply amazing being bathed in the pure light of the moon.

Back on the ground, ponies were cheering like mad and stomping their hooves like they were in a stampede. The Mane Six were squealing their heads off far more than they did during Indominus and Rainbow's date. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were squealing just as badly, seeing Scootaloo getting kissed by Tyrannosaurus was so overwhelming. He had loved her for so many months, and finally had the chance to express his feelings.

Not even the Princesses could contain their emotions after such a beautiful moment. Cadence was balling like a baby, she had seen the most beautiful confessions and marriage proposal in Equestrian history. Luna was beyond proud of Tyrannosaurus and Indominus, they had come so far since they had first come to Equestria. They were no longer just dinosaurs. they were guardians, saviors, protectors, and lovers.

As the rexes and pegasi landed, the Mane Six, CMC and Raptor squad rushed over to congratulate them.

"Congratulations Dashie, you've got a true stallion in your life."

"Yeah, heh heh, he's the most amazing 'stallion' I've ever met."

"Scootaloo that was, simply amazing, did you know he felt that way about you?"

"Yeah, I've known after all the times he came to look after me."

"Indominus, Tyrannosaurus, you boys are the boldest carnivores I've ever known," said Blue.

" **Well, those girls left an incredible impression on us. They've changed us for the better, and made us into the guardians we are now.** "

Princess Luna walked over to Tyrannosaurus and Indominus, her eyes were still teary from the wonderful moment.

"You boys, are perhaps, the most wonderful creatures I've ever brought into Equestria. Tyrannosaurus, Indominus, you both have gone beyond what I expected. You will always be welcome in Equestria, no matter what anypony says."

Now it was the carnivores' turn to speak.

" **We couldn't have done any of this without you Princess Luna,** " said Tyrannosaurus.

" **You are the one who brought us here in the first place, we wouldn't be where we are today without your help,** " said Indominus. " **We would still be trapped in our old world if it weren't for you.** "

" **We will always be grateful to you, Princess Luna.** " Both dinosaurs bowed to Princess Luna, the alicorn was so moved that she felt the water works coming on again.

"Aw shucks, you two are making me feel more emotions than I've ever felt before at the Gala."

The thanks and congrats didn't end there, the entire crowd came to give their praise to the dinosaurs. They had gone from savage carnivores, to protectors and saviors that were now welcome in Canterlot and Ponyville. Tyrannosaurus, Indominus, Blue, Charlie. Echo and Delta finally felt like they were at home and had found the ultimate love and peace.

"Alright everypony, we have one more song left. This one is for the new couples, to give them another chance to be close together."

DJ Pon-3 popped the last track onto the sound system and everypony was wowed by the sound of the slow, pop song.

As the slow song started up, Indominus realized he was going to get to use those dance lessons Rarity had taught him. He bent down towards Rainbow Dash and extended an arm for her.

" **May I have this dance, Miss Dash?** " Rainbow increased her size as she put her hoof into Indominus's claws.

"Yes you may, Mr. Indominus."

The engaged couple wrapped their claws and hooves around each other, closed their eyes and just moved steadily to the soft beat. Tyrannosaurus also realized that this was his golden moment to be with Scootaloo. He carefully knelt down and asked her.

" **Scootaloo, would it be alright if I could dance with you?** "

"Tyrannosaurus, after how you just kissed me like that, I'd love to." Scootaloo increased her size and wrapped her front hooves around T-Rex. He gently wrapped his arms and Scootaloo, and loved how warm and soft she felt in his embrace.

Both couples quietly sang to the song while holding their lovers.

 _ **I'm missing you so much, can't help it, I'm in love**_

 _ **A day without you is like a year without rain**_

 _ **I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive**_

 _ **A day without you is like a year without raiiiin**_

 _ **ooooh**_

 _ **Whooooooooaaahhhh**_

All the other couples that had come to the Gala started dancing with the Guardians and their loves. Celestia, Luna and Cadence watched the dinosaurs dance with such love for their beloved pegasi.

"You did more than just give a filly the family she deserves Luna," said Celestia. "You gave Rainbow Dash something she never imagined having in her life: unconditional love."

"Yeah I did sister, they're happier than I've ever seen them. Those dinosaurs have found love that they didn't believe was possible. Now their futures are intertwined with Rainbow, Scootaloo and all of Equestria."

 _ **I'm missing you so much, can't help it, I'm in love**_

 _ **A day without you is like a year without rain**_

 _ **I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive**_

 _ **A day without you is like a year without raiiiin**_

 _ **ooooh**_

 _ **Whooooooooaaahhhh**_

Twilight and the others could see the tears rolling down Rainbow's face as she continued to sing quietly to Indominus. He had touched her heart beyond anything she had felt before, and she was whispering those feelings to him during the dance.

 _ **It's a world of wonder with you in my life**_

 _ **So hurry baby don't waste no more time**_

 _ **I need you here, I can't explain but a day without you**_

 _ **Is like a year without raiiiiiiin**_

 _ **ooooh**_

 _ **I'm missing you so much, can't help it, I'm in love**_

 _ **A day without you is like a year without rain**_

 _ **I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive**_

 _ **A day without you is like a year without raiiiin**_

 _ **ooooh**_

 _ **Whooooooooaaahhhh**_

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus shared a kiss with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo as the song ended.

" **You're ok with me showing my feelings for you, Scootaloo?** "

"T-Rex, you're the third one that's shown me such affection, the first being Rainbow Dash and Indominus being the second. I'm perfectly fine with it." Scootaloo kissed Tyrannosaurus on the side of his face to show she meant it. The dinosaurs' and pegasi's dreams had come true at long last, and they couldn't have been happier.

Hours later, the Gala had ended. Everypony had gone and headed for home after wishing the dinosaurs fond farewells and happy wishes for their futures. The dinosaurs had gathered by the train station with the Mane Six, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were passed out on their sisters backs. The Gala had exhausted them so much that they were fast asleep the moment it ended. Everypony was ready to head back to Ponyville, but Indominus and Tyrannosaurus had one last idea for the night,

" **Uh, Rainbow Dash?** "

"Yes Indominus?"

" **You don't mind if me and Tyrannosaurus take you two on a flight before bed, do you? Show you both the world before we cap off this incredible night?** "

Rainbow thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, I got enough left in me for one flight, how about you Scootaloo?"

"Sure, I can go for a little flight."

Both pegasi once again, increased their size and climbed into the dinosaurs arms. Before they took off, Tyrannosaurus told Blue and her girls to head back home with Twilight and that they would see them in the morning. Indominus had one last thing to say to Twilight and the others before they left.

" **Twilight, I can't thank you and your friends enough for helping make all of this possible.** "

"You're quiet welcome Indominus, it was our pleasure to bring you and Rainbow Dash together."

"Ya'll have a nice flight, we'll see ya in the mornin.'" said Applejack.

"Take good care of Dashie tonight, ok Indominus?"

" **Don't worry Rarity, I will.** "

Blue and her sisters followed Twilight and the others onto the train, and the rexes went airborne as the train took off.

Tyrannosaurus and Indominus started singing to Rainbow and Scootaloo as they flew over the vast horizon. The pegasi found themselves mesmerized by the voices from their dinosaur lovers as they passed over lit buildings and shining streets,

 **We can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid**

 **Tell us, girls, now when did you last let your hearts decide?**

 **We can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder**

 **Over, sideways and under on a grand enchanted flight**

 **A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view**

 **No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming**

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo started flying alongside the dinosaurs and joined in the singing.

 _A whole new world, a dazzling place we always knew_

 _But when we're way up here it's crystal clear_

 _That now we're in a whole new world with you_

 **Now we're in a whole new world with you**

The group flew through the clouds, did wild flying maneuvers and enjoyed the freedom while basking in the moonlight. The dinosaurs led the sisters in a dive that took them over an enormous lake. They ran their hooves and claws through the crisp, clear water and occasionally looked into each other's reflections. Everywhere they went, ponies that were still out recognized them and set up fireworks with their magic.

After a good thirty minutes of flying all over Equestria, the dinosaurs decided it was time to call it a night. On the way back, they each plucked a red rose from a garden and put in Rainbow and Scootaloo's ears. Both pegasi stared dreamily at the dinosaurs as they finished up their little song and flew back towards home.

 **A whole new world**

 _A whole new world_

 **That's where we'll be**

 _That's where we'll be_

 **A thrilling chase**

 _A wondrous place_

 _ **For you and me**_

They touched down at Rainbow's cloudominium, and for the first time in awhile, T-Rex and Indominus shrank down to their smaller sizes. Now Rainbow's home was their home, they were living under the same roof as her and Scootaloo. They dragged their tired bodies upstairs to the master bedroom. The larger bed that Rainbow had bought was big enough for all of them to sleep on. As Rainbow and Scootaloo put their dresses and roses away, Indominus and T-Rex set the pictures they had received on the night stand.

" **It truly was a gala to remember,** " Indominus said tiredly.

"Yeah, it was the best gala any of us had ever been to," said Rainbow as she put the Arkenstone ring with her dress. She didn't want the light from the stone keeping them awake.

The dinosaurs and pegasi climbed into bed and snuggled against each other. Rainbow kissed Scootaloo on the forehead before they turned to wish their dinosaurs goodnight.

"Goodnight, our proud saviors," Rainbow and Scootaloo said to the rexes.

" **Sleep well our brave and loyal warriors,** " Indominus and Tyrannosaurus said before kissing the pegasi and letting them turn back to face each other.

The dinosaurs laid their claws over both pegasi, and all of them drifted off to a grand and peaceful slumber. They were finally a family, and they would always be a family. After all they pain they had gone through, both dinosaurs and pegasi were finally where they belonged.


	43. The Wedding and the Family of a Lifetime

/-/  
/ The Wedding, and the Family of a Lifetime/ Story: Family of a Lifetime/ by TyrannosaurusVenom/-/

The morning sun rose to a brand new day in Equestria. The Grand Galloping Gala had been more exciting and heartwarming than anypony had expected. All the ponies that had attended were sleeping peacefully after all the excitement that had happened. This particular Gala had brought a certain filly the family she had been in need of for so many years. She was sound asleep in her sister's cloudominium, with her saviors sleeping beside them.

Inside Rainbow's home, she and Scootaloo were sleeping comfortably against the scaly bodies of the dinosaurs that had given them the best night ever. The sunlight began to work it's way up the dinosaurs' bodies until it reached their faces. Indominus began to stir from the comfort of sleep, and found his face buried in Rainbow's chest. She had also increased her size slightly so she was as big as Indominus.

" _ **This is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever woken up to,**_ " Indominus thought to himself as he enjoyed his scales being held so close to the cyan fur. He wasn't the only one waking up to an amazing sight.

Tyrannosaurus was waking up, and found himself smothered in Scootaloo's mane. As he rubbed his nose in the magenta mane, he felt Scootaloo stirring from her slumber. She turned over and found T-Rex giving her a sleepy, dreamy look while her mane nuzzled his face.

"Morning T-Rex," Scootaloo said sleepily.

" **Morning Scootaloo,** " T-Rex said softly, trying not to disturb the moment Indominus was having. " **It seems we aren't the only ones having a good morning.** "

Scootaloo looked over her shoulder and saw Indominus buried in Rainbow's chest.

"Let's see what happens when she wakes up," Scootaloo said quietly.

She and T-Rex laid their heads down and barely kept one eye open each. Trying to look like they were still asleep, the pair spied on the sleeping lovers. Indominus was slowly trying to work his arm towards Rainbow's flank. when he felt her move. He stopped when he looked up and saw her staring back at him.

"Morning Indominus, you're being quite bold today, aren't you?"

" **I'm being bold? You should look at what you're doing, my warrior,** " Indominus teased. Rainbow's gaze went soft as she stared into his eyes.

"I felt like using you as my body pillow."

" **You felt like it huh?** " Indominus felt his temperature rise as Rainbow laid herself on top of his body. She then spoke to him in a dreamy, and seductive voice.

"Well, I am your fiance now. So I think that we deserve to have moments like this more often." She leaned forward and kissed Indominus on the snout. "Speaking of that, there's something I need to talk to you about Indominus."

" **I'm listening.** "

"What you did at the Gala was truly touching. I am flattered that you want to marry me, but would it be alright with you if we waited at least a year before we tie the knot? It's not that I don't want to be with you, but I want to get to know you more. I want to know the real you, Indominus, find out what kind of caring creature you truly are. Also, to show you the awesome life that me and Scootaloo are living."

Indominus pondered everything that Rainbow had told him, and came to a decision.

" **I'm ok with that, I need to know my fiance more myself,** " Indominus gently ran his claws through Rainbow's mane and across her face as he continued. " **As long as when that day does come, you and I will say our 'I do's' at the alter.** " He could see her eyes starting to tear up.

"I will Indominus, but I should warn you that I'm no pushover. I have my own way of doing things."

" **That's what I'm counting on. I love a girl that's not afraid to take charge every so often.** "

Indominus and Rainbow shared a long, passionate kiss between themselves. Running their hooves and claws across each other's faces. Scootaloo had covered her face with her hooves to contain her squealing at the sight. Tyrannosaurus had buried his mouth in Scootaloo's mane again to hide his growls. They stopped when they found Rainbow and Indominus looking at them with sly expressions.

"Did you two enjoy the show?" Rainbow said with a sly and amused expression.

" **I'm surprised that you aren't doing the same with Scootaloo, T-Rex. Didn't you kiss her at the Gala and tell her how much you love her?** "

"You know Indominus, you're right," Scootaloo said before pulling T-Rex's head towards her. "I haven't forgotten how you confessed to me last night. Come here Rexy."

Scootaloo and Tyrannosaurus began kissing each other, just like Indominus and Rainbow had been doing. Indominus flipped Rainbow onto her back and stood above his fiance, taking in the sight of her body.

" **Now back to where we left off.** "

"Oh Indominus, one of these days you're going to be all mine."

" **Oh Rainbow, aren't you being the confident flirt.** "

The hybrid and his pegasus resumed their make out session on the massive bed. For fifteen long minutes, the dinosaurs and pegasi made out in delight with each other. After the kissing ended, the couples finally left the bed and made their way downstairs. They had a rather quick breakfast, made their way out the door and flew towards the train station. They had some friends to meet up with when they returned to Ponyville.

Twilight and the others had slept on the train ride home, and were surprised to see Rainbow, Scootaloo, T-Rex and Indominus waiting for them at the train station. Blue and her sisters had a peaceful night's sleep of their own, since Twilight had made special accommodations for them on the ride back. When they exited the train, everypony had one question on their minds.

"Did you lovebirds enjoy your first night together," Rarity asked.

"Heh heh, you could say that," Rainbow answered.

" **Did you boys enjoy sleeping with the girls of your dreams?** "

" **We sure did Blue, it was the best sleep we've ever had.** " Blue motioned for Indominus to lean down as she whispered something important to him, " **So Indominus, do you have a night planned for when you want to mate with Rainbow Dash?** "

The hybrid drew his head back in shock, the thought hadn't occurred to him. He was going to have to plan a special night where he and Rainbow Dash could be one.

" **I'll mate with her, the week before the wedding. That's when we will have our special night,** "

" **Do everything you can to make her feel special, Indominus,** " said Charlie.

" **Oh I'll do more than that, I'll make it a moment she'll want to recreate over and over again.** "

Meanwhile, Rarity was asking Rainbow Dash about when she wanted to have her special night with Indominus. She was nervous because it was going to be her first time, but Rarity told her to just relax and trust him. After hearing that they were going to bond for another year before tying the knot, Rarity vowed to make a suit for Indominus in that time. The pegasus and dinosaur had plenty to look forward to over the course of a year.

During the year of bonding, the dinosaurs had fully adjusted to life in Equestria. Tyrannosaurus and Scootaloo were officially a couple, and couldn't be torn apart. The raptors had claimed most of the Everfree Forest as their territory, driving out any pests that wandered in. Everypony in Ponyville had accepted the dinosaurs into their world, and were glad to see them. Indominus faced quite a few trials and difficult tasks during that time.

Indominus had gone through so much that he and Rainbow Dash were inseparable. He had learned what it felt like to be jealous when Fluttershy's brother was constantly hitting on Rainbow Dash. The hybrid had even gone through a day of bonding with Discord, at Fluttershy's request. The two of them had trouble at the beginning, but by the end of the day, Discord and Indominus had become close friends. Indominus had even gone through rigorous training with the dragons, and spared with the Dragon King.

The grueling battle had earned Indominus a special place in the dragon lands. He was required to spend at least one week of each month training with them. Honing his skills, and becoming a better fighter and guardian. The Dragon King would challenge him in the cold winter, and test how far Indominus had improved. It was a tough life, but with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo alongside him, Indominus was more than up to the task.

On the last week before the wedding, Indominus had informed Rainbow Dash of wanting to have their 'special time' together. She had agreed that it would be a good time, and the two of them waited until Scootaloo and the others were fast asleep that night. The raptors slept on the floor in the master bedroom, but Rainbow Dash insisted that they have blankets and pillows to sleep with. Once they were out of the cloudominium and in the open night air, Rainbow transformed and she and Indominus let their instincts take over.

"I'm going to make you all mine tonight, Indominus."

" **By the time I'm finished, you'll want to feel my pleasure for eternity, hot stuff.** "

The pair flew far into the distance, not wanting what was about to happen to wake up any ponies in the area. They stopped when they were flying above the Everfree Forest and stared into each other's eyes. Rainbow Dash felt an incredible heat building in her body, and couldn't hold back the cries from within. She bellowed a grand roar into the sky, letting her heart speak loud and proud. Indominus answered her call with his thunderous roar, saying that he was going to be one with the pony that had captured his heart.

Rainbow flew past Indominus and let her tail brush across his face, tempting him to chase her. Indominus pursued Rainbow Dash through the clouds and across the sky. She had taught him how to be a great flyer, now he was being tested to see if he could catch her. Rainbow didn't make it easy for Indominus, pushing him to try his best and fly faster. With each beat of his wings, Indominus closed the gap on the rainbow mare, but she pulled into a climb before he could catch her.

The pair went skyward, Indominus pumping his wings harder and faster, giving his best to prove his worth to Rainbow Dash. As they reached the top of the climb, the world beneath them seemed so small. From the height they had reached, everything underneath was that much smaller. Rainbow locked her hooves with Indominus's claws, and in the heat of the moment, Indominus sank his teeth into her shoulder. Yet instead of pain, Rainbow felt a powerful, burning sensation flow through her veins.

The adrenaline from the flight had filled her body, and now Indominus was lighting a fire in her core.

"Ohhhh, Indominus, you are an animal."

In that moment, Rainbow and Indominus shut their wings, leaned backwards and plummeted towards the ground below. Indominus still had his teeth locked into Rainbow's skin, but as their speed increased, he released his grip and aimed his head towards the ground. The two of them became so aerodynamic that the mach cone was forming around them.

" **We're really gonna do this.** "

"Yes we are."

Rainbow and Indominus could see electrical energy surging around them as they got closer to the ground. Then in the blink of an eye, it happened.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Rainbow Dash and Indominus had performed a Sonic Rainboom, together. This particular Rainboom had Indominus's red energy around the outer edges, giving it a brighter color. Indominus and Rainbow released their hold on each other and spread their wings just above the trees. The force and velocity strained against Indominus's body, threatening to disintegrate his wings, but he pulled skyward and pursed Rainbow once more. This time Rainbow dove into the Everfree Forest and began leading Indominus through another chase.

Rainbow raced through the trees with incredible velocity and could hear Indominus smashing through and tearing down anything that stood in his way. He bellowed a beastly roar as he started gaining ground and was closing the distance on her. Any creature that was in the forest, scattered at the volume in his roar. Indominus had been overcome by a powerful, lustful desire to mate with Rainbow Dash, and nothing was going to stop him.

Then Rainbow saw it up ahead, the cave that the dinosaurs had used as their dens for so long. That would be the spot where she and Indominus would become one. As she got closer, Rainbow noticed that the inside was filled with thousands upon thousands of coins and jewels. Indominus had kept his gold in the cave, so it would be there when this night finally came around. Rainbow didn't need to think about what to do, she just let her heart make the right decision.

She went back to normal, still retaining her massive size, as she laid her body down on the bed of gold. Indominus appeared at the entrance to the cave, sides expanding and contracting from the energy he had spent to get to this point. His pupils were as thin as the blade of a sword, and Rainbow's had shrunk to the size of a push pin. He nudged Rainbow with his head and motioned for her to turn around. Indominus went behind her as they both looked out into the forest, with the moonlight shining into the cave. He towered over her as he moved his body into the perfect position, his knees against both sides of her hips, and his claws on her shoulders. Rainbow said to him in a very nervous voice.

"Please, be gentle."

Indominus brought his head down alongside hers so she could look into his eyes.

" **If at any point you feel scared, or think I'm doing something you don't want me to do, just let me know. I'll take good care of you tonight Rainbow Dash, I promise.** "

Rainbow felt herself relax after hearing Indominus's reassuring words, then wrapped her tail around his right leg. Both Rainbow and Indominus knew that what was about to transpire, would cement them together as mates for life. Rainbow felt his teeth on the back of her neck, but was overwhelmed as Indominus entered inside her and began to thrust within her being. The experience began flooding Rainbow's body with a fire she had never experienced before. Indominus brought his head by hers again, and panted in tune with his fiance.

His powerful breaths timed with each thrust that he put into Rainbow Dash. The very rumbles from his growls only made the fire within Rainbow Dash grow in intensity, he was everything she had ever wished for. The amount of pleasure that was transpiring between them caused Rainbow Dash to transform in the midst of the panting and thrusts. Somehow though, she just wasn't getting the ultimate pleasure that she had imagined. She knew that Indominus was restraining himself out of concern, but the inferno within her demanded that he give her everything that he could summon.

Rainbow brought her face close to his and looked him in the eye.

"Indominus, please...give it to me. Show me, why they call you untamable. Be the dinosaur that can be my everything. GIVE ME YOUR EVERYTHING!"

Once he heard the words escape her mouth, Indominus poured his heart and soul into the thrusts. Rainbow's eyes shrunk and her body quivered from the sudden change in Indominus. Each of his thrusts was becoming harder and harder, driving his scales against her fur. He strained his eyes shut as he concentrated on the task at hoof as his movements became more erratic and Rainbow's breathing went faster. Then, the moment both of them had been trying for, finally happened.

Rainbow Dash felt an explosion within her body and an overwhelming fire that coursed throughout her as Indominus released a long burst. The red energy surged around their bodies as they were both overcome with the sensation traveling between their bodies. Indominus and Rainbow Dash let loose vicious roars out into the forest, and the red energy surged out the entrance. The energy continued to surge outward as Indominus resumed thrusting into Rainbow Dash.

With one final release, Indominus and Rainbow roared their hearts out into the forest. Their eyes glowed bright red from the intensity of the final release. This time the release was so intense that the energy filled the cave and illuminated everything in sight. The hybrid and mare's bodies glowed red from the light, but it faded as their roars came to an end. Their eyes returned to normal, and Indominus disengaged himself from Rainbow Dash.

She was panting harder than ever, and her body was burning hot from the incredible amount of pleasure that Indominus had put inside her. Indominus was beyond exhausted, he had spent every last ounce of stamina in his body. With all his energy spent, Indominus collapsed on the bed of gold with Rainbow right beside him. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You, really, know, how to, make a girl, feel, so amazing, indominus," Rainbow said while trying to catch her breath.

" **Glad, you, liked my, performance, Miss Dash,** " Indominus said in between his own breaths. He pulled Rainbow towards him, and she snuggled against the soft skin under his neck. They then buried their bodies inside the mountains of gold and gave each other one last kiss before the exhaustion won, and carried them to sleep.

The next morning, Scootaloo and the other dinosaurs were walking through the Everfree Forest. They were anxious to find out how Rainbow and Indominus's special night had been. When they spotted the entrance to the cave, they could see two huge figures sleeping within the gold coins. Scootaloo could only make out parts of their bodies sticking out of the coins. Once she saw Rainbow's head snuggled against Indominus with a content smile on her face, Scootaloo's face lit up.

Rainbow's eyes fluttered open once she heard the thunderous footsteps heading her way. She was greeted with Scootaloo being right up in her face, with the biggest smile ever.

"Tell me, how did your special night go?" Rainbow looked at the sleeping head of the dinosaur that had ignited a grand flame within her core last night.

"One word Scoot: magical. I've never felt so alive in a single night, and for a first timer, Indominus really awoke the pleasure within me."

"Wow. Sounds like you two definitely had a wonderful experience."

"That we did Scootaloo. Indominus is going to make a great husband."

" **Did I hear somepony mention my name in an amazing way?** "

Indominus finally stirred from his slumber and rose out of the coin bed. He gave a long yawn and shook any coins loose that were stuck to his scales. He extended an arm to help Rainbow Dash up from the coin pile, and got any coins that were stuck in her mane.

" **Now Indominus, you have been welcomed into the world of adults.** "

" **I suppose I have T-Rex. Now all that's left is to wait one more week until we tie the knot.** " Indominus and Rainbow nuzzled each other before she spoke up.

"Yes Indominus, and after your amazing performance last night, we might have to make this a regular thing."

" **I'll make you feel more alive and wild each time, my stunning pegasus fiance.** "

"Flattery won't get you everywhere, my hybrid lover." The two shared another passionate kiss atop the mountain of gold coins.

" **There they go again, but that's just part of being with this family, right T-Rex?** " Blue was shocked when T-Rex didn't answer her. Instead, he was kissing Scootaloo again. " **Oh brother.** "

" **Well, this is our family after all sis,** " said Charlie. " **We're gonna have to get used to them kissing each other so much. Now that Indominus and Rainbow are mates for life, this'll become more frequent as the years go one.** "

The last week of bonding went by in the blink of an eye. Indominus had transported all his coins out of the cave and into Rainbow's spare room. Now all the money in the world was sitting within Rainbow's cloudominium, ready for when the two lovebirds decided to recreate their exhilarating moment of bliss and pleasure. More importantly, Canterlot was abuzz with ponies from all around. The wedding day had come, and Scootaloo's family was on the verge of becoming complete.

Ponies from every corner of Equestria had come to see the remarkable wedding take place. Bringing together an Element of Harmony and a Guardian of Equestria was a wedding that nopony had ever seen before. It was going to be more magical than Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding in the Crystal Empire. This wedding even had some guests that even the Princesses were nervous about inviting. For it wasn't every day that dragons got invited to witness a wedding.

Yes, dragons were part of the attendance at the wedding. Indominus had wanted them to be there after all the training and approval he had gained from them. All of them swore that they wouldn't eat any of the guests, any dragon that did was going to be severely punished by Indominus or Tyrannosaurus. Even Discord had been invited on Indominus's behalf, to help liven up the event and make it grand. The hybrid had requested the Lord of Chaos to be his best mare during the wedding, and Discord felt so honored that he couldn't refuse.

Inside the castle, the Mane Six were admiring how beautiful Rainbow Dash looked in her wedding dress. Her dress was a combination of silver silk and gold fabric, topped with golden leggings and a golden lightning bolt in her mane.

"Rainbow Dash, you look so amazing in that dress."

"Aw, thanks Scootaloo. Oh, and before this wedding starts, I want to thank you for everything that's happened kiddo."

"What do you mean Rainbow Dash? Princess Luna was the one who brought the dinosaurs here in the first place."

"Yes, but it was all for you. You were the reason why they were brought here, and the reason why me and Indominus are getting married. Your wish for a better family has made all of this possible." Rainbow Dash pulled Scootaloo into a warming hug. "Scootaloo, you are the best sister a pony could ever ask for."

Scootaloo started crying from happiness as she buried her face in Rainbow's fur.

'"Rainbow Dash, you've changed quite a lot since the dinosaurs entered your life."

"I have? How have I changed, Twilight?"

"Well before, you wouldn't have even thought about romance. You'd still be trying to become a better Wonderbolt and looking after Scootaloo. Now you're about to have a hybrid dinosaur for a husband that has proven his worth to all of Equestria. You've got a filly and a pack of dinosaurs living in your home. Their arrival has changed you for the better Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, it must've taken true guts to shut Soarin up at the Gala, after everythin' ya'll had been through over the last few years."

Rainbow remembered the bitter, jealous anger in his eyes when Indominus had stopped him.

"That was not the same Wonderbolt I looked up to for years. His true colors showed at the Gala, and now I know he wasn't so important after all."

"Well don't worry about it Dashie. Indominus has always been there for you, and like you said, he's a thousand times the stallion Soarin could ever be."

Thanks for the encouragement girls, and I'm glad all of you approve of him."

"After everything he and the others did for our world, how could we not?"

Meanwhile, Indominus was pacing about his room, trying to get his nerves under control. Tyrannosaurus and Discord were doing their best to get him to calm down.

" **I can't be a husband to her, I haven't the first clue about raising a family.** "

" **You're the one who wanted to marry her Indominus. You can't change your mind or get cold feet on the day you make your commitment.** "

"Oh, I'll give him cold feet." Discord snapped his fingers and Indominus found himself immobilized with his legs frozen in ice blocks.

" **Get me out of this ice Discord, or I'll break free myself.** "

"This is to get you to calm down and take a deep breath. Now listen to me Indominus." The hybrid kept his eyes locked on the Lord of Chaos. "You might be a carnivore, but Rainbow Dash loves you. You're going to do the right thing by marrying her."

" **How would you know Discord? Have you ever felt this way about somepony before?** "

"Actually, yes I do." This left Indominus and T-Rex shocked. Then the reason clicked in Indominus's mind.

" **You're talking about Fluttershy, aren't you?** "

"How'd you guess?"

" **I'm a very observant dinosaur, Discord. I've seen the way you look at her, all those warm smiles and even the numerous kind gestures you've done on her behalf. But what does you loving Fluttershy have to do with me marrying Rainbow Dash?** "

"Because I know how you feel around her, it's the same for me when I'm around Fluttershy. I know where you're coming from, and trust me when I say that you'll do a fine job of being there for her. Besides, you're not alone in this. You have me, T-Rex, the raptors, Twilight and her friends, even dragons to go to for support. You won't fail at this Indominus, just put your best foot forward, and trust yourself."

" **That's quite a speech Discord.** "

"I know Rexy, but don't tell Celestia or Twilight, or they'll never let me live it down."

Indominus broke free of the ice, with his confidence restored.

" **Thanks Discord, now get me into my suit and then get everypony hyped for the show!** "

"(Gasp) Time for the big finish? You got it Indominus!"

Discord snapped his fingers again, and a massive black suit appeared on Indominus. Rarity had spent the last few weeks making the suit for him, even though Indominus detested wearing clothes. But this was his wedding day, so he would deal with clothing just this once. Discord disappeared out of the room and started setting up a grand song outside for everypony to sing.

Discord: _There's a party here in Canterlot_

 _There's excitement in the air_

 _Ponies pouring in from near and far_

 _Cause Indominus and Rainbow Dash are gonna have a bash_

 _There's a party here in Canterlot_

 _Everypony will be there_

 _So if you're a pauper or a shah_

 _Do something with your hair_

The ponies normally didn't approve of Discord's antics so much, but the song he was singing was so appropriate and catchy they couldn't help sing along with him.

 _There's a party here in Canterlot_

 _So I'm going to paint the town_

 _If you want to see what colors are_

 _Follow me around_

 _Indominus' gettin' married, and it's gonna be_

 _The wedding of the century_

 _My friend's gettin' married, and you're gonna see_

 _Just how much I can do_

The ponies got so into the groove Discord had set, that they started singing with hype. Something that rarely happened with him around.

Ponies: _There's a party here in Canterlot_

 _And it's got us all aglow._

Discord: _If a hybrid could've come so far_

 _Maybe I could do it_

 _Sure, there's nothing to it._

Stuck up rich pony: _There's a party here in Canterlot_

 _But we're not sure that we'll go_

 _For although the bride is la-di-da_

 _The groom is awfully low-oh!_

Discord: _And now we take you down to the castle_

 _Where everypony has celebrated all night long_

 _Without Scootaloo's parents and all their hassle_

 _Everypony's happy_

 _What could possibly go wrong_

The others left Rainbow Dash alone for awhile to meet everypony out in the gardens, where the wedding would take place. They saw that Discord's lively song was even getting the dragons to play along.

Dragons: **There's a party here in Canterlot**

 **And the gold is pourin' in!**

 **We like this wedding stuff so far!**

 **Maybe if we're pleasant,**

 **We'll get to keep a present!**

Discord: _We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers_

 _And valets, who'll carefully park for you_

 _The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!_

 _Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too_

 _There's a party here in Canterlot_

 _Guests are filling up the room_

Back at his room with T-Rex and the raptors, Indominus got into his own singing spirit.

Indominus: **There's a party here in Canterlot**

 **And the party's all for me**

 **Just look, you guys, at where we are,**

 **And how our dreams have come to be!**

Rainbow Dash: _There's a party here in Canterlot_

 _And I can't believe it's true_

 _After all this waiting, here we are_

 _We'll finally get to say "I do!"_

Indominus: **I never, ever had a real family**

Rainbow Dash: _I never, ever had a real lover_

Indominus/Rainbow: _**Somepony who was there and could love me...**_

Tyrannosaurus: **Go on Indominus, get out there and kiss her!**

Discord: _There's a party here in Canterlot_

 _And it's starting right away_

 _Let's get ready, 'cause you're the star!_

 _Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day!_

The dinosaurs flew out the window and over to the garden where Indominus would wait for the bride to show up. Upon seeing them flying about, the ponies and dragons all sang in perfect synch.

Dragons/Ponies: _**Indominus's gettin' married, and it's gonna be**_

 _ **The wedding of the century**_

 _ **Amazing how the dinosaurs have come so far...**_

Discord: _They're finally gettin' married_

Luna: _They're finally gettin' married_

Raptors: **They're finally gettin' married**

Dragons: **Look at all these presents!**

Rainbow Dash: _We're finally getting married_

Tyrannosaurus: **You're finally gettin' married**

Indominus: **I'm finally gettin' married!**

Ponies/Dragons/Discord: _ **They're finally gettin' married!**_

 _ **At the party in Canterlo-o-o-ot!**_

 _ **[background (mumbling)]**_

 _ **Such a sight to see**_

 _ **Come on, go with me**_

 _ **To the party in Canterlot!**_

Indominus and the others touched down on the opposite side of Twilight and her friends. The dragons all started descending and waited for the bride to walk through the doors. On Rainbow's side, all the ponies from Ponyville were present. On the dinosaurs' side were all the ponies from Canterlot and the dragons that had respected them for so long. It was by far the biggest and strangest wedding anypony had ever been to.

"So Indominus, are you anxious for this big moment," Luna asked.

" **Yeah, I've been anxious all day Luna. I finally get to make this mare my wife. So, where are Scootaloo and the other Crusaders?** "

"They got chosen to be the flower girls for the wedding. They've already been flower girls for Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding, so they chose to be them again for yours."

Indominus was beginning to fidget with his claws, and Discord noticed it.

"Need a cold drink before you pass put from hyperventilating?"

" **Yeah, I could go for that.** "

Discord conjured up a bucket of water and lifted it to Indominus's mouth. The hybrid savagely gulped down the water and regained his composure. Just then, everypony heard the soft music playing and their heads all shot over to the double doors.

"This is it boys, it's starting," Applejack called out. The dinosaurs all shot their heads towards the doors too.

They opened and the CMC came skipping out, tossing flower petals on their way to the alter. Tyrannosaurus was wowed by how stunning Scootaloo looked in her flower girl dress. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and Indominus got nervous again and tried to look elsewhere. His attention was grabbed when Blue and T-Rex spoke to him in astonished tones.

" **Indominus, you've got to have a look at this,** " Blue said softly.

" **Why, what is it?** "

" **It's your fiance, she looks amazing.** "

Indominus looked back at the doors, his eyes went wide and his jaw fell open when he saw the pony standing at the entrance.

Rainbow Dash looked more amazing than Indominus had ever thought possible. The combination of silver and gold on her was magnificent, and the silver veil covering her face made her all the more breathtaking. The veil was being slightly held up by birds on all four sides as Rainbow made her way towards the alter. Ponies all around were giving proud looks, and the dragons were giving Indominus thumbs up. He didn't notice, all he could see was the beautiful rainbow mare walking toward him.

" **She's not just amazing T-Rex, she's an angel from above.** "

" **Easy big boy, save that talk for the honeymoon when you'll be serenading her all night.** "

Indominus decreased his size as Rainbow walked up to the alter and stood in front of him. He gently lifted the veil from her face and saw the most wondrous, glistening eyes staring back at him. Princess Luna took the stand and spoke to everypony present as Indominus took Rainbow's hoof and held it gently.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Rainbow Dash and Indominus Rex. These two have formed one of the most powerful bonds any of us have ever seen. When I first brought Indominus, T-Rex and the raptors to Equestria, they were only supposed to care for Scootaloo and be her guardians. But they have gone beyond my expectations, and are now the family that both pegasi have been in need of for so many years."

Luna turned to Rainbow Dash first.

"Do you Rainbow Dash, take this dinosaur to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Rainbow said softly. Then Luna turned to Indominus, and wondered what he would say.

"And do you Indominus, take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Indominus continued to stare into Rainbow's as he spoke. Like he was speaking to both Luna and Rainbow Dash.

" **I do with all my heart and soul.** " Everypony awwed at the response Indominus had given.

"In that case, Spike, may I have the rings please?"

Spiked carried over the rings to Luna, who levitated the Arkenstone to Indominus, and a glimmering black ring to Rainbow Dash. Indominus carefully placed the gold chain on the ring over Rainbow's head. She gently placed the black ring on Indominus's sickle clawed finger. His ring had lines of silver that shined red like his power. Indominus and Rainbow looked at each other, eager for what was coming next.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Indominus and Rainbow Dash increased their size and kissed each other without a second thought. Indominus held Rainbow Dash in the most loving embrace since their time at the Gala a year ago, Ponies erupted in cheers and applause from the kiss between the pegasus and hybrid. The dragons all roared in congratulations to Indominus, now he had the love of his life at last. Indominus and Rainbow broke away from their long kiss, and just held each other while staring into the other's eyes amongst the applause.

" **How was that kiss, Mrs. Dash,** " Indominus asked in a calm and teasing tone.

"Perfect, Mr. Indominus. Now, we have to do our little trick to top off our union."

" **Oh, right. In that case, Rarity, you can take my suit now.** "

Indominus and Rainbow shed their suits and gowns off as they unfurled their wings and went airborne. They went to opposite ends of the garden and starting climbing into the sky. Everypony could hear the mach cones being formed, then a spectacle happened that blew their minds. Right as Indominus and Rainbow passed each other...

BOOOOOOOOM!

Their Sonic Rainbooms merged with each other at the same time, and became a giant Sonic Rainboom. It spread beyond the mountains and continued to expand until it finally dissipated. The newly weds were streaking back towards the ground, with both of them saying the same thing.

" **Best wedding ever!** "

"Best wedding ever!"

As they touched down, the Mane Six came over to congratulate them. T-rex and the raptors joined them.

"Now it's official, welcome to Equestria, dinosaurs."

" **Thank you very much Twilight,** " said Tyrannosaurus. " **Now the world will know us as the Guardians of Equestria.** "

" **Actually, I believe I have a way of letting the world know that we are a family too.** "

" **What do you have in mind Indominus,"** Echo asked. Indominus whispered something into Rainbow's ear, and her face lit up.

"That's a great idea Indominus." Rainbow relayed what she had heard to Scootaloo, and Indominus relayed what he had said to Rexy, Blue and her girls. All of them were delighted at the idea.

"But where are we going to do it," Scootaloo asked. Indominus gestured out to a long sturdy ledge that was jutting out of a mountain. It was big enough and strong enough for all of them.

"Just what is it that ya'll have in mind," said Applejack.

"Sorry AJ, family secret," Rainbow said as she and Scootaloo followed the dinosaurs over to the ledge.

"Don't fret over it Applejack, Dashie has a new family now. She's going to have an interesting life from now on."

The raptors and pegasi increased their size and stood alongside Tyrannosaurus and Indominus as the edge of the ledge. Beneath them, all of Equestria could be seen and everypony could see them. Before they made their announcement, Rainbow and Scootaloo turned to their loved ones.

"Indominus, you know that you're my love for life."  
"Tyrannosaurus, you know that you're my love for life."

" **You're mine too Rainbow Dash.** "  
" **You're mine too Scootaloo.** "

"And no matter what happens, we'll always be a family forever, won't we?"

" **Yeah, forever.** " The rexes nuzzled the faces of the pegasi that had turned their lives around so much.  
" **Now let's give Equestria a proper welcome to it's new guardians,** " the rexes said in unison.

"Yeah."

The new family took a step forward each, and bellowed an incredible united roar across all of Equestria. Letting all that were listening know that they would always and forever be, the Family of a Lifetime.


End file.
